


Sinners and Saints

by RoguingAround, That_One_Doc_Dragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad and Skeppy stick together like glue, Bad is Dad, Blacksmith!Phil, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Families of Choice, Fantasy AU BABY, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Magic, Minecraft lore, Minor Original Character(s), Mobs suck y'all, Mumza - Freeform, Phil and Bad become pen pals, Phil is dad, Phil really said I will protecc these kids no matter what, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy bois, Some original characters for background building and storytelling, Strap in ladies and gents and everything between this is gonna be another long story, Swearing, Technoblade Gets Special Something That I Will Not Explain Until Later Chapters, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Minecraft Fantasy AU that no one wanted but we made!, Wilbur is Phil's actual son in this case but everyone else of the Sleepy Bois is adopted, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 99,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguingAround/pseuds/RoguingAround, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Doc_Dragon/pseuds/That_One_Doc_Dragon
Summary: 2000 years after the ancient society called The Builders have Fallen.Society has finally rebuilt itself relatively quickly, but nowhere near the technology and advanced techniques that their first Peoples had. The land is currently spilt into several different kingdoms and coalitions, each with their own systems of government and power.In one Kingdom, called the Isle Kingdom, a particular blacksmith is on the run from a corrupted King. He wishes to keep his son, Wilbur, safe from the horrors of the Kingdom and opts to find a way to make a peaceful life for the two of them. Along the way, Sir Philza Minecraft Watson meets and adopts a couple more children and somehow manages to keep his new found family safe and away from prying eyes.However, no one can run from Destiny.When an ancient darkness threatens to smother the Overworld once more in chaos and destruction, can Phil and his kids save the world from doom? Or will they need help from the friends they've made?This is Minecraft: Fantasy!
Comments: 114
Kudos: 246





	1. New Beginnings

**2000 years after the Fall**

**Location: Eastern plains of Teracim**

**Village of Arcadia, two miles north of the capital of Nails. Early afternoon.**

**Season: Summer**

Phil grumbled to himself as he argued with the Masonry about the price of brick. ’15 emeralds for 10 bricks? You’re joking that’s way too much I don’t care how good you think you are’ he was signing angrily with the trader but eventually reached a consensus of 9 emeralds for 15 bricks. He sighed. It was nowhere near enough bricks to start working on a new home, but he hasn’t located the Cleric yet for the rotten flesh he’s collected over several months of wandering. Phil feels a tug on his sleeve and looks down, greeted by a mop of dark brown curls before Wilbur’s face showed up, eyes wide and pleading.

Phil cursed in his head as he realized he almost skipped lunch. “Ah sorry little one I almost forgot. Thank you for the reminder”

He cooed as he picked up a 3-year-old Wilbur, who giggled at the treatment and patted Phil’s head as his own version of consolation. It only took brief walk until they returned to the village square; the fountain gurgling cheerily as Phil sat both himself and Wilbur on a bench that viewed the whole square.

“Alright hold on I got your lunch somewhere in here” Phil mumbled before he finally found the small lunchbox that contained both Wilbur’s and Phil’s lunch.

The box itself was well worn already; the tin scuffed on one side but otherwise unharmed. Wilbur clapped his hands “Food!” he cheered as it was one of the few words he knew.

It made Phil’s heart warm as he pulled out the watermelon slices,” Yes food! Now what do you call this food?” He held the watermelon slice out to Wilbur who accepted it but frowned as he struggled to piece together the word to the item.

“Water…fruit…water fruit!” Wilbur suddenly shouted and looked over to Phil with hopeful eyes.

_‘Such lively eyes honestly he can tell whole stories with his eyes alone’_ Phil mused to himself before chuckling,” Close enough. It’s watermelon. Say it with me, watermelon” he elongated the pause between water and melon.

Wilbur gave a cute frown, waving his arms around before finally chirping, “Wadermelon”

“Watermelon”

“Wadermelon!”

“Close enough” Phil laughed as he handed another slice to the eager child.

They ate their lunch quietly, well Phil did, but Wilbur was noisy; constantly curious about the world around him. Phil was amused but also sad. ‘ _We shouldn’t be on the run in the first place. It’s all my fault’._ Even now, a whole year after running from the Isle Kingdom, he still feels terrible for the situation they’re in. Because of him. Because he took that stupid job of working with enchantments, _he didn’t know you could absorb magic after years of exposure._ He often thought if things would be better if the old King didn’t die of sickness during his time as a blacksmith loyal to the throne. That was before, now he can’t focus on the past, he has Wilbur to raise, give a good life to. A safe life. One free of the iron grip of a demon. One free from a glided cage.

Phil was roused from his thoughts when Wilbur made a squeal of excitement, “Wilbur? OH NO NO STAY AWAY FROM THAT FOUNTAIN SO HELP ME ANCIENT ONES”

Phil shrieked as he ran over to the child, who was trying desperately to get into the village fountain.

A wet detour later, the purchases were finally complete, the storm clouds that were hanging ominously earlier in the day were finally producing rain as he finally bagged the rest of the blocks, he needs to build that cottage. Phil is happy as he carefully tucks a tired Wilbur into the sash (he made to carry him when he got tired) it made him a little top heavy, but it was worth having his son doze off right under his chin. He adjusted his bucket hat as the rain steadily increased, until the tiny walkways and streets were soon semi-flooded with rainwater.

He now had enough materials needed to build the cottage in the forest he spotted while meandering his way to the village. The forest itself was an infamous Dark Forest, and due to recent politics, most were forbidden to even set foot in a Dark Forest, let alone live in one. It was risky, but Phil has already put in the research and thought into it, the house will be tucked in an area where the trees aren’t so tightly packed, with lots of torches to shoo away any mobs and a mini water moat to keep creepers at bay. It’ll be a bit tight, but Phil knows he can pull it off, for his sake and his son.

He passed by a tiny alley and heard a noise. Not the rattle of bones, or the tell-tale hiss, or even a groan. It was a tiny noise, fitting for a tiny alley. A baby’s cry.

Phil froze. Then he moved, _ran._

Inside the alleyway was a small box, clearly an old composter that got repurposed into storage, except it wasn’t holding supplies, no, instead some monster or _cretin_ left a _baby_ shivering in the cold, a ratty blanket the only thing keeping it warm. The rainwater was also making the wood wet and honestly, it’s a recipe for disaster. He briefly cursed out whoever left their kid out like that before kneeling down and carefully picking up the baby, a faint whisper of movement, and Phil also caught the note that was attached to said blanket.

He frowned as he cooed at the child, reading the note:

_To Whoever finds this,_

_I am very sorry, but we had no other choice. We struggle daily to feed ourselves and keep ourselves warm and dry and safe. No longer can we afford to keep a child as new as our baby Dave from the dark fate that will await us. Please, stranger, please spare our child from this demise. May the gods thank you for your kindness._

_Sincerely,_

Phil frowns as he realizes the names were already bled out due to exposure to the elements, then looks at the baby in his hands. First off, a boy, if the name ‘Dave’ is any explanation for that. Second, he looks a bit younger than Wilbur, if Phil had to guess a good year or so younger. Third, ‘Dave’ had dark hair similar to Wilbur’s not as curly, but it looks like it’ll be a similar shade of brown. Fourth, Phil hates the name, unacceptable. If Phil was going to add this child to his life, he needs a name that Phil chose.

Well, that was supposed to happen then he heard Wilbur mutter in his sleep,” Blade…bladeo…. tech!”

Blade? Tech? Phil grins as he realizes his son gave him exactly what he needed. “Technoblade, Techno for short. That’s your name little guy. Okay? My little Technoblade. Welcome to the Watson Family, my name is Phil, and this is your new brother, Wilbur Soot” he carefully tucks Technoblade into a new sash, this time to his back since his front was already occupied by one Wilbur.

Phil also noticed that during this process Techno stopped crying and was now doing everything he could to stay close to Phil. ‘ _Poor baby, must’ve been so cold in that old dusty thing all alone’_ Phil grumbled to himself, still pissed that someone would just be willing to leave a child to the Fates like that, before finally settling Technoblade on his back. Double-equipped and feeling determined, Phil heads back to the Inn, now with more than just his materials, but a new son as well.

**Two months later**

**Eastern Plains of Teracim**

**Forbidden Forest**

**10 miles off the edge of the border of the City State Armancia**

**Season: Fall**

Okay so maybe Phil overestimated a little bit. For one thing, he has another mouth to feed on top of completing the cottage in time. On the other hand, it’s the most fun he’s had in _years_ as he puts on his two sons’ clothing for the day. A red cap and shirt for Techno, a blue cap and shirt for Wilbur. Techno was finally healthy and bubbly just like his older brother Wilbur, no longer the sad cold baby that Phil found in that tiny alleyway a little over two months ago. Techno’s eyes were also brown like Wilbur’s and it gave Phil a funny feeling that maybe Techno was also from the same kingdom as himself and Wilbur. Sure, Phil had blond hair and blue eyes, but those genes are known to be picky, Wilbur proved that, by having similar colored eyes and hair as his mom.

Either way, he was happy, even as he headed down the mine, he built one month ago, both kids in their respective sashes as he gets to work. He lets them down from time to time of course, but only when he knows it’s safe for them to waddle around and practice walking, as some parts of the mine were still stuffed of mobs and other dangers that would send him into a panic attack if one of his sons so much as sneeze the wrong way. He knows it’s a big risk taking them with him, but it is way better than to just leave them to their devices in the partly finished cottage. Phil might be a bit paranoid but, his greatest fear is turning his back on his kids for only a brief moment only to never find them again, with that sickening red seal of a Phantom attached to a note telling him his game of running has gone on far enough-

Phil slapped himself with his pick, _don’t you dare go down that rabbit hole Phil. You’re fine, you’re in the forbidden forest, it’s fall, hell Armancia won’t even be patrolling the borders due to the Fall Festival_.

He thankfully shook himself out of his stupor once he spotted the familiar glint of gold shining in front of him. _Bingo._ Phil grinned as he stepped forward, iron pick in hand, and carefully mined out the gold ore. The last piece slipped and opened up to what Phil was hearing the whole time, a massive ravine with plenty of lava, water, and hostiles roaming around.

Phil glanced at his two kids, the children starting to look sleepy and grumpy in their little seats attached to him. Okay, guess this is enough mining for the day.

“Alright kiddos let’s head back up, someone hungry?” He teased as he turned back around and followed his torches back up to the surface. Wilbur clapping his hands and Techno giving a chirp of agreement.

At least with the kids he can tell exactly when a good time is to take a break. The sun was setting as they reached the top of the mine, and Phil already started to hear the rattle of bones and groans of zombies as they started showing up. Phil was already used to it and made his way easily back to the partially made cottage. The brickwork already mostly complete, all Phil really has to do is finish up the interior designs, the boy’s rooms, and the rest of the roof and it’ll be ready and safe by winter. He carefully closed the dark oak doors behind him and relit the torches that were scattered around the house, helpful in warding off the hostiles that come out at night.

He patted the head of the two dogs he recently got, Derick and Marvin, and fed them some of the rotten flesh he got from zombies. Phil then carefully put down his kids in their little seats in the dining room and got to work. Not before clearing up his inventory of course.

Food soon made the cottage smell delicious and comfortable and Wilbur and Techno both eagerly waited.

“Dada food!” Techno especially chirped, brown eyes shining as he made grabby hands at the plates of carefully cooked chicken and carrots.

“Food!” Wilbur also agreed, bouncing in his chair.

“Calm down both of you sheesh I am here ok” Phil laughed as he sat down and put down the three plates.

“Ah” Phil told Techno first as he held up a spoonful of the soup

Techno’s tiny mouth mimicked the noise Phil gave and soon the spoon followed in, Techno making a happy noise as he swallowed and asked for more. Puppy eyes and all.

“Your turn Wilbur, say ‘ah’” Phil hummed and fed the eager boy.

The night was filled with Phil feeding the kids until they were both full, sleepy, and satisfied before finally tucking into his own plate.

Sure, it was a little cold but as long as his sons were happy, he could care less.

By the time Phil had finished his own plate and cleaned up his boys were dozing off and Phil fondly smiled at the two as he walked back over and picked them up.

“Gosh you’re getting so heavy you too and it’s not even the end of the year yet” Phil huffed to himself as he patted their backs before heading to the temporary bedroom for the three of them.

He carefully tucked in Wilbur and Techno; both were basically asleep in his arms until he started to put them in their respective beds. That’s when the chaos returned as both started to cry.

“What? Really. I just fed you why could you be crying? The beds are nice and warm look I’ll show you” Phil said, tired, as he got into his own bed but that just made the two boys cry even harder.

‘ _Oh, wait a second they want to be with me still. That’s crazy they’ve been with me all day can’t they go a night without me?’_ Phil realized and huffed in frustration. Yes, he loved his boys, but they also need independence to have their own lives.

Wilbur especially was a crafty little kid; he’s already figured out how to ‘fake cry’ in order to get something he wants. Right now, however, it doesn’t look fake at all as he sniffles and gives a particular pitiful whine.

“Dada…dada p-please” Wilbur’s broken words coupled with a tear stained flushed face made Phil cave in much quicker than he wanted.

Heaving a sigh, Phil picked up both kids, cooing at them softly to get their cries to drop into soft hiccupping before he finally crawled into his own bed. It was a bit tight considering he is sharing with two others, but he can’t complain when the tears stopped and they both snuggled in close, on either side of Phil.

_‘Well now I can’t move, or I’ll throw one of them off or something’_ Phil grumbled to himself but a whole day working meant that sleep still came rather quickly.

As well as the nightmares.

_The tell-tale hiss of smoke and fire wreathed through the air as Phil finally produced another polished diamond sword, the blade shining in the torchlight as he examined his work for any issues or fractures. It was perfect._

_Humming, he then carefully left the room and headed to the Royal Library, where the Enchantment Table slept._

_It greeted him the same it always has_

_“H_ _̵̢͇̞̯̝͖͙̲̮̼̜̋͜_ _e_ _̷̏̄̍_ _̉_ _̗̤̙͓͕̅̾̅͑͂̿̋̌̕͠_ _l_ _̴̨̛̤̠͓̹̝̪̝̮̠̪̫̻̩̙̀̋͋̈̓̅̂͘͝͠_ _l_ _o_ _̴̡͇̬̮̬͚̞̜̒̚_ _̴̓͆̈́͘_ _̀_ _͊̋͋͘͠_ _̀_ _̛͉̓͒_ _̣_ _̰̝̼̬͈͈_ _P_ _̷̨̡̨̛̤̰̘̠̭̙͎͖͍͊̋͊̓̅̈́̈́͒͋̚̕ͅ_ _h_ _̷̡̧̻͎̠̩͑̇̒_ _i_ _̴̨̢̱͚̱͚̘̪̜̗͎͇̥̊͂̓̀͜͜͠_ _l_

_‘Good evening’ Phil responded back, his own language briefly shifting to the same whispers and hisses of the Enchantment Table._

_“W̵̢͍̮̖̺̞͎̠̞͖͍̼̜͚̪͆̿͋͘͠h̶̲̓͒̈́́̕ä̶̧͇̭̦̖̙̩̮͖̫̣̳̣̺̮́͐̏́̕͠ţ̵̻̙̮̫̱̣̔̄̽̋̋̕͝ ̴͇̥̭̤͉̽̀́̍͂̌̏͛̍̾̕͜͝ͅd̴͈̬̞̻͓̱̥̮̈͆͘͝o̸̲̠͋̒ ̶̛̹̾̈́̿̂͐̈́̕y̶̢̖̞̋͂̐̌̇̌͑̀̚͘ô̸̧͍͙͚̘̗̻͚̰̼ų̷̨͖͈̲̼̖̟̫̯̼̥̣̠̯̘̇̋̈́͒͗̈́͆́̐̆̒̚̚ ̶̠͕̭̠̼̣̩͕̓̓̎̋͜r̵̲̫̗͈̦̈̏͐́͐͛̃̕ͅė̸̬̪̙̟̦̺͌̊̽͌̾̒̌̔̏̅̅̾͠q̸͉̜̟͙̯̼̣͇̮̑u̵̡̘̳̬̙͇̣͙̠̲̞̠̱̝̘͑̈́̏̓͛̀͗̄͑́̈́̅͐͠ͅi̵̛͔̗͈̝̣̥̪͙͓̟̣̋͒̍̈́̊͒̅̂̓̋͒ͅͅr̶̡͚̲̲͊͂͂͊͗̆̓̌͛͊ẻ̵̠̮͍̤̗̓͆̃̇͂͋̃̈̚͠͝ͅ ̸̙̿̄͋̊o̴̡̧̧̯͍̯̣̲͈͚̭̯̣̺͛̈̿͆̎͐̽̀͝͝f̵̋͌̃̈́͂̈̈̈͛̽̽͌ͅ ̵̛̛̬̥͍͈̗͖͎̋͒̎͊̒̀͆̽̏͑͘ͅm̵̜̯̭̙̭͙̦̩̼̪̤͔̱̻͇̭̐̈́̐e̵̡̧͕͇̮̳̲̗̬͎̖̱͊̂̀͑̇̄̀͂̈́̎̂̇͝͝ ̶̬̬̦͐̇̓͗͋́͗̀́̑͋̕̕t̴̨̡͇̯͚̩̗̓̒̊̄̓͌͌̃͊̇͂́͒̿̚͠ǒ̶̘̩̳̰̝̪͍̽̄̏̓͂͊̀͒̿̀̓̐̉̕͝d̵͚̒͆̀̉͐̋̋̀̚ȧ̴̦́̊̀̒̕y̵̼͓̅͌̐̽͗̋͒͘”_

_‘Need sharpness and sweeping edge’ Phil responded, and the glowing words soon floated around him as the familiar blue-hot energy started to collect at the top of the table._

_“W̷̡͖͙̹͔̰̖͚̞͔̙͓͙͊͊̈́̃͂͑̌̅̚͝h̶̨͙̳̫̥͈̗͚̼̽͛̔̆̌̑̾͒͆͂͠ȁ̵̛̩̘̮͔̫̼̿́̀̄̒̾̍͘͝t̴̡̡̡̼̣̲͖̩̻̜̩̦̜̞̍̆̔̄̎̚ ̷̪̥̳̙̹̠̊͒̂̎͜͝ͅļ̷̨̫̥̮̟̀͂̈́̐̿͆̒́̚͝ĕ̷̳̼͓̭͇̜̀͗͗̀͐͌̐̐͊͊̂̉̎̕͜v̵̧̧͚̝̤̻̳̬͕̻͉͈̜̫̣͒̇̅͗͑̍̕ę̶̡̧̧̪̦͍̘̟̥̯̅̈̐̓͊̔̓͛̀̕͜͠ļ̴̪̖͕̺̭̄̈́̿̈́̄̾̑͌̚͝s̵͍͔̗͇͓͈͚͎̠͈̖̰̒͛͐̈̅̈̄́ ̵̡̘̭̘̹̖̤̯̤͈̦̣̣̞̗͛́͂̓̅̚͜m̷̯͖͇̘̬͓͔̖̃̐͌̔̅͐̋͌̇̉͜ͅy̸̝͖̺͓̜͇̭̠͎̭̬̞̰̆̌̂̿̈̀͛̑͂ͅ ̴͔̜̺͈̜̪̤̈́̀́̅̐̑̑̓͑̈́̿̚͝͠ͅd̴̨̟͍͚̗̻̦̹̞͍̯̫̩̊͗̽̇̀̏̑̀̕̚ͅe̸̡̟̫̫͍̰̩͇̐̀a̴̤̺͓̓͐̕̚r̷̝̙̥̱͖̣̞͔̹̯͈͝ͅͅ”_

_‘Probably level three or higher if you please’ Phil responded and then it happened._

_Burning. His whole body feeling like he got struct with lightning as the world faded to black around him._

_Screams, not his own, filling the air as many many people cried out injustice._

_In a language he could not understand. He couldn’t_

_But it was always the same, brief flashbacks at a time that was so different than today. Or was it the future?_

_A man with a bloody crown on his knees begging forgiveness to a man with glowing red eyes._

_A group of men, each radiating otherworldly power standing before a broken throne as that man with red eyes ascended onto it._

_Different people. All screaming, using weapons that Phil doesn’t recognize._

_A dragon._

_Large, black, terrifying. Burning down everything and everyone._

_Withers, pigmen, a pair of silver wings._

_Phil standing over the ruins of Isle Kingdom. His hands glowing white and blue._

_Phil, murdering the king in cold blood as he laughs_

_Phil, with so much blood on his hands that the light emitted from them looked almost purple._

_Phil, with too much power_

_He can’t handle it, hurts so much. He can’t let Wilbur get this-_

_No._

**_No._ **

_Do not fall into darkness again._

_Phil._

_Sir Phil Watson._

**_PHIL WATSON._ **

Phil woke up in a cold sweat. He could’ve sworn someone was screaming his name.

Only silence.

He checked. No, both kids fast asleep, plastered to his side.

Phil sighed in relief. Just another nightmare. It’s fine he can pull through. Phil carefully rolled over, making sure both boys wouldn’t get squashed, and tried to go back to sleeping.

When Phil awoke again, morning light was spilling through the windows. Two very earlier risers nudging him and patting his face.

“Dada, Dada up!” Wilbur giggled basically slapping Phil on the nose.

“Alright alright c’mere you little biscuits” Phil teased and rolled over, the two kids squealing as he gave them raspberries before getting out of the bed.

Breakfast was sizzling bacon, fresh apple sauce, and milk for the kids.

Phil figured it’d be better if he were to finish up the rest of the house today since the materials he gathered from the mines, trading, and local trees finally added up.

For once he doesn’t have to put both kids in their seats and instead keeps one eye and ear out for them as they interacted and ran around the living room. The little tykes were resilient when it came to play but they are still three and four years old, and nap time was also just as present.

Phil took a break from the roof, happy that it was mostly complete, and headed back into the living room, where the two were sound asleep on the couches. Phil smiled at the cute sight and grabbed the spare blankets in the cabinet nearby before draping both blankets over the two sleeping forms. He watched them for a little bit, before pulling out his sketchbook and carefully drawing his sons. Pictures can only be made from painting and drawings anyways, and he wanted to keep this moment forever.

  
By the time it was evening, Phil was exhausted but proud. They finally had a roof over their heads and the upstairs bedrooms are basically complete. The moat, stables, and outside storage were also complete, and the house successfully hidden in plain sight. The only bad side to all of this is that he can’t keep animals nearby in fear that people will recognize the farm. The stables were risky, but horses are the fastest form of transport that’s easy to hide. Same with the two dogs he has, but he taught them the commands to hide and fight when need be.

Phil was finishing up making dinner when he felt a tug on his pants. He glanced down and was greeted by Techno and Wilbur, Wilbur holding Techno’s hand and holding up two dandelions in the other, his hands dirty from playing in the dirt.

“Good job” Wilbur chirped in his broken common and Phil wheezed hard enough he nearly dropped the pan.

“Why thank you son, here I’ll take those flowers and you kids go and wash up alright” Phil chuckled as he accepted the flowers and the two cheered before chasing each other back up the stairs.

Phil carefully filled a vase with water before adding the two dandelions into it, smiling at the bright yellow flowers. He then turned and tested the beef before stirring it in the pot for a bit longer. Technoblade was the one that came down first, and he plopped himself onto his chair after a bit of struggling.

“Tada” He cheered, waving his hands before settling into the seat.

“Lovely job Techno! Soon you’ll be getting up on most things. Please, for me, always be careful alright?” Phil cooed as he started filling the bowls, extra veggies for the boys.

“Ya! What for dinner?” Techno chirped as Wilbur came down.

“Dinner?” Wilbur asked and Phil nodded putting down the bowls and grabbing water for the three of them.

“Beef and pumpkin chili, I used to make this all the time when I got the chance” Phil explained as he helped Wilbur in his chair, the bowls settling onto the table with a soft thump.

“Pumpkin! Orange” Techno chirped again and eagerly put his napkin on his lap; his hands reaching for the spoon.

“Correct! Let’s eat, shall we?” Phil said when Wilbur’s stomach growled.

The three soon sat in silence as they tucked into their meal. It was peaceful and the house finally felt like a home.

All that Phil has to do now is to protect it with his life. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the party! I am happy to introduce this new little piece that I and my dear friend, RoguingAround, have discussed and written together. It's been sitting quietly in my word doc waiting to be posted and I figured I'd post it now, to not only have another lovely story for all you readers but to also change things up a bit from writing a drama. Keep in mind this will probably be updated a little bit slower than my other story (or not idk man college is wack) but I sincerely hope you all enjoy it and can't wait for more!  
> I love you all for reading this and thank you so much for your kudos and kindness. Don't forget to check out RoguingAround as well! She is writing an AMAZING murder mystery that'll tickle your fancy in all the right places ;) 
> 
> <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	2. I'm Taking Back the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at what caused things to be thrown backwards in time.  
> The ancient race, what exactly happened to them? What made them all vanish?  
> Well...not all of them vanished.  
> Two close close friends said muffins no to that fate.  
> Introducing the other family!

**Judgement Day**

**Location: Unknown**

The explosion surprisingly wasn’t the thing that dragged BadBoyHalo out of bed, it was the screaming that did.

“Skeppy what the muffin is all that noise” Bad whined as he rolled out of bed, barely able to throw on his clothes before their door was opened violently.

“Colonel BadBoyHalo, Major Skeppy! We have an Invasion from the southern walls” the soldier that burst into their room was a lower member of the squadron, probably a chief or a private. It didn’t really matter, especially since the information was already given.

Bad didn’t ask as they headed out, taking to the sky easily, Bad checking the ammunition in his guns before looking over to his best friend,” How’s it looking?”

“Not good. The southern walls at this rate are gonna have to be repaired daily. The Corrupted keep getting more and more restless. We won’t have enough charged gunpowder soon to power our weapons” Skeppy replied looking tense as they finally reached the southern walls.

He wasn’t kidding.

The glorious white and glided walls were practically black with the amount of Corruption seeping through, the howls and hisses heard from their location as they approached, the sounds of gunfire and responding shouts echoing in the air.

“Bad, Skeppy what a relief” they were greeted by Lance who was with their close friend and Diamond Golem, Caleb.

“Just point us where you need us sir, we’ll take care of the rest” Skeppy stated with a salute while Bad laughed.

“Yeah! It’s just what, a couple hundred right? Shouldn’t be a problem- “

_C R A C K_

The four of them froze at the horrifying noise. Everything went quiet.

Too quiet.

All hell broke loose, but it wasn’t hell. It was the Corrupted.

Their Mistake.

The Withers snarled and hissed and commanded the massive army of their lost comrades, lost friends, and families.

The End had more than one way of making them regret their choices, even though they did it all under the name of their gods, and they got too greedy.

They were paying the price right now as alarms blared all throughout their capital.

Their last Bastion.

If this place Falls to the Corrupted, then their entire race, is gone. Zip. Erased.

Maybe that’s what was intended this whole time.

Bad disagreed.

“Muffins. Skeppy- “

“I know. We gotta evacuate the whole city” Skeppy responded and Lance stared like he had gone mad.

“You’re joking. Where can we go? We literally have not only the End pissed off but also the Nether! We killed their King, and this is our punishment! Where can we go now Skeppy??” Lance snarled as he waved his hands at the moving enemy.

“Less talking more saving, right? I’ll go snag some obsidian; we’ll escape through the Nether. Heck, we’ll return to the Overworld. How about them muffins?? Caleb, help me out with the obsidian, will you? Skeppy buy us time” Bad ordered and the others didn’t complain.

“I’ll help out best I can” Caleb nodded; his red eyes bright as he activated the diamond shields on his forearms.

Skeppy grabbed Bad’s hand before he flew off, eyes dark,” Stay alive Bad. You’re not allowed to die on me ok”

Bad grinned, his eyes glowing,” Oh Geppy, I could never. Even for you”

Skeppy rolled his eyes and cocked the bolt action rifle in his hands,” Dork. Get going. I gotta shoot these idiots”

Bad didn’t need telling twice and flew off, Caleb at his side as they went back to the city.

It didn’t take long for the Corrupted to barrage the city.

Bad and Caleb tore through most of the storage areas, barely grabbing enough obsidian and supplies to get two portals made and to escape.

A Corrupted tore down a wall, snarling as it opened its dismembered jaws, purple ick dripping on the floor from its teeth.

A sharp bang and the creature collapsed where it stood into purple ick. Bad huffing as he tucked the pistol back into its holster in his belt.

“So gross…ick I can’t believe they make such a mess” Bad grimaced and turned to Caleb, “Let’s go there’s nothing left around here, and we don’t have time to look for survivors, we go back to recon point and we _get out”_

Caleb nodded,” Understood sir. I will keep you safe”

“Oh, drop the formalities Caleb we’re friends not just allies” Bad whined and the blank look on Caleb’s face shattered once Bad said that.

“Thank the gods I was getting so done with that voice. I got your back, let’s go get Skeppy and leave. I’m sure several more of my brethren are already heading there. A new life doesn’t sound so bad, even if it means we go back to step one” Caleb replied and Bad smiled despite the hellfire and destruction around them.

“Exactly! Now let’s ruin these muffin heads” Bad cheered and took off, Caleb right behind him.

The gunfire mixed with bloodshed was how Bad and Caleb reached the meetup point they had already discussed.

Bad built the portal while Caleb kept him safe, but the condition of the Bastion kept getting worse. The End air quickly replacing the artificial making Bad shiver despite his clothing of choice.

“Any sign of Skeppy?” Bad called to Caleb as he added the last two blocks of obsidian to complete the portal.

“There!” Caleb pointed and Bad turned, crying his relief when Skeppy landed on their little safe haven, panting, gun smoking in his hands.

“Skeppy?” Bad asked.

“Lance is dead, I didn’t even see anyone else on my way here, just…them” Skeppy gasped as he gestured to the Corrupted that were trying to approach them.

“We gotta go” Bad gasped.

“No shi-really Bad what’s the rush” Skeppy sarcastically snapped but Bad was shakily pulling out the flint and steel.

Caleb also pointed,” She saw us”

Skeppy followed the finger and saw it.

The Withers were all there, staring at them, and behind the withers, wings black as night spread wide, covering nearly the entirety of their fake sky.

She _was_ here. She wasn’t happy at all.

“ **B-Bad**!” Skeppy screamed.

The Withers hissed and launched three attacks simultaneously Caleb threw up his shields and Bad struck the flint and steel together.

Skeppy only saw that purple.

Purple, black, and white.

_Foolish mortals dare to reach the very ends of reality. You will know what it’s like to be stripped of your wings. I happen to know that quite well._

When Bad came to, he was greeted with heat and red.

The Nether? But-

_Skeppy_.

Bad immediately looked around and spotted Caleb, who was kneeling over Skeppy. Unaware that the portal they went through was already broken beyond repair, some pieces of the obsidian unusable due to the purple gunk that was imbedded into the stone.

“Oh my gosh is he okay what happened?” Bad gasped as he threw himself, only to be caught by Caleb.

“Don’t touch him. He’s been hit” Caleb said, a worried frown on his face.

Bad looked, and Skeppy was alive, barely.

That ugly purple infection was bright and burning on Skeppy’s chest, right through the armor that could never protect them from it.

Skeppy groaned, weak and already losing it,” Bad…Bad it hurts it hurts”

Bad ran his hands through his hoodie, trying his best not to start crying,” It’s gonna be okay Geppy I promise. I can fix it…I can fix this”

Caleb watched as Bad struggled not to cry over his beloved friend.

He sighed and opened his chest.

Bad immediately looked up,” Caleb what are you doing?? This isn’t the time for games!”

“I’m saving him” Caleb said sternly as he pulls out his Heart.

Bad choked on his tears and Skeppy groaned.

“No no what do you mean?? That’s your Heart Caleb if you give it away…” Bad protested

Caleb smiled sadly,” I can’t stand seeing you get sad BadBoyHalo. You’re the best out of your kind. Treated me and my kin with kindness. This is me repaying that kindness to save your loved one”

Bad couldn’t say a word, only watched as Caleb gave his greatest gift to Skeppy.

Caleb vanished as soon as his Heart was embedded into Skeppy, all that was left of Caleb were a handful of diamonds. No goodbyes, no last words, just…gone.

“S-Skeppy?” Bad whimpered.

No answer.

“Skeppy” Bad whined and after examining, managed to gingerly touch Skeppy’s arm, the Corruption nearly all gone.

No answer.

Bad bit his lip trying to figure it out when it clicked.

“ _Zak”_

Skeppy gasped and sat up, alive.

“What where? Bad everything ok!?” Skeppy panted and winced as he tried to sit up.

“Hey, no! Take it easy you were hurt pretty badly earlier” Bad protested, trying to keep his friend from hurting himself more, but Skeppy sat up anyways, only to watch as crystalline growths began to emerge on his arms.

“B-Bad holy- what’s happening??” Skeppy gasped in shock, trying to shake his arms but the crystal growths haven’t stopped.

“Easy, our good friend gave you his life so you can live, you have a diamond golem heart now” Bad sighed, too worried to cry and too frustrated to be devasted.

Skeppy frowned as the crystals finally stopped growing and faded again under the skin like that was natural.

“Okay well I’m not going to get used to this anytime soon Bad. We can ignore it for now, more like, how are you? And how the heck are we going to get out of here??” Skeppy grumbled.

“I have enough spare obsidian to make one more nether portal, but it’ll take us back to the overworld. Our old home is no more that’s for sure” Bad sighed.

“Okay well let’s put as much distance as we can between us and that Corruption. Let’s hope it stays there too” Skeppy complained as Bad helped him up to his feet.

“It’s going to be a bit of a walk then, how much food do you have on you? Actually, inventory check.”

Two minutes later, Bad and Skeppy barely had anything to their names, they had their weapons and ammunition, obsidian, flint and steel, handful of apples and bread, two potions of speed and strength per regulation, a worn diamond pick, the diamonds from Caleb, and one oak sapling. The two soon headed off, navigating through the nether with hardly any trouble. The piglins attacked of course because they had no gold, but a brief mining trip of gold and soon they were wearing gold helmets to ward of piglins and save precious ammunition. 

The two close friends walked.

And walked.

“It’s hard to tell how long we’ve been down here” Bad complained after the long period of silence between the two as they navigated through a particularly large soul sand valley, the eerie blue soul flames and the chunks of bone sticking out in random places giving Bad the shivers.

“We still need to keep going. As far as possible remember?” Skeppy pointed out.

Bad only nodded and the two kept walking.

Finally, after crossing over lava oceans, warped and crimson forests, soul sand valleys and basalt deltas, Bad and Skeppy stopped.

“This’ll do” Skeppy groaned and gestured.

“Already working on it” Bad replied as he carefully built the nether portal.

When it was complete the two stood before the empty frame, Bad holding the flint and steel in shaking hands,” Once we strike this…there’s no going back. I’ll take the obsidian on the other side and break the connection forever” Bad told Skeppy in a quiet murmur.

Skeppy pulled Bad in for a side hug, his arm steady and strong over Bad’s shoulders,” Then do it already. I’m sick of this place. Don’t want to come back until we actually need nether goods”

“You don’t have to tell me twice” Bad agreed and struck the two materials.

The portal whooshed to life. The eerie purple glow familiar.

“On three?” Bad asked Skeppy, who rolled his eyes and nudged his friend forward.

“We do it together”

A deep breath.

The nether faded around them and for the first time since who knows when, Bad smelled…forests. Real, not artificially tampered, wood! The sky was wide open and vast! Stars like little dots of silver and real and bright!

Bad couldn’t help but dance around when he could hear the grass crunching under his feet.

Skeppy was laughing next to him, laughing so hard he can barely breathe as he sank onto the ground practically hugging it.

_Portal._

Bad wiped his eyes from the tears of joy and mined away at the portal until it shattered. The pick ended up shattering as well once Bad got back all the obsidian.

“Guess that’s that. We’ll have to start all over again Skeppy what do you think?” Bad chirped at the other male.

“Sounds fine by me, I gotta figure out how this whole diamond golem thing works too. I’m going to be honest Bad; I am really scared. It’s not like we can just make another diamond golem right now anyways and ask how it works” Skeppy sighed.

Bad wilted and patted his friend’s shoulder,” It’s going to be okay. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it. In the meantime, let’s get to work, shall we? We have a whole new overworld to relearn all the old crafting skills and whatnot! It’ll be fun!”

It was not fun. If anything, it was the most frustrating thing ever. Bad forgot how hard it is to work on your own to make things instead of literally everything else doing it for you. Skeppy was also struggling with figuring out his new golem abilities as well so it was a constant massive to do list. Bad was pretty much desperate for some good fortune.

They walked around in the overworld for a bit before quickly figuring out the place has been abandoned by their kind for a long time, long enough that some of the old desert temples have already fallen into the sand dunes around it and the bodies of the buried turned to rotten flesh and bone. So, can’t exactly call desert temples a home again. At least the villagers were people. Albeit…a bit different than the ones they traded with back in the City, but still easy to talk to and make deals with.

Bad and Skeppy --after a heated discussion-- settled on making a home nestled into a small mountain in a Dark Oak biome. The main reasons being for a beautiful view and plenty of resources nearby. Not to mention the local village and the ravines scattered across the plains that was a little over a day’s worth of travel in the east.

Neither noticed ten years had gone by as they worked on building the house and setting up places to grab resources easily.

Skeppy soon got a hang of his new gifts and quickly became the mob hunter out of the two, his diamond shielding making everything bounce off of him (though he would get so tired after keeping it up for so long Bad would end up being the one picking up all the goodies the monsters have for them). Bad mainly worked on the house and making safe places to store the more dangerous materials, especially the goods needed to make ammunition. Bad’s lucky he got training on how to make bullets from scratch else this would be much harder than it had to be thanks to the lack of technology.

Time kept crawling by and the two quickly realized things were far more different than they originally thought when it came to the overworld. Time moved so slow back in the City, since it was situated in the End in a way that made everything last. Overworld didn’t have that same distortion and so time moved normally. To put it simply, Bad and Skeppy didn’t age at all as a hundred years went by, the only things really changing was the design of the house and the more they explored. The villagers didn’t mind them either, even as the village changed and grew and changed some more.

That is until they started getting word about civilization.

It was tiny at first as Skeppy and Bad travelled further and further from their house to find more resources and to try and collect as many relics as they can. The more they started hearing about people building and making things.

Skeppy and Bad were excited to finally meet other people. However, both agreed it was too risky to introduce themselves until society catches up again. So, they continue to be independent and work quietly into the night.

Until Bad got too curious. Both Bad and Skeppy stopped counting the years and instead counted the seasons they’ve been through. Cities and rural towns started popping up and Bad and Skeppy could no longer walk around wearing the items they’ve worn up until this point. A little conversation with the leather workers in the village and Bad and Skeppy had new clothes that blended in with the times. Bad having to do a little extra work to cover up his…unique features. Skeppy was able to pass more easily but helped Bad glamor up to look more like the people.

“Wow! To think that only several hundred winters ago nobody was around here Geppy! This is incredible. Who knew civilization would return so quickly?” Bad cheered as the two were visiting a small rural town by the name of Islar.

“Keep your voice down Bad. Yeah, it’s very nice we finally have others to talk to, but have you noticed these guys are different? I just don’t think we can treat them like kin y’know?” Skeppy grumbled as he followed after Bad to the local market.

“It can’t hurt to look! For all we know Skeppy these guys could be our decedents. Maybe someone knows about _our_ people and that means someone other than us survived!”

Skeppy didn’t like it but Bad was more than eager to reacquaint himself with others. The marketplace went smoothly, Bad a charmer due to the lack of social interactions other than Skeppy.

Maybe it’s the fact he has a diamond golem heart now, but he can’t help but feel _more_ protective over his best friend.  
  


“I love this bread I have to know how you made it so fluffy!” Bad was cheering the artisan who smiled shyly at his kind words.

“It’s rather difficult and a family secret I’m afraid. You’ll just have to be sure to buy our stock every month!” She responded cheerfully.

“You drive a hard bargain ma’am, but I’ll happily buy your bread” Bad giggled and handed over the gold ingots in exchange for the yummy fresh bread. 

Skeppy merely murmured his own thank you to the lady before gently making Bad move again.

“We have to be cautious Bad there’s no telling if these people even remember _our people._ Best keep a low profile for like, a longtime”

Bad pouted but nodded his agreement as they quietly left the small town. Bad wouldn’t return until several hundred years later. When the town had morphed into a strong city-state, soon to be kingdom.

* * *

Skeppy had gone out to go get some prismarine shards at the Ocean Monument they discovered a couple seasons back, mainly because Bad wanted to make a little pond for some tropical fish he had captured recently. Bad got bored waiting for Skeppy to come back and decided to revisit the small town he remembered. ‘ _Well, it’s no longer a small town but who knows! Maybe that bakery is still going’_ Bad hummed to himself as he headed out. He hid his features behind glamor and some minor adjustments to his clothing to once again blend in with the times. Bad was gaining quite a wardrobe due to his slow aging.

The sun greeted him as he soon ended up in front of the massive walls of the still growing city, the guards briefly glancing at his inventory before letting him pass. The town was now polished, shining in a brilliant mix of stone, quartz, and birch wood as the houses were decorated more and clearly showed signs of technology as Bad noticed stone cutters and other useful tools were finally being used. Bad did his best to follow his memories but the marketplace had moved towards the center of the city. Boy, what a center it was! The market was _massive_ with tons of pretty trees and a fancy fountain depicting a horse rider wearing elegant clothes and…elytra? Bad frowned as he looked at the fountain, feeling like it was depicting a member of _his kind,_ but it wasn’t quite accurate?

Maybe Skeppy was right, maybe they do know their kind but it’s not for a good reason. Suddenly feeling cautious, Bad carefully did his best to hide in the crowds, everyone’s looks suddenly feeling like glares as he tries in vain to find a bakery.

“Need some help mister? Looks like you’re a bit lost” A kind voice made him flinch as he looked around wildly before settling his gaze on the person who spoke.

A young man wearing simple civilian clothes greeted him with an easy grin, dark hair curled across his forehead as he extends a soft hand,” Oops! Didn’t mean to scare you, but you are lost right traveler? When’s the last time you’ve been in our lovely town of Isle?”

Bad hesitantly accepted the hand, he laughed nervously,” Ah sorry I’m kind of easy to scare. Yeah unfortunately I am a bit lost. The last time I was here the marketplace wasn’t in the center of town…I’m trying to find the bakery”

The younger man frowns before brightening,” Ah yes, lots of the agriculture used to be sold outside the town before the walls were built. That was a little over three years ago. Allow me to guide you in the right direction”

Bad relaxed completely once he knew he wasn’t being outed,” Oh thank you very much! I would appreciate it a lot.”

The man led the way as Bad followed close and sure enough, within a few short minutes the delicious smell of fresh baked bread filled Bad’s lungs and made his mouth water.

The man turned back around and gave a small bow to Bad,” There you go kind sir! One bakery the finest one in town might I add. Nobody makes better muffins than the Able Sisters”

Bad clapped his hands, eager to have the muffins that the man mentioned,” Thank you so much! How can I repay you? Would you like to share a muffin with me?”

The man’s eyes widened at Bad’s suggestion and for a brief moment Bad thought he crossed a social line that he didn’t know about. _Did he accidentally purpose? Oh no, Skeppy is so not going to be happy about this! Wait, he wouldn’t be happy in the first place because Bad left the house_! Bad was torn from his thoughts when he heard full-belly laughter.

“You are quite a unique individual sir; I happily accept in sharing a muffin. Forgive my manners, my name is Cedric, and you are?”

Bad gulped, realizing he has to give a name that can’t be odd or out of place, panicked he blurted out the first name that came to mind,” Uh, my name is Daryl. Daryl Diamond”

Cedric chuckled at the name and approached the bakery stand,” Very well Sir Daryl, the first muffin is on me”

Bad had a great time with his new acquaintance, the two had rather similar viewpoints of the world. A world that needs to be improved and safe for all peoples. The muffins they had together were also delicious and Bad enjoyed discussing bread with Cedric before their time ran out.

Swallowing the last delicious morsel of muffin, Bad turned to his new friend and mimicked the small bow he gave earlier,” I am so sorry, but I have to go now. Thank you for your kindness and friendship! I look forward to seeing you whenever I drop by again”

Cedric smiled in response, clasping Bad’s hand in his,” As do I kind friend. Farewell”

Bad grinned and pulled away, feeling content and comfortable.

* * *

Some seasons went by and Skeppy didn’t learn about Bad’s trips to the Isle city-state until one sunny day, when a horse neighed and roused Bad and Skeppy from their afternoon nap.

“Afternoon gentlemen, do you happen to know where a Daryl Diamond is located? I have urgent summons from the King of the kingdom” A knight wearing heavy iron armor and on an armored horse asked the two Fallen, who exchanged glances before Bad slowly raised his hand.

“That would be me. I’m Daryl Diamond”

Bad ignored the downright _venomous_ glare sent in his direction as the knight leaned down and handed him a piece of neatly rolled parchment, a fancy wax seal on the front part of it.

“Thank you” Bad sheepishly said as the knight nodded in response and left.

Bad took a deep breath before Skeppy rounded on him as soon as the knight left.

“Daryl Diamond? _Of all the things you could come up with_ , you choose **Daryl Diamond?!”** Skeppy snarled eyes flashing red as glared at his best friend.

“I panicked!! He was a nice guy and he bought muffins what was I supposed to do?? Turn him away??” Bad whined as he headed back inside the house Skeppy following angrily, slamming the door shut behind him.

“YES BAD. We’re supposed to be _barely here_. We may have to move now because you’re in cahoots with whoever! Wait…who did you even meet Bad”

Bad shrugged as he fiddled with the red wax seal, the marking imprinted on it was a winged horse, before finally opening it.

It was silent in the house as Bad’s eyes widened as he read the letter, soon his body language screaming shock and embarrassment and Skeppy’s frown deepened.

He made grabby hands,” Letter. **_Now”_**

Bad whined again as he reluctantly hands over the letter, Skeppy snatching it as he began reading it himself,” How was I supposed to know I made friends with the new King??? He didn’t have a King aura or anything these humans can’t even dictate who’s who until certain garments are worn”

Skeppy hushed him until he finished reading.

Tension in the living room spiked as Skeppy mulled over the information.

“Only you would make friends with the King. Not to mention you made such a good connection with him he’s asking you to be a part of his board of advisors. Do you know how risky this is Bad?? We don’t know for sure if they even know who we are. Let alone our race. This is really fucking risky Bad”

“Language” Bad murmured but still wilted at Skeppy’s fierce glare.

“You can’t ignore the summons of a King anyways. We can’t afford to be caught. I’ll let you go. On one condition. You can’t stay at the castle. You have to make that your condition I don’t care how you word it to the King just come back home every night ok?” Skeppy finally sighed and Bad brightened.

“Oh my gosh thank you so much Skeppy really this means so much! I finally have new friends” Bad cried and dragged Skeppy into a massive hug.

Skeppy huffed but leaned into the hug regardless,” You and your social life. Aren’t you satisfied with me?”

Bad gasped at this and slapped Skeppy’s shoulder which made him burst out laughing.

“Of course, I love you Skeppy! Oh my gosh I’m just happy I have an occupation now to keep me busy when you go off for supply runs!!” Bad complained which only made Skeppy laugh harder.

“Diamond huh? That’s my last name now?” Skeppy couldn’t help but land one more tease.

“Like you could’ve come up with a better one in my shoes” Bad grumbled and Skeppy laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

The rest of the day was filled with preparations and lots of jokes and laughter. Bad was going to meet Cedric, the King of the Isle Kingdom. He couldn’t wait.

* * *

He carefully showed the seal to the guards as he approached the castle the next day. The guards looking at the seal before nodding and stepping aside, allowing Bad to walk through the gates. The castle was even more glorious than the fortified city. It was a city now, honest, and Bad was startled by how quickly the city-state grew from the last time he visited. ‘ _Probably the local ravines, pretty sure one of them had a spawner or two’_ Bad continued walking until he was inside the castle. A group of servants greeted him at the door and offered a glass of some form of alcohol, but Bad denied and they bowed, leaving behind a man dressed in elegant clothing.

“I take it you are Sir Daryl Diamond?” the man asked, arching an eyebrow at Bad’s appearance.

At, first Bad thought he saw right through his glamor but relaxed, realizing it was his clothes,” I am! Who are you? Where do I go to speak with King Cedric?”

A sigh as the man shook his head and merely gestured Bad to follow,” All possible advisors are supposed to be tested before facing the King. You must refer him as His Highness, as you were called to be in his services. Such is the way of the world.”

Bad wrinkled his nose at these words and payed attention to where they went until they ended up at the foot of gilded carved quartz doors.

“Frankly. I feel like that opinion is for the King himself to decide. Not some man I just met that demands things from me that I can’t do yet” Bad said coolly.

A disgusted look was thrown in his direction and the doors opened with a groan before either could snap at each other. Bad stepped in willingly and the other man had no choice but to follow. The throne room was dazzling, a little under dressed, but that’s what happens when you know you’ve seen better. Even though this was a long time in the future from when Skeppy and himself first arrived. Bad recognized immediately who sat on the throne and was laughing at something one of the people said around him.

“Your majesty. The last candidate has arrived” The man sniffed, and silence filled the room as eyes were all on Bad.

Bad shifted where he stood, he heard the whispers, all of them.

_Look at those clothes_

_So outdated_

_This is a man that the King wants at his side? Pathetic_

_Not even a warrior from the looks. Look how skinny he is! No muscle_

Bad bit his tongue, knowing better to keep quiet.

“Hello. Sorry for being a bit early. I figured that’s better than being late” Bad quietly stated, looking to meet Cedric in the eye.

Cedric smiled,” Daryl! So good to see you, old friend, tell me, how’s the life outside of Isle?”

Bad relaxed even further as everyone stared openly, jaws dropping as Cedric even hopped off the throne to greet Bad with a hug.

“It’s been livable! The mobs are kind of annoying but what more can I say huh? How are you? Last time we talked you were in line for the throne and now here you are!” Bad chuckled, giddy as he returned the hug.

“I feel like that will be something address during my reign for sure. Welcome to my humble kingdom dear friend. I look forward to you educating me on the foreign lands past my tiny nation”

Bad fiddled with his fingers as they parted at those words,” Well that’s the thing, do I have to stay in the castle? I’d like to be able to go home every night”

Cedric nodded, eyes warm,” Worry not. I’ll allow that for you. I’m thankful you even answered my summons in the first place”

Bad truly felt like things were going to work out. Even if only Skeppy and Cedric believed in him.

* * *

He met Philza when he was working on some research projects that Cedric required. Specifically, mob research. It was something Bad knew in general, but the information actually stored in the National Library was actually very limited in that sense so Bad had to be very careful in what he used. He overheard laughter and shouts followed by banging of metal on metal and decided to see what was going on.

Bad walked into a very scary place.

Blacksmiths were _everywhere._ Big, strong, _powerful_ men and women that were laughing and cheering at something that was going on in the very center of the area. Bad mumbled excuses as he squeezed past them all to see what was going on.

He saw hellfire.

Two blacksmiths were currently in a fight to the death in craftsmanship. Both working hard and sweat pouring down their faces as they hammered again and again on glowing hot metal.

Bad flinched at the loud noises coupled with the pounding and shouts all around him. He managed to pick up two names amongst all the shouting.

“Yeah show ‘em how it’s done Malik!!”

“Nether no! Show them what it means to be from the Western District Philza! You’re not called Minecraft for nothing!”

_Malik and Philza Minecraft. What strange names._

Bad hummed to himself as he cheered along with both names, unsure of who would win.

One of them suddenly plunged the red-hot bar into water and the other immediately rounded on the other, hammer waving in the air,” What the hell are you doing idiot?? The blade is hardly hammered enough?? You asking to _lose?”_

The other barked a laugh and pulled out the now cooled item, and Bad realized it looked larger than he thought, a thick black cast iron mold by the looks of it.

“Allow me to take you _to school”_ The other man grinned and slammed down the piece…RIGHT ON TOP OF THE ANVIL?!

Everyone else had the same reaction as well. Shouts reaching fever pitch as many threw their hands in the air.

“WAIT LOOK” A shout and a large finger pointed.

Bad narrowed his eyes and his heart stopped.

Chunks of black crusted metal lay across the formally polished anvil, but what shook him to the core wasn’t the destruction, but the _beauty._ A finely polished diamond sword gleamed in the blacksmith’s hands as he pulled off the protective face gear, revealing blond hair and triumphant blue eyes as he waggled the beautiful blade in front of his competitor.

“Suck on that bitch! I win this round” The blond grinned brightly and the crowd _lost it._

Bad included as he cheered loudly. Then, as the crowd started to dissipate Bad managed to go over to the blond who was happily discussing his metal work with others and Bad tapped his shoulder.

“Um, excuse me, you’re the one that won right? What’s your name?” Bad asked politely.

The other blacksmiths snorted at him, mumbling something about fancy under their breath while the blond gave him a surprisingly kind smile and held out a dirty hand,” The name’s Philza Minecraft, I just recently got a job here as a blacksmith of King Cedric”

Bad didn’t hesitate to shake his hand,” That was some fine work! It’s no wonder you got the job! I have to say how did you learn to make a mold like that for diamond? I’ve never seen something like that before”

“That’s because I invented it. I was toying around with diamond recently and I learned if you cast it in an iron mold first you produce a much cleaner blade, stronger too!” Philza beamed as he explained it to Bad, who listened with rapt attention.

“That’s so cool! How long have you been a blacksmith? You’re from the Western District right what’s that like? Got a family?”

It was question after question before Bad remembered the reason he was in this area to begin with and had to excuse himself. Not before remembering Philza’s name and promising to meet again for more of the pleasant talk. Bad was positively beaming when he went home that evening as he retold the tale to Skeppy who listened with a fond smile on his face.

“Sounds like a good guy. Maybe he can fix our armor sometime. Or maybe learn how to make ammunition?”

“Never. We can’t afford to share that information to anyone. Who knows how they’ll use it” Bad immediately shot down that idea.

“Aw fine guess it’ll just be us then” Skeppy sighed dramatically and Bad slapped him on the arm.

* * *

“I got assigned a new project today. Something about enchanting, do you know what that is Daryl?” Philza asked Bad as they shared lunch that noon.

Bad hummed between mouthfuls of muffin, carefully swallowing before responding,” Yeah enchantment is magic. It’s the magic that increases the power of your armor and weapons. Extremely useful for fending off large groups of mobs and keeping you safe”

Phil nodded, take a sip of tea from his flask,” Not entirely sure why I was chosen to work on enchantments, but it can’t be that bad right? Just use lapis and some books?”

“Books can be used to store enchantments, but you’ll want to use the weapons and armors needed to fully power them up. The strongest enchantments come from the source itself y’know” Bad answered truthfully and Phil’s eyes widened at that information.

“How come they don’t have you working on enchantments then? You’re far more experienced than I am holy shit” Phil chuckled.

“Language. And you know I can’t, I’m working full time as it is being Cedric’s advisor. Doesn’t help his kids are old enough to be a part of the discussions now too!” Bad protested and Phil snickered at the language comment.

“Right right my bad Oh Wise One. How are his kids anyways? Been hearing some odd rumors about that eldest one…what’s his name... Sylas?”

Bad frowned,” What about him? Sure, he’s a bit more eager about combat lessons than the rest of his siblings but he’s still good like his father. I can see he can be a fair and just king when he takes the throne”

“So, you haven’t heard the rumors. They say he’s been hanging around… _mercenaries”_

Bad blinked then sighed,” Oh right. Yeah, we’re all a little shocked at these rumors but Sylas is a good kid! He doesn’t leave his bed at night I’m sure”

“Daryl you’re not even here at night” Phil dead panned.

“So? You aren’t either you have a wife at home” Bad countered.

A pause and then “Fair point”

The laughter they shared was warm and sweet. Bad felt comfortable for the first time outside of the little paradise he made with Skeppy.

* * *

It was a dark day when Cedric passed away. Even though the last time he saw him he was on the road to recovery, the illness that had affected him seem to have lessened some. Bad didn’t know exactly how Cedric got sick but he couldn’t even ask the medicine people, as he wasn’t the Head Advisor, he couldn’t learn. Something about this whole situation was… _wrong._ His entire body was throwing red flags like whatever happened to Cedric has happened before. He can’t recall what it was, that is until he saw Sylas, er, King Sylas, approach him the day after his coronation. The boy shared Cedric’s height and stature, but that is all he received from his father, his personality was well, something that Bad didn’t exactly appreciate. It was like Cedric’s thoughts but…shone in a different light.

“Sir Daryl, I wish to speak with you on an important matter” Sylas stated as Bad kneeled before his throne.

Bad couldn’t help but notice they were alone.

“What do you require Your Majesty?”

Sylas leaned forward, dark eyes gleaming in the torchlight,” What do you know about Withers”

Bad choked on air, barely able to swallow down his fear before speaking,” Not…not…not sure your Highness, I only know about the legends of the beasts…”

“You lie” Sylas hissed.

Bad looked up,” I’m sorry?”

Then he was smacked with something, well would’ve, if Bad didn’t dodge it. In the process he ended up dropping his glamor for a brief second but that was enough. He was pinned to the ground by the two strangers he had sensed earlier. The axes at his head…mercs.

“I had my suspicions for a while that you were…not like us. That just showed me you are not _one of us”_ Sylas snarled as he got up from his throne.

The castle no longer felt like a second home.

“You’re going to tell us _everything. Fallen._ Or I’ll end you right here and now.”

Bad tensed when he felt those sharp edges try to dig through his clothing. He looked up again at Sylas and swallowed his nerves. He wasn’t a former Colonel for nothing.

Bad dropped the glamor fully and the mercs gasped in shock and he twisted. His foot catching one of the mercs off their feet before he rounded on the other, using the misbalance to redirect the ax back in her face before putting space between him and Sylas.

He exhaled and got up fully to his feet,” I’m not telling you _anything._ You’re a muffin head for thinking these mercs can help you keep the kingdom at peace. At least listen to my suggestions! I’ve helped your father keep peace for so long- “

“Shut up about my father” Sylas spat the title like it was something foul in his mouth,” You know nothing you pathetic _monster._ Your people already lost the fight. You’re nothing more than a shadow in history. I intend on wiping you, the mobs, and those filthy hybrids away from reality to paint a peace that we truly need. Where we are all one”

“You’re practically following in the Fallens footsteps then! I have given my warning and you will never hear from me again” Bad snarled in response and drew his crossbow.

The two mercs moved in front of Sylas but he held up his hand which made them freeze.

“Let him go”

Bad snarled,” Oh like I’ll fall for that. What did you do Sylas?”

Sylas tilted his head,” Nothing. Just…opened the doors”

Then the screams came from down the hall. It was night. **_It was nighttime._**

_The workers! They’re all out there still working! The mobs-_

Bad caught the arrow that tried to pierce through his shoulder. White eyes _burning_ as he glares at Sylas,” You call me a monster and yet you are unaware of your own actions. I tried Sylas I really did. Guess not everyone can learn from mistakes”

Sylas’ face actually went pale before flushing in anger. It was enough.

Before Sylas could give a command, there was a rush of movement.

Bad was gone.

He cursed and threw out his hand,” Search the castle grounds. He can’t have gone far”

* * *

Bad ran to the one place he knew was safe in the whole kingdom. Lights flashing and flickering around his eyes as the world blurred until he found the house. It was tiny one, much like the many located in this general area. Shaking, trying his best not to start crying he walked to the one that still had candles lit on the windows and he knocked.

Bad caught his breath as he waited, looking around wildly and prepared to continue to run until it was safe for him to use his talents. He heard the door unlock and turned his head until he was staring at a young woman.

“Sir Daryl? It’s nearly midnight what could possibly be so urgent from the King?” Kristin asked rubbing her eyes as she struggled to be awake.

“No time to explain, is Phil awake? I need to give him something” Bad was startled Kristin didn’t even question his new look.

“Yeah yeah he should be up…come inside Daryl it’s freezing outside” She held the door open wider and Bad slid in after another look around.

The house was small but clearly well loved. He passed by the kitchen/dining room and headed right for the bedroom, where Phil was slowly getting up from bed, eyes blurry but concerned as he turned to Bad.

“Daryl? What’s wrong? Did the King want me to do another all-nighter? I thought you put a stop to that…” Phil yawned, then jumped when Bad placed his hands into Phil’s.

“I’m sorry my friend but he caught me. I have to go but I promise I’ll keep in contact with you. Please for all of our sakes do not give up. I can’t do much now nor help with your situation but just hang in there. Please Philza please. You’re one of my best friends I can’t lose you too” Bad was crying but ignored it as he pressed the medallion into Phil’s hands.

“Daryl? Wait…why do you look so different? I can’t follow what you mean mate I’m barely awake” Phil protested but Bad was out of time.

“My real name is BadBoyHalo. Bad for short. Don’t forget me. I’ll be waiting for your letters” Bad smiled, gave a hug to both Phil and Kristin and ran.

And ran.

And ran.

* * *

Bad sadly looked at the stack of letters nestled in the chest by his bedside. It’s been a little over five months since the last letter Phil sent to him. He really hopes that medallion didn’t break or something. Then again, the last letter mentioned something about escaping with his new son, so maybe he wasn’t in a safe place yet to send out a letter.

“Any word from that Phil guy?” Skeppy asked as he poked his head in their shared bedroom, hair wet from the bath he just took a couple minutes ago.

“You don’t think he’s dead, do you? He was so strong…and he was working with enchantments surely the table wouldn’t have let him die right?” Bad worriedly asked his close friend, who sighed and came over to pull Bad in a sideways hug.

“It’ll take more than an evil king to kill a man like Sir Philza Minecraft Watson. He sounded like a great man Bad, I doubt he’s dead but more like, really busy with projects. He needs to take of his son first y’know” Skeppy murmured.

Bad sniffed then nodded,” You’re right I just gotta hope he sends me another letter soon. Otherwise I’m going to lose my mind”

There was a faint hum of energy that distracted the two as suddenly a brand-new letter appeared, fluttering in the air briefly before landing gently on the nightstand.

Bad, eyes shining with tears, shakily grabbed the letter. When he opened it, a picture came out of the envelope as well as a short note. The picture was of two kids sleeping peacefully together on a couch and the note was written in hasty scrawl:

_To Bad,_

_Sorry mate for the letter silence. I was on the run for longer than I thought to keep Wilbur and myself safe from the opposition. In case you didn’t notice, I also adopted another kid, his name is Technoblade. Techno for short. I have high hopes for both boys and I hope things are doing okay on your side of things. I’ll send a longer letter when I’m not chasing after these little tykes and give you a full update later. For now, I hope this settles any worry in your heart. I’ll talk to you soon. Hang in there mate._

_Phil_

Bad cried with joy,” He’s alive! Thank goodness! He also got another kid! They’re so cute oh my gosh”

Skeppy rolled his eyes at Bad’s babbling but still held him in the hug as the Bad cooed over the picture.

Things were hard to keep hidden, but for Bad and Skeppy, it was just another project to finish.

Hopefully one day they’ll be able to include Phil too and fully ignore the world’s rules once more.

Until then, they wait, and they hide.

Skeppy was getting _exhausted_ of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Here is chapter 2 of the fantasy AU! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and enjoyed it! There's going to be some major plot points happening real soon, we are just getting you into the world ;)  
> Platonic marriage am I right? I have to be right on that cause its just way too easy with Bad and Skeppy. True friendship lmao  
> I appreciate all the love and support! Hope y'all have a wonderful day/evening <3 
> 
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	3. The Wicked Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Single Dad is rough.  
> Phil is doing his best  
> Wilbur and Techno do brother things  
> What are you doing in my swamp????

**5 Years Later**

**Eastern Plains of Teracim**

**Forbidden Forest**

**10 miles off the edge of the border of the City State Armancia**

**Season: Spring**

**Time: Afternoon**

“Daaad how much longer? I want to go fishing” Techno whined as he handed Phil the bone meal he just made in the mortar, the tips of his fingers white from the excess bone dust.

Phil took the meal with careful hands, mumbling a thank you as he sprinkled the meal into the freshly tilled dirt, the seeds eagerly accepting the extra nutrients as the white dust was soon swallowed up by the dirt; only to be replaced by little tiny green stems, signifying the successful growth.

“Soon Techno we just got two more plots and the farm will be ready to go” Phil reminded the child as he gave Techno more bones from his inventory.

“Kay. I just want to catch that yellow fish Wilbur was talking about from earlier. What was it called...angel fish? Sea pickle...? Oh! Pufferfish!” Techno waved his hands around to piece together what Wilbur had read about earlier when the two were being taught by Phil about the animals of the world.

“Very good Techno! You know what pufferfish are good for?” Phil chuckled as he wiped sweat off his brow, briefly fanning himself with his bucket hat before replacing it back on his head to keep him safe from the blazing sun.

“Uh…eating? Isn’t it really healthy? No, wait, it’s poisonous…”

Techno was interrupted by a shout,” Dad! Techno! Look what I found!”

Phil reacted like Wilbur had found a creeper, all speed and no thought until he realized that Wilbur was holding a tiny bundle in his arms.

Wilbur found a kitten.

Phil sighed his relief and bit back a chuckle as he kneeled down to get a better look at the tiny kitten. It was a gray tabby and had lovely green eyes. It blinked its eyes sleepily at Phil, like Wilbur had found it sleeping under a tree or something.

“Dad can we _please_ keep him! I’ll promise to take care of him and everything! He’ll keep us safe from creepers, too right? That has to be a good thing” Wilbur begged, eyes wide and innocent as he looks at his father.

_‘Figured he’d be good at acting this kid’_

Phil sighed as he got back up and ruffled Wilbur’s fluffy hair,” You can keep him on the promise that you will take care of him. I’m talking feeding, watering, even grooming if need be ok? You wanted him”

Wilbur’s eyes shone as he immediately cheered,” Thanks dad! I’ll be certain to all of that! Techno wanna help me find a place for our new friend to stay?”

“Sure” Techno readily agreed with Wilbur, a giddy smile also on his face as he gently held out his hand for the kitten to sniff at before stroking at the kitten’s ears.

“Just come back once you figured out where our new guest is staying! These plots aren’t going to plant themselves” Phil called out to the boys, but they were already halfway back to the house.

It didn’t stop Phil from having a fond smile on his face as he went back to examining the field. He placed it in a little alcove of water, hidden easily from sight but easy to access, especially after the redstone mechanisms he placed into the farm itself. Hopefully this will be the only time he has to hand plant and harvest. _If_ he played his cards right. It’s been a little over five years since he first settled here with baby Wilbur and Techno, the kids were growing up fast and Phil enjoyed every second he could with them, especially if it was moments as boring as farm work. The house came out beautifully and he’s even reconnected with Bad! The pleasure of writing a letter nearly every other week was something Phil looked forward to, especially since Bad was someone Phil trusts with his kids’ lives. One thing that got him on edge though was Bad’s suggestion of getting back into enchanting. His last letter had caused Phil to have a bit of a bad time.

_Dear Phil,_

_Hi! I hope everything’s okay over there. Seems like those kids of yours are a handful and a half! I can’t help but worry for you Phil. Don’t you think now is a good time to get back into the whole armor and weapon business? You know you can’t hide forever Phil, especially talents like yours shouldn’t be put to waste, even with the whole fiasco that was enchanting. It’s okay if you don’t think it’s a great idea but I believe you can overcome it. You are one of the strongest people I know Phil, don’t forget that. Hang in there! If you need a refresher of how enchanting works, feel free to send a letter sooner rather than later!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Bad_

Phil remembered how bittersweet he got as he read more and more of the letter until he had to go outside for a brief moment to recollect himself. Bad was right…but it _fucking_ hurts. Phil can’t tell if the withdrawal of using the enchantment table was worse than when he was actively using it. He’s done a good job of showing none of his pain or worries around his sons, but he can’t help but feel antsy. Phil knows he has to use the power of the Enchantments soon, after all he’s gotta train his kids how to fight too, not like the Overworld is any safer these days. On the one hand, he does have the library all set up and ready to go out of raw habit. The shelves containing all the books he’s gotten either from Bad, from the monuments he found while wondering outside of the safety of the Dark Forest, or the books the clerics at the local villages were more than happy to trade in exchange for rotten flesh or glass bottles.

He sighed again before hearing the sounds of laughter and argument greeting him.

“For the last time Wilbur, I told you already my favorite flower is the pink tulip! There’s nothing wrong with it it’s my favorite color”

“Pink? Techno out of all the colors in the world _pink_ is your favorite color? It’s so hard to find though”

“Yeah! That’s why I like it! It’s pretty and hard to find what more can I want from a color?”

“I don’t know, like, a life?”

Phil looked up just in time to witness the two get into a brief scuffle, before Phil could raise his voice to tell them to knock it off, he heard breathless giggles as Techno helped Wilbur back up to his feet, even brushing away the spare grass and twigs that got caught in his hair. The little moment between the two made Phil’s heart ache and he made the decision right then and there he’d go back into his old occupation to keep them safe from this bullshit of a world.

“Alright come along boys let’s finish this up and I’ll continue my story about the Fallen yeah?”

That’s all it took to get his sons to rush back in at great speed and they finished the farm in record time, right before dusk settled in. Phil made dinner with two eager (and messy) helpers before he settled them both in their seats as he served the steaming hot pot pie. He even helped Wilbur put down a saucer of milk for their new animal companion, who meowed his thanks before lapping up the warm liquid.

“Say Dad can you tell the story while we eat? I just can’t stop thinking about how you described the wings they had” Wilbur asked before blowing on his piece of pie before eating it.

Phil sighed,” You seriously can’t wait until _after?_ Fine fine you little gremlin I’ll continue from there”

Techno hummed eagerly through a mouthful of food as the two stared at Phil.

Phil cleared his throat and continued the tale he wove for them the night before.

“ _The Fallen were like us but completely different. The technology and skills they had could dwarf even the greatest minds of our time right now. They traveled far beyond the Overworld and the Nether, reaching a place that we know as the End. Because that was the last place you can ever go. Nowhere else is beyond the void that is the End. As such, the Fallen believed their new home would be in the End and worked very hard at creating the elegant cities and bubbles of their very own reality within the cold dark place that is the End. They even learned how to conquer the skies! The famous silvery wings called Elytra were the main companies of the Fallen, you couldn’t see a Fallen without them! Some even bonded so well with their Elytra that it simply became a part of their being, and their children and grandchildren after them would inherit that very Elytra that their ancestor bonded with. Nobody knows exactly how the Elytra were created but one thing was for sure, if you were to go to the End today, you could find a pair of those rare silvery wings in the ruined End Cities that once belong to the Fallen”_

“Wait so are the Elytra always silver in color? Can you dye them or anything like that?” Techno asked between mouthfuls of pie.

“Yes, always silver son” Phil told him as he ate a piece himself.

“Do you know anyone that happens to have one of those bonded ones? Doesn’t that mean they’re a descendant of a Fallen?” Wilbur asked.

“I don’t know anyone myself, but according to rumors I’ve heard from villagers, supposedly there were one or two in a kingdom or two around here, not entirely sure who though” Phil hummed then nudged Wil’s plate.

“Eat up. I won’t finish the story until I see that entire plate” Phil coaxed.

Wilbur didn’t need to be told twice. 

* * *

That night after tucking the two in their respective beds Phil headed down to the library. He frowned as he looked at the set up and made the mental floor plan. He had extra diamonds from the buried treasure he tracked down a couple weeks ago and had plenty of obsidian that hasn’t been used due to the anxiety that is raising two kids and not wanting to enter the Nether. He gathered the materials then headed out and into the living room, where the crafting table was nestled next to some chests containing things the boys liked to play with.

Phil dragged his fingers across the surface, staring down at the materials in his hands. The obsidian, book, and diamond stared back, and Phil swallowed. _Get over it nobody’s here to force you. It’s for the kids you have to keep them safe._

Again, the image of his two sons was the only thing that spurred him into action as he arranged the pattern and hammered the enchantment table to life. Now holding a brand-new Enchanting Table, Phil felt some of his anxiety settle--it’s a new table--freshly crafted. There’s no way it can be the same one from the Kingdom all those years ago. Right?

Phil stared at the table like it was going to attack him as he watched the book on top of the table suck in all the knowledge from the books around it. Finally, the soft light the book gave off settled, indicating the magic has successfully stabilized and now ready to be used. He huffed and stalked forward, using his frustration at not letting go of the past as a motivator to try out the table.

Lapis in one hand, a freshly made book in the other, Phil carefully placed both on top of the table and waited.

And waited.

Just when Phil was going to believe he actually couldn’t do it anymore a violent flash of white light burst forward and nearly blinded Phil.

_‘_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹𝙹_ _ꖌ ||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _⊣_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _⊣⍑_ _, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH’_ The booming overlapped voices shocked Phil enough he barely bit back a slew of curses as he removed the book and lapis from the table, panting.

_Holy shit it was angry at him??_

“Fuck me why. Why are you here how did you even get here in the first place you _fucker_. By the gods don’t scare me like that ever again” Phil harshly whispered at the table.

_‘_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _ᒷ_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _||_ _∴⍑_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _!¡_ _⍑_ _╎_ _ꖎ_ _⨅_ _ᔑ_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _↸𝙹_ _リ_ _𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _⎓𝙹∷⊣_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑𝙹_ _ᓭᒷ_ _∴⍑𝙹_ _ꖎ_ _ᒷᔑ_ _∷_ _リ_ _∴⍑𝙹_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ , _we are everywhere Philza we do not forget those who learn who we are’_

“Yeah yeah can it save the lore background for someone who cares. I only brought you back so I can protect my kids. Can we please have a stable working relationship where I don’t hurt anyone, I love ok. Fucking pretty please” Phil grumbled as he placed the lapis and the book back on the table again.

Once again, the familiar feeling of excess magic was flowing into him and he hissed _._

“∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸╎↸ ╎ ᓭᔑ||, _what did I say”_ He growled at the table.

_╎_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᓵᔑ_ _リリ_ _𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ꖎ!¡_ _ᒷ_ _↸_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᒲ_ _⚍_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣ ꖎ_ _ᒷᔑ_ _∷_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _𝙹⍊_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ᓵ_ _𝙹_ _ᒲᒷ_ _╎_ _ℸ_ _̣ ꖎ_ _╎_ _ꖌ_ _ᒷ_ _⍑𝙹∴_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _ᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _↸_ _╎_ _↸_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _⊣_ _ᔑ_ _⊣𝙹_ , ‘ _it cannot be helped you must learn to overcome it like how we all did long ago’_ The table responded in that chorus of whispers in his head.

Phil sighed and stopped fighting, instead focusing on the context as to why he’s here. He closed his eyes, imagining the excess magic being sucked into a bottle deep within until he can fill it up and put a cork in it. When Phil opened his eyes, the table had calmed significantly, and the voices solidified to one main tone and the others just additional background noise.

_‘_ _∴⍑_ _ᔑ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _↸𝙹_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _ᒷᑑ_ _⚍╎_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _, what do you require?’_

_“ꖎ_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣ '_ _ᓭ_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᔑ_ _∷ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹⎓⎓_ _ᓭ_ _╎_ _ᒲ_ _!¡ꖎ_ _ᒷ_ _, !¡_ _∷𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒷᓵ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _╎,_ _Let’s start simple, protection I”_

A rush of _raw power_ filtered through Phil then into the table and with a snap the book closed and the shimmer on the new book told Phil it worked. He shuddered, still feeling the tingles of the excess magic on his fingertips and if he glanced down, he would’ve seen his hands glowing slightly in the dim light.

He ignored it however, thinking about the bottle until the tingles left and he could breathe again.

“ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑリꖌ ||𝙹⚍, _thank you”_ He murmured to the table, exhausted, like it was the first time all over again.

‘ᔑリ||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍. ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ∴⍑ᒷリ ||𝙹⚍ リᒷᒷ↸ ᒲ𝙹∷ᒷ, _anything for you. Come back when you need more’_

Phil ignored the rather creepy subtext for that comment and headed to bed. He also ignored the pounding in his head and the faint whispers he could still hear.

* * *

In a way, things stayed relatively normal, Phil didn’t feel worse after the first interaction with the enchanting table, nor did he feel better. He did have to explain the table one day, when Wilbur and Techno were playing hide and seek and Wilbur tried hiding under his legs, nearly giving Phil a _heart attack_ before he pulled him out and spoke to him sternly,” Don’t scare me like that Wilbur this is a very dangerous object. You cannot treat it like any other item we have in the house”

Wilbur flinched and looked down at the words and Phil thought that he may have went too far before Wilbur looked back up,” Dad did this table hurt you once? Are you okay?”

Phil bit back heavy emotion as he sighed and sat down next to Wilbur,” Son. There are some things in this world that want to hurt you”

Wilbur cocked his head to one side,” The monsters?”

“Well yes, but it’s not just mobs. People too can be hurtful. Sometimes they can be so hurtful that you won’t be able to fight back. They can’t help it sometimes, because like mobs, they don’t realize why they’re causing so much pain. I, thankfully, left that life before it took root even deeper into our family. I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future you need to think for yourself. It’s okay to be selfish, especially if it is for your wellbeing. Can you promise me that son?” Phil asked, looking at Wilbur, praying that it somewhat made sense in the child’s brain.

Wilbur frowned and seemed to think about Phil’s words before suddenly going in for a hug,” It’s okay Dad. I promise I’ll be sure to lookout for my wellbeing. I’m glad you are okay right now”

Phil swallowed hard as he accepted the surprise hug. He returned it in full, ruffling Wilbur’s hair and making himself relax to not further worry him.

“Dada? Everything ok?” Techno’s voice called out as Phil looked up to see Techno at the doorway, concern on his face as well.

“Ah sorry, I seem to have ruined your game. I’m fine Techno thank you for asking. C’mon mate, don’t worry about me, go back to playing ok? You can help me make cookies afterwards” Phil nudged Wilbur to go back to playing.

Wilbur looked up at Phil, eyes wide and so pure and bright,” Okay! Cookies are really good anyways you’ll feel better after making some! C’mon Techno my turn to seek”

“Okay…can you save a cookie for me, Dad? If that’s okay” Techno asked shyly as Wilbur ran past him.

“Of course, Dad will share! Dad is the best” Wilbur told his younger brother with a bright grin,” Come on I wanna play some more!”

Techno giggled and spared one more glance at Phil before smiling,” Yeah you’re right! Your turn let’s go!”

* * *

It was a fun night of cookie baking and teaching the boys to be careful with the furnace and carefully mix ingredients together. Soon the family was settled in the living room, eating cookies and enjoying the time spent together, that is until Phil got up and did an inventory check on all his supplies in the house. He frowned through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie as he realized his slime count was extremely low. He’ll need to go out and get some more slime for later projects, especially with the farms and traps he had planned to make. The swamp was not too far away, but it requires a lot of work and not to mention it was another terrifying place to be in. On the one hand he can’t leave his kids by themselves that’s way too risky for a long trip like this one, on the other hand he doesn’t want to risk his kids being slime food. Phil found himself staring down the hallway that led to the library, and he could swear he could hear the whispers of the enchantment table from here.

Well, he did bring the table back to keep everyone safe.

“Hey boys, would you like to go on a field trip tomorrow?” Phil asked his kids as he walked back over to the living room.

The two kids’ eyes brightened at his words.

“Really? I’d love to!” Techno eagerly clapped his hands at the idea of a trip.

“Where to Dad?” Wilbur asked curiously.

“Well, your dad needs to grab some supplies that only comes from one particular biome, we’re going to head to a swamp tomorrow. It’ll be a long trip so wear something that you’re comfortable wearing for a long period of time” Phil replied, and the two boys eagerly nodded.

Once Phil had tucked them into bed he headed back to the library, this time a diamond sword in his hands.

As usual, the enchanting table hummed and whirred to life when he stepped into its vicinity. He carefully placed the lapis and the sword on top of the table and took a step back before speaking.

_“_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _𝙹_ _ᔑ_ _⊣_ _ᔑ_ _╎_ _リ_ _,_ _╎_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _ꖎ_ _╎_ _ᒷ_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _ᓵᔑ_ _リ_ _⊣𝙹_ _ᔑ_ _ʖ_ _╎_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⎓_ _⚍_ _∷ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹↸_ _ᔑ_ _||, hello again I believe we can go a bit further today”_ Phil murmured in the hissing language and the table went quiet for a brief moment before replying.

_‘_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _ᓵᔑ_ _リ_ _ᓭᒷ_ _リ_ _ᓭᒷ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _∴𝙹∷∷_ _|| !¡_ _⍑_ _╎_ _ꖎ, ||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _⊣_ _╎_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _⚍_ _ᓭ_ _ᔑ_ _∴_ _ᒷᔑ_ _!¡_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _╎_ _リ_ _ᓭ_ _𝙹_ _ᒲᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _ᒲᒷ_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _↸_ _╎_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _ᓭ_ _𝙹⎓_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _𝙹∴_ _リ_ _ᒲᔑ_ _ꖌ_ _╎_ _リ_ _⊣_ _._ _∴⍑_ _ᔑ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _↸𝙹_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _⎓_ _ᒷᔑ_ _∷_ _, we can sense your worry Phil, you have not given us a weapon in some time, let alone of one of your make. What do you fear’_

Phil sighed and glance down at his hands for a brief moment, the memory of the glowing energy and the innate feeling he was going to _hurt someone_ -

_“_ _⎓∷_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _ꖌꖎ|| ||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _, ||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _'_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ᒷᔑᓭ_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _╎_ _'_ _ᒲ_ _ꖎ_ _╎_ _ꖌ_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _╎_ _ᓭ_ _._ _⍑𝙹∴_ _ᒷ_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _, i_ _ᓵᔑ_ _リリ_ _𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _⋮_ _⚍_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _⊣_ _リ_ _𝙹∷_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ᔑ_ _ʖ_ _╎_ _ꖎ_ _╎_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _ᒷᓭ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _⊣_ _╎_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _∴_ _ᒷᔑ_ _!¡_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _ᓭ_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _↸_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _ᒲ_ _𝙹∷_ _, i_ _⋮_ _⚍_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _∴_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒲ_ _|| ꖌ_ _╎_ _↸_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _ᓭᔑ_ _⎓_ _ᒷ_ _ᓭ_ _𝙹_ _!¡ꖎ_ _ᒷᔑᓭᒷ_ _ꖎ_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣ '_ _ᓭ_ _⊣_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _ᓵ_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒲᒷ_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᓭ_ _↸𝙹_ _リ_ _ᒷ,_ _Frankly you. You’re the reason I’m like this. However, I cannot just ignore the abilities you give to weapons and armor, I just want my kids to be safe so please, let’s get these enchantments done”_

The table flipped the book on top of itself in an almost frustrated fashion before the hum built in the air as the lapis was quickly consumed as the letters and whispers soon completely filled Phil’s senses.

_‘||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _ꖎꖎ_ _↸𝙹_ _リ_ _𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _⚍_ _リ_ _↸_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _↸_ _._ _∴⍑_ _ᔑ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _ᓵ_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒲᒷ_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _↸𝙹_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _ᒷᑑ_ _⚍╎_ _∷_ _ᒷ,_ _you still do not understand. What enchantments do you require’_

Phil gritted his teeth but asked politely regardless _,”_ _ᓭ_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _!¡_ _リ_ _ᒷᓭᓭ_ _!¡ꖎ_ _ᒷᔑᓭᒷ,_ _sharpness please”_

The charged energy settled deep and Phil had to redirect it once more until finally the buzzing stopped and he opened his eyes, _fuck when did they close?_ The diamond sword gave off its own energy, the enchantment humming in the blade as the base of it was etched with the sigils of the Enchantment language.

The enchantment table shut its book with a sharp snap and the voices hissed,” _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _ᓭ_ _⚍_ _!¡!¡_ _𝙹_ _ᓭᒷ_ _↸_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _╎_ _ᓭ_ _ᒷᒲ_ _ʖ_ _∷_ _ᔑᓵᒷ_ _╎_ _ℸ_ _̣ you are supposed to be better than this, embrace it”_

Phil merely shook his head, mumbled a thanks and headed to bed. He has a long day tomorrow.

He was unaware of a tiny guest that had witnessed the whole interaction and had hastily ran back upstairs with all the grace of a tiny rabbit.

* * *

Phil sort of wished his kids still had that natural clock of theirs as he got up at dawn to wake them up. It took him two tries to successfully get Wilbur out of bed. Techno was a different beast as he wouldn’t budge until Phil got Wilbur to wake him up. It was a quiet breakfast as both boys were eager but nervous and sleepy. Phil did his best to bite back laughter as he helped them with gear and headed outside to grab the horse they’d be using for the trip.

The barn was equally quiet as Phil gently woke up one of the two mares he has. The brown and white horse neighing quietly in greeting as he stroked her nose and set up her saddle and the iron horse armor, he had found in one of the mob spawners. By the time Phil lead the horse outside, Wilbur and Techno were waiting at the steps of the house.

“Dad you forgot to turn off the traps we can’t go to you” Wilbur whined with Techno nodding his agreement.

“Oh, crap sorry boys! Let me fix that” Phil called back, surprised he didn’t even turn them off himself when he headed out to get the horse.

Phil tied her onto a nearby tree as he carefully maneuvered around the triggers until he found the lever tucked underneath a pile of leaves. He got back up, dusting off the dirt on his clothing and called back to his sons,” Traps are off now come on over! We’ll be on Cinnamon for the trip”

Wilbur and Techno headed over still sleepy, but both perked up when they greeted Cinnamon with head pats. Phil wasn’t worried, he knew Cinnamon in particular liked the kids and had an even temperament, so she wouldn’t mind the extra weight today.

“Alright ready to go? I’ll help you both. Come on” Phil asked the two kids as he helped Wilbur get on the saddle.

Techno nearly slipped off the first few times but got it on the fourth try. He sheepishly settles behind Wilbur with a soft huff,” That was hard”

Wilbur giggled and patted his brother’s head,” But you did it! You’re awesome Techno!”

“I feel like you’re teasing me somehow”

“Oh, I am I have to I’m the older brother after all”

“Daaaad Wil’s teasing me”

Phil huffed as he swings himself up last and takes one last look around to make sure everything’s in order before grabbing the reins and turning Cinnamon south.

“Calm down boys, look you guys can doze off while we head out. I’ll keep an eye out on things” Phil sighed.

The trip mostly was quiet. The two kids did their best to stay up with their father, but the early waking hour did them in quick and soon within an hour they were both fast asleep. Phil looked down at both of them with warm fondness, he kept one arm around both boys as he guided Cinnamon through the terrain. Pretty soon the only sounds were the horse, the wind, and the soft breathing from his sons.

Phil wished it could be like this forever.

Soon the trees faded into desert as they entered the territory of the Three Tribes. Phil personally has only visited this area once and that was to get the sand he needed for an early blacksmith project. He briefly slowed down Cinnamon to check his maps and wondered if he could avoid the patrols along the border. It looked like he could if he sidestepped the Barrens…although it was risky to even go around that, bandits supposedly took up shop in those sandstone mountains.

Grumbling, Phil put away his maps and nudged Cinnamon along again. Looks like he’s going to have to chat with the border patrol regardless of what he did. Briefly, he looked down at his still sleeping kids, Wilbur’s head resting on top of Techno’s, breathing slow and even. The image helped relax Phil as he continued along the path.

Until he met the patrol.

“State your business. We’ve been having some issues with bandits, so you better tell us exactly where you are going and why” A gruff, well-worn soldier snarled as he cut off Cinnamon’s path with his own horse.

Two more soldiers flanked the sides, effectively cutting off Phil’s chances of escape. It made Phil nervous as he briefly glanced at the sword he has sheathed at his hip.

“I’m just heading to the swamplands that’s on the edge of the other border, I need some more slime for my redstone work. I can’t create effective smelters without slime blocks. The kids are going to stay at a relative’s house while I’m hunting for the slime at night” Phil replied.

The soldiers glanced at each other until one of them pointed and all three were suddenly staring down at his two sons. A tense pause as they all stared wordlessly at the sleeping children and Phil felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face.

Then they started cooing.

“What cute lads. How old are they? You must be such a proud father. Hell, I would be too! Look at those cute little cheeks. One of them a fighter, right? Gotta be!” One soldier cooed as he looked at Phil with a bright grin.

It didn’t take Phil long to realize the other two soldiers were teens, recently drafted. His heart sank but he forced a smile on his face,” Yeah I’m quite proud. They’re only a two-year difference between them. Their names are Wilbur and Techno”

“Beautiful names. I can see why you need the slime now. Makes good toys too for the little tykes. Alright alright you have safe travels. Step away boys we got work to do” The older soldier smiled softly at the children, eyes soft, before turning back into his hardened persona.

“Thank you” Phil dipped his head politely and off they went.

“Hey, Dad, who were those people? They talked rather oddly” Wilbur chirped once they were a ways way from the patrol.

“Figured you were faking it. Those were men from one of the Tribes. We’re currently in the Sunfire Desert roughly two thirds of the way from the swamps” Phil sighed as he glanced around the flat plains of the ruthless environment.

“Are they good people?” Wilbur asked as he mimicked his father, looking around with those soft eyes of his.

“These ones are just soldiers, son, you can’t define who they are based on who they serve. It’s only when they are their own person that you can figure out if they were good or not” Phil replied and patted Wilbur’s head.

“You haven’t been in a desert before have you? C’mon wanna walk on the sand for a little bit?” Phil changed the dense subject with an innocent question and that perked Wilbur up.

  
“I’d love to! Can Techno come too? Hey Techno wake up! Let’s walk on sand and eat it!” Wilbur crowed and nudged his younger brother.

“No please Wilbur don’t eat the sand it’s not healthy” Phil grumbled as he stopped Cinnamon and got down.

“We can’t eat sand? But Wilbur said it was safe to eat” Techno asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked around.

“Dad why is it so bright here anyways? Is this what a swamp looks like?” Techno whined as Phil picked him up and put him down on the soft ground.

“It’s called a desert! It’s so bright because there’s no trees to cover the sun” Wilbur explained as he started to run around the horse.

“Hey not too fast Wilbur you just woke up” Phil warned warily as he held Techno’s hand.

Techno tugged on his fingers as he pointed towards something in the distance,” Dad what’s that? The air is all shimmery like fish scales”

“Oh really? Where Techno? I wanna see!” Wilbur stopped running and followed Techno’s finger, throwing up one of his own hands to squint in the distance.

Phil chuckled a bit at both his sons’ curiosity and started to lead the way,” That’s called a mirage. Deserts are famous for tricking people with mirages. It’s just the heat coming off the sand. Stay close boys I don’t want to lose either of you here. Just because there’s no trees here don’t mean it’s not a safe place”

“Yes Dad” Both boys crowed and obediently followed closely.

* * *

Phil didn’t relax until he could see the terrain change in the distance, turning from nothing but sand and cacti to a dark spot that was quickly growing. The swamps!

“Alright boys back on Cinnamon we gotta pick up the pace and find a safe place for you two to spend the night” Phil told his boys and helped them get back on before making Cinnamon go in a gallop.

Techno whooped at the speed while Wilbur looked around and hummed happily under his breath. Phil grinned briefly at his kids before slowing Cinnamon down as the temperature changed harshly around them once they went past the river that separated the two biomes.

The temperature didn’t really change so much as the humidity. Phil’s hair no doubt would’ve immediately been slick had it not been for his hat and his clothes stuck to him once the moisture really started to take place.

“Eww I don’t like the swamp anymore do we have to be here” Wilbur whined as his hair drooped.

“I’m with Wilbur on this one, it’s way too sticky” Techno agreed something that rarely happened when it came to biomes.

“It’s how the swamp is boys I did tell you before we went on this trip.” Phil laughed as they reached a part of the swamp where the trees were too dense to continue on horseback.

“Alright everyone off we got work to do. Wilbur, I trust you can hold onto Cinnamon?” Phil announced as he hopped off and took a look around the location.

This particular area of the swamps was muddy, slick, but not too wet. Perfect for unwary slimes to make residence.

He was unaware they were already being watched.

* * *

A black cat licked his paw while his Master glared at the group of humans that arrived in her swamp.

“ _Imbeciles once again here to thwart me and my sisters again? No…they’re not in armor…and there are…two younglings”_

The cat blinked up at his owner at the sudden change of irritation to eagerness as the Witch carefully pulled out a small object and held it where the humans were walking off.

“ _I see I see. A family huh? Interesting…this could be the very day I have been waiting for. Heydar your order: follow that family, pick one that will be worthy of being the Vessel”_ She extended a gnarled finger at the family and the cat meowed once before vanishing into the thick swamp grass; obeying.

Now all she has to do is follow and wait.

_I hope to the King this is the one he wants. I’d hate to clean up yet another failed Ritual._

* * *

“Alright who can tell me what kind of flower grows only in the swamp” Phil asked as they carefully walked through the swamp, Phil making sure both boys were climbing carefully and filling in any water holes that could be problematic.

“Uh…a kind of tulip, right? No um...oh a sunflower?” Techno guessed, ducking underneath a tree branch and nearly tripping if Phil wasn’t there to scoop him back up.

“Not quite, Wilbur?” Phil asked his other son who stopped walking and pointed.

“A blue orchid!”

“Yes, that’s correct-oh! Good job Wilbur you found one!” Phil laughed when he followed Wilbur’s finger.

True to Wilbur’s word they emerged in a little clearing that was completely covered in the blue flower.

“You can go ahead and pick some I can try to grow some at home” Phil told the boys as he started gathering wood to make a small hideout for the boys. Unaware of gleaming yellow eyes watching from the brush.

_Hmm too old and clearly has already interacted with powers beyond my control…_

_Two kids._

_Focus on them Heydar._

“How many should we pick Dad? I don’t wanna ruin the grass too much” Wilbur asked as he started handing Techno flowers that were freshly picked.

“I’d say around five or six. They can make lovely dyes too so if you wanted some new blue beanies I can use that flower for the color” Phil replied as he pulled out some grass and plucked some vines on a nearby tree.

“Here get this one Wilbur, the blue is very pretty” Techno handed a particularly bright blue orchid, his hands wet from the muddy water he pulled it out of.

“Thanks Techno! It really is pretty let’s hope this one will grow more flowers”

_That taller one seems to be trouble…I can sense the Essence from over here._

_That one that gave him the flower on the other hand…_

_Lure him away Heydar. I want that one._

* * *

Techno was grabbing one more pretty blue orchid when he heard a soft swish of movement. He looked up, eyes wide, and staring right back at him…was a small black cat.

“Hi Kitty…what are you doing out here all alone?” Techno asked softly holding out his hand slow and careful like what Dad taught him.

The cat purred and rubbed against his hand and came out from the brush. He wasn’t as small as Techno originally thought and the cat seemed content to rub himself between Techno’s legs.

Techno laughed and tried to turn away,” I can’t play right now I gotta stay close to Dada or I’ll get lost. “

The cat meowed in protest as Techno carefully stepped back to where his big brother and father were at when his feet tripped over something taut on the ground.

CRASH

Techno heard both his brother and father cry out immediately, but he couldn’t see anything-

Why couldn’t he see?

“DAD?!” Techno screamed at the top of his lungs, but a sudden feeling of numbness crawled over him and his scream turned into a whimper halfway through.

Techno collapsed on the ground the cat meowing and circling him until a lithe figure appeared and picked him up without any issues and ran off into the swamplands, the cat hot on her heels.

“TECHNOBLADE” Techno groggily heard the sound of his father screaming his name in raw panic. Then a dizzying darkness descended.

And he fell in it.

* * *

The Witch grunted as the strength potion wore off just outside her hut.

_“Damn brewer this is why I’m an evoker and not a potion master”_ She grumbled to herself as she dragged the child inside.

Heydar hopped up on the windowsill faithfully keeping watch as she rested the unconscious child against the cauldron. She dusted off her hands and carefully pulled out the bones, gold nuggets, and blaze powder from a hidden chest. With years of precision and experience she breaks two of the bones into a mortar and crushes them into a dusty powder that she uses to carefully inscribe the Sacred Seals onto the floor of her hut, muttering all the while in Netherian.

The sigils complete, she then placed the gold nuggets into a figure eight pattern within the outer Seals and ignites the blaze powder in the very center. Last, she pulls out a potion of fire resistance and carefully applies the liquid on the child’s forehead, arms, and legs.

Satisfied, she then downs a second potion of strength and carefully puts the boy into the very center of the Sigils and places the still burning blaze powder into his hands and hair as she arranged him into a kneeling position, head bowed, like he was paying respects to a King.

Well, he is. Going to be a _very important_ King.

Pleased. The Witch took one last look around before she pulled out the Sacred Texts and began the Ritual.

_“_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _ᓵᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _⚍_ _!¡_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _𝙹⍑_ _ꖌ_ _╎_ _リ_ _⊣_ _𝙹⎓_ _⎓_ _╎_ _∷_ _ᒷ_

_∴_ _ᒷ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _⍑_ _⚍_ _ᒲ_ _ʖ_ _ꖎ_ _ᒷ_ _ᓭᒷ_ _∷⍊_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᓭ_

_ᑑ_ _⚍╎_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣ ꖎ||_ _∴𝙹∷_ _ꖌ_ _╎_ _リ_ _⊣_ _∴_ _╎_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _∷_ _⚍_ _ꖎ_ _ᒷᓭ_

_||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _!¡_ _∷_ _╎_ _リ_ _ᓵ_ _╎_ _!¡_ _ᔑ_ _ꖎ_ _ᓭ_

_i_ _ᓵᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _⚍_ _!¡_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _リ_ _𝙹∴_ _╎_ _リ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _↸_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _ꖌ_ _ᒷᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᓭ_ _ꖎ_ _⚍_ _ᒲ_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _∷_

_ᔑ_ _∴_ _ᔑ_ _ꖌ_ _ᒷ_ _リ_

_We call upon you oh King of Fire_

_We your humble servants_

_Quietly we work with your rules_

_Your Principals_

_I call upon you now_

_In your darkest slumber_

_Awaken”_

The sigils were ignited into blood red light as the boy shuddered where he was placed, eyes fluttering like he was trying to wake.

Good it’s starting.

She continued.

_“_ _ᔑ_ _∴_ _ᔑ_ _ꖌ_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _𝙹⍑_ _⊣∷_ _ᒷᔑ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _ᒷ_

_||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _ᒲᒷ_ _⍑_ _ᔑᓭ_ _ᓵ_ _𝙹_ _ᒲᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _∷_ _ᒷᔑ_ _!¡_ _∴⍑_ _ᔑ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _∴_ _ᔑᓭ_ _ᓭ_ _𝙹∴_ _リ_

_∴_ _╎_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ᓭ_ _ᔑ_ _ʖ_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _リ_ _↸_

_↸∷_ _ᔑ_ _⊣𝙹_ _リ_ _ᔑᓭ_ _ꖎ_ _ᒷᒷ_ _!¡_

_⊣𝙹↸_ _ᓭ_ _⊣𝙹_ _リ_ _ᒷ_

_∴_ _ᒷ_ _ᓵᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _⚍_ _!¡_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _𝙹⍑_ _⊣_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹∷_ _╎_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᓭ_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _ᒷ_

_||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _ʖ_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹𝙹↸_ _╎_ _ᓭ_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _リ_ _ᔑ_ _ꖎ_

_||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _ᓵ_ _∷𝙹∴_ _リ_ _⚍_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᓵ_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _↸_

_ᓵ_ _𝙹_ _ᒲᒷ_ _ʖ_ _ᔑᓵ_ _ꖌ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᓭ_

_∷_ _╎_ _ᓭᒷ_

_Awaken oh Great One_

_Your time has come to Reap what was once Sown_

_Withers abound_

_Dragon asleep_

_Gods gone_

_We call upon you Oh Glorious One_

_Your Blood is Eternal_

_Your Crown untouched_

_Come back to us_

_RISE”_

The sigils changed color again, turning from the blood red to vibrant gold as the Witch can hear the grumbling of an Ancient Being awakening in her head. The child shuddered, practically convulsing as his hair turned white…then into a soft pink color.

The Witch grinned brightly, recognizing the color of the King of the Nether. He was on his way! He accepted the Vessel! All she has to do to completely have him in his Chosen Vessel is to finish the final verse.

Heydar meowed.

“ _Shut up I’m almost done”_ She hissed at the cat and continued.

_“_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒷᔑ_ _∷_ _ᓭ_ _𝙹⎓_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _⍑_ _ᒷᔑ_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _ᓭ_

_ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ʖ_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _ᒷᓭ_ _𝙹⎓_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ᒷᔑ_ _∷ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_

_ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _⍑_ _ᒷᔑ_ _∷ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹⎓_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ʖ_ _ᒷᔑᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_

_ᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _ᓵᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _𝙹⍑_ _ᓭ_ _⚍_ _ʖ_ _ꖎ_ _╎_ _ᒲᒷ_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _ᒷ_

_ᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _∴_ _ᔑ_ _╎_ _ꖎ_ _⎓𝙹∷_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_

_ᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _⊣_ _⎓𝙹∷_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_

_ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _⍊_ _ᒷᓭᓭᒷ_ _ꖎ_ _╎_ _ᓭ_ _∴_ _╎_ _ꖎꖎ_ _╎_ _リ_ _⊣_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _ᓵᔑ_ _∷∷_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ℸ_ _̣ ||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _↸_ _ᒷᒷ_ _↸_ _ᓭ_

_ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _⎓_ _╎_ _リ_ _ᔑ_ _ꖎ_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _𝙹⎓_ _ꖎ_ _╎_ _⊣⍑ℸ_ _̣_ _⎓_ _ᔑ_ _ꖎꖎ_ _ᓭ_

_ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _↸_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _ꖌ_ _リ_ _ᒷᓭᓭ_ _∴_ _╎_ _ꖎꖎ_ _ʖ_ _ᒷᓵ_ _𝙹_ _ᒲᒷ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_

_The Tears of the Heavens_

_The Bones of the Earth_

_The Heart of the Beast_

_All call to you oh Sublime One_

_All wail for you_

_All beg for you_

_The Vessel is willing_

_The Final Star of Light Falls_

_The Darkness will BECOME YOUR-”_

The door was kicked down before she could finish.

Wait a minute that door was reinforced with protection sigils and turtle shells who could’ve broken down that door??

Angrily she hissed, arcane powers glowing, as she throws out her hands-

Then all she feels is numbness. The world gets all fuzzy like she accidentally took her own potion of weakness.

_What’s going on? Why can’t I…_

Wearily, she sees she has fallen and realizes there’s a pool of liquid around her that wasn’t there before. Not to mention…that’s her body? Why could she look at her own body start to dissolve into ash and water?

A slow blink…realization sinking in as she was only a head now.

She was killed in an instant.

How?

Why?

**_You were the last of the Coven dedicated to me and yet even you failed to bring me back to fruition. Pathetic._ **

****

_My King! You speak-_

**_Shut up. Go down to the Nether where you belong with your pathetic sisters. I believe the skeletons already know what to do with you._ **

****

The last thing the Witch sees is the Vessel being picked up the Old One and her own cat following them out without a backwards glance.

She…failed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo Hullo!  
> Chapter three has finally dropped! This probably will be the last update I make in a while due to finals and college and stuff so I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll be back to writing like a maniac after finals are all done. (or maybe new chapters will be published?) Hang in there everyone!  
> <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	4. Sweet Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So way back in the mines got our pick axes swinging from side to side~
> 
> Oh? What's this? 
> 
> Please Skeppy all I ask is for A BIT OF SYMPATHY

Bad mumbled to himself as he rifled through the chests, grabbing anything that would be helpful for a mining trip. It’s been a while since Bad has gone mining, let alone by himself, so it took some remembering to figure out what was needed. Bad frowned as he looked at his bag, silently counting to make sure he had enough torches when a voice started him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Skeppy stood in the doorway of the storage room and if it weren’t for his right arm being in a sling- he would have had his arms crossed. Bad jumped and turned to face him,” Skeppy!! Don’t scare me like that!!” Bad complained, attempting to hide the bag behind his back,” Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“Don’t you dare deflect from my original question. **What are you doing?”** Skeppy limped into the room and pulled the bag out from behind Bad’s back.

“Well, I just- “

“Are you planning on going mining?!” Skeppy frowned at the bag’s contents, glaring at Bad, who only smiled sheepishly,” We’re running low on coal and could use some more iron…” He mumbled, only causing Skeppy to be more irritated.

“That’s my job! You should have told me!” Skeppy flared, ignoring the pain in his leg as he took a step towards his friend.

“I would have, except you’re injured!” Bad retorted with a frown, easily noticing the limp.

“It was just a creeper blast. I’ll be fine!” Skeppy argued back, holding the bag out of Bad’s reach.

“Just a-?! Skeppy, your arm is broken, and you dislocated your knee!” Bad shouted, hands waving as he gestures to the injuries. Skeppy opened his mouth to protest but Bad only frowned, holding his hand out expectantly for the bag,” It won’t take long, I’ll only be gone for a few days and I won’t go too deep, it’s just for coal and iron”

There’s a slight pause before Skeppy placed the bag into Bad’s hand, but didn’t let go, as tested when Bad tried to pull away. Before Bad could protest, Skeppy spoke, eyes on the floor,” Just…please be safe…”

His voice was soft and clearly still worried. At the end of the day Skeppy was always so protective and it was a quality Bad dearly cherished. Bad sighed and pulled in his best friend, clinging tightly to him,” Always”

* * *

The trip to the mine wasn’t that difficult, the forest they lived in had caves all over the place, but the one that Skeppy and Bad frequented often was a cave system that led directly into a ravine. Normally, they wouldn’t risk going into the death traps that were ravines (especially since their elytra were lost a long time ago, Bad still misses them but he wasn’t able to bond well enough with his pair and Skeppy became half golem…), but they managed to light up the place well enough that mobs don’t show up. It’s been over a millennium anyways since they first showed up and the ravine has slowly been drained of its resources.

This time around, Bad headed straight for the floor of the ravine. The upper levels of the ravine were already stripped of materials and Bad noticed the empty stone walls as he carefully descended the ladders, going down into the deep. The floor of the ravine was dead silent, save for the crackles of torches already lit above him and the faint hisses of mobs further along the trail. Bad rummaged in the bag before pulling out a few more torches and a pickaxe, he started to hum a little tune as he got to work, grabbing as many resources as he can see.

Bad found a particularly stubborn piece of iron ore and when he finally wrenched it out of its spot with the diamond pick, he was greeted by…a tunnel? The stagnant air billowed out, free from the cage, and Bad shuddered. The air was warm, not cold, and Bad frowned. It felt almost familiar? How? Why?

Bad eyed the tunnel, Skeppy’s soft voice echoing in his head…however, Bad still outranked Skeppy at the end of the day…

A quick arrangement of items and goods and soon Bad was carefully mining out a bigger entrance to the tunnel and a sword was on hand in case mobs showed up at any second. His footsteps barely rang on the stone as he cautiously followed the pathway, using his torch as a guide as he continued down the path. Odd, there were no mobs yet and he was certain he was in pitch blackness despite the torch. Sometimes, the trail would widen, or open into a bigger cavern with underground water and lava, but hardly any mobs. Again. Odd. Bad quickly realized why when the stone pathways and area changed into something more familiar.

Stone changed to carefully carved stone bricks and the pathway turned into a legit path, his feet stepping on carved blocks instead of stone made from lava. Bad recognized the pattern and the way it was designed. It was _ancient._ As in, _his time._ Bad stumbled upon a forgotten End Stronghold. How was it still standing? Bad had no clue, but he was kind of pleased to see it, the last time he saw one was back before they had to flee to the Bastions in the End, the first few times they were in the End. He still remembers the first time he saw the End Dragon. Her purple flames, the blacker than night scales, the way weapons would bounce off her scales if they didn’t take down the End Crystals first…

She was the one that destroyed their civilization after all…well with the Withers help but still. He _really shouldn’t be here._ Skeppy would end him if he learned he was in one of these…Bad swallowed and started to turn around when a soft noise greeted his sensitive ears, and he froze again.

…did he just hear…children?

Last time Bad checked, Endermen don’t make children sounds. Silver Fish don’t have any mimicry abilities either and even baby zombies had a tell-tale hoarseness to their voices. So, somehow, there were _children_ in the Stronghold.

 _Gods, Skeppy was going murder him_. Every instinct told him this was a bad idea but Bad followed the sounds deeper into the stronghold. He passed by old hallways and even older libraries, covered in cobwebs, and the sounds grew louder.

The sounds also changed. The cheerful giggles and laughter changing into a hushed whisper before dropping completely. Bad frowned at the change, wondering if the kids were worried he was a zombie when he rounded a corner and was greeted by a broken End Portal. The eerie room would’ve given Bad more than enough reason to turn around and run away, but he stood there, stunned, as he stared at the two kids that were in front of him.

The taller one of the two, maybe the older one, shakily held a broken iron sword in his hands, standing in front of a smaller kid hiding behind the other’s legs. The one with the sword wore a tattered dark green shirt with various cuts and burns marks on it and wore a crudely carved mask made of end stone with tufts of blonde hair sticking out. The younger one, still trying to remain out of eyesight, had black hair with vivid glowing golden eyes and hands completely black, or covered in black, also dressed in tattered clothes.

Bad has been around long enough to recognize the hesitation.

_They were hybrids._

Bad had no clue how they ended up in a Stronghold, let alone being by themselves in the place, but clearly, they haven’t eaten, or taken care of, or seen the sun. It reminded him of the research he did for Cedric on hybrids and the memories of that knowledge made his heart sank.

They were probably abandoned by their parents. Left to die in the ravine after being casted out of their town. The sword was put away and Bad kneeled down, doing his best to appear as least intimidating as possible. A quick search through his bag, even though that caused their hackles to raise, but then Bad showed them the bread Skeppy and him made the day before as well as some pieces of salted steak. The two kids’ eyes widened and clearly started to drool at the sight of the food.

“It’s okay! You can take it” He smiled at them, but they only gave him a strange look.

“что вы сказали? _What did you say?_ ” The green-clad one babbled, tilting his head. Bad tensed at the sounds.

The child spoke in the End Language. A language that Bad hasn’t spoken in…oh muffins in a _really_ long time. Bad cleared his throat nervously,” Oh gosh…oh muffin what’s the saying…um… безопасно... еда... здесь... _safe... food... here.”_ Bad managed to say, using the few bits and pieces he still remembers from a time long passed,” не больно тебе. _Hurt you not.”_

A thick pause as the green-clad child tilted his head again at the broken speech but then shuffled forward regardless and snatched the food with surprising quickness. Just when Bad was going to tell him to share as best he could, he saw just as quickly the child breaking the bread and steak in half before sharing it with the other child, who accepted with a small bird-like chirp.

Bad sat quietly as the two tore into probably their first meal in a few days and saw how the green-clad one gently lifts up the bottom of the mask to eat. Bad gasped. The child had a _ton of scars._ Worse than just cuts, three diagonal scrapes were the most prominent part of kid’s face and Bad felt dread and anger as he realized that those scrapes only came from Endermen claws. ‘ _Is that why he wore the mask? To prevent Endermen from attacking?’_

_‘Not to mention that mask is clearly made from end stone, that means the kid was in the End Realm at one point…’_ Bad glanced back over to the End Portal, it was clearly broken, not a single one of the frames had an Ender Eye in it which means he couldn’t have come from that one…so how did he get out?

The other child also raised more questions. Now that Bad has gotten a better look at both kids it’s clear the mask child was older than the raven-haired boy, and younger one was clearly a nether hybrid. Bad wasn’t a betting person, but even he would bet that that one is a blaze hybrid specifically. The kid’s black hair kept falling into his eyes and every time his hands moved, little puffs of black clouds would fall to the floor, clearly soot. The kid also never kept his eyes off of Bad, distrust crystal clear as he constantly shuffled and tucked himself behind the masked kid. Bad frowned and went to grab another piece of bread for them to eat when he stared down at his own skin.

_‘Oh, muffin that’s why they’re spooked! I’m still glamoured’_

Bad laughed a bit at himself before he dropped the magic that held his human form intact, immediately the more familiar gray tone filled his skin, eyes paling to their natural glowing white and the horns peeking through tufts of hair as the faintly glowing halo of a Fallen reappeared on his head.

As soon as Bad revealed his true form, the raven-hair dropped the distrustful glare and perked up, going so far as to push away from the masked kids’ leg and to waddle over to get a closer look, eyes shining with curiosity. Before he could actually get too far away, the taller child grabbed him by the shirt, shaking his head almost violently as he looked back and forth between the two.

“ασφαλής. σαν κι εμάς. _Safe_ _._ _Like us.”_ The blaze-kin babbled in Netharian, causing Bad to stare in shock, the two kids were communicating in two different languages.

“Он мог обмануть нас, Сапнап. _He could be tricking us, Sapnap”_ The older one stared at Bad as he spoke, that eerie mask doing nothing but making the conversation weirder by the minute.

Bad figured some good old-fashioned diplomacy would work here. “Sapnap?” Bad translated carefully, eyeing the younger one, who brightened at word,” Is your name Sapnap? το όνομα σου Sapnap? _Your name Sapnap?_ ” Bad asked, more than thankful for the language classes on Netharian he took before the Great War. At this point, little Sapnap was completely entranced by this new stranger and pulled away from his brother. Bad carefully tore the last piece of bread into quarters and held out one piece for Sapnap, who gratefully accepted it as he marveled at his and Bad’s matching skin tone, even though Sapnap’s didn’t extend past the elbow.

“όλα μόνα εδώ? _All alone down here?”_ Bad whispered in the broken Netharian, watching as the older one approached slowly, crouching to be at the same level that the other two were in.

Sapnap nodded as he munched on his bread,” μόνο εγώ και ονειρεύομαι. είμαστε οι τελευταίοι εδώ. _Just me and Dream. We are last ones here”_

Bad turned his head to regard the older one at those words,” ты мечтаешь? _Are you Dream?”_

The older one hesitated before nodding slowly,” Это имя мне дали. _This name was given to me_ ”

It was admitted in slow, careful tone as that mask fixed on Sapnap as he tried to reach up and touch Bad’s horns.

“Как долго ты здесь? _How long are you here?”_ Bad asked, tilting his head a little to allow Sapnap to touch his horns,”Ты в безопасности? У тебя есть дом? _Are you safe? You have a home?”_

Dream reluctantly took a piece of bread from Bad but seemed to be relaxing in the Fallen’s presence.

“Мы ... выживаем. У нас нет дома. Никогда не иметь. _We… survive. We don’t have a home. Never have.”_ He replied through mouthfuls of the soft bread and then the mask briefly went up and down, like he was sizing Bad up,” Вы похожи на нас? _Are you like us?”_

Bad’s heart broke at those words,” Я в чем-то похож на тебя. _I am somewhat like you.”_

He stood up slowly, making sure he wouldn’t spook either of them,” У меня есть безопасное место для жизни. Я мог бы защитить тебя. _I have a safe place to live. I could protect you,”_ Bad explained as he gestured to the tunnel behind him.

Dream’s head tilted over to Sapnap, who was back at his side and holding one of his hands…Bad noticed Dream’s skin there was black, like Sapnap likes to hold that hand in particular or Dream had more Endermen in him than what Bad originally suspected. Then again, Endermen hybrids were few and far between even with the rest of the possibilities.

Dream eventually spoke up again,” Есть ли там, где вы живете, высокие люди или зеленые существа? _Are there tall people or green creatures where you live?”_

Bad frowned as he pieced together what Dream was trying to ask before the images clicked into place,” Эндермены или криперы? Нет, мы убиваем их, чтобы держаться подальше. _Endermen or Creepers? No, we kill them to keep them away”_

“Για τι πράγμα μιλάς? _What are you talking about?”_ Sapnap’s odd chirpy voice rang as he looked between Dream and Bad, tugging on Dream’s sleeve.

“У него есть безопасный дом для нас. _He has safe home for us.”_ Dream simplified his End Speak for Sapnap, telling Bad that the two only knew parts of the other’s language. Sap’s eyes went wide as those gold eyes looked at Bad,” δεν υπάρχουν τέρατα? _Are there no monsters?_ ”

“χωρίς τέρατα. _No monsters”_ Bad confirmed and held out a hand.

Sapnap made another soft chirp, eager, but hesitated to take the hand, looking back up at Dream,” μπορούμε να πάμε εκεί? _Can we go there?”_

Sapnap looked at Bad with big eyes and then back up at Dream before Dream finally sighed and responded,” Мы можем идти. _We can go”_

Sapnap made a series of whistling noises before grabbing Bad’s hand, a fresh dusting of soot coating their joined hands, which made Bad chuckle.

“Okay stay close you two. I’ll get us out” Bad murmured before heading out, pace slow and careful to make sure both kids were close behind.

He didn’t notice the strange way the shadows flickered on the walls nor did he noticed the broken remains of a nether portal long since covered with stone. Bad only had one objective now: get these kids to a safe place immediately.

The trip back was pleasant as the two kids asked a couple more questions and Bad did his best to answer in broken sentences and asking his own. Sapnap, clearly happy to have another person to talk to, easily chatted away about his memories and what he did before he bumped into Dream. Dream on the other hand, was surprisingly quiet and refused to answer any questions about his past. Eventually, the stone started to change into cobblestone and more torches soon greeted Bad as they returned to the place Bad was in before finding the tunnel to the End Stronghold. He helped both boys climb the ladder sets back up to the surface and briefly frowned at the growing shadows on the ground. It was sunset which meant the mobs would start spawning soon.

“Not too far now. Stay close to me okay? I’ll keep you safe” Bad told the two before switching hands to hold a new torch in one hand and holding Sapnap’s hands in the other as he carefully led the two through the woods, being quiet and diligent.

Other than some zombies that wandered too close for comfort, the trip back to the house was uneventful and the kids only got spooked twice by a wandering creeper. They quickly reached the base of the mountain, the walls familiar and comforting as Skeppy was the one that built them, and Bad carefully unlocked the main gate and pushed it aside for the three of them to squeeze in. Bad briefly stared up at the house as his earlier mentality slapped him across the face.

What’s Skeppy going to do now? What’s beyond killing a person?

_This should be fun…he brought home more than just iron and coal…_

A brief stairway climb to the top and then they were finally home.

“Skeppy! I’m home!” Bad called out as he set his bad down in the kitchen counter and gently pushed the kids towards the living room and towards the couches. The two kids ogled at the place and Sapnap made questioning chirps as he tugged on Dream’s sleeve. Dream’s mask tilted over to Bad and Bad made another gesture to the couches as he got some spare blankets out from one of the cabinets nearby.

“That was quick! Did you find a coal vein or something?” Skeppy’s voice called from upstairs and footsteps started to come down the stairs.

“Yeah! Something like that…” Bad responded and draped the blankets over the two yawning hybrids and gently placed them on the couch. The two didn’t need more implications after that as they got comfortable, Sapnap clinging to Dream as Dream made sure the blankets were draped over them both before clearly falling asleep.

Skeppy laughed as he finally poked his head into the room from the kitchen,” Why the hesitation? Find anything interest…ing…” his voice trailed off as he notices the two sleeping forms on the couch, mouth agape as he slowly met Bad’s eyes.

“Listen. I can explain- “

“…Did you _kidnap_ two children…”

“NO!” Bad hissed and quickly moved away from the kids’ earshot, Dream frowning in his sleep at the noise, and grabbed Skeppy, ignoring the noise of protests as he dragged him into the hallway.

“No no. Listen. I was mining iron when I accidentally broke into a new cave system, I figured I could do a bit of exploring and I happened to stumble into a stronghold- “

“yOU WHAT?!?”

“LET ME FINish” Bad hissed and pressed a hand over Skeppy’s mouth, lowering his own voice as he briefly glances back into the living room to check the kids,” Yes! I know! I shouldn’t have done that but right before I left, I heard children and I had to see what it was, and I found those two! They’re severely dehydrated, hungry, and all alone! I couldn’t just leave them there!”

Skeppy glared at him incredulously as he yanked the hand off his mouth to hiss, “Bad, they’re hybrids! Last time I checked I’m not blind!! You do know what people have been doing to hybrids right? They kill them for for sport! Hell, the mercenary guild has doubled in size in under a year! Do you know how dangerous it is for them to be here?? We can’t glamor them Bad they don’t have magic abilities like you and I even if they are hybrids!”

Bad frowned,” What, you want me to let them die? Let them starve to death in that cave or get ruthlessly hunted down like an _animal?_ ”

“I didn’t say it like that- “

“They don’t have any other option Skeppy! Sylas has ordered all hybrids ot be hunted down and _killed._ They don’t deserve that fate and you know it”

“I **understand that but- “**

“ ** _But, what?”_** Bad snarled back.

A pregnant pause as both stared each other down before Skeppy broke first, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose,” Ah, look. Never mind. You know I couldn’t kick them out even if I wanted to…I just can’t afford to lose _you_ if we get caught. At least promise me that you won’t surprise adopt anymore kids without asking me”

Skeppy already was redesigning the defensive layout of their home when Bad sheepishly responded, both relieved and thankful for his best friend,” I…promise to ask?”

“…okay you aren’t allowed to go mining alone anymore”

“wha- SKEPPY”

* * *

It took a couple months before both Dream and Sapnap were able to fluently speak Common. Of course, they were more than allowed to switch between the languages in their home so that way they can keep it and Bad can practice, but the common was absolutely necessary for when they would go with Bad and Skeppy to the local villages and small towns for trading and resource buying. They learned it was a bad idea to leave the kids by themselves, especially when Sapnap tried to make a lava pool in their living room.

Sapnap was the most troublesome out of the two and it wasn’t because he was mischievous, he was temperamental. Literally. Bad learned that because he’s a Blaze hybrid, Sapnap needed to have a source of warmth to naturally go back to every once a while to recover. Body heat wasn’t good enough and lava was the key to keeping Sapnap healthy, otherwise he’d get cold and those pretty gold eyes of his would turn dull and lifeless. Dream seemed to understand that and taught Bad and Skeppy how to help and soon Sapnap was carrying around a small bottle of lava with him at all times. The little source of lava kept Sapnap from getting irritated or sleepy and generally happier. They also made a special lava pool out back for Sapnap to use when he got frustrated with sleeping in a bed or in general, Sap would be at that lava pool.

Dream on the other hand, was a whole different beast. Unlike Sapnap, he didn’t have an issue that was based on temperature, it was the mask. Not to mention he couldn’t hide a lot of his hybrid aspects as easily as Sapnap. The dark colored hands, scars, and the way he didn’t want to take off the mask was harder to manage for Bad and Skeppy. In the end, clothing and teaching Dream the power of cleaning fixed the issues. Not to mention even though he was given strange looks the first few times Bad took Dream with him to trade, it was quickly tolerated since he was a kid after all. Kids do weird things all the time. Bad also learned Dream liked physical indications over talking, something that Skeppy seemed to have approved but it was mostly Bad doing the raising.

Bad knew it was because Skeppy was still trying to figure out how to keep their newest additions safe from any and all possibilities, but it couldn’t hurt to help him tuck them in every once in a while.

Bad was currently making some new clothing for Dream and Sapnap in his room when the desk flickered with light. _A new letter!_

Bad cooed, eager to see what news Phil has for him regarding his two boys, and eagerly tore open the letter.

The smile on his face dropped as he read word after word, by the time he finished reading it, tears were dripping onto the paper and his hands shook as he flew down the stairs in haste.

“SKEPPY WHERE DO WE KEEP OUR MEDICINE BOOKS?!” He cried out, startling a dozing Sapnap and Dream as he moved past them in frantic movement.

“Dad? What’s wrong? Everything okay?” Dream croaked first as Sapnap gave a chirp of worry, still not out of his habit of noises.

The letter, now on the floor, was written in hasty scrawl and parts of the paper were dark with dried stains of unknown origin.

_Bad,_

_Sorry that I can’t bring good news this time. I fucked up._

_Techno…he got hit with a curse from a witch. I don’t know what it is, but I think I interrupted the ritual before it could be completed-_

_I’m scared. If you have any information on anything regarding curses or witches or anything like that, I would gratefully appreciate it._

_I really don’t know what to do. He hasn’t opened his eyes. He’s like…in a coma._

_Please. As soon as you’re able._

_-Phil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!!  
> Hello everyone! Back at it again at long last. Finals done and won't have to even think about school for a good two weeks or so. Consider this to be the opener to many more updates! If you also have been reading the other fic that I have writing, just know an update is also coming for that as well (even tho she's literally nearly a whole season behind but I am Hamilton in this case and I will catch up even if it kills me). Love all of you and hope you guys are enjoying a well earned break! Be sure to take care of yourselves and drink lots of fluids. It may be cold but water is mucho importante. <3 
> 
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	5. Dancing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally if the child is kidnapped and taken to a secondary location the chances of recovering the kid have dropped next to zero. 
> 
> Normally. 
> 
> Phil is not a normal Dad. 
> 
> If the very gods themselves tried to take one of his kids without his permission or consent, he would tear down the very universe to get them back. 
> 
> Operation Rescue Technoblade is a go~

“TECHNOBLADE” Phil screamed when his vision went black like the sun was suddenly turned off.

It was a blindness potion, had to be, there was no other way Phil could’ve just suddenly lost all sight. He turned wildly as he briefly heard the familiar wail of Techno’s voice, high pitched with fear, but it was quickly silenced.

“DAD?!”

Wilbur.

Phil cursed and turned around again, forcing himself to take deep breaths even though the adrenaline was kicking in,” Wilbur?! Wilbur, where are you? Follow my voice son!”

“O-okay I think I can- “

Phil felt someone bump into him and immediately pulled Wilbur in for a hug, squeezing him tight until finally the darkness melted away, replaced with _sight._

Poor Wilbur was shaking and shuddering in his arms, clearly crying but unable to really voice it as tears stained his pants. Phil stroked his hair and looked around until he spotted the last place Techno was before the potions had landed.

Where Techno used to be, there was footsteps leading away from the area.

_Who the fuck kidnapped my son?_

“Wilbur it’s okay now. The blindness wore off you can see again right?” Phil managed to ask as he carefully led them both to where Cinnamon was hitched.

Wilbur shakily pulled away from his father as he cautiously opened his eyes; then, they widened as he looked around,” I can see! Wait- Dad where’s Techno?? Where’s my _brother?!”_

“Some bastard took him. We’re not letting them get away. Wilbur, I need you to stay on Cinnamon. No matter what happens you stay on this horse do I make myself clear Wilbur” Phil replied sternly as he helped Wilbur onto the saddle.

“Okay Dad. I love you I want Technoblade back” Wilbur sniffled, and Phil managed to crack a weak smile and kissed the top of Wilbur’s head as he led Cinnamon to follow the tracks in the mud.

“I love you too Wilbur and don’t worry, Techno will be back with us soon. Whoever took him left behind an easy trail to follow”

He didn’t hesitate to nudge Cinnamon into a gallop.

The world blurred around them as Phil hyper-focused onto the heavy tracks that would vanish under Cinnamon’s hooves, they were human, but oddly shaped. Clearly whoever they are had enough strength to fully run with a child.

Oh, the things Phil would do to this person once he found them. His hands clenched tighter on the reins, unaware of the brief flicker of blue that crackled against the leather as the tracks made a swift right, deeper into the swamp and into thicker foliage.

Phil merely pulled out the diamond sword and went to slashing. Branches, leaves, and hanging roots fell in droves as Cinnamon continued following the tracks, Wilbur safe under one of Phil’s sleeves as the foliage fell behind them.

The sharpness was clearly not that of rank I, but Phil couldn’t give less of a damn at this information. The only thing going through his head was _Techno Techno Techno._

He won’t lose another member of his family again.

**Never again.**

Finally, beyond the ancient twisting trees a clearing opened up, revealing a small, scrawny oak shed of a house.

_There._

Phil growled low and roughly stopped Cinnamon just outside the house.

He slid off; sword clenched in a white-knuckle grip as he eyed the building.

“Dad? Dad is Techno in there? I’m scared it doesn’t look like a good place” Wilbur whispered, shaking in the saddle.

“It’s alright son. Everything’s going to be okay. Your Dad isn’t going to let the bad person get away with this. Just stay on that saddle ok? Promise me. No matter what happens stay on that saddle” Phil turned to stare at his other son as he spoke.

He didn’t want Wilbur to witness what he might have to do to get Techno out of there alive and safe.

Wilbur nodded,” I promise Dad. Kick their butt. No one takes my brother away and gets away with it”

“Damn right”

Phil grinned as he looked at the door, then approached.

He froze when he could hear a faint whirring sound, the Nether? Phil blinked and then realized what was making the noise: Enchantment runes. The door was completely _covered_ in the stuff. It also looked to be in dark green color, something that he has never seen on a door to begin with, but his biggest worry was the runes. Clearly, they were designed to protect the door itself as in it couldn’t be damaged by something lower than it’s rank of protection.

Then again, the marks were poorly drawn and poorly executed, meaning the rest of the house was weak to any assault…

_No can’t do that. Not without the risk I’ll hit my son. Can’t afford that… I’ll have to use brute force._

Phil sighed. He really didn’t want to use it but clearly, he had no choice in this circumstance. The diamond blade glowed in his grip as he thought about the bottles, the excess magic swirling inside them, the hisses and whispers of the Enchantment Table as he recalls what it felt like to be _given the power._

Phil’s eyes glowed as the blade turned white with energy and he lifted the blade into the sky; with a yell he swung it down, and a shockwave was produced from the glowing blade, striking the door down and busting it clean off its hinges.

Phil heard a gasp behind him, but all focus was narrowed in, adrenaline and magic buzzing in his blood as he stepped forward with all the wrath and power of a pissed off father. Eyes still glowing, he stepped into the shack as a black cat hissed in surprise and a figure suddenly whipping around to face him.

It was a Witch. The Witch barred her rotten teeth at him as she lifted her hands, abandoning the text she was reading from as she readied herself to fend him off.

Phil only blinked.

The head of the Witch rolled to the ground with a soft thump as he flicked the blade off to the side, any remaining blood coming clean off the blade with a soft hiss as he kicked aside the rest of her body, kneeling down to his target: his son.

Technoblade looked okay, other than the strange markings on his skin and forehead, and the fact his hair wasn’t pink before the trip, but the fact that Techno was _alive_ was more than enough to bring Phil back into the present. The adrenaline making him numb to the sudden exhaustion coursing through him as the bubbling hissing energy in his hands and blade faded back into the metaphorical bottles inside him.

“It’s alright Techno. Dada’s here. We’re going home” Phil murmured into his son’s ear as he gently picks him up and carefully leaves the Witch’s shack.

He doesn’t notice the black cat obediently following.

“Brother!!! He’s okay! Daddy you did it!” Wilbur cried as soon as Phil came out of the shack.

“That I did. I promised, didn’t I? Now let’s get ourselves home that’s enough adventure for one day” Phil sighed as he carefully maneuvered himself and Techno back on Cinnamon.

“Can the cat come too? I’m sure the owner was very mean to it” Wilbur quietly asked as he petted Techno’s hair as Techno appeared to be in a deep sleep.

“The cat can choose whether or not it follows. It is a cat after all” Phil replied, exhausted beyond belief once the adrenaline started to go away as well as he led Cinnamon away from the shack.

The trip back home was sufferable and torturously quiet. The fact that Technoblade hasn’t opened his eyes or even gave a twitch other than his quiet, even breathing made Phil’s anxiety skyrocket as they travelled. Why wasn’t Technoblade waking up?

_Is he in a coma? What did that Witch do to him?!_

Wilbur tried talking to Techno and shaking him, but when both options didn’t even get an eyelid to flutter Wilbur went quiet too. Phil kept a hand on Wilbur, doing his best to offer comfort when he couldn’t give a hug on the horse.

It was well past midnight by the time they arrived back at home. The mobs weren’t an issue tonight, Phil made sure of it as he got off Cinnamon and led her by her reins to the stables. Then, once Cinnamon was safe in her stall, Phil helped both Wilbur down and picked up Techno, draping him on his back like he when he’d ask for a piggyback ride.

Gods he really hoped Techno wasn’t going to die.

Once he knew for sure that Techno was secure on his back, Phil held Wilbur’s hand and the family carefully made their way back into the house. Once inside, Phil quickly took Techno up to his shared room with Wilbur and laid him in bed, pressing a hand on his forehead and grumbling at the weird slickness that was on the skin.

He wiped his hand on his pants and brushed passed Wilbur, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with some water before carefully cleaning Technoblade. The water cooled the skin but clearly Techno doesn’t have an illness, at least, not one that Phil knows about.

_No fever. Asleep. I don’t know a damn thing about Witches. Maybe one of the books I got recently will help?_

Phil heaved a sigh. He can’t work himself to death trying to figure out everything in one night. He carefully tucked the sleeping child in his bed, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry Techno. I’ll wake you up. In the meantime, sleep well. Dad loves you very much” Phil whispered and let Wilbur say goodnight as well before tucking him in.

“Dad is Techno gonna wake up? What can I do to help?” Wilbur whispered, eyes puffy from earlier.

“For now, the best thing we can do for Techno is to get sleep ourselves. We won’t be useful at all if we are tired. You can help me tomorrow by getting all the books we have. Sleep well Wilbur, I love you” Phil replied with a tight hug and another kiss on the head.

That managed to satisfy Wilbur as he whispered a goodnight before rolling over.

Phil went to bed feeling like he lost everything all over again.

* * *

_Phil,_

_So sorry for the wait we had to dig through all kinds of archives while also making sure our kids didn’t get into trouble._

_This is all we have on Witches and Curses in general. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to send me another letter! Skeppy and I hope Technoblade gets better really soon! Hang in there Phil!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Bad_

Phil sighed as he thumbed through the three large books of curses, magic, and witch covens. Two of the books actually had useful information on curses and magic, while the other one was a massive history on the backgrounds of witches and their covens along with their…interesting rules and rule sets. Normally, Phil would love to read it and figure out how Witches even became Witches, but he was on a timer. So, with Wilbur’s assistance and lots of cat petting (the black cat ended up staying with them so now they own two cats), Phil managed to pull out several bits of information that could help Techno wake up.

First things first, it’s a good thing Phil got to Techno when he did because the ritual clearly was incomplete, and he killed the Witch for good measure. That means that the curse wouldn’t have its full power and capacity. Second, because he killed the Witch the curse’s power would be greatly weakened and as such Techno was in a coma not because he interrupted the ritual, but because he stopped it completely. Whatever Techno is doing right now is the equivalent of fighting an infection, just one that’s magic based.

All Phil needs to do is wait.

Why. Phil wanted Techno out of the coma _now._

“Dad what does encumber mean?” Wilbur asked once Phil slammed his book shut and rested his head on the table for a long moment.

Phil bit back a deep sigh as he looked up at his son,” It means to hinder or burden something or someone. Like blocking up a doorway or putting someone in chains”

“Oh really? This one on the history of witches says that a lot!” Wilbur carefully nudged the thick book towards Phil and a small finger pointed at the paragraph.

Phil rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand as he squinted at the text that Wilbur was showing him:

_Most Witches don’t usually form Covens, but when they do it’s for a higher purpose._

_They usually believe themselves to be encumbered with the legacies of long forgotten gods and beings. Some of which actually were gods while other tales of mythological creatures long ago._

_One Coven in particular is famous for this: The Coven of Embers._

_This Coven has been dedicated to bringing back the King of the Nether for over two hundred years now, but all attempts have been led to failure or the capturing and murdering of the witches in this Coven._

_Supposedly, this Coven no longer exists as by the time this book is published the last of the Witches of this Coven will be hanged at dawn at the Sapphire Oasis._

“Well, that was interesting but unfortunately doesn’t have anything we need in there” Phil grumbled as he finished reading the passage and closed the book with a softer hand.

“Sorry Dad…I should’ve looked harder for more information that can wake up Techno” Wilbur pouted, looking just as downcast as Phil felt.

Phil finally let out a deep sigh and reached across the table, poking at Wilbur until he managed to get a giggle from him,” We’re not giving up yet Wilbur. It’s alright to have a distraction every once in a while. Come on, want to learn how to peel potatoes?”

Wilbur perked up at the promise of learning new things and the evening was spent with laughter and lessons as Phil taught Wilbur how to make mashed potatoes and gravy.

Techno continued to sleep upstairs.

* * *

It’s the end of the first week after bringing Techno home that Phil gets an unexpected visitor.

“Hey, Dad, some guy is nearing our doorstep? He seems to know where the traps are? Why is he all blue?” Wilbur chirped when he briefly looked out the window from his book.

Phil dropped his own book as he rushed to the front door, sword in hand, but when he saw the guy Wilbur talked about, he relaxed…

It’s Skeppy. That’s alright he’s a friend.

_Wait how did Skeppy know where all the traps are?_

“You got some explaining to do young man” Phil snarled but also hiding laughter as Skeppy gingerly stepped over the pitfall traps that were laid just before the mini moat.

“Young?? If anyone is old here it’s me but I appreciate the compliment” Skeppy joked back just as easily, as he finally stood at the doorway with a tiny smile on his face.

“I assume Bad sent you?” Phil asked as he held the door open for Skeppy to come in and Skeppy brushed passed with a nod, looking around the house with a fond look on his face.

“Yeah, he’s in charge of Sapnap and Dream anyways so I was really the only other person that can make the trip. Your directions were cryptic as Endermen Phil sheesh warn a guy next time”

Wilbur stared at the man; his posture shy as he looked at Phil then back at Skeppy.

“Oh, right where are my manners. Wilbur this is Skeppy, Skeppy Wilbur. Skeppy is Bad’s best friend Wil he’s a good friend you can trust him with anything” Phil stated as he closed the door and put away the sword.

“Nice to meet you Skeppy. Can you help my brother out? He needs to wake up but we can’t seem to get him up no matter what we try” Wilbur politely asked, his hands still clutching his book tightly, but those brown eyes stared Skeppy down with all the weight of the world.

“Jeez don’t you get straight to the point. I came to physically see how Technoblade is doing yes. I don’t know what I can do but I can check on how he’s doing. Special talent of mine” Skeppy waggles his fingers at Wilbur before turning back to face Phil, tucking them back into that bright blue coat of his.

“He’s upstairs, I’ll show you” Phil hummed as he headed up, Skeppy hot on his heels along with the black cat.

“You got another cat? What’s this guy’s name?” Skeppy asked briefly kneeling down to scratch the cat behind his ears before following Phil upstairs.

“That’s Loke, our other cat Luna is somewhere but I don’t know where currently. As long as they both keep creepers out, I could care less where they are” Phil hummed and reached the boys’ bedroom.

“Here he is, he’s sleeping in the bed on the right, pink blanket” Phil whispered as he opened the door.

Skeppy poked his head in and immediately saw Techno in bed. He looked back at Phil and once Phil briefly nodded, stepped into the room completely. Skeppy took in the room before sitting down at the chair that was next to Techno.

Phil watched for a moment then figured Skeppy needed his space and carefully closed the door shut behind him, heading downstairs to make sure Wilbur was doing okay.

Skeppy looked down at the kid before grumbling out a couple curses in his old tongue. _This kid really did get hit with a curse. A bad one from the looks of things I’m surprised he’s still breathing after a week. Okay, let’s see what I can get out of him._

Skeppy dropped his glamour and focused entirely on Technoblade. Drawing upon his teachings and natural instincts he carefully taps into whatever is going on with Technoblade.

Immediately there’s a violent opposition. Skeppy barely yanks himself out in time as he tasted sulfur on his tongue.

_The hell was that??? That wasn’t the kid that’s for sure._

Skeppy rolled his shoulders. Clearly whoever or _whatever_ that was messing with the kid didn’t want any outsiders but Skeppy wasn’t the kind of person to back down so easily. He could sense the kid was still there, barely, but he sensed it, nonetheless. Clicking his teeth, he readied himself again, this time intentions set in diamond.

The opposition was violent once more but Skeppy merely pushed back. Phil was right, he caught the Witch before the ritual could be complete, so there was definitely a lack of power once he got through the first wave, but it was still a stubborn bastard. Skeppy briefly thought it would out pace him.

Nah. He didn’t accept the Heart of a Diamond Golem so easily if he wasn’t just as stubborn, if not more so. The fight may have lasted only a few minutes, but it was more than enough to make him feel like he’s fought for _days._ A bit more wrangling and he finally got to the kid.

_Hey there kiddo. I can tell your struggling; you want to be back with your dad and brother, right? Well, I lend you a bit of a helping hand here, now everything else is up to you. You did so well to keep this jerk back for a whole week. Finish the job. I know you can do it._

There’s a tug on his own essence when he sends the message, and he grins.

_Good. Keep at it kid you’ll be free soon._

Skeppy carefully heads back downstairs and waves at Phil and Wilbur in the living room,” Hey so good news, Techno is recovering it’s just a really slow process. If there’s anything you two can do like, I don’t know, support him? He’ll really need that in the upcoming days. If you guys do it every day, he should wake up in like…three days?”

Skeppy was nowhere near prepared for the speed at which Wilbur lunged at him and nearly tackled him into a bear hug while Phil grinned from ear to ear.

“Thank you, Mr. Skeppy!! Thank you so much!! I’ll go pick Techno’s favorite flowers right away! He needs all the help he can get right Dad?” Wilbur cheered into the hug before pulling away to look at his father.

**“** Of course! Go on then, we only have like four more hours of sunlight I want you back here in two got it?” Phil replied, nearly breathless with relief as Wilbur nodded and tore outside with all the energy a child can have.

“Thank you Skeppy. Whatever you did to help him I am in your debt. Name your price” Phil smiled as he patted Skeppy’s shoulder.

“Nah no payment necessary, Bad would yell at me if I took something from you as a form of payment. Just pay us back by visiting, I guess? Bad would love having you over that’s for sure” Skeppy chuckled and headed out himself.

“Safe trip home then! Tell Bad that keeping Sapnap away from wood before he goes to bed is gonna save you guys lots of money!” Phil called back as he cleaned the counter, getting ready to prepare dinner.

For the first time in a week, Phil finally relaxed in his own home.

* * *

Wilbur cheerily replaced the dirty vase with a fresh one filled with pink tulips as Phil finished reading the story with a fond smile on his face.

“I think I saw Techno’s eyes flutter when you were reading do you think he’ll wake up soon?” Wilbur asked in a hushed whisper, patting his brother’s head gently.

“Skeppy said he would in the next day or so. Be patient I know he’ll be back real soon” Phil whispered back.

“Okay I’ll be right back! Please wait for me Techno don’t open your eyes when I’m not here!” Wilbur told his sleeping brother with a toothy grin before heading downstairs to wash out the old vase.

“Don’t go too fast! Be careful with those stairs Wilbur!” Phil called to his son before laughing quietly, turning his focus back on the sleeping form.

“I know you’re almost there. Keep going my son I can feel it” Phil whispered.

* * *

_It was burning hot. Heat and lava tore at Techno’s very soul as he struggled to climb brick after brick of strange red material._

_He could see it. Taste it. The light was nearly there he just needs to grab it-_

_‘ **Where do you think you’re going little one’**_

****

_Uh-oh._

_‘I don’t want to be here with you. It’s way too hot and scary. I want my dad and my brother back!’ Techno called back weakly, crying in pain as one of his hands brushed one of those scary glowing orange blocks._

_‘ **You cannot escape me forever child. I may be bound in chains for now but soon I will have my rightful place on the throne, and you will help me get it’**_

****

_‘I’m not helping you with anything!! Go away!! I’m going to see my Dada!” Techno yelled back, his frustration, his pain, all of it put into the effort of one more step._

_One more step._

_One more._

**_‘If I help you wake up, will you hear what I have to say little child? I cannot leave you for we are bound despite all odds. The ritual may have been left unfinished, but I managed to ascend to you regardless.’_ **

****

_‘Dad told me not to trust strangers I can get up here on my own!’ Techno called back. Sick and tired of fighting this scary voice that’s nothing but darkness and fire._

_‘ **Your father is a wise man. But he is not really your father, now, allow me to help you’**_

_‘NO! I SAID NO WAIT PLEASE- ‘_

_The light suddenly came too fast for Technoblade. He was scared so very scared._

_But he knew if it wasn’t for that voice, he wouldn’t have made it to the light in the first place._

* * *

Wilbur was singing softly as he messed with the fragile strings on his guitar when he felt the bed rock.

Wilbur grinned brightly as he immediately tossed aside the guitar in favor of staring down at his brother,” Techno!!! Techno are you up? Come on wake up for me please pretty please!! Dad’s in the other room but he’ll be on his way as soon as you wake up so…Please, just for me!! You’ll do it for your brother right? Wilbur Soot always has your back!”

Wilbur wasn’t nearly done with his begging when he saw Techno’s eyes flutter.

Then, with a gasp, they opened.

It wasn’t with the color Wilbur recognized though. No, not the familiar golden-brown color that Wilbur always saw every day.

Techno’s eyes were red. Red as the reddest rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Techno's back! Or is he? :3 
> 
> Friendly reminder to drink your fluids and get sleep! It's break time you kiddos deserve a good rest :D 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this and I'll see you again soon! <3 
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	6. Hiding in Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dream and Sapnap finally start settling into their new life, Bad has to go pick up some much needed supplies from a small town. 
> 
> Skeppy is away on a mission. 
> 
> Hold on? Who's that little person in the distance? 
> 
> How come he can't see color?

**2 Months Later**

**Mountain Range of Reisland**

**18 miles off the eastern border of the Isle Kingdom  
**

**Season: Summer**

**Time: Evening**

“Dad! Look I can make the lava dance!” Sapnap gathered handfuls of lava in his hands before swirling them around, the viscous liquid mimicking his movements as he grinned brightly at Bad who was tending to the garden.

“Oh wow! That’s really cool Sap! Hey, you’ll need to get out soon, I almost have all the herbs I need to start making dinner” Bad told Sapnap as Dream soon popped up from a bush of rosemary, holding several of the tiny leaves in his hands as he meanders over to him.

“Thank you very much Dream you’ve been a big help today” Bad cooed as he patted the top of Dream’s head.

Dream inclined his head at the pats, a soft smile on the boy’s scarred face as he leans into the touch.

“Aw do I have to? It’s always so cozy I can live here forever” Sapnap protested even as he got out of the lava, the hot liquid dripping off slowly as he stood on the smooth stone that surrounds the pool.

Bad huffed a laugh as he grabbed the fire-proof blanket off the nearby fence post and draped it carefully over Sapnap, who accepted it with a chirp of happiness. Dream watched quietly by the door, still holding the basket of herbs that Bad handed to him when he went to take care of Sapnap.

“How was the lava?” Dream asked once Sapnap was completely dried off of lava and back into clothing and bouncing over to Dream.

“It was ζεστός! _Warm!_ ” Sapnap told Dream then looked down at the basket he’s carrying.

“τι είναι αυτό? _What is it?_ ” Sapnap asked as he picked one of the leaves.

“Herbs Sapnap. They’re what makes Dad’s dishes good” Dream snickered, acid green eyes glittering with amusement as he nudges his brother good naturedly.

Ever since Bad took them in, Dream has slowly bit by bit moved his mask until where it rests now, halfway on his face. It’s slow going but it shows just how much he trusts his newfound family, even Sapnap didn’t see that much of Dream’s face until now and he’s incredibly happy to see it. The scars were prominent though, the three sharp curved scars stretching from the base of his jaw all the way up to the top of his head were pink and white, never fully healed. Dream doesn’t discus still how he got the scars or any of his past. That was fine though, clearly, he’d been through a lot at a young age and it’s better for him to gradually open up about it than Bad or Sapnap pressing him.

“Ah okay! Dad do you need help with the other basket?” Sapnap chirped as he turned back around to face Bad while Bad carefully cleaned the pool, pushing back any excess lava back to its home with a diamond spade.

“Yes please! Let’s head inside now I gotta get started on dinner” Bad picked up his other basket and handed it to Sapnap, making sure Sapnap had a good grip on the woven object before heading towards the door, opening it and ushering his two boys inside as the sun dipped below the horizon.

The baskets were carefully placed by the sink per Bad’s instruction and the two boys eagerly awaited by the countertop, waiting for more instructions as Bad carefully started to wash each herb, veggie, and root from the garden.

“Dream would you mind going downstairs and getting the pork loin stored in the icebox? Sapnap stay close by I want you to watch how I peel these carrots okay?” Bad spoke to the two without looking up from his work. The two made noises of affirmation, Dream’s footsteps soon fading as he headed downstairs and Sapnap scooting closer to watch Bad work the knife on the carrots.

“Why do we have to peel those…um, they’re called καρότο in my tongue, but I don’t- “Sapnap still struggled with some words in Common, but Bad was a patient teacher.

“Carrot Sapnap. C-a-r-r-o-t. They are usually orange, but they come in other colors too. We use gold ones for potions and for denser meals” Bad told Sap as he finished peeling the first carrot then held out a second one for Sapnap to hold.

“They also don’t have to be cooked to be eaten! Go ahead and try that one” Bad coaxed while he diced up the freshly peeled one and added it to a small pot halfway filled with water.

Sapnap looked down at the vegetable and after a few seconds of closely examining it he timidly took a tiny bite, the crunch oddly satisfying as he chewed on the slightly sweet vegetable. When he finished, he looked up at Bad with a satisfied smile on his face and Bad burst into giggles as he gave a quick hug to Sapnap,” You’re such a sweetheart oh my gosh. You love carrots huh?! I’ll be sure to add lots in the soup this evening”

“One pork loin Dad! Ice box looking kind of empty though will we have to go out and hunt soon?” Dream announced, carefully dropping off the hunk of meat onto the counter.

“Thank you so much Dream. Yes, normally Skeppy would’ve gone out by now and got us some more meat but he’s on a big mission right now for lapis and redstone so we’ll have to stop by the butcher’s in town to get more meat for the next few days. Is that okay? I know it’s been a while since our last trip into town” Bad explained as he turned on the furnace with a flick of flint and steel before adding the pot inside it.

Dream nodded,” That’s okay. I’ll just wear my heavier clothes that day, so no one sees. Sapnap you’ve been practicing what Uncle Skeppy taught you right?”

Sapnap made a whistle noise of confusion before his gold eyes brightened,” Oh yeah! Look Dad I can do this now!”

Bad glanced over to see Sapnap having a concentrated look on his face before suddenly the lovely bright gold dulled to an earthy brown.

Bad was stunned, so the kids could learn some magic!

“Oh, wow Sapnap! Skeppy taught you how to use glamor! Dream can you do it?” Bad cheered then asked Dream, looking at both boys with happiness.

Dream shook his head,” Don’t need to. I have this to hide my face,” he thumbed the mask that currently sits on the side of his head.

Bad sighed but nodded,” Okay that works too. I’ll have to refit that mask of yours with a strap that won’t be able to be broken then. Would you like that?”

“Yes please”

Bad giggled and went back to preparing the soup,” Okay! I’ll have it made by your birthday. In the meantime, cut the pork for me dear”

Dream smiled and took one of the knives from the knife drawer, he tapped the meat with the blade before sighing,” Sapnap зажечь ее, _light her up_ please”

Sapnap grinned and his palms glowed red as he gingerly pats the meat, the ice melting nearly instantly at the introduction of intense heat, but Sapnap clearly has practice and soon the meat was completely defrosted; ready to be cut.

Bad gratefully accepted the slices of pork as he carefully rolled the slices into the ground mix of rosemary and thyme freshly picked from the garden before adding it to the pot and placed the top on.

“Okay! Now that’s done why don’t we play some games, or would you like to listen to some stories?” Bad asked the two kids once the kitchen was cleaned up and the three were in the living room mulling over what to do while the soup cooked.

“Dad we should play hide and seek! It’ll be fun and as long as Dream isn’t hiding, we can win” Sapnap joked and Dream huffed.

“I don’t hide that good you just suck at finding me” Dream retorted.

“That’s cause you do that weird τηλεμεταφορά _teleport_ thingy!!” Sapnap whined, voice high pitched to indicate his frustration and Bad chuckled at their antics.

“Hey hey it’s okay. We can play hide and seek but we’ll limit where we can hide alright? Anywhere on this floor and the second floor okay? Nowhere in the basement or outside. Seem fair?” Bad reasoned and the two kids looked at each other before smiling.

“Yeah, that’s fair”

“I like it! You go first Dad count to…uh… δέκα, _ten_ ” Sapnap chirped.

Bad chuckled and nodded,” Ten? Okay I’ll start counting then! One…two…”

“Hey no! Close your eyes too” Dream giggled and Bad finally did, squeezing them shut as he counted.

He could hear them giggle softly as their footsteps rang in the room before one pair went upstairs and the other continued running around before growing quiet. By the time Bad counted to ten it was completely silent in the room save for the furnace crackling away in the kitchen.

Bad put on a show, humming dramatically as he looked around,” Come out come out wherever you are~”

He looked behind pillows on the couches, inside the storage closet, the flowerpot by the main door, everywhere _but_ under the large armchair tucked by the window.

“Gosh I can’t find anyone here I better go check upstairs then…” Bad pouted and slowly made his way up the stairs, dully noting the barely held back giggles Sapnap was making.

_I’m glad he’s so happy. He was so scared when I first found him, I’m so proud of him._

Once he was at the top of the stairs Bad took his time to examine each room carefully, teasing and being generally oblivious. He heard a soft sound, like drumming of rain on wood, and when Bad checked the boy’s bedroom, all he saw was purple particles.

_Dream can teleport? Hang on I thought Sapnap said-_

“Dad… не двигайся, _don’t move._ Я поговорю с ним _, I’ll talk to him”_ Dream’s voice was barely a whisper and it was serious.

It was then Bad could hear the familiar vroops and hums of an Enderman. How did he get into his house? Bad has no clue but it also wasn’t uncommon. Sometimes when it rained for more than one day, they ended up with a couple Endermen teleporting into the second floor. Skeppy was always pissed when it happened but now, with Skeppy not present Bad followed Dream’s directions.

He stayed stock still as the giant form of the Enderman moved around, making those strange noises all the while. It perked up when Dream started talking in the End Language to it. Bad was fascinated and also worried that Dream was somehow talking to the Enderman but after a couple more phrases were shot back and forth, Bad did manage to pick up on some.

“я скучаю по дому, _I miss my home”_ The Enderman hummed.

“Это не ваш дом, ваш дом находится в другом месте, вам нужно покинуть, _this is not your home, your home is elsewhere you need to leave”_ Dream replied, hands folded tight across his chest as he came out of his hiding spot (which was under the bed).

“почему так одиноко, _why is it so lonely?”_

“Ты не дома, поэтому, _you’re not home that’s why”_ Dream retorted and there was a pause as the Enderman looked around once more.

Bad took note that the Enderman was carrying a block of sand in its large, gangly claws.

“Спасибо я пойду сейчас, _thank you, I will go now”_

The Enderman left immediately after saying those words and Bad relaxed as Dream threw himself into Bad’s arms.

“Woah woah you handled that like a champ Dream! What’s wrong?” Bad asked, letting Dream be in his arms as he stroked the blonde hair.

“They’re always scary. I don’t want to play hide and seek anymore” Dream’s voice was muffled somewhat by Bad’s coat, but he didn’t mind.

“Okay honey we don’t have to play anymore. Let’s go check on that soup then”

Bad headed downstairs with Dream holding his hand and quickly found Sapnap soon after. Sapnap was proud he won over Dream but didn’t argue when Bad told him game time was over. Luckily, the soup was finished anyways so Bad didn’t have to explain why as he got out bowls and spoons and soon the three were sitting at the table, joking and laughing like nothing had happened.

Bad tucked in Sapnap and Dream, giving them their bedtime story and kiss on the head before whispering goodnight.

Both kids whispered it back, sleepy, happy and fed. Bad couldn’t ask for anything else.

* * *

The next day Bad helped both out with their outfits and double checked on Sap’s glamour and Dream’s mask before being satisfied and the group headed out. Any other time Bad probably would’ve used a horse but a mule in this case is good for all the heavy meat they’re gonna bring home for the next few weeks. Then, they won’t have to visit the village for hopefully the rest of the year.

“Alright you guys ready? Remember, only Common once we are out there and stay close to me. Strangers are dangerous and I want to keep everyone safe” Bad reminded the boys as he opens up the front door, the already warming air greeting him as he takes in the weather. Fluffy white clouds crossed the sky, but it’s clear from the wind that they could have a shower later on in the day, so Dream will need an umbrella or back indoors at that point. Surprisingly, the rain doesn’t bother Sapnap at all despite his ancestry, but he does get worried for Dream when it rains. Bad grabs an umbrella just in case and the three head outside.

The trip to the small herding town of Timberland was uneventful, the two boys took a nap on Richard the Mule while Bad led him on foot. The day was warm, bugs buzzed about, and Bad made sure both him and the kids drank plenty of water. Soon, as they left the shade the oak trees provided, the town was revealed to them. As well as the stench of cows, sheep, and pigs.

Bad didn’t really like the tiny town, but the meat was the best in the area for a reason. He heaved a sigh as he nudged the kids awake,” Okay come on, can’t be on Richard forever he has to carry meat soon. Give him a break and stretch your legs”

“Smells bad here” Dream grumbled, Sapnap nodding his agreement with a hiss of disgust.

“Watch the noises Sapnap, we are entering the town now. Stay close, if you need to hold my hand, you’re more than welcome to” Bad told them, putting on his glamour fully and the three walked in.

The people hardly spared a glance at them as they went about their own business. The calls of chickens, people, and clinking of metal was the general thrum of the town. Soft music came from the inn house, but Bad quickly walked past it and into the center of town, where directly under an ancient oak tree was the market.

“That’s a fine mule you got there sir looking to sell?” A gruff, dirty man asked Bad as he approached the central part of the marketplace.

“No sir he’s here to do the heavy lifting. I need a lot of meat products” Bad chuckled, patting Richard’s hide while also tightening his grip on the reins.

“Ah in that case, Melvon is on the right, he’s offering a bargain sale today on porkchops and lean cuts from the cattle. Careful, he’s a bit of a gambler when it comes to the actual prices though” The man stated kindly and threw a quick smile to the two kids that were tucked behind Bad’s legs,” cute boys too. No wonder you need lota meat. My Pa always told me the more meat you feed your kids the stronger they’ll be. Happy bargaining!”

“Thank you so much! I appreciate the info. Wave goodbye kids” Bad chirped, relieved as Sap and Dream shyly waved goodbye to the kind stranger as he headed off to who knows where.

“He was scary” Sapnap whispered as they headed in the direction the man pointed out to them and soon enough the butcher was there, shouting out prices of the meats he has for sale.Bad saw some people watching out of the corner of his eye but kept focused on the task at hand.

“Here ye! Get your porkchops ‘ere only 3 iron per pack of five! Fresh meat! Stripped right off the bone ya hear!” The man, Melvon, shouted as he waved around fresh slices of meat around.

Bad cleared his throat and stood before the man,” Hi! I heard you’re running some bargain prices today, what are you offering besides the porkchops?”

“I got two bargains today sir, porkchops and lean cuts from the cows. Either go for those or pick from the fresh cuts of mutton and chicken that I have here” Melvon snorted and gestured to all the meats.

“Let’s start talking then. How much for a set of everything?” Bad asked, arching an eyebrow as he eyed each piece of meat.

“A set of everything? Sir, that’s roughly fifty pounds of meat! Are able to carry all that and keep an eye on your youngins?” Melvon stuttered, staring at Bad in shock.

“That’s what the mule is for sir. Now, business, name the price” Bad replied, grinning.

Melvon narrowed his eyes then huffed,” Very well sir, I’d say for each of the meats, including any good cuts…my price is 15 gold for the whole thing”

“Too much. I can do 10”

“You disgust me sir 14”

“Ah but you discuss me. 12”

“…I can do 13 but not an ingot lower”

“Oh, very well then…guess I can settle for 15”

“What? No, 10 take it or leave it this is probably the most business I’ll get today”

“Deal! 10 gold ingots it is” Bad cheered and extended his hand.

Melvon shook it with a sniff of finality and waved over some of his coworkers to help pack and stow the meat on the mule. Then he jerked when Bad handed him the ten gold ingots.

“Ah shit I fell for the oldest trick in the bargaining book didn’t I” Melvon sighed as he pocketed the 10 ingots.

“Yep! Don’t worry though I’m sure you’ll get more business” Bad consoled with a laugh, pleased that the tactic still worked.

“Have a good day sir. Hope those kids of yours get the good meals too. Those meats are prime quality even the King himself in the Isle Kingdom asks for our meat” Melvon snorted as he fiddled with the gold ingots with careful hands.

“I’m sure he does. Thank you once again” Bad replied and double checked the ropes and meat on Richard before being satisfied with the lot.

“Alright that’s done let’s head out kids” Bad cheered to Dream and Sapnap.

However, neither responded immediately. Bad frowned and looked down at them in confusion until Dream tugged his hand.

“Eyes. They’re watching” Dream whispered, Sapnap nodding fiercely in agreement.

Right. The kids still have good survival instincts. They know when they’re being watched. Bad bit his lip, quickly realizing that those people that were staring from before were very likely still watching. Which means only one thing.

Mercenaries were posted in this town.

_Muffin. This could get bad as soon as we leave._

“Kids as soon as we are in the forest pathway again, we’re gonna have to play hide and seek” Bad whispered lowly as they slowly started heading out of town. Shadows following them.

“Got it. We know how to hide” Dream agreed.

“What about you Dad? You’re gonna hide with us right?” Sapnap asked worriedly.

“I have to speak with our watchers. Can’t have them suspect that none of us should be here. I’ll buy time for you guys I’ll have a little signal if you guys need to run and get help ok? It’s going to be fine” Bad reassured his kids but he couldn’t help but be nervous himself.

The only weapon he had on hand was a diamond sword, but there’s no telling he can get it out in time to fight mercenaries. Especially if he can’t go all out with the fact that the kids are near. It’s yet another situation where Bad deeply wished he could have his trustworthy guns on him. However, as easy and simple that would be, he would also reintroduce guns into the world. As in, a much larger target would be painted on his back. That is why all their guns slept in a vault in the basement, away from prying eyes and curious kids. Bad sighed but pushed forward determinedly.

He didn’t earn the right to be an advisor just because he was a good guy. He’s a good talker he can get them out of this situation.

As the first tree’s branches started offering them precious shade, the shadows stopped following. Bad looked around carefully, treating his gaze like he was merely admiring the view, but his hand was out of Dream’s, ready to give the signal for them to hide when need be.

Richard whinnied and then their shadows finally appeared. Bad flicked his wrist; Dream and Sapnap vanished immediately, diving into the thick bushes nearby with nary a sound. The three mercs stood there, blocking the pathway and looking intimidating with their mix of diamond and iron armor, enchanted.

_Oh no._

“Before you start heading home, we need to go through your inventory sir. We’ve been watching this town for a while and believe there is an illegal potions business being delt underhanded. By orders of the King, we are allowed to search all peoples as soon as they leave the town boundaries” the center merc announced with a bored tone, the other two already digging through the poor mule’s items.

“Oh really? That’s a shock I never thought Timberland would be capable of hiding such a scary business” Bad said innocently.

No really, he honestly didn’t know there was an illegal potion business although he didn’t even know it was _illegal_ to make potions. He played along regardless, it seemed like these mercenaries weren’t really bored.

Bad shouldn’t have put that thought into the world. As soon as the mule was searched, he was eyed like a slab of fresh meat.

“You had two little persons with you. Where are they, we need to search them too” one of them grumbled, thumbing his battle axe that rested on his hip.

“I taught my kids to not trust strangers. They are probably hiding somewhere but I wouldn’t tell you. You don’t need to search them they have nothing on them” Bad declared.

“You’re not in charge here. Where are the children or we’ll start setting this forest on fire to find them” another drawled pulling out an arrow that was already lit.

So, they were already prepared to do the worst. These _monsters._ Bad gritted his teeth, his hand slowly crawling towards his own blade when he heard a woman scream.

The scream was so loud it startled the birds in the trees and then there was the sound of running as a little boy suddenly stumbled towards them from the forest, eyes wide with fear and shock.

“Someone anyone!! Please help us! My mum got an elixir from the aromatherapist in town, but it turned out to be poison and now she’s in deep pain!!!” The boy cried, tears running down his face as he hugged Bad’s leg and looked up at him with intelligent eyes.

Bad blinked and realized the kid’s eyes were different colors. One eye red, the other blue.

The three mercs stared at each other, seemingly having a silent discussion, before the leader nodded and the two took off into the forest in the direction the kid ran from.

“Thank you for your cooperation sir. You are off the hook. Take care not to get in our way again” he had the gall to smirk at Bad before following the others.

The kid grinned up at Bad once the mercs left and easily wiped away the ‘tears’,” You alright sir? My mum and I saw you guys were in a bit of a pickle with those nasty mercs”

“Oh…yes I am! Thank you so much for that” Bad smiled down at him as the kid looked over at the bushes then back at Bad.

He threw a wink at the bushes before giving a little bow to Bad,” Happy to help! My mum and I travel a lot so its second nature to help those that are stuck in similar situations we have been in. Don’t worry about us my mum is really powerful and smart. Have a safe trip home”

Before Bad could say thank you or even ask the kid what his name was, the heterochromia boy took off again, vanishing into the trees like a forest sprite.

Dream and Sapnap spilled out of the bushes with an “oof”

“That was amazing! He looked like us Dream? Is he?” Sapnap chirped excitedly.

“Not sure Sap, although that was kind of him” Dream replied slowly, his masked face tilted in the direction that the child ran off in.

“Best not ask questions for an event that saved our hides. Let’s go boys before our luck runs out again” Bad sighed.

“Do you think we’ll meet him again? We didn’t even catch his name” Sapnap pouted as he scuffed his shoes in the dirt while he walked.

“I think so. Events like that do not happen without reason” Dream murmured and held out a hand for Sapnap to hold as they headed back home.

“Either way very thankful. Makes me miss Skeppy even more” Bad hummed, ignoring the ache in his heart at the fact that Skeppy was still away from home.

“It’s okay Dad! Uncle Skeppy will be back soon no matter how long he’s gone he always comes back” Sapnap chirped optimistically and Bad giggled at those words.

“Yes, that he does Sappy, that he does” Bad smiled and the three headed back home with their goods. Safe.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the mini George cameo! I really enjoy the fan art that have him have heterochromia eyes so I figured it'd be the perfect time to utilize that in this story. Worry naught eventually he will be apart of the family! :) 
> 
> Apologies for the late update though, wifi and my creativity brain cells died a couple times this past week but I assure you updates will come by more steadily again! 
> 
> In the meantime drink your water, eat something yummy and get some good rest! I love you all and your comments always make me smile <3 
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	7. Through Fire and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Technoblade recovers from the Witch Incident Phil needs to thank Bad and Skeppy in some way or another
> 
> The forge calls for him
> 
> As does the memories of the past

“T-Techno? What’s…everything okay?” Wilbur stuttered as slowly his brother sat up, those rose-red eyes making him feel like he’s seeing something he’s not supposed to see.

“W…What year…is this” Techno’s voice was hoarse, like he’d used it already from shouting or screaming.

“Technoblade! What’s wrong seriously! I can help what do I need to do?” Wilbur asked looking around wildly until his gaze landed on the pink tulips he picked earlier in the day for Techno. Bingo!

Wilbur plucked one from the vase and pressed the flower into Techno’s shaking hands,” Look look! It’s your favorite flower! I picked a lot for you every single day you were asleep. You should see the flower garden outside! Dad and I worked very hard on it to keep it in full bloom even while you were asleep. Do you remember wanting one? Oh, Techno please come back!”

Techno wordlessly stared down at the flower in his hands and as the silence grew between them, he shuddered.

The red color drained from his eyes, replaced by the color that Wilbur loved and soon those eyes were filled with tears as he hugged the flower close and threw himself at Wilbur, soft sobs filling the room immediately.

The door was flung open soon after, Phil immediately entering,” I heard crying what’s- Techno!”

Phil swooped in, wrapping both boys into a tight hug, which made Techno cry even harder and for Wilbur to join in. Even Phil wiped away a few tears as he wrapped his arms around both boys, putting them as close as physically possible in his arms, gently rocking them back and forth on the floor. A solid hour the family merely stayed there, finally safe in each other’s arms as Phil cooed softly and thanked every single holy being he knew of that Techno was safely returned to him at last.

“Dada ‘m sorry I’m so sorry…” Techno’s voice was muffled, hoarse, and above all scared.

“Shhh it’s okay Dadza is here. I’m always here for you Techno no matter what” Phil whispered fiercely, pressing kiss after kiss on Techno’s head.

Wilbur cuddled just as tightly on his side, one hand holding Techno’s the entire time,” We both are brother”

* * *

Dinner was a somber yet happy time as Techno was basically spoon fed again by both Wilbur and Phil until Techno would protest and they’d let him do what he wanted. The pink tulip that Wilbur handed to him was sitting in his hair. Phil noticed that the pink color had somehow recessed back to his roots, but it still bothered Phil that the unnatural color was still there. Maybe it’ll fade over time? Techno did just wake up anyways. Somethings take time, like when diamond needs to be heated for over 12 hours before honing. Either way, Phil was so relieved Technoblade was back. He’d have to send some kind of gift of thankfulness to Bad and Skeppy when he had a chance.

Well…Bad did mention in a recent letter his old iron armor was showing signs of wear and tear.

That night the three slept together in the same room. Something that hasn’t been done in a long time, but Phil didn’t mind. He didn’t mind the bed wasn’t big enough for the three of them, but they all made do, Techno sandwiched between Phil and Wilbur with a weak giggle.

_Thank the gods he was at least trying to giggle._ Phil whispered a story to the two boys to help them fall asleep like always, but once they were asleep Phil didn’t close his eyes. He kept a wary eye on the door and checked the window by his writing desk every twenty minutes.

Phil stayed up the entire night while his kids slept.

* * *

The next morning was spent by combing out old blueprints and books Phil managed to bring with him when he had originally fled the Isle Kingdom with baby Wilbur. It seemed like ages ago but the memories of it all as fresh as ever.

Technoblade made a curious noise when Phil sat down with the heavy, well-worn books with his breakfast at the table.

“Those look heavy what’re you looking up Dad?” Wilbur asked curiously.

“I gotta make a nice gift for Skeppy and Bad for helping out with Technoblade. I’m thinking some nice diamond armor will be the best gift I can give. It’s the least I can do for them Techno” Phil replied, tearing into a piece of bacon as he started flipping through the pages.

“You mean you’re gonna do blacksmithing again? Dada you haven’t really done it for armor in a long while right?” Techno asked softly.

Ever since Techno woke up, he was a lot quieter than he used to be, his words almost mumbled sometimes, but Phil knew it was because he was still recovering so he was even more patient with both kids. He threw both sons a quick grin,” Don’t worry about your dad, he hasn’t lost all his experience with his job. Go ahead and eat, I’ll give you guys a tour of my forge”

* * *

The forge was quiet when the three padded in, the stone walls cool and unmarked with ash as the place clearly hasn’t been used to its fullest potential. Phil really has only made lanterns, plating, and other constructive/decorative things than what he was truly known for: armor and weapons. That was gonna change today.

“This is my anvil. I use it to stabilize the pieces of metalwork while I hammer it out to my preference” Phil told the kids as they looked around with big eyes.

“You used to work here all the time? It’s so…dull” Wilbur protested, frowning at the blank stone walls.

“Cold too” Techno agreed, shivering a little.

Phil chuckled,” For now it’s cold. It won’t be once I get the fire going. Step back boys and watch carefully”

He carefully tossed the mixture of firewood, coal, and dried nettle leaves into the massive furnace that sat under a thick hood. After arranging the little fire bundle to his satisfaction, he took out the flint and steel and threw down the sparks. The fire emerged slowly…the sparks eating up the nettle leaves until it struck coal and wood, then flickered to life violently. Phil brushed off any excess sparks that came up to his shirt and wandered around, picking up each item he’ll need to shape and hammer the precious material to his image. Hammers, files, and pokers were arranged in a timely manner on the thick wooden table far away from the central furnace, the kids watching his every move as he cleaned the items.

“Wil would you mind grabbing all the diamond we have in storage?” Phil asked his eldest, who jumped at his name and nodded.

“Sure thing! Be right back Techno” Wilbur saluted and raced back upstairs.

“Techno come on over this is what your dad is gonna make” Phil coaxed the younger and after a bit of hesitation, Techno walked over.

“Woah…that’s armor?” Techno gasped quietly as he stared at the blueprints that Phil drew out, four pieces in total.

“Yes. It’s for our good friend Skeppy as thanks for helping you get better. I intend to make him the best armor I know of. This particular kind is made only from diamonds and as such only the best of the best usually takes up this task. I used to be among them…” Phil was explaining but felt himself trailing off when the memories fluttered to the surface.

_‘You’re wasting your talent making only hoes and scythes for the local famers. King Cedric wants you to work for him personally at the Castle’_

_‘Really? Me? But I’m from the North District…I don’t exactly have any nice clothes…’_

_‘He doesn’t care about that. Now come on Mr.…. Minecraft?’_

_‘Philza. Philza Watson. Minecraft is just a nickname given to me’_

Phil shook his head, looking back down at Techno with a smile,” But I’ll be back there soon enough! Come on how about spending a few hours watching your dad get back to work”

“Can I read while you work? If that’s okay…” Techno asked shifting from one foot to another.

“I’m back! 52 diamonds Dad! At least that was all the spare ones I can find we still have some diamond blocks” Wilbur crowed as he came downstairs in a whirl of energy.

“No 52 diamonds will be enough thank you son. Why don’t you grab some books for you and Techno to read? I’m going to be down here for a while” Phil told Wilbur as he accepted the diamonds and got to work with the spare iron, he already brought with him.

_If I recall exactly, I melted the diamonds first and then the iron later to make the cast-iron molding…_

“Sure thing! Anything in particular you wanna read Tech?” Wilbur chirped to his brother who giggled at the nickname.

“I don’t mind whatever you want to read Wil, I want to be able to watch Dada too”

“Sounds good I got just the books then. Be right back again” Wilbur flew back upstairs.

Phil carefully put the diamonds into the crucibles, counting out each amount to formulate the right pieces of armor. Once that was done, he checked on the fire that was roaring away in the furnace, checking the temperature by sticking a small iron ingot stick into the center of the flames for a few minutes then pulling it out. Once the stick turned red-orange and the air shimmered around the hot metal Phil knew the furnace was ready to start melting. Pulling out the tongs, he submerged each crucible one by one into the little nest of coal and wood at the center of the flames before closing the furnace, making sure none of the heat could escape with some iron trapdoors.

The two boys half-watched half-read as Phil did this and he sighed softly as he admired them from his workbench.

_‘Phil, do you think we’ll be able to have kids some day?’ Kirstin’s voice was warm but…shy._

_‘What kind of question is that? Of course, we will! Once we have a safe place for them to grow up safely and when we are ready for them’ Phil responded immediately, startled Kirstin even asked with doubt on her face._

_‘Sorry…I know it was a silly question. You’re the best blacksmith around I’m sure soon enough someone from higher up the social food chain will recognize that’ Kirstin chuckled as she downed her mug of mead._

_‘Yeah…I’m sorry Kirstin I know I promised a lot…’ Phil mumbled, feeling shitty as he realized that was the reason why she was asking._

_‘Hey no none of that. I see that look of self-doubt on your face Phil. I know you’ll keep your promise I’m just being silly right now I mean look at me I’m three mugs of mead in!’ Kirstin laughed good naturedly and nudged her husband until he was chuckling too._

_‘I love you. No matter what happens or even if we don’t get the dream, we wanted I know we’ll be happy in the end. I can at least guarantee that’ Kirstin told him fiercely and he smiled back at her, gently kissing her cheek in happiness._

Phil’s eyes were watering. He sniffed, wiping an arm across them as he blamed it on the smoke in the quickly warming forge as he cleaned up and ushered Wilbur and Techno back upstairs for playtime.

Their anniversary is in five days, it’ll be the second time the kids get to talk to Kirstin.

He still misses her.

* * *

_‘Philza Minecraft. Your reputation proceeds you. I challenge you to a Forge Duel. First person to craft a diamond sword wins. You up for it?’ Malik’s eyes glistened with eagerness as he extends the threat. The other blacksmiths in the massive forge stopping, eagerly waiting for the response._

_Phil doesn’t make them wait, grinning cockily as he accepts the handshake, ‘I’ll kick your ass just for saying that mate. You’re on’_

_It led to that moment when Bad approached him, all shy and looking out of place. Phil knew what that felt like though, always had, and welcomed him regardless._

_Clang. Clang. Clang._ The white-hot material bending slowly but surely on the anvil.

_‘Phil Phil Phil! Blonde looking loser! No wonder your parents passed away they couldn’t handle that gold-colored hair! Gold is so ugly’ The kids taunted as Phil walked past them with his teacher._

_‘Ignore them child. They know naught the true power of words’ his teacher mumbled as they continued walking._

_Phil wiped away his own tears with coal-stained hands,’ why’d they have to go and bring up my parents though it’s not their fault they passed away…’_

_‘Death has a funny way of taking. You know it comes equally for all peoples. Sinners, saints, even gods. No one can escape it. Now come, I got another lesson for you. Time to tame fire’_

_‘Yes sir.’_

**Clang.** Phil wiped sweat off his brow as he finally wrapped it against itself before sticking it back into the furnace, pulling out the next piece in all due haste. He’ll have to take a brief break soon for water and to see how Wilbur and Techno were doing.

Next. These are supposed to eventually form into leggings…

_The echoing song of anvils rang well into the night in Phil’s head as he heads home for the evening. He took his time, singing merrily as he thought about the praise, he received in regard to his work: 14 diamond swords, nearly three complete suits of armor. The King really does put him to work, but the pay and the fact that all the personal there were so kind to him was more than worth it._

_Pretty soon he’ll have enough money to take them out of the country. To a little quiet life in the wilds._

_‘Kirstin! I’m home!’ Phil announced as he closed the door behind him._

_He frowned when Kirstin didn’t immediately greet him with some kind of joke or hug. ‘Kirstin?’_

_‘Over here’ Her voice was shaky. Shit._

_‘What’s wrong what happened? Who do I have to fight’ Phil demanded as soon as he entered their shared bedroom, only to see Kirstin looking at him with dazzled eyes._

_‘Phil I’m…I’m pregnant’ Kirstin breathed._

_Phil froze._

_‘Holy fuck are you sure?’_

_‘I’ve been sick for nearly a week Phil and a quick trip to the local doctor told me the rest we’re gonna have a kid’_

_Phil hugged her tightly as the two started laughing in near hysterics_

_‘We’re gonna have a kid!!!’_

**Clang. Clang. Clang.** Phil grumbled to himself as he flipped over the material and hammered again. The drumming of steel upon molten diamond echoing across the entirety of the forge.

“Hey Dad? Can you sing that song again? The one about the sparks” Wilbur asked shyly.

“Yeah! Pretty please? It sounds so cool with your anvil” Techno agreed, briefly looking up from his book to ask as well, golden-brown eyes shining.

Phil laughed, surprised Wilbur even remembered the first time he sang it,” Okay okay here I go”

He changed the rhythm of his hammering, the echoing becoming musical as the pattern builds and Phil started to sing quietly, before increasing in volume as the words come back to him:

“ _Those burning sparks_

_They Scorch the dirt_

_They lit the sky_

_And fell to the earth_

_I smelt and forged_

_Fused and Bent_

_I dug the core_

_Now my years are spent_

_Heart’s now incased in steel_

_To a Blacksmith’s prayer I will kneel_

_Salt, sweat and steam_

_It came trickling down_

_My labor’s love_

_Now rest in the ground_

_Sharp nails and chained_

_Spike, rings and blades_

_They all reside_

_In a world handmade_

_Heart’s now incased in steel_

_To a Blacksmith’s prayer I will kneel”_

The lyrics rushed out of him as the pounding of the anvil changed to the grounding part of his song to the point where he got lost into the feel of it. By the time he finished the tune, the diamond was well-pounded out and more than ready to go back into the flames before being incased in the cast-iron molding.

Phil chuckled a bit, mildly embarrassed he got into it before moving slowly. His sons cheered however and begged for more. Phil told them he couldn’t remember any other songs at the moment but when he does, he’ll sing them for his kids. As he picks up another crucible, yet another memory resurfaces from the heat and flames.

_‘You’ve been promoted. You should be proud Sir Philza Watson. You’ll be working in the library from here on out, any materials and subjects needed sent to you with all due haste’ The solider read out the order as Phil stared._

_Promoted? Why does this feel like he’s being kicked out just when he was getting comfortable?_

_Phil slowly followed the soldier, holding his items with caution as he looked around. The new location was a personal forge but there was also a massive library. Within that library is an object that Phil had never seen before. It looked like a black table…but there was a book sitting on top of it? Why did the book open and close on its own?_

_‘Ah you must be the famous Philza Minecraft everyone’s been talking about’ A man dressed in expensive clothing closed a book and walked over._

_‘You can call me Phil…uh where exactly am I?’ Phil asked cautiously._

_‘Research lab. That table over there with all the books is called an Enchanting Table. Supposedly, with patience and lapis lazuli, you should be able to produce the famous enchantments on armor and weapons. We believe you’re a prime candidate to learn how to use the Table efficiently.’_

Phil sighed and put the crucible back into the fire. It can wait another day. He’ll work on the iron moldings instead before tending to the kids.

* * *

_Dear Phil,_

_I’m so glad to hear that Technoblade is back!!! What a relief. As for the hair coloration, it’s probably just a leftover from the curse itself. Either it’ll go away, or it’ll stick like that so I’m sorry if that’s something you need to get used to. Dream and Sapnap are doing really well too! Dream’s even starting to show his face! How awesome is that! Although I can’t help but feel sick to my stomach. I can’t even begin to wonder what the child went through before I found him…_

_As for Skeppy he’s been working overtime and making sure all of us are safe and sound. I keep telling him he doesn’t have to go overboard with the security, but you know him, stupidly stubborn. I love him though, not a day goes by where I can’t imagine a day without my best friend._

_Keep going Phil you’re doing great! I treasure every letter you send me. Say hi to Wilbur and Techno for me!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Bad_

Phil chuckled at the letter before looking over to the two boys that were currently in the middle of some play scuffling,” Kids! Bad says hello”

“Hi Bad! I hope you have a good day!” Techno cheered on top of Wilbur while Wilbur squirmed.

“Get off me you big oaf you’re heavy!” Wilbur protested.

“Not until you admit pufferfish are cooler than clownfish”

“Never! Team clownfish until I die!”

“Then die”

There was a loud thump as the two kids rolled over yet again, hissing at each other like the way Luna and Loke would.

Said cats watched unamused from their shared perch on Phil’s lap. Phil himself laughing at their antics.

“Go easy both of you I’d prefer not having to admit first aid to either of you” Phil warned, and the scuffling lessened slightly, but it was clear both boys inherited Phil’s stubbornness.

Phil petted Luna’s head while Loke massaged his claws into Phil’s legs. Phil didn’t understand why cats did that but the little pinpricks of pain where a nice reminder he still had to check on the diamonds in the forge.

“Okay fine fine! I yield! Pufferfish are cooler than clownfish can you please get off me now” Wilbur finally grumbled after another tussle and Techno grinned.

“A little bit louder dear brother I want to be able to hear it” Techno replied.

A sigh and then Wilbur shouted,” PUFFERFISH ARE COOLER”

“Good! Okay you’re forgiven” Techno giggled and finally rolled off of Wilbur.

Wilbur gained a fire in his eyes and Phil watched amused as Wilbur suddenly pounced on Techno, throwing him to the ground with a loud “oof”

“HAH I HAD MY FINGERS CROSSED” Wilbur gleefully shouted as he successfully pinned his brother down to the ground.

Techno whined high in his throat, wiggling but Wilbur merely placed more weight on his forearms and Techno was stuck.

“Cede to me! Perhaps I can spare you” Wilbur taunted, eyes practically glowing with pride.

Techno scoffed under him, “How can I cede to a man that didn’t keep his promise? I am put a humble person that loved pufferfish more than clownfish that is all”

Wilbur tried his best to keep a straight face, but he was laughing,” All’s fair in war dear brother~ Now, admit it please”

“Fineeeeee I admit that clownfish are better than pufferfish. At least clownfish don’t hurt you when you try to catch them” Techno finally admitted and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Haha! Yay! I won!” Wilbur cheered and rolled off of Techno, then held out a hand for his brother.

“Wait you’re not going to kill me?” Techno asked, opening his eyes in shock.

Wilbur cocked his head to one side,” Why would I? I’d rather have you live knowing I was right than kill you with your idea of pufferfish being better still in your heart. Boring!”

Phil stared at the two boys as they both giggled at Wilbur’s statement before Techno got up with Wilbur’s help. He blinked, wondering where exactly Wilbur got that eloquent statement from. Although Wilbur has always been the kid to watch and listen to everything around him, mimicking it down to a science even if he didn’t believe it. It reminded Phil of a rather famous quote from an ancient philosopher: _the greatest victory is that which requires no battle._

Then again maybe Phil has read that book to them before tucking them in he doesn’t really recall. Either way, he double checks both boys before heading back downstairs to the forge.

The diamonds were liquid when he examined the crucibles. Okay, time for the moldings. Phil pulled out the moldings he made the day before, each one already in the designated shapes of each item: boots, leggings, chest plate, and helmet.

He poured each liquid into the molds, the hissing and sparking flashing in front of him.

_‘I don’t understand…clearly you’re trying to talk to me, but I can’t hear a damn word’ Phil hissed as sparks and flashing sigils flew past him as he tried the Enchanting Table for the fourth time this week._

_The librarian advisor sighed as Phil came out of the room looking dejected,’ Failed again? At this point we may have to just- ‘_

_‘That won’t be necessary sir I can get it I just need to figure out how it talks’ Phil cut him off quickly, the fear of being thrown out driving him more than anything else._

_‘I see…very well. Good luck then’ The advisor nodded and left the room._

_Phil sighed, gently resting his head on the anvil and banging it a couple times. He has to figure out this Enchanting Table or he’s gonna lose it all!_

_‘_ _ᓭ_ _!¡_ _ᒷᔑ_ _ꖌ_ _∴⍑_ _ᔑ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ʖ_ _𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ᓭ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᓵ_ _⍑_ _╎_ _ꖎ_ _↸_ _𝙹⎓_ _ᓵ_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _↸_ _ᓭ, S_ _peak. What bothers you Child of Clouds?’_

_Phil froze when those hisses actually turned into words._

_‘What…now you start to speak to me?? Wait who are you?’_

_‘||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ꖌ_ _リ_ _𝙹∴_ _∴⍑𝙹_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᒲᒷ_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _ꖎ||_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _⎓𝙹∷⊣𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒷ_ _リ, Y_ _ou know who we are. You have merely forgotten’ The hissing continued to change, becoming more like overlapping whispers from many people at once._

_‘Okay…uh so you can understand me? Can you do enchantments then?’ Phil asked slowly, not really believing what he was hearing._

_‘||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _リ_ _ᒷᒷ_ _↸_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _リ_ _ᒷᓭᓭ_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _!¡_ _𝙹∴_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _⎓_ _╎_ _∷_ _ᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣._ _ᓵ_ _𝙹_ _ᒲᒷ_ _ᓵ_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹_ _ᓭᒷ_ _∷_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _∴_ _╎_ _ꖎꖎ_ _⊣_ _╎_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _!¡_ _𝙹∴_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _ᓵᒷ_ _ᒲ_ _𝙹∷_ _ᒷ, Y_ _ou need to harness our power first. Come closer we will give you the power once more’_

_It stung like a thousand pinpricks over and over again._

Phil sighed, shaking out of the memory as he places the heated material onto the anvil to correct any errors that appeared once he poured in the diamond. Once adjusted, he then dunked the pieces into the cooling bucket next to him, the hissing and explosion of steam making him cough as he waves away the excess vapor.

The boots were the item that came out first, dense and heavy due to the black cast iron coating the entirety of the item. A quick check and then once he believed they were ready, slammed the cast iron on top of the anvil. A large **CRACK** echoed in the room as chunks of the cast iron fell off into pieces as Phil saw flickers of blue of the diamond appearing. _One more strike._

**C R A C K.**

_‘Hello Enchanting Table, I have a request for protection III and unbreaking if you don’t mind’ Phil asked politely as he walked in with the set of armor that required the enchantments._

_‘_ _𝙹⎓_ _ᓵ_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _ᓭᒷ_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _||_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _╎_ _リ_ _⊣_ _ᒷ_ _ꖎ_ _ᓭᒷ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∷_ _ᒷᑑ_ _⚍╎_ _∷_ _ᒷ,_ _Of course, anything else you require?’ The hisses responded as he carefully put down the armor on top of the table along with the required lapis._

_‘Uh…I don’t think so, thank you’ Phil was still rather shocked that he has a working relationship with…a table. It sounds weird the more he thinks about it but he’s happy for the work._

_Then he receives word that King Cedric passed away._

_The gilded cage finally locked him in completely. Wings clipped and burned._

Phil ran a semi-clean hand through his hair as he stares down at the successful diamond boots. The craftsmanship clearly seen complete with etches of glided markings down the sides for future Enchantments. It was a work of art in and of itself. Phil still feels like he needed work, but he can tolerate this one for now. There’s always space to polish and finish. He’s just happy it came out in one piece.

Now for the others…

_‘Sir Philza I presume?’ the cool voice of the new King, Sylas, commented as he entered the workshop, the advisor hastily following behind him._

_The advisor threw Phil a worried look. Phil swallowed, standing up straight as he greets the King with a small, curt bow,’ Your majesty’_

_‘Your work proceeds you…I could’ve sworn a blacksmith of your caliber would be more…. larger I suppose’ Sylas mused as he eyed Phil up and down like a prize._

_Phil immediately hated it,’ I came from a poor village your majesty. Probably didn’t get as much food as others’_

_‘Clearly. So, do tell me about your accomplishments regarding the Enchantment Table’_

_Phil bit back a retort at the cold voice and briefly gestured at said Table,’ it can produce enchantments ranking from I to IV, with IV being the strongest of the lot and I being the weakest, but easiest to come by. It takes more out of me if I request higher levels, especially for more than one type of Enchantment’_

_‘How many of the level IV can you produce at once before having to take a break’ Sylas demanded immediately, a terrifying gleam of ambition burning in his dark eyes._

_Phil was stunned speechless for a brief moment before shakily clearing his throat, ‘I believe… four? I haven’t really figured out what my limits are…’_

_‘Best get started then hm? I need a fully equipped army for my vision Sir Philza. I’ll have the servants bring in the armor and weapons. You don’t need to worry about making them yourself anymore. You’re fully on Enchanting from here on out. Good day’ Sylas left with nary a word of comfort…or even worry!_

_The hell is this guy’s deal??? Where’s the compassion? Phil sighed, but he can’t refuse the word of the King…_

Phil groaned softly as a headache soon greeted him once he finished the diamond leggings. Break time. As he headed upstairs, he was greeted with Wilbur and Techno playing tag, their laughter and joy relaxing Phil as Luna trotted up to greet him with a soft meow.

“Hello Luna. I guess you’re hungry?” Phil cooed as he bent down to briefly stroke the young cat’s silver ears before heading into the kitchen.

Loke was relaxing on the countertop and greeted Phil with a lazy flick of his tail while Phil got some water for himself and two pieces of cod from the icebox for the cats.

“Here you go guys. Thanks for sticking around and keeping my kids safe from Creepers” Phil murmured after he deboned the fish and dropped them into their food bowl.

Both cats meowed before chowing down. Phil watching quietly before sipping his water and shouting over to Wilbur and Techno,” What do you guys want for dinner?”

* * *

_Two days left._

“Okay so when the material is finally out of the shell, we have to polish them with oiled rags like this: since it’s diamond, we don’t really have to worry about rust but it’s safe to clean diamond at least once a week. Keeping armor clean is one of the most important things, and by keeping it clean you’re guaranteeing it saves your life later on” Phil told Wilbur as he showed him how he was cleaning the finished chest-plate with careful, broad strokes.

Wilbur watched with large eyes before chirping,” It’s like painting!”

“Yes, good analogy Wilbur. It’s kinda like painting” Phil agreed with a chuckle.

“How are you Techno? Want to try?” Phil asked his younger son, who was currently dozing in and out of a nap on the workbench chair.

“I’m sleepy today…maybe another time” Techno complained softly.

“That’s what you get for tossing and turning all night” Wilbur argued right back, making Phil frown.

“Technoblade have you not been sleeping well?”

Sleepy golden-brown eyes looked back at Phil,” I’m trying…nightmares come back some nights and then I can’t sleep”

Phil huffed,” You are more than welcome to come to me when the nightmares wake you Techno. My door is always open for you, for both of you. Just because I’m working hard every day doesn’t mean I don’t have any time for you two. Just say the word and I’ll drop everything for you two. I mean it”

Techno smiled sleepily at those words,” I was worried Dada…I’m sorry I’ll be sure to visit you next time I can’t sleep.”

“You better young man. I care about you and Wilbur more than anything else in this world” Phil stated firmly.

The two boys giggled at that and smiled happily at their father.

_More than anything else in the world._

_Phil had to drag himself into the Research room, his head hadn’t stopped hurting since last week, and every waking moment he’d get so dizzy he can’t tell the ceiling from the floor._

_‘By the gods Phil! Are you alright? You look like a Zombie!’ The advisor scrambled to his feet when Phil barely shoved the door open…and collapsed at the foot of the same door._

_‘Head hurts…I haven’t slept good either I guess this whole Enchanting business takes way more than I originally thought’ Phil groaned quietly._

_Then he started to cough. The advisor patted his back until Phil made a retching noise and blood along with a strange glowing substance splattered onto the floor._

_‘Oh, my gods…Phil you’re ill you need to stop at once! Let me fetch a doctor- ‘_

_‘Don’t…please for all that’s holy do not. I have to keep going…for my wife…’ Phil choked, weakly grabbing the Advisor’s wrist to get him to stop._

_‘I’m sure King Sylas will allow you to rest once he hears about this! You’re the only one in this Castle…Nether the whole country that can do this Enchanting business’ the advisor protested but helped Phil stand up._

_‘Just get me to the…to the table…need to speak…’Phil’s words slurred as he stumbled, barely able to stand thanks to the advisor’s help._

_‘This is getting too dangerous Phil we can’t have you dying on us due to overworking’ Despite protesting, the advisor took him to the table until Phil was able to lean across the table to support himself._

_‘Okay…come you son of a bitch talk to me…what’s going on’ Phil managed to hiss and coughed some more in the process…barely able to spit the mystery substance onto the floor next to him._

_The pages on top of the table flickered violently before the table spoke,’_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _'_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _𝙹⍊_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹_ _ᔑ_ _↸_ _ᒷ_ _↸_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _リ_ _ᒷᒷ_ _↸_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ℸ_ _̣ ꖎ_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _ᒷ_ _̇_ _/!¡_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _↸_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _ᒷ_ _∷⊣_ _||_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _⊣_ _╎_ _⍊_ _ᒷ_ _リ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _𝙹∷_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _∴_ _╎_ _ꖎꖎ_ _ᓵ_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _リ_ _⚍_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _𝙹_ _ᓭ_ _⚍_ _⎓⎓_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ʖ_ _ᒷᓵᔑ_ _⚍_ _ᓭᒷ_ _𝙹⎓_ _╎_ _ℸ_ _̣, You’re overloaded. You need an outlet to expend the energy we have given you or you will continue to suffer because of it’_

_‘Will I die?’ Phil had to pause to swallow back some of the disgusting bile rising in the back of his throat. The world started spinning again but he merely gripped the table harder. If the table wasn’t made from obsidian it probably would’ve been broken already from the strength of his grip._

_‘_ _リ_ _𝙹_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᔑ_ _∷_ _ᒷ_ _ᔑ_ _ᓵ_ _⍑_ _╎_ _ꖎ_ _↸_ _𝙹⎓_ _ᓵ_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _↸_ _ᓭ_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _ᓵᔑ_ _リリ_ _𝙹ℸ_ _̣_ _↸_ _╎_ _ᒷ_ _⎓∷𝙹_ _ᒲ_ _⚍_ _ᓭ,_ _No. You are a Child of Clouds you cannot die from us alone’ The voices hissed as if they were disappointed he asked._

_Phil huffed, quietly chuckling at the irony of the situation,’ Fine. How do I get it out without hacking up my lungs’_

* * *

_One day left._

Phil frowned at the detailing around the helmet of the armor, checking his old notes then looking back at the helmet. It could use some more detailing… if he only surface heats the diamond then he can add the etchings he wants and that should clean up the mistakes. He glanced at the clock. It was late afternoon; he had some time before he needed to go and harvest some vegetables for dinner that evening. The soft sounds of music occasionally filtered from upstairs, telling Phil that Wilbur was practicing and Techno was either singing along or watching quietly from the couch. Either way, it seemed like a good time to tidy up his project.

As he heated the helmet, he wondered briefly which village he knew of sold alcohol…the good, expensive kind anyways. Phil stared down at the flames as they slowly licked the sides of the helmet, gradually turning the blue surface white again with heat.

The last memory that surfaced was the most painful. Always will be.

_‘I’m sorry Philza…you have a son but your wife- ‘_

_‘What’s wrong with Kirstin??? Can I see them?? Let me see them!’ Phil cried, struggling with everything in his system against the nurses, and he broke through._

_‘Wait Sir Philza this is dangerous!’ Their shouts of warning faded when Phil threw open the door._

_Kirstin was gone. Only the wailing of his son greeted his ears as he looked around wildly for his wife._

_‘WHERE IS SHE?!’ Phil screamed as he checked everywhere only to be once again held back by arms of people he didn’t trust._

_‘We’ve been trying to tell you sir she’s gone. She died in the process of giving birth to your son. We had to remove her so she wouldn’t sicken your son. We’re deeply sorry’_

_The words echoed in the air, but Phil didn’t process them. No. Not his Kirstin. Not his stubborn, fierce, beautiful wife that stuck by his side through thick and thin for gods knows how long. NOT HER._

_‘Can I…can I at least see my son’ Phil managed to croak out, not even realizing he was crying as one of the nurses brought over the bundle._

_The baby’s face was the only thing visible, and he stopped crying when Phil gently held him in his arms._

_‘Oh Wilbur…I’m so sorry…this is probably all my fault’ Phil whispered, gently stroking his son’s face._

_‘My condolences for your loss…it’s a shame your wife died in labor but at least your child survived. You can at least continue working in their memory. I’d hate to hear your child getting sick…it’s supposed to be a very cold winter this year’ Sylas’ words had an edge to them._

_A threat._

_Blue energy crackled in Phil’s hands as he slammed them down on the anvil, shattering it into a million pieces._

_Phil tore apart the entire Research room until all that remained was himself and the Enchantment Table. Turned the bookshelves to ash and dust and broke any and all equipment that was supposed to be enchanted._

_‘_ _╎_ _'_ _ᒲ_ _ꖎ_ _ᒷᔑ_ _⍊_ _╎_ _リ_ _⊣_ _ᒲᔑ_ _||_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _ꖎ_ _ᔑ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _∴_ _ᒷ_ _∴_ _╎_ _ꖎꖎ_ _ᓭ_ _!¡_ _ᒷᔑ_ _ꖌ_ _ᔑ_ _⊣_ _ᔑ_ _╎_ _リ_ _ʖ_ _⚍_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _╎_ _∴_ _╎_ _ꖎꖎ_ _リ_ _𝙹_ _ꖎ_ _𝙹_ _リ_ _⊣_ _ᒷ_ _∷_ _ᓭᒷ_ _∷⍊_ _ᒷ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _ʖ_ _ᒷᔑᓭ_ _ℸ_ _̣, I’m leaving. Maybe later we will speak again but I no longer serve that beast’ Phil snarled to the Table._

_The Table only said one thing to him before it went dark, like it fell asleep,’_ _ᒲᔑ_ _||_ _ℸ_ _̣_ _⍑_ _ᒷ_ _∴_ _╎_ _リ_ _↸_ _ᓭ_ _𝙹⎓_ _ᓵ_ _⍑_ _ᔑ_ _リ_ _⊣_ _ᒷ_ _ʖ_ _∷_ _╎_ _リ_ _⊣_ _||_ _𝙹_ _⚍_ _リ_ _ᒷ_ _∴_ _ʖ_ _ᒷ_ _⊣_ _╎_ _リリ_ _╎_ _リ_ _⊣_ _ᓭ,_ _May the Winds of Change bring you new beginnings’_

_That night Phil fled the Isle Kingdom with his son Wilbur…and the rest is history._

The suit of armor glittered softly in the late light as Phil took one last look at everything. Satisfied, he sent a letter to Bad letting him know he’ll be dropping by sometime next week with a gift and closed up shop. The forge finally going quiet for the first time in seven days.

Phil looked around one last time before heading back upstairs to start making dinner. At least the forge finally looked like it’s been used.

* * *

“Alright come on boys, Mom’s waiting for us” Phil whispered to Wilbur and Techno as they all headed upstairs. Techno holding a candle and Wilbur holding a shot glass. Phil opened the door to his room and the boys entered, their gaze on the writing desk and the painting that was resting on one of the edges, surrounded by numerous flowers that came from the very successful flower garden outside their house.

“Go on. It’s okay, she’s here” Phil whispered and gently nudged both boys forward.

“H-hi mom…It’s been a while” Wilbur whispered first, carefully putting down the shot glass next to the painting of Kirstin.

“Hi Momma…I picked this candle out for you. I hope you like it” Techno whispered next, following Wilbur with the candle.

Phil carefully lit the candle and then opened the package he had with him, showing the clear bottle to the painting,” I got you something special this year. You always mentioned how much you love vodka…so I managed to grab a bottle for you. It’s been rather hard to find it, but you know me…I’d do anything for you”

The three stood there quietly, sometimes talking about recent events and other times Phil would tell Wilbur and Techno how they met and other stories of the past. Phil teared up several times but managed to hold it in while Wilbur and Techno spoke with their mom in soft, loving voices.

Even though neither actually met her they spoke with all the love in the world for her.

“We’ll miss you…until next year” Wilbur sniffed, tears coming down while Techno pulled him in for a hug.

The two brothers stayed like that while Phil patted their backs: smiling sadly at Kirstin. 

“Okay I think that’s enough for tonight. Thank you, boys, say goodbye to Mumza it’s time for bed” Phil whispered, and the two boys weakly said goodnight to Kirstin before going to their bedroom.

Once they were asleep in their beds, Phil came back to his room. He carefully opened up the bottle and poured some into the shot glass by Kirstin’s before he chuckled wetly,” Ah shit. Looks like I forgot my own shot glass. Not that it matters I never really liked this clear stuff…”

Kirstin merely watched. That amused smile making him snort as he lifted the bottle to his lips,” Yeah you’re right. I’d take a swig anyways just to say that I did. It’s not often I get this expensive liquor anyways. Cheers love, I hope you’re happy with everything I’ve done so far. I know the house is a little different from what you wanted but…I did adopt another kid. You probably would’ve agreed too huh”

The liquor burned hot down his throat as he briefly grimaced from the taste but sighed as the heat settled in his stomach. He looked outside to the full moon that was lighting the world, while mobs roamed quietly throughout the night.

“I love you. That hasn’t changed and it won’t change ever. Sleep well my dear” Phil whispered to the moon.

He took Kirstin’s shot too and folded the glass before turning off his lamps and going to sleep himself.

Phil may have dreamed it, but he did feel soft hands caress his face sweetly.

He could’ve sworn he heard her whisper softly in his ear.

_I miss you too. You’re doing great with the kids keep it up my love. I’ll cheer for you always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I hope you guys had tissues on hand for this one cause I certainly got a bit teary eyed as I wrote it. Next chapter will of course be back to Bad and the Dream Team. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day, evening, or night! (Hopefully I didn't break your hearts too much D:) 
> 
> Be sure to drink your fluids, get lots of sleep and eat well! <3 
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	8. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's rewind time: Dream Edition 
> 
> There's a plot brewing lads and soon a storm will arrive and cover everything.
> 
> In the mean time, the kids continue to grow up and one makes a startling announcement that will set the course of history. 
> 
> Bad and Skeppy really got their hands full on this one. 
> 
> George really wished he didn't have to run all the time.

_Dream…my Champion awaken. You thought you can escape me after leaving my domain? Get up Dream we have work to do my little Champion-_

Dream awoke in a cold sweat, trembling as he took shaky breaths. Sapnap sound asleep in the bed above him, a quick check telling Dream this wasn’t a fake reality…he really was in Bad’s home. Sapnap is above him, sound asleep. Safe.

Dream shakily tucked his hand under his pillow until his tiny hands brushed cold steel. He pulled out the dagger, the eye staring at him like it was annoyed.

_My little Dream…you will bring me what I need to finally ascend._

Dream shook his head violently, a sob barely held back as he listened to Sapnap’s even breathing. He tried to use it to calm himself down, but his hands tightened on the dagger. Shuddering, he gives up when spots start to dance on the edges of his vision (even though he can see quite well in darkness) and quietly slides off his bed. He stared down again at the tiny blade, the memories, the promises.

_I’ll come back for you.  
Don’t need to Dreamie, I have my own ways of getting out of here. You on the other hand need to go, don’t be like me. _

_But the Dragon she’ll-  
That doesn’t matter. GO._

Dream finally threw the dagger back under his pillow and raced out of the room as quietly as he could. It didn’t take long, and he finally stood in the doorway of Bad’s and Skeppy’s room.

“Папа, _Papa…”_ Dream’s voice was hoarse and quiet.

Bad stirred immediately at the sound, sounding sleepy as he shifted in his bed,” What’s wrong sweetie…it’s very late still”

“Ночной кошмар, _nightmare…_ S-sorry…” Dream barely managed to speak out the single Common word, his tongue unused to the other syllables.

_He should be better than this why can’t he speak the other language?_

Bad made a soft noise and then before Dream could run away, the blankets lifted up, a silent gesture of welcome.

Dream didn’t wait, he threw himself under the covers and curled as closely as he could to Bad. Bad’s hand softly went through Dream’s sweaty hair, carefully petting, safe.

Bad is Safe.

Dream shuddered and couldn’t help it, tears coming down as he started quietly crying in Bad’s warmth.

“It’s okay Dream it’s alright…I’m here” Bad’s voice was a sleepy murmur, barely heard in the quiet silence of the night.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I can be better I promise…” Dream managed to croak out between hiccups, grabbing onto Bad as much as he could.

“Dream it’s alright I don’t care about that it’s just one small nightmare. Are you okay? What happened that got you so scared?” Bad asked, a little more awake and a lot more concerned when he heard the shakiness to Dream’s words, like they were one tick away from slipping back into the End Language.

“I…I- it was a bad nightmare” Dream mumbled.

Bad hid a sigh. Baby steps. He continued to stroke Dream’s hair until the boy stopped shaking and settled more into the warmth of the bed.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything…get some rest okay? You’re always welcome here” Bad whispered.

That seemed to do the trick and Dream was out like a light.

* * *

“I was saved by the End Dragon” Dream announced the next morning when Bad was making breakfast for the four of them.

Skeppy made a choked noise, nearly spitting out the tea he was drinking. Sapnap made a chirr of confusion,” Wait what”

Bad carefully put down the plate of eggs and bacon for Sapnap before regarding the older brother,” You were saved…by the End Dragon”

Dream nodded, green eyes bright as he carefully put down his mask on the dining table and pointed at it,” I carved that myself when it was week two of being in the End by myself. It’s easier to avoid Endermen when you wear something to obscure your vision. It’s made from End Stone. The End Dragon saved me after I got too close to an Enderman”

Dream then gestured to his face, where the three long scars were,” The Enderman did that not the Dragon. She healed me to the best of her abilities and then gave me this and told me I was worthy”

The dagger clattered on the table, the strange metal glinting like it was trying to consume the light spilling onto it.

Skeppy’s eyes went so wide it would’ve been funny had it not been for the sudden serious discussion that was thrown at them. Bad hesitantly took the dagger, it was clearly a blade that was Fallen forged no doubt about it…question is, why did the End Dragon of all things have it on her? Let alone gave it to a child as a way to say he was worthy?

_Oh muffins…that can only mean one thing._

“Dream. As much as I love the fact you are opening up to us right now, it also morning. We all just woke up a little bit ago. We need some time to process this. We will have a discussion about this later in the day okay my little muffin?” Bad gently stated, even though Skeppy was basically screaming at him with a single look.

Dream nodded, looking proud of himself that he just dropped that _bombshell_ of a good morning,” Okay. Thank you for listening to me”

“Of course! Now, how do you want your eggs?”

“Can you do them like how you did for Sap?”

“Scrambled it is then!”

* * *

“Okay I gave you benefit of the doubt when Dream was an Endermen Hybrid. But now I know for sure, he’s the Champion. Bad are you fucking kidding me???” Skeppy shouted when the two went outside to do some “farm work” but really it was a heated discussion that was waiting to happen when the kids were taking their morning nap.

“Language!! Muffins Skeppy I didn’t know Dream was the Champion. I didn’t even know the old one DIED. You and I both know she doesn’t just make a Champion whenever she feels like it! Something big is going to happen and I don’t know what and frankly I’d hate to see another Fallen Incident like what happened with us nearly two thousand years ago!”

Skeppy growled low in his throat as he threw his arms in the sky,” No of course not- clearly you’re still dodging the elephant in the fucking room. We are literally taking care of an E N E M Y”

“Dream is NOT AN ENEMY SKEPPY WATCH YOUR TONE”

“FUCK OFF BAD THIS IS SERIOUS. WHO’S TO SAY HE WASN’T GOING TO USE THAT DAGGER TO STAB US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT HUH?” Skeppy screamed back and Bad hissed.

“LANGUAGE. He wouldn’t!! Our Dream would never! I bet that’s why he’s been having those so called “nightmares” **obviously** it’s the Dragon trying to talk to him! Dream clearly didn’t want to be her Champion but here he is trying to fight her off even now! Skeppy, he’s not willingly hers. There’s a chance he can be freed from her influence” Bad protested.

Skeppy scoffed hard, the noise sharp and _pissed_ ,” Oh really? How do you purpose we do that Bad? Tell Dream that we are the people that killed her over and over again until she got so sick and tired of us, she nearly killed the End Goddess and took command of our Withers??? As in **she fucking destroyed what was once our civilization??!!”**

Bad shook his head, a strange glint in his white eyes as he steadily stares at Skeppy,” We kill her again”

“I mean honest to the gods Bad we can’t just- wait. Did you just- “

“We get our guns out from the safe and we kill her until she stops trying to talk to Dream. I don’t care how messed up that sounds. I’m not letting her tear my family apart again” Bad snarled, the ferocity in his voice making Skeppy take a step back.

“Bad wait hold on that’s risky too it took entire squadrons of us to kill her. What makes you think just the two of us can take her on now?” Skeppy pleaded, his earlier frustration turning into concern at the mere thought of Bad going off into an extremely dangerous place.

“We have guns still. We have potions, enchantments. We still have everything we had back then to fight her. The only difference is that we don’t have elytra anymore. That won’t make that big of a difference. Remember the letter Phil sent? He’s a really good blacksmith Skeppy, if we can get him to make one more set of armor- “

“You…ugh fine. Yes, I’m in. Not just because I can’t stand the thought of you going alone, I understand where you’re coming from. Fine. We’ll kill the End Dragon again. If you’re right about what you’re talking about I hope we can still keep Dream. I don’t want to see that kid look dejected again”

Bad cooed, pulling Skeppy in for a tight hug at his admittance,” So you do love Dream I knew it!!”

“Shut up! Not so loud” Skeppy protested.

That only made Bad laugh harder.

* * *

_The End Portal whooshed as two figures entered the End realm for the first time in over two thousand years._

_A roar greeted their ears as wings black as night sailed above them_

_“WE MEET AGAIN. COME, FACE ME AND SHOW ME JUST HOW FAR YOU TRULY HAVE FALLEN”_

_She didn’t expect the sharp clicks of safeties being removed and the sounds of gunshots to once again echo in the darkness._

_“I think you know the answer to your own question” One of the two snarled as she collapsed onto the stone, her wings torn and ragged, some parts of her body steaming and stinking of lead._

_“This will be a setback. But it won’t stop me” She hissed, jaws wide as she attempted to spit fire._

_The last End Crystal exploded in the distance and her strength left her, the glowing flames in her mouth extinguished._

_“Then we’ll keep coming back until you behave.”_

_Head lolling backwards, the End Dragon tried to fight back one last time, and amethyst eyes locked with two barrels._

_The final echoes of gunshots were the end for the Dragon._

_At least until next month, when it starts all over again._

* * *

**5 years later**

**Mountain Range of Reisland**

**18 miles off the eastern border of the Isle Kingdom  
**

**Season: Fall**

**Time: Morning**

Dream rushed through the trees, feet barely kicking off the tree branches before he was grabbing the next one, slinging himself easily through them as he follows a shadow that was nimbly running through the undergrowth underneath him. He grumbled as he made a lunge for the shadow, but it ducked, a giggle greeting him as his feet touched ground for the first time in fifteen minutes.

“Gotta be faster than that! Catch me if you can!”

Dream huffed and quickly resumed his chase, the autumn leaves dancing around him as he follows the shadow down the mountain, all the way down to the base, where their guardians were currently watching and waiting.

If Dream can’t land the shot now, he won’t hear the end of it until he dies.

Can’t afford that.

Purple particles danced around him as he concentrated and then with a sharp exhale, he was in a different place than he was earlier, this time barely ahead of him.

Grinning, he shouted once he collided with solid warmth,” C’MERE SAPNAP”

“AHHHH”  


The two boys tumbled the last few yards down the mountain, scuffling and trying to gain an upper hand before Sapnap’s eyes flashed gold and Dream had to teleport off him as a fireball exploded where he formerly was.

Dream didn’t dance too far away.

Before Sapnap could fully regain his bearings, Dream pounced and successfully pinned Sapnap down in front of Skeppy and Bad with a proud grin,” I did it!”

“Get off me you’re so heavy!! I’m so not in the mood for cuddles right now” Sapnap groaned underneath him, trying desperately to wiggle out of Dream’s hold.

“You will later~ that’s for mocking me earlier” Dream teased as he finally slid off Sapnap, helping him up a second later with a good-natured pat on his back.

“26 minutes. Not bad but considering I went easier on the terrain this time it’s pretty good” Skeppy admitted as he showed the time to Bad who cheered.

“Nice job boys! Soon you’ll be able to do this kind of stuff without us watching to make sure you don’t get hurt. Parkour is very important for survival in the wilds” Bad smiled while Skeppy carefully put out the little fire that Sapnap accidentally started with his misplaced fireball.

“Did you really have to try and use a fireball on me though” Dream sighed as he looked over at the hybrid, who made a noise of discontent.

“It was raw instinct in that moment man I’m sorry. I’m glad you dodged it honestly” Sapnap threw puppy eyes and Dream sighed again, but held his arms open, Sapnap immediately going in for a hug.

“You’re lucky I love you little bro” Dream grumbled and Sapnap giggled while Bad huffed in the background.

“C’mon we better head back inside. I think my cinnamon rolls are just about done”

“Nether yeah!”

“Language!”

“Sorry Dad…”

* * *

“Dreaaaaaaaam” Sapnap whined later when Dream finally came in after dealing with his chores.

Dream carefully dropped off the herbs on the kitchen counter and stared at his younger brother,” Yes? What is it”

Sapnap only pouted and made grabby hands.

Dream groaned,” Sap I can’t give hugs right now I _reek_ ”

“But I haven’t gotten one all day! Please!” Sapnap begged, golden eyes practically flickering in his dismay.

“You can wait like…fifteen minutes! I need a quick bath and then when I’m all clean you can have your hugs” Dream offered.

Sapnap sniffed, the begging switching to irritation in an instant,” βλάκας. Θέλω αγκαλιές τώρα, _Idiot. I want cuddles now.”_

Dream groaned. He can’t win some days.

“I heard that! Just hang in there okay?”

Sapnap didn’t respond when Dream headed upstairs.

* * *

Dream was carefully toweling his hair dry when he emerged from the bath, freshly clean, and spotted Sapnap still in the living room. He had a book in his hands, but it was clear he wasn’t actually reading it. The pages were turning too quickly for his normal reading speed, Dream guessed he was turning the pages out of raw boredom. The sound of the paper scratching against itself when he turned it probably his only source of entertainment.

He sighed, dramatically dropping himself on the couch next to Sapnap,” Oh no look at poor little Saps. Will he ever get some attention today?”

Sapnap huffed. A small chirp telling Dream that Sapnap heard him but was ignoring him.

Dream smirked and leaned back casually opening up his arms, a welcoming look,” Man and I took a quick bath too so that way he can have his hugs for the day. Jeez woe is me…”

It was hilarious how quickly Sapnap tossed aside the book and threw himself in Dream’s open embrace. The two laughing themselves silly until Sapnap sighed and made himself comfortable on top of Dream.

“Happy?” Dream asked, carefully resting his head on top of Sapnap’s.

“Mhm” Sapnap mumbled in response, eyes half lidded in content as he laid there happily in a cocoon of Dream warmth.

“I thought you got at least two hugs this morning you’re never this clingy” Dream sighed.

Sapnap merely shook his head in response and gave a soft whistle.

“Bad left before he could give you his hug? Yikes, no wonder you were needy”

A muffled noise of agreement.

They laid there on the couch for a while, Sapnap making sure Dream was healthy by checking his body temperature and Dream enjoying a quiet moment with his sibling.

They were rudely interrupted by the front door opening.

“Hey, where are you two?” Skeppy’s voice called out and Dream had to crane his neck backwards to meet Skeppy’s gaze upside down.

“On the couch. What’s up Uncle Skeppy?” Dream asked as Skeppy merely huffed.

“Get up. Both of you I need to know who did it”

“Do what?” Sapnap croaked, popping his head up at that statement.

“Don’t play dumb I’m not stupid” Skeppy replied, tone leaving no room for argument as the two boys reluctantly got up.

Both still very confused as to what Skeppy was asking of.

“I thought you only used one fireball earlier this morning Sapnap I thought you had better control than this” Skeppy kept complaining as they headed down the cliffside, back to the foot of the mountain where their training took place.

“I did! I only threw one fireball this morning it wasn’t even a good one” Sapnap whined.

“Sap’s right I didn’t see any other fireballs dropped after that first one. Uncle Skeppy why do you- “Dream’s voice trailed off when he spotted the smoke.

“This is pushing it you guys we are supposed to be _hidden._ How many times do I have to tell you guys that being incognito is like, the best operation for us right now and now look what you guys did! Set fire to nearly this quarter of the forest!” Skeppy complained, throwing an arm out to gesture to the large cloud of smoke.

Before either of the boys could explain or even voice their disbelief there was movement as suddenly Bad appeared before them with a soft thump.

“Skeppy it wasn’t the kids. It’s mercenaries. They’re chasing someone”

A chill went down Dream’s spine.

_Mercenaries._

The name alone was mixed emotions. They were bad news and scared the shit out of Dream more than once. He’s already heard the stories from Bad and Skeppy. They hunt people like him and Sapnap, like a sport, like they were _animals._

Sapnap wilted at what Bad said, tucking himself behind Dream, something he hasn’t done since they were really little. Dream briefly remembers the soot-covered kid looking at him with bright eyes and hesitantly patting his mask when they first stumbled into each other in the abandoned place underground.

He snaked his hand down to find Sapnap’s and gave it a firm squeeze. He’s not gonna let anyone hurt them. They can try.

They’ll fail.

“Okay yeah no I get it. Alright you two back indoors now. Bad and I are gonna go investigate. Stay indoors until we tell you it’s safe alright?” Skeppy sighed.

“I want to come with. I don’t want you guys to get hurt” Dream protested.

Skeppy stared at him while Bad shook his head.

“This isn’t a training exercise Dream this is serious and real I can’t afford to throw you into danger” Bad tried to reason but Dream was stubborn.

“I want to come with. I don’t even have to fight I’ll just be an extra pair of eyes okay? I won’t even be in the thick of things” Dream argued.

Sapnap gave a chirr of warning, his eyes flickering back and forth from their guardians to Dream. Dream wasn’t backing down though, hands clenched into fists and a determined glint in acid-green eyes.

Skeppy and Bad exchanged looks and then Skeppy huffed.

“Fine. Only an extra pair of eyes Dream. The second I see or sense a merc nearby you head home _immediately._ Do I make myself clear Dream?” Bad stated firmly.

Dream nodded, relieved he can even come.

“Well, Sapnap better come too then, keep that glamour up the whole time” Skeppy grumbled and Sapnap nodded.

The family quickly went off towards the smoke.

* * *

An arrow whizzed past George’s ear as they ducked and weaved through the surprisingly thick forest.

His mom didn’t let go of his hand the entire time, even though it would be easier for the both of them if they were separate. He loved it though, it at least told him they were both still very much alive.

Smoke was getting hard to breathe though.

“Mum this is getting crazy why won’t these guys give up?? They’re different than the usual bloody mercs we deal with” George managed to ask as they ran through a particularly dense bush, the branches digging into George’s pants as they managed to push by.

“It’s because these are men from the Wolves Jaws. They’re a bit more expensive than the others, our price must have gone up recently” George’s mother explained as they ran.

“Quickly in here I found a little alcove. An invisibility spell should do the trick” She gasped suddenly tugging him in a different direction and he scrambled to follow.

Another arrow nicked his ear and sank into the wood behind him with a solid THUMP. George didn’t even feel the pain as his mom suddenly dived into the underbrush and pulled him in close.

The familiar comforting words of Enchantment fluttered around him as dancing sigils briefly appeared and then the two were carefully catching their breath, invisible in the ferns.

The rapid movements that were following them earlier went dead silent.

One tense moment became two.

Birds called in the distance, and George can feel his heart pounding all the way down to his fingertips.

Neither moved. Couldn’t even breathe if they wanted to.

Three moments.

…four.

George’s mother suddenly shoved him forward. Before he could make a noise of surprise, he saw his own reflection on a polished diamond axe as it flew past and sank into the dead log they were originally tucked under. It missed his mom by less than two centimeters, it did snag some of her hair, the brown locks getting pinned into the wood as well as she got up and grabbed him and the hunt started anew.

“How did they- “

“They got you my son. Shit I should’ve noticed that sooner. Spectral arrow. You’re marked for hopefully only a minute” Mom tugged him forward and they kept running.

A shadow moved in front of them, a sword swinging down hard, but they dodged out of the way, George’s mom throwing a hand out and a burst of force shoved the shadow backwards, not before that sword managed to hit some bushes as the man fell, and the brush ignited.

“Fire enchantments! They have enough money on their hands to afford _fire aspect?!”_ George cried as they continued running, but the smoke in the direction they were going was getting thicker.

“Keep going! I see an abandoned shack we’ll use that for cover!” she replied, and George nodded, running as fast as he can with her while more and more arrows started sailing around them.

George hated running.

Finally, they came out of the thick undergrowth and the old, weathered piece of wood stood out before them and his mother shoved him inside. It was too late.

A horse neighed and suddenly the remains of the door shattered as five people entered, each wearing enchanted armor. Not all of it was diamond but several pieces were clearly decked out. The leader had strange markings on his chest plate as he stalked forward, it took George a moment, but he realized the strange markings were tallies.

This man kept a bloody _tally_ on how many he’s killed.

“You have quite the reputation for running Miss, but the hunt ends here. We’ve played long enough” His voice was a rumble as he tilted his head to one side and the others moved, easily surrounding them like a wolf pack does on poor unsuspecting skeletons.

George didn’t want to feel like prey ever again if he lived through this.

It’s a really big _if._

George’s mom bared her teeth, her green-blue eyes sharp as she shoves George behind her, making her own body a shield for him,” Well glad you got that out of your system. Any last words for me? I didn’t survive this long with my son to fall to some _beasts_ ”

A cacophony of chuckles rang around them at her words.

“Nether you are a feisty one. I think I’ll mark you down as two tallies…maybe three if the boy has the same bullshit magic you do” the leader huffed, pounding his chestplate proudly.

What a dick.

“He’s not magical. Witches can’t pass down magic abilities to their own offspring. Go study in a library for once you miserable whelp” she shot back just as easy, her fingers shaking.

George recognized the tick. _No please not now I thought you got better! Please please no don’t do this!!_

“A Witch? We’ve been hunting down a fuckin’ Witch this whole time? Thought you were some kind of Nether hybrid” one of the others grumbled and there were some quiet mumbles of agreement.

“Doesn’t matter what she is guys. What matters is that she’s finally _caught._ By order of King Sylas, you will be removed from these lands…blah blah corporate bullshit. You’ll die here and then we’ll get paid that’s what matters at the end of the day. It’s a cutthroat world, lady, I’m sure you understand” the man chuckled and aimed a pre-loaded crossbow at her face.

George wanted to scream, shout, maybe bite a finger or two but he couldn’t move. The energy was building, and she was getting more and more unhinged.

She’s going to die.

There’s not a single thing George could do to save her.

“Shoot me then. But please leave my son out of this. He’s innocent” His mom wasn’t begging. It was a thinly laced warning as the air shimmered around her fingers.

“So were us once upon a time…he’s not special” he squeezed the trigger.

Blood spilled and George activated the amulet he wore around his neck.

“No matter what happens my dear remember I will always love you. I’m so sorry George…” She whispered to him as the blood that spilt from her open wound simmered…boiled.

Her heterochromia eyes, one green and one blue, turned vibrant orange as she gave him one last loving smile. George managed to hold back tears as he smiled back and _ran._

Surprised shouts echoed around him as he shoved himself through a crack in the northern wall.

He barely got out of the shack in time as it turned into a living inferno from the inside. Magical flames don’t make sounds once they are unleashed. It’s the aftermath that gets people.

The delayed boom shook the entire area and sent poor George flying. The amulet barely keeping him safe as he landed on the forest floor, dizzy, delirious, knowing his mom was dying in that shack and _he couldn’t do a damn thing._

* * *

The boom hurt Dream’s ears as the whole group turned to the sound of the noise.

“Oh, that’s not good” Skeppy whispered, alarm clear in his voice.

None of them said anything else as they ran towards the noise. Dream kept up and then the forest turned to ash under his feet. Smoke, thick and heavy greeted him and Dream was more than thankful for his mask as he tugs it back over his face completely.

“Sapnap?” Bad asked.

“Fire’s over here. It’s different from normal though…seems like it’s not from a spark” Sapnap replied, and suddenly he was leading the way, the others following close behind.

They came across a living hellfire. What was once a formal abandoned shack was now an _inferno._ There were screams inside that were quickly being silenced and the area around the shack was completely burned, except for the stones and other rocky objects.

“Dream stay in the shadows, keep watch for all of us, you can have this but do not use it unless it’s absolutely necessary” Skeppy growled as he handed Dream an iron axe.

“Be careful. I’m scared” Dream managed to tell them.

“Don’t be Dream. I’ll keep them safe” Sapnap responded.

Dream nodded, knowing Sapnap would keep his word.

The three others ran over to the shed and clearly started looking for a way to get inside to see if they can rescue any survivors. Dream paced where he stood, the axe heavy in his hands as he looked around wildly.

He heard a wail.

A very familiar wail. Dream didn’t hesitate, he ran towards the sound. When he emerged to the smaller clearing that wasn’t completely ash, he stared at the scene in front of him, barely able to throw himself behind a large boulder.

A young boy, probably the same age as him or maybe older, was being dragged by the scruff of his jacket by a wounded man, his chest plate was shining, but the rest of him was smokey and black. The man was no doubt a survivor from the fire but the fact that the chest plate was the only thing intact told Dream the rest of it: this was a mercenary.

A mercenary that had the very same boy that saved their hides five years ago.

“Fuckin’ bastard…you knew your mother was going to do that you fucking piece of shit” The man hissed angrily and threw the still struggling boy against a tree nearby, the sound the boy made grating on Dream’s ears as it was clearly painful.

“Well don’t cry little boy. You’ll be reunited with your mother soon enough and I’ll still get paid at the end of the day. No one else will know what happened here. I’ll make sure of that” he snarled, and Dream’s vision flashed.

**_NO._ **

* * *

George panted as he struggled and kicked with all his might against the merc but that did nothing. Of course, this bastard had to have some kind of fire protection on his chest plate…no wonder his crew thought Mom was a Nether hybrid. These bastards probably specialized in hunting down Nether hybrids.

“Shhh shut up now. This’ll be over real fuckin’ soon” he growled, laughing at George’s pitiful attempts to free himself.

There was a sudden burst of dull yellow on the forest floor. It took George by surprise because he didn’t recall what that color was until he saw the merc stumble, eyes wide with surprise.

Oh, that’s right. Blood. Someone spilt some of the bastard’s blood on the floor.

But who?

The merc snarled and turned around, a thick ugly cut running up from his unprotected calf to his mid-thigh, which was what made him stumble in the first place.

George saw the white mask. It was that kid he helped save a couple years back!

He also saw the iron axe. It was stained with blood.

“I can’t do shit, today can I? You fucking idiot I’ll kill you first then” The merc roared and drew his crossbow again.

George must have blinked or something, because one moment the kid was a good distance away from the merc, the next the kid was behind him and swung that axe around.

Somehow the kid knew the armor was already weakened from taking the full force of Mom’s sacred flames because the armor shattered into a thousand pieces when the axe cleaved right through and kept going. The merc howled and tried to twist around but the kid went one step further.

The axe was left in the merc’s back as he produced a dagger from his coat pocket and thrust it up through the merc’s throat.

Dull yellow burst forth and dripped all the way down the dagger, but it never went past the guard of the dagger as the blood was slowly but surely, _swallowed by the dagger._

“да помилуют тебя боги, потому что я не, _May the gods have mercy on you, for I did not”_ The kid snarled down at the fallen mercenary.

It was a strange tongue, one that George didn’t recognize but boy was he sure glad that he could still breathe.

A brief beat of silence before the kid seemed to remember that George was there, and he turned around, awkwardly shuffling his feet before he carefully yanked out the axe that was still in the merc’s back with hardly any trouble.

“Woah you’re pretty strong for a kid” George commented lightly when the boy approached.

A snort greeted his ears as the kid helped him to his feet,” Where’s your mom? You mentioned her the last time we saw each other. My name is Dream by the way”

“Well, Dream, I wouldn’t bother. She gave up her life to save mine. She caused that hellfire” George mumbled gesturing to the still burning shack.

“My brother is fire immune; he could save her”

“I wouldn’t bother. There won’t be anything left to save once the flames consume the rest of her life force. She knew what she was doing. As long as I’m alive that’s all that matters for her” George was crying, didn’t really realize it until Dream pulled him in for a hug.

They stood there for a while until new voices mixed with old ones in George’s ears.

“Think I’ll sleep now. It’s been an exhausting day” He remembered mumbling to Dream before collapsing, the world being swallowed up by darkness.

At least black is a color he can see naturally.

He kind of wished he could see the red…just to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks when that dagger drank from the mercenary.

* * *

A lone figure kept watch on the family once the flames finally died and the group left, carrying a new addition on one of the adult’s back while the kids danced around them, clearly worried for their newest addition.

He wasn’t here for them, but it warmed a part of his cold heart that they were safe. Then, there was movement from the ruined shack that dragged his attention away from the family.

One survivor.

That’ll do.

The woman gasped as she crawled out of the wreckage, face half burnt up and it was shocking she was even able to breathe. Didn’t matter. It’s the same shit as always.

He landed neatly in front of her, boots black and clean.

“Thank fuck. Look I’ll share half the money with you if you can drag my ass to a nearby- “Her voice, already wrecked from fire damage was silenced when he wrapped a gloved hand around the burning remains of her throat.

“Wolves Jaw. You prideful bastards finally wandered too close to my territory. I wanted to kill all of you myself, but that woman did a damn good job didn’t she? I’ll take the money you and your buddies have on hand, but I’ll also get rid of you in the process. Hope the Nether has room for your sorry ass”

“N- “she couldn’t even beg, the flesh melting around his hand as he twisted. The bone snapped soon after and she went limp. Dead.

Good. Now to check her pockets and move on. Briefly, Punz examined the poor bastard that the kid murdered. Strange, the kill was sloppy and clearly accomplished with adrenaline. However, that masked kid sure had skill though…

He’ll be interesting if they cross paths at a later time, but he was never one to believe in Destiny.

Destiny didn’t pay for supplies anyways. So, it was worthless in his eyes. He hummed quietly, a listless tune as he finally pocketed all their spare change and useful items that didn’t perish in the fires and fiddled with the gold chain around his neck before moving again. His white outfit coupled with heavy diamond armor made it seem like he’d make a ton of noise when he moved.

But the only thing that was heard in the clearing was the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you in the back probably still crunching numbers, by the time Georgie is finally rescued and brought to the Bad and Skeppy house hold: George is 14, Dream is 12, and baby Sapnap is 10. Yeah...kinda nuts this is all been going down when they're kids, but traumatic backstory will do that for you! Anyways, any idea who I'm referring to at the end? Seems familiar doesn't he? :D   
> Sorry for those of you that wanted to know who George's mom was, she unfortunately ran out of time.   
> Next chapter will actually be an interlude and then it'll be back to the usual SBI then Bad+Dream Team balance. 
> 
> ...interlude you say? What's the interlude going to be about?   
> Place your bets! I'll see you all again real soon <3 
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon
> 
> PS. DON'T FORGET TO DRINK FLUIDS, EAT SOMETHING, AND SLEEP I LOVE YOU ALL


	9. Interlude: Little Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Dream Team is finally getting formed a new beginning is unfolding elsewhere. 
> 
> A boy learns the difference between day and night, good and bad. 
> 
> Hang on, I thought Dream was the only person that wore a smiley face mask? 
> 
> Gift needs a hero...
> 
> Heroine actually.

When he first opened his eyes, he was greeted with warmth, cheers, shouts of jubilation. Every little sound like little twinkles of light.

Yet all he saw was darkness. It was something he got used to pretty quick and colors popped more brilliantly in the constant darkness.

The few plants with different colored leaves made him smile even as he was carted away in arms of foreign peoples.

He should have a mother, right?

Where is she?

Where is he?

…who is he.

He can’t remember.

* * *

_Our Gift, please accept this sacrifice._

He didn’t understand. What did they mean? Why do they speak in that way?

Still, the dagger in his hands was pretty. The silvery blade giving off the brightest light in this dark cave. The person before him cowered, hands in a weird form, eyes shining with light.

He wanted that light. That’s all he really wanted in the end. Light.

It was pretty and made the darkness bearable even when the darkness couldn’t leave.

The blade got dark once he “accepted” the sacrifice. He never liked the way the darkness gained a new shade whenever he did so. The jubilation would come back every time however, and he didn’t understand. He liked it.

He hated it.

Where was he?

Who was he?

* * *

 _Hurts_ he would protest when they strapped him to the chair, take the same shade of darkness that would come out of his sacrifices.

Turned his arms mottled shades of blue and purple.

_We need your Blessing little Gift. It hurts now but will bring greater glory later._

He didn’t understand. He listened and obeyed anyways.

_Can I have a name?_

The person stopped poking that cold needle in his arm, staring at him with those dark eyes in the darkness.

Green. That’s the shade of darkness they have. They all do, except for the ladies.

_You will get it in time Gift. Be patient._

He was sent back to his room soon after, arms aching, head aching.

The darkness wasn’t welcoming anymore.

Maybe it never has.

* * *

The sacrifices got bloodier. Emotions, as the others would tell him, boiled inside him as he tore instead of stabbed.

Dragged instead of quick slashes.

He let the warmth drip onto his face, on his hands, at his feet. So desperate for warmth.

So desperate for anything _but_ the darkness that chokes him each and every day.

They cheered and worshipped him. Singing praises to the ceiling and back over and over and over.

All he felt was nothing.

Nothing.

WHY

* * *

Gift got tired of everything. He got sick and tired of seeing the same dull shades. They wouldn’t let him outside. Wouldn’t let him go upstairs.

_Dangerous. Unsafe. We need you Safe._

Gift wasn’t weak. He killed the sacrifices himself, doesn’t he? He’s strong he can handle himself! Every time he would try to go against them however, those little spirits would hiss at him and bite at his heels.

The darkness wasn’t welcoming anymore. It was a cage, dragging him deeper and deeper into a place he didn’t want to be in. He needs to get out. He wants to be free!

He sees new colors for the first time after a particular sacrifice. As a reward for doing so well, _it wasn’t even that big of a sacrifice! Sure, the person seemed to wear a parrot’s face but what was the big deal?_

He was taken upstairs. Gift stared in shock. The new, lighter colors hurt his eyes the first time he looked as he rubbed them and blinked. **Stared.**

It was beautiful. He made a noise of the bubbly emotion as he looked up at his watcher.

_What is this? It’s bright!_

_Outside Gift. This is what surrounds Home._

_Outside? I like that!_

_Yes, we knew you would. Come back down we have to celebrate._

Gift frowned, feeling that bubbly emotion get replaced with the dark, heady feeling.

It was the first time he considered killing them.

It wouldn’t be the last.

* * *

Time didn’t matter in the Mansion, Gift realized. No matter how many times he lost sense of feeling in his arms, no matter how dark they’d get, it was always the same thing every time.

He’d get up, fed, swaddled in clothing and taken away from his room. They’d pricked his arms, asked him to bless something and then they’d take him to the Main Room.

The Main Room stank of a strange smell that Gift would always associate with blood. They never cleaned it because the sacrifices would be dropped there.

Every time there was a new one. Every time Gift was allowed to draw the dagger he always had on him. The silvery blade delicately cleaned after every fight.

It was always the same reaction. The sacrifice would look up to him with bright eyes, hands bound, and saying things he can’t understand.

It made them laugh though and encourage him to finish the job.

Gift tried to be thorough. Even as that brief flicker of warmth danced across his skin as blood splattered, it wasn’t the same.

It never was the same.

At least they kept rewarding him with the Outdoors. That was the only reason now that Gift hasn’t lost it.

The pounding gets louder every day. The need.

**_The want._ **

* * *

Then, it happened.

Normally, by now, someone should’ve come by and gave him food before instructing him where to go to get dressed and tested. He awoke to strange noises ringing and echoing as shouts and commotion was happening.

Something was happening. But what?

Gift asked one of the guards posted outside his door but was shooed inside again.

_Stay. Safe. Do not move we will handle._

Gift pouted, angrily banging at his door before storming off into his bed again. He wanted to help! He was good at stabbing people.

Right?

He didn’t know how much time has passed but eventually the ringing noises fell silent and the guard outside his room had to run off somewhere. The door was locked though. It always was.

Until it wasn’t.

The guard was back, but he was fighting someone, the sounds of conflict and clashing steel grated against Gift’s ears as he dives under his sheets. Then the sounds go quiet when that familiar gurgle filtered in the air and silenced. Then, his door was open.

It was an unfamiliar person. They wore a cat face like that one man that had a parrot for a face…

So, this was a sacrifice then. Although why did they send it to his room? Why not the Main Room? Gift was a bit confused by the change but figured this was still business then. Oh well.

Only this time they didn’t have tied hands or sat in a crouching position; a strange colored cloak was draped over their shoulders as they checked the room with a frown on their cat face.

Gift didn’t hesitate once they got close, jumping out of his bed and tackling the sacrifice with hardly any trouble. They gurgled something in that strange tongue all the other sacrifices uttered but he didn’t hear, or understand, he had a job to do.

Accept the sacrifice.

Spill the Life.

Feed the Rest.

The silver dagger gleamed and bit _deep._ The struggling was not something he was used to, but he held them down as Life spilled onto the floor the familiar reek of blood greeting his sensitive nose as he finally stumbles away from their body, now still. His hands dripped with the stuff, and he briefly wiped his mouth, wondering if it tasted good.

_Sharp. Nasty. Gross._

He scrunched his nose and attempted to clean his tongue with his teeth. He wiped the remains of the blood on the sacrifice’s cloak, which now that he’s looking at it closer, appears to be a color similar to the robes the ladies wore. The color was a mix of two others, blue and red.

Purple! That’s the one. Gift stared down at the cloak, admiring the deep color before shaking his head.

No, he was done, where was everyone? Where were the shouts of jubilation? Of praise? Did he do something wrong?

…Guess it wouldn’t hurt to look around.

Cautiously, Gift descended the stairwell, holding his dagger close in case he needed it. The sounds of conflict keep fading and getting closer at the same time. He can’t tell if they’re close or not.

He hates not knowing.

Quietly, he reaches the Main Room and finds nothing. Other than there were fresh bodies. Ones from Them. Some of the ladies too, all in random locations, unmoving, fresh Life around them as they slowly dissolved into dust and water. Gift didn’t bother, feeling a fleeting, hopeful itch in his bones as he slowly walks past, up the main stairs.

Up to Outside.

The light was low like it was the last time Gift saw the Outside, and as usual it took him a minute to rub his eyes and get used to the brightness. Supposedly, this wasn’t the brightest the Outside could get but Gift has never seen the Brightest Outside.

He wants.

**He wants it so bad.**

He spots one of Them when he barely walks out the massive door. They shout a warning at him but just when Gift was going to ask what was going on, he felt someone grab him by his upper arm.

Right on the fresh pricks.

Tears slid down his face, hot and wet as he whined pitifully, going limp in whoever’s grip as he feels something sharp trail down his face to his throat.

Aw man.

They’re going prick him on the throat now too?

He just can’t win.

* * *

She was in quite a sticky situation. Most of her men killed and the others fled back to camp to either grab reinforcements or abandon her to die. That’s fine, it’s a war instinct. She really just wished it didn’t happen in the middle of a Mansion raid. No one found any Totems either and now as the remaining massive group of Illagers with their disgusting Ravagers started closing in on her, she needed a way out.

She spots it when a young boy stumbled out of the Mansion. His vivid blonde hair like a beacon of survival.

Bingo.

She lunged forward when one of the Illagers snarled and grabbed the kid, tugging him close to her, ignoring the pained whine that came from him as she held her iron sword around his throat.

“Take one more step forward and the kid gets it” She growls.

They, surprisingly, froze.

That’s weird, normally Illagers don’t hesitate even if you have one of them as hostage. Then why was this random child-

_Don’t ask questions. Keep moving you need to survive._

Slowly, still holding the blade against his throat, she walked. No one followed.

The Illagers watched with looks of raw fury and…shock?

Why were they shocked? Just who is this kid?

Once she reached the edge of the Dark Forest, she took a quick glance behind her before throwing down a potion of night vision. The cloud that appeared after gave her enough time to pick up the kid and run away into the safety of the trees.

The Illagers screamed behind her.

* * *

Gift awoke, delirious and lost. A strange burning _thing_ was pressing on him and his sensitive eyes. He whined, struggled and did his best to hide.

It took him a moment to realize it wasn’t darkness that was irritating him now.

It was **light.**

**Precious beautiful light.**

Gift sobbed as he finally, slowly but surely, grew accustomed to the new brightness that greeted him. Suddenly, color was _everywhere._ Rich greens and browns and even black were a welcome!

Gift giggled between hiccups as he pats the ground around him, feeling the color, embracing the light. Oh, it really has been a long time since he last got to see all of this!

…wait a minute.

_It’s been a while?_

_Who am I?_

Gift sighed and then a figure greeted him.

Gift reacted accordingly because he didn’t know who this was.

The dagger shined even more brightly in the light.

Gift decided the light was much better than darkness.

* * *

“Woah woah woah kid hey watch that knife. That’s really sharp why the Nether do you have one? Especially of that…material I don’t even know what that dagger is made of” The woman pleaded but the child’s strange vivid blue eyes regarded her the way a cat regards fish.

Prey.

It was clear he didn’t know what she was saying either when he merely bared his teeth and lunged.

_Shit this kid is fast even for his tiny size. What the fuck._

She barely rolled past him, but he was even quicker on the rebound, bouncing off a tree trunk with hardly any pause in his leap.

Time for a shot in the dark, clearly this kid might have been an ex-villager or something so there was one other language she could try.

She threw up her hands, _“WAIT”_

The kid fell at her feet. Bright, strangely shimmering eyes stared up at her.

Then his hands lifted too, the dagger briefly sliding back into his long sleeve,” _Oh. You didn’t look like one of Them. What’s going on? Do I have to go back? I’m glad I finally got to see the Brightness for the first time. Thank you”_

**What the fuck.**

She stared down at this kid, this…creature. Clearly, he was trained since he was born to obey but there was a tiniest flicker of irritation on his face when she had first signed the word.

She chuckled a little bit and signed back,” _I’m not one of Them at that Mansion. I…I was there to rescue you. You know those were bad people, right? You’re far safer with me that’s for sure”_

The boy cocked his head to one side, thinking about her words before slowly signing back,” _I don’t have to go back? Where do I go then?”_

The woman sighed, feeling like this whole thing was something out of a dream,” _You can travel with me. I saved your life after all! What’s your name kid, my name is Elizabeth”_

The boy huffed and signed back,” _My name is Gift. I suppose I can travel with you but hands off my arms, they are off limits”_

_“Gift? That’s not a name”_

_“It’s all I have. Other than this dagger”_

The dagger that reappeared in his hands made Elizabeth jump a foot in the air,” _Careful! That is an incredibly dangerous item. You should give it to me, it’s not safe for a child like you to have it”_

‘Gift’ pouted at her words but still handed over the dagger. The dagger was heavy in her hands and after looking at it up close, she confirmed she had no _idea_ what material this dagger was made of. Let alone how the Nether Illagers got their hands on it in the first place. She tucked it away in a safe spot and then motioned to the kid.

“ _Gift is a strange name, but I can work with that. Let’s go Gift we have a journey to make”_

* * *

Gift surprisingly had very few questions for her as they walked through the thick woodlands. Normally, a child his age would be naturally curious and ask all kinds of things ranging from why apples are red to how come a person was tall. Gift was quiet. He didn’t fuss, didn’t even complain when they would walk for over four hours. Everything he did he made sure he was within eye range of Elizabeth and didn’t even take water or food until she asked him if he wanted some.

If Elizabeth wasn’t the only one left of the original squadron, she would’ve run back to that Mansion and kill every last one of those bastards. The amount of trauma this kid has could probably drown a whole village in tears. He did ask a few questions, but they were mainly about “brightness” and “darkness” so she took it upon herself to teach him the real answers: day and night.

He’s a fast learner at least.

He also wasn’t joking about his arms. When a particularly rough night had them camping out in a hollowed-out trunk of an ancient dark oak tree, his sleeve had torn on some branches from their brief run and his entire arm from wrist up to his shoulder was _covered_ in bruises and scars _._ Some of the bruises looked fresh too, especially ones that looked like _they were right on top of old ones._

“ _Why do you have so many injuries Gift?”_ She asked him as gently as she could with her hands.

Gift stared at her with those weird eyes of his before responding,” _They pricked me for Blessings. I got pricked every day. Sometimes I can’t feel my arms”_

Heat poured down her very being at those words, her hands briefly clenched tightly into fists as she dreamed about cutting off the fucker’s head that hurt this child over and over again.

“ _How come they didn’t tend to the pricks after they were done?”_

Gift actually giggled at those words,” _I heal fast. They told me no extra help would be necessary and I’ll recover on my own soon enough”_

_“You’re clearly not healing. Some of those old wounds have already started turning into scars. We’ll get you something to actually help recovery”_ she signed firmly back.

His head slightly lowered and he signed much slower,” _Thank you”_

Fuck.

This was going to be harder than Elizabeth thought.

* * *

The next morning, Gift slowly follows after the lady that saved his life, the sky constantly changing with those strange white objects.

Gift briefly stared at her purple cloak before managing to tug on it. The woman, whose name is Elizabeth, but Gift really shouldn’t know, turned around, a question on her face as she signed,” _Is something wrong?”_

_“Yes. I need to know what those stones are in the blue”_

The lady looked up where Gift gestured and chuckled, smiling at him with amusement clear in those orange eyes,” _The blue is called the sky. The stones are not stones but clouds. They bring rain and sometimes snow”_

_“Rain and snow? What’s that?”_ Gift cocked his head to one side at these new words.

“ _Rain is wet and drums on top of buildings like a song. Snow is silent and sticks to everything. You’ll get to experience rain soon. Those clouds are telling me it will rain tomorrow. For now, let’s keep moving. We can chat more during dinner”_

“ _Okay”_ Gift sadly dropped his hands and back to walking they went.

Walking, walking, walking.

If Gift didn’t hate the Mansion so much, he probably would’ve already considered going back to it. Still, he occupied himself being able to touch everything and see and basically do what he wanted with no rules or even needles.

He liked Elizabeth but it’s going to take a while before he gets used to the actual Name. The others always told him a Name was very sacred and scary business. Once you had one, there was no going back. He wants his own Name but now he’s unsure about most things in his life currently.

One thing is for certain, however. He missed his dagger most though. That was the only thing that reminded him he was alive. The lady gently pried it out of his hands when they fled and hasn’t given it back to him since. Too bad.

Too bad he trusted her and didn’t want to kill her.

* * *

Rain, Gift learned, was unpleasant. It blocked the pretty sky and made everything slick and wet. He voiced his complaints in a whine when the lady- _Elizabeth-_ woke him up and draped a rather heavy coat on him.

She smiled and signed carefully,” _This is rain Gift. Do you like it?”_

_“I hate it. I’m going to slip and fall if I’m not careful”_ Gift angrily signed back, which somehow made her laugh.

“ _Come along Gift, we’ll take it slower, we are ahead of schedule”_

He’s gotten used to be able to speak his mind. Although, he doesn’t speak all of it. Some things he can’t even imagine how to describe in words. Maybe one day if lady-Elizabeth- gives him back his dagger he could show her in a ceremony.

Maybe.

As they walked through the wet forest and carefully through steep cliffs and rugged terrain, Gift kept seeing flashes of white. Not the kind of white that was those clouds or even a person’s eyes before they died…it was…not supposed to be here. That kind of white.

Gift saw her for the first time when they took a break under a particularly big oak tree. He liked oak trees, the wood was strong and sturdy under his fingers no matter how hard he dragged his nails down the surface, it didn’t crack. Gift had deep respect for oak trees.

Then he saw her. The lady was taking a quick nap and then that white appeared. It was a strange thing, white yet not white and had a cruelly drawn smile on it.

Gift made no noise as he watched her carefully tuck herself under the trunk next to him, their knees bumping together. That’s when Gift realized she was like him, not an Illager but…not exactly anyone else either.

That strange smile tilted slightly as the head turned, the two locking eyes. When Gift didn’t make any noise, a small huff came from the other as she settled even further. He did protest however, when she tried to tug part of the coat over her.

Gift gave a short growl of a warning. Which made her look up to him and speak in those strange, jumbled words that Elizabeth also spoke sometimes.

“So, you’re not mute okay good to know. Can you understand what I’m saying?”

Gift grumbled, shaking his head.

The stranger huffed and suddenly the words changed again, turning somehow, even stranger,” что насчет этогo, _what about this?”_

Gift stared.

She sighed.

No more strange noises were made after that as the two sat there together. Gift fiddled with a branch, drawing little patterns in the mud.

The girl vanished when the Lady woke up and told Gift they needed to keep moving again.

Gift wondered when he’ll see her again. She’s cooler than the Lady.

* * *

They finally left the massive forest and reached a part of the Outdoor that Gift had never seen before. It was nothing but grass for miles. Nothing separated his view of the sky and the land; it was all joined together like one massive painting.

The rain also stopped too once they left the forest, odd.

“ _Welcome to the Astral Plains Gift. Soon we won’t have to be walking anymore, there’s a rest stop close by where we can get a horse and ride the rest of the way back to my base”_ Elizabeth signed as he stared in wonder.

“ _Horse? What’s a horse?”_ Gift asked.

“ _You’ll see. It’s an animal. Let’s go”_

Gift toddled after her, and as the light started to fade away from the world around them, he caught another flash of that mask. He briefly considered notifying Lady Elizabeth but then recalled she’s not exactly Them.

Still, she needs to know or else he’ll get hurt.

…Will he get hurt if he doesn’t say?

Gift settles on merely chirping and the noise was enough to scare off that girl and caused Elizabeth to ask if everything was alright.

Things were fine.

Until he saw new light.

* * *

It took Elizabeth a second, but then she realized that Gift has been living in a Mansion full of nothing but incredibly hostile mobs, she may have made a small mistake in not telling Gift what a Village was.

The very second they stepped into the Astral Plain Village, Gift was almost killed immediately.

An iron golem fixed its vivid red eyes on Gift as soon as they walked in and rushed towards him in all due haste.

Gift made a low noise and immediately assumed a fighting stance, brilliant blue locking on the golem with equal anger.

Elizabeth stared at them both before lunging forward herself and grabbing a poppy that was in the dirt nearby, holding it up so the golem saw the flower instead of Gift. Even with Gift snarling behind her like a dog.

“He’s not a threat he’s with me. Gift is not a threat” she begged.

The iron golem regarded the poppy then her.

Finally, the gears clicked and slowly the golem accepted the flower, Elizabeth grabbing Gift by the shoulder (well away from any of his wounds) and forced him to stay still behind her until the golem left completely.

Elizabeth sighed in relief and then turned around to face Gift,” _Gift you need to be careful here. I promise we won’t be here long, but you can’t pick a fight with anyone here. Remember I have your dagger”_

Gift looked like he was about to cry.

Before Elizabeth could ask what was wrong, he finally signed back,” _I’m sorry. I forgot to wait for Orders. You won’t hurt me, right? I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. I’ll be better”_

_“It’s okay Gift. Just stay by my side and whatever you do don’t start any fights”_

_“Understood”_

Elizabeth wanted to bang her head on solid diamond. She hated the fact the kid still took orders seriously down to the letter, but she needed to use that in order for the village to stay peaceful. Last thing she wants in her report is that she also may have harmed one of their only safe trading ports left.

A quick talk with a villager -after hiding Gift under her cloak so the villager she was speaking to didn’t notice him- and finally they headed to the stables where the horses were kept. The horses neighed and whinnied in greeting when she threw open the doors and settled for the appaloosa one to her immediate right. The grey and white spotted horse greeting her with a slow blink.

Gift stared at all the horses with a mix of wonder and worry.

“ _No time to admire, I’ll help you up on this one. He won’t hurt you”_

_“Okay. They are very big”_

_“That they are come here please”_

Gift soon was on the saddle and Elizabeth hauled herself onto the horse and they took off. Gift making soft noises of surprise and looking around with big eyes as they zoomed through the night. She checked her compass numerous times, making sure they were heading in the right direction and as the borders of Lydia began to run alongside the Isle Kingdom, dawn started to shine onto the world.

She cursed under her breath and pulled out an End Letter, hastily writing a note asking for the schedule of the mercenary patrols for the day before hiding in the nearby birch forest. The response appeared soon enough, and she nudged the horse into a gallop once more.

Elizabeth wanted to tell Gift they were almost there, but he didn’t know Common still. She just had to hope he trusted her enough that he wouldn’t attempt to get off the saddle. Soon, the rolling hills turned into thick birch woods and the encampment was close.

She stopped the horse. Carefully, she slid off the saddle and helped Gift down, who was still admiring the view around him with wide eyes.

His eye color alone still worried her. If it wasn’t the vivid golden hair or the bruised arms, it was his eyes. A weird, shimmering brilliant blue that was both deep but also light at the same time. His pupils were slitted like a cat’s but because it was morning, they were dilated to the point where you couldn’t tell they were like a cat. He wasn’t a cat hybrid for certain but what the Nether _was_ he?

Elizabeth wanted to know but at the same time didn’t. Frankly, she had enough on her plate. Pulling out her lever, she led the horse to the drop off location first before signing to Gift,” _Stay by my side. I am going to activate some redstone, do not be afraid by the noises they make. We need to stay quiet”_

_“Understood”_ Gift replied simply.

Irritation briefly flickered through her as she wished he would’ve at least asked her what she meant by it, but they didn’t have time. A patrol would appear in this area soon enough and she was tired from their trip. The lever was heavy in her hands as she counted out the grass before reaching the location. The lever clicked easily into place, the redstone hidden beneath the surface sensing the device. She then flicked it down.

The ground groaned underneath her as the innocent hillside to her left began to crumble down completely, a hidden stairwell opening up and greeting her with torches and the faint sounds of clinking in the darkness. The rebellion.

She’s back.

* * *

Gift stared as the hill seemed to disappear right before his eyes. The stairwell looked familiar, but that whole thing that happened before his eyes didn’t. He looked up at Elizabeth, wondering how she knew this was here this whole time before she looked down at him with a smile.

“ _Follow me. It’s not scary I promise”_

Gift huffed at the last sentence. He wasn’t afraid! He was just…unsure that’s all.

He still hanged close to her as they headed in, the hill closing behind them as they descended the stairwell with a rumble. It was like the hill ate them, but hills weren’t living creatures.

Right?

The light in the stairwell was dim, more familiar to Gift as they descended but when they reached the bottom, that was where the similarities ended.

It was _bustling._

All kinds of people were running around, shouting things to each other in foreign tongue while passing by each other. Paper, feathers, and the strong smell of ink was also prominent in the air as Elizabeth looked around before resting a hand on his shoulder.

“ _We’ll need to speak to Nil. Don’t leave my side it’s a busy day today”_

Gift nodded, sticking close as they weaved through the main room and the people. Despite all the people not one of them stared at him as he walked by. Not one shouted in jubilation or got on their knees. It was weird but also pleasant. He was tired of being praised for just existing. Though he did miss the sacrifices, that was his only form of entertainment.

…he could...?

No. Probably not, stick with Lady Elizabeth.

They finally reached a room that wasn’t bustling or loud. It was quiet and was hidden under a tattered purple shroud.

Weird, everything was somehow related to purple around here.

“Nil” Elizabeth spoke in that weird language and Gift stayed quiet, looking around the tinnier room with mild interest.

The walls were bare save for a few torches that needed new coal. Well, everywhere except behind a small scratched up table. A big purple banner sprawled out, torn and scorched around the edges. It also had a weird painting in the center of it…

Huh, it looked like those animals that Gift was on earlier. What did Elizabeth call them again? Oh, right, horses!

Gift wondered why that banner was the only thing that was purple and had a picture on it.

* * *

“Nil I have bad news”

“If it’s about the Mansion raid you led don’t worry, the others arrived just a few hours earlier than you, they’re alive…but it is a depressing moment for us. No Totems…and that’s probably the only Mansion around this area too” Nil sighed as he leaned back in his chair, the dark circles under his eyes bigger than the last time Elizabeth saw him.

“You mind telling me what’s up with that little gremlin that’s with you. He looks like he got dragged through the Nether and back” Nil drawled, motioning briefly at Gift.

“Yeah…that’s probably ‘cause he has been. I found him at the Mansion. I don’t know the exact details but apparently the Illagers had this kid in their Mansion. They freaked out when I used him as a way for me to escape without being fed to the Ravagers” Elizabeth sighed,” His name is ‘Gift’ but I’m pretty sure he used to have a name before the Illagers worked some kind of dark magic on the poor kid. He’s probably no older than eight if I had to guess”

Nil ran a hand through his messy dark hair,” By the gods, can at least one type of mob be civil around here? Does he have a family? Is there a way we can give him back?”

“Probably not. The kid has no recollection of anything of his past, if he even had one. He acted like a hostile mob too, an iron golem nearly killed him once we entered the Rest Stop. I had to grab a fucking poppy to get the golem to back off”

“Well shit Elizabeth you certainly found a unique kid. I would say put him with the others but clearly he’s a unique situation”

“There’s more. He had this on him when I first found him” Elizabeth fished out the weird silver dagger and handed it to Nil, grip first.

Gift perked up at her side when she handed the dagger to Nil, his gleaming blue eyes watching the dagger with sharp intensity.

Nil briefly looked at the blade before eyeing the kid,” Ooookay… this dagger means a lot to him for some reason. It’s heavy too. You sure this kid had this _on_ him?”

“For sure. Tried to kill me with it too before I signed to him that I was a friend” Elizabeth agreed as she glanced down at him too.

She signed,” _He’s not a sacrifice. He’s just looking at your dagger that’s all”_

_“I need it back”_ Gift signed quickly back, eyes not leaving the gleaming blade.

“ _Be patient You’ll have it back soon enough”_ Elizabeth replied before looking back to Nil,” See what I mean?”

“Yeah…no really what is this weapon. Did an Illager make this?” Nil carefully turned the blade in his hands, the dagger was simple, but the blade itself gave off a silvery glow.

“Illagers only make crossbows and axes you know this. I don’t know what it’s made of either. It’s not iron because iron doesn’t glow on its own unless it has Enchantments. Enchantments certainly don’t glow _like that_. It’s confused me too. The kid really wants it back though”

“He shouldn’t have something potentially dangerous I mean honestly if we don’t know what it’s made of and it’s as heavy as a diamond sword, I’m not sure he should have it. Especially if he doesn’t know who he is. The dagger stays with me for now little guy sorry” Nil leans back a little bit and tucks the dagger into the top drawer of the desk.

Gift makes a high-pitched noise when the dagger disappears but doesn’t say anything else. Even when he doesn’t get what he wants he **still** obeys. Despite the sharp frown on his face and his fists clenching, he doesn’t sign anything.

“He’ll stay with you until we figure out where we can place him. You’ll get new orders by tomorrow” Nil finally states and gets up from the desk.

“Of course, and Nil?”

Nil turns briefly around at her words, just before he leaves the meeting room, an eyebrow arched.

“How’s the discussion going? Any news of our sisters in the North?”

Nil sighed at her question, the exhaustion suddenly crystal clear on him as he leans against the wood support beam,” How do you think it’s going? The ocean route has been removed completely. Not even Lumera can send supplies to us anymore. Niki has promised they’re working on an alternate route as we continue to speak but Nether travel is even more dangerous due to our low supply of gold. We’re kind of sitting ducks right now Liz. All we can do is raid mob spawners and mine until our fingers bleed”

Elizabeth felt her own hope crumble at his words but still manages to give him a small smile,” For now. I have hope we’ll still be able to get strong enough to permanently remove that Sylas bastard from the throne. We have to, for Queen Mera’s sake and all those that we have lost” 

Nil gives a halfhearted salute,” For the Kingdom”

“For the Kingdom”

Nil left soon after, probably off to deliver the news to the rest of the council. Time to get Gift settled and work on providing for everyone else too.

* * *

It’s been a week and Gift was already the talk of the whole rebellion. The bright blonde hair, the odd shimmering blue cat-like eyes, and the fact he didn’t speak a single word of Common. Not to mention he’s a child, but easily fights with the most senior of the lot, often winning fights without no issue.

As much as Elizabeth protests fighting the kid, she does admit it brings back a little bit of pep into everyone’s steps. Even if it is basically watching a grown man get defeated over and over again by a scrawny child.

At least, until someone tries to do an arm strength contest, then he becomes a tiny child once more, shying away from everything and lashing out if someone tries to touch his arms to try and heal them. They do eventually get some health pots on the arms, but Elizabeth has to be the one to do it, or else he struggles against everyone else. The dagger is passed around the whole rebellion, but no one recognizes the metal. Although some stories were brought up along with rumors.

“My mom once told me a story about metal that came from the sky. Supposedly Fallen were able to harness that metal and turn them into amazing weapons but that technology has been lost to time. Maybe it’s a Fallen artifact?”

“I once heard from an old drunk in a local tavern that Illagers supposedly were once clerics of villages. They used to work with metals made by the blacksmiths and mess around with magic. Eventually they found forbidden magic or something and made weapons too dangerous to be in their possession, that’s why they were casted out of their villages and could explain that fancy dagger. Could be a relic of some kind”

“Not sure why it’s not iron…it looks like iron to me”

“I’ve heard a new metal was discovered recently in the Nether…but the material turns black once you fiddle with it in a smelter. Though maybe if exposed to certain elements it turns silver?”

* * *

Elizabeth sighed in her room, Gift already sound asleep by the fireplace in his little bed, curled up and finally peaceful. The dagger reflected the flames almost too easily and the grip seemed too hard in her hands. The weight would’ve made her put it on the table if she wasn’t used to carrying heavy shields and wearing full iron. Something so small was so heavy and the fact the kid was able to wield it without issue? Strange. Very strange. There was something else here, maybe not quite magical but not exactly what’s considered “normal”.

It was the right decision to keep it. That kid shouldn’t have it, or he might “accept” a sacrifice accidentally and start a scrimmage. Question is, how long is she going to have to keep it until the kid crawls out of his shell? Clearly there’s a personality under all those commands and orders. She needs to teach him Common first and then hopefully if there’s enough time and trust, he’ll finally open up. Maybe he’ll even remember what his name was before being called “Gift”.

She should’ve known peace was not an option.

* * *

It was chaos. The flares were fired a mere minute ago and already everything was getting packed. Redstone was destroyed and any items that couldn’t be taken with were destroyed or torn beyond recognition. The mercenaries were getting better at finding their hideouts. Soon there won’t be a place in the wilds surrounding the Isle Kingdom for them to hide in.

Elizabeth shuddered at the thought. She hopes that day won’t come to pass. She ran around with the others making sure things were attached and making last minute calls until finally the door opened, and they all rushed out. Arrows flew and the clashing of fighting already going on telling Elizabeth the Mercs were currently in combat with the first wave. She turned around to clasp Nil’s hands in hers,” See you soon”

“Aye. Keep an eye on that kid. Something tells me he’s going to be important to the fight when he learns how to talk” Nil told her and slipped away in the haze.

Right the kid.

…Where’s Gift.

_FUCK WHERE’S GIFT?????_

Elizabeth wildly turned around and ran back down to the now abandoned base, she couldn’t scream his name because he didn’t know it in Common and found nothing. Nobody saw him.

_Where **is he?!?!?!**_

* * *

Gift frowned as he looked around at the trees. They were big and sparkly, a mix of white and deep green.

_Birch._ That’s the type of tree they are. He tentatively dragged his fingers against the bark and came back with little strips of wood in his nails. Gross.

He glared at the tree like it personally offended him.

He doesn’t like birch trees.

There was a commotion all around him as people fled left and right and everywhere. Horses also were being dragged around, along with strange beasts that looked like horses but were smaller and made weirder noises. Horses were interesting but Gift decided they weren’t his favorite animal.

Ravagers were once his favorite…

Where’s Elizabeth?

Remembering he should be with her he turned around, expecting to see her nearby, only to find…nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He was suddenly alone.

Gift startled at this realization and looked around wildly.

Then he started running. Running through thick brush and the ugly birch trees until he came across someone.

He waved his hands at the person until their armored head turned to face him,” _Hello? Have you seen a lady wearing a purple cloak? She has my dagger I need it back”_

The man stared at him before Gift saw him drawing out a familiar weapon…

A crossbow.

Gift tilted his head to one side as slowly the man approached him, the crossbow aimed directly at him,” _Why do you have that aimed at me? Isn’t that supposed to be aimed at Threats?”_

A flash of white flickered in front of him and suddenly he was being dragged away as the crossbow’s arrow sailed off to where he used to stand, sinking into the dirt.

_Huh?_

He looked over and realized it was the girl he met before, dragging him by his hand through the trees.

“You’re _such_ an idiot. Can’t you recognize an enemy from a friend???” She spoke that tongue again and Gift made a face at her.

She sighed and the ground disappeared under their feet only to appear again seconds later, this time thick leaves under his feet as he realized they were in a tree together as the man ran past them underneath.

Then, she finally said something in a language he understood,” ’ _M not good with hand things but can you understand?”_

_“Yes. Who are you?”_

_“No time to explain. Firsts thing first is to get you out of here alive”_

Before Gift could ask her anything else, she grabbed him by the hand again and then pointed with her other hand, signing slowly, the words sloppy but he could understand easily enough.

The world flickered again, and they were back on the ground running. The man that chased them earlier made an ugly noise behind them, one Gift didn’t recognize, but it sounded pretty bad.

Arrows were suddenly _everywhere._ Not exactly Gift’s favorite pastime but at least he knew the game they were suddenly playing.

Tag.

He grumbled. He didn’t have _his_ dagger, but he did have a different one Elizabeth gave him as a way to apologize. It wasn’t as nice, and the weight was weird, but a dagger is a dagger.

He’s never had a sacrifice that’s armored and chasing _him,_ but he’ll make do.

“Hey! No, you’re supposed to stick with me” The girl shouted at him, but he didn’t understand as he rounded over, sliding neatly under the arrow haze and using a nearby boulder to give him the extra speed and lift need to pounce on the opponent.

The man stared at him with those white eyes: yep, definitely a sacrifice.

The blade didn’t bite as nicely as his dagger but the blood that splattered soon on the ground was familiar enough. He dragged it through, piercing the open skin that couldn’t hide under that gray-white shell he wore until the man stopped squirming.

An arrow landed mere inches away from his feet as he leaped back, snarling that he was interrupted.

Several more men were present, and they all had weapons of various calibers.

Okay…this wasn’t a game anymore who were these people? Are they all sacrifices?

Before Gift could decide on lunging at them the girl appeared again and grabbed him,” So sorry! He’s a grade A feral idiot we’ll be going now!”

They vanished.

* * *

Gift landed with a thud and a whine of frustration when the girl leaned over him, that mask unrelenting as she moved her hands in an angry manner,” _What part of staying alive don’t you get”_

“ _Thought they were sacrifices”_

_“NO. They aren’t your- wait. Sacrifices?”_

Gift huffed angrily and got up, brushing off the dirt that caked on his pants, some of the dirt didn’t come off and Gift realized it’s because of the blood that dripped onto the cloth. Great.

He faced her,” _I used to get sacrifices all the time before the Lady found me. Normally they’d be tied up and stuff, but the man had white in his eyes so that’s how I knew he was for me. Why couldn’t I have the rest?”_

She smacked her mask with one of her hands before signing back,” _You’re so stupid oh my goddess why do I care for you”_

_“What’s a goddess?”_

_“It’s a…never mind. Let’s walk I gotta find somewhere safe for you”_

Now Gift was following the strange girl in a strange white mask. The world was much quieter around them now. No horses, no noises of other people. No Lady.

…What was her name again?

Well…he wasn’t _supposed_ to know her Name. Names are sacred things. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s with the girl again.

Although he doesn’t know if she’s really real. Could she be a vex? No, she’s not as tiny as them.

Gift pondered all these questions as he slowly followed after her, feet quiet on the mossy floor. The world danced around them in brilliant color and light, but Gift felt alone. Until the girl in front of him suddenly froze and dragged him into the shade of a tree.

“ _We need you out of here. I think that group can help you out”_ she signed then pointed.

Gift poked his head out of the tree to see a massive plain of blue. It sparkled and gleamed like a blade in the light and seemed to on into a straight line into the distance, well away from Gift’s eyes. Strange brown things were bouncing on top of the plains.

“ _What’s that round thing? What’s all the brown things bouncing on it?”_

_“That’s called a delta. A delta is like the outpour of a river. The brown things on top of it are river boats. If you get on one, it’ll take you far away from this place. You can’t be here anymore it’s not safe for someone like you. Come on I’ll put you on one”_

Gift grabbed her by the wrist when she started off to the “delta”.

She turned around, white mask staring at him.

“ _Don’t leave me”_ he signed firmly.

The mask tilted slightly, and she made a strange noise before patting his wrist once,” So weird…dipshit I’m not leaving you. I’m coming with this place gives me the creeps”

Although Gift had no clue what she said, the tone of the foreign words sounded…comforting.

He nodded once and the two set off.

Gift wondered if he’ll ever find his Name.

He wanted his dagger back too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo!  
> Sorry for the late update but I'm sure I speak for a lot of people when I say I was emotionally unavailable for a couple of days. Not just because of the recent streams but because of real life events as well. I hope everyone is doing okay and taking care of yourselves. Remember it's okay to reach out to others to talk about anything and that there are plenty of people that are professionally trained to help you out. It's been a rough start to this new year but I am still confident things will be okay. In the mean time I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we will be going back to the regular programming after this! <3 <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon  
> PS: Love you all very much! The kudos and the support for this story is very much appreciated! :D


	10. Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the kiddos are older Phil decided he needed a little bit of "me" time and goes off for a brief fishing trip. 
> 
> Gift and Masked Girl continue to travel, looking for a safe place for Gift to finally make a name for himself. 
> 
> Attachments aren't the Jedi way
> 
> Then again this isn't a Star Wars fanfic. 
> 
> They're family your honor

**Eastern Plains of Teracim**

**Forbidden Forest**

**10 miles of the edge of the border of the City State Armancia**

**Season: Fall**

**Time: Morning**

“Techno you promised! You’re gonna help me, right?” Wilbur demanded after grabbing a fresh biscuit from the bread bowl before opening it and carefully slathering butter and honey onto the fresh baked bread.

“I will, Wil, sheesh just because I was upset with you last night doesn’t mean I’m not going to back off a promise” Techno sleepily replied, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

“And I’m sorry that I kept you awake. I didn’t even know the lantern was that bright honestly” Wilbur sighed.

Phil chuckled at the two boys.

“Dad? Why are you laughing?” Techno asked curiously.

“Can’t help but notice there’s a lot of action in such a sleepy time of the day” Phil replied as he grabbed his own biscuit.

“So, what are you going to do today? Do you need help with anything?” Wilbur asked halfway through their peaceful breakfast of biscuits and gravy.

“Probably not. You guys just make sure to do your chores before messing around with music. I may go to the river later today to do some fishing, but my schedule is mostly open today” Phil hummed as he took a sip of his tea.

There was a brief pause as the meal was nibbled on before the sleepy banter continued.

“When can we all go fishing together? It’s been _ages_ since we last went” Wilbur whined, and Techno huffed.

“It was literally two weeks ago”

“Yeah, well, I like spending time with Dad. Fishing is hard but it’s nice and peaceful” Wilbur countered.

“It’s okay son really. We can go fishing together tomorrow. It sounds like you already have your hands full with that new song of yours. Maybe I should look for some specific fish to bring home? Give you an inspirational dinner?” Phil teased.

The eagerness on Wilbur’s face was enough to have the other two wheeze into their plates.

“Yes, please absolutely”

“Okay okay two salmon as per request of famous singer Wilbur Soot” Phil giggled, and Wilbur grinned brightly at him.

“Thank you, Dad!”

“Can we please get back to eating then I’d like to have a nap before Wilbur starts throwing random words at me”

* * *

By the time Phil finished de-weeding the farm and watering the flowers in the garden it was early afternoon. Techno was still working on the root vegetables and Wilbur cleaning the horses’ stalls. That still leaves a solid three hours of time for Phil to do what he needs to do before starting to work on dinner.

Which means he needs to find his fishing rod.

The house greeted him by Loke and Luna meowing as he entered and headed up to his room. The weather was still playing nice, the temperature outside not bothersome or irritating, still, Phil can’t wait for winter to start dropping the temperature severely. He liked the snow and the silence that came with it.

Peaceful. Just like fishing.

Phil loved Wilbur and Technoblade with all his heart but now that they’re a little older, practically teenagers at this point, they started having more energy and freer will. He did his best to guide them, but some days were exhausting. Even with both boys sometimes reigning themselves in for him he knows they’ll need a new hobby or something to help expend all that youthful energy.

It’s not like he’s old. He’s not. Really, he’s still in the prime of his life, but jeez do his kids move with boundless energy some days. Techno even sleeps half the time like a cat!

Eventually, he’ll need to teach them how to defend themselves in a fight. Frankly, he’s not ready for that time especially as that means he’ll need to forge armor and weapons for them, but for now he can enjoy the fact that they still like to play games and reading.

Fishing rod finally in hand after some rummaging in the chests he headed out to the River Adelie, one of the two major rivers that brushes past Armancia and luckily goes through a part of the Forbidden Forest. It’s a bit tricky wandering through the dark woods, especially as mobs can still be around, lurking in the darkness that the thick branches and leaves provide. Phil was used to the challenge and soon found his favorite spot for fishing.

The tiny open clearing was already decorated with unlit lanterns and some carefully made benches that looked like they were there the whole time. Lilypads bobbed gently on the water as Phil took in the scenery with a soft smile on his face, enjoying the little breeze that smelled of water and the light scent of river lilies. He settled down on one of the benches and adjusted his fishing rod, taking his time and simply being in the moment. Finally, once the bait was added to the hook, he laid out a burlap sack at his feet, the soon to be home of the fish he intends on catching.

The line is casted, and Phil soon is waiting patiently as the lure bobbed in the water. He hums quietly to himself, listening to the world around him, and starts to think about what he should make for Wilbur’s birthday. It was coming up after all and he needed a good gift for him. He already made him a guitar though…maybe a penny whistle?

Er, no, penny whistles are finicky. Perhaps a set of pipes? No that’s a lot of reeds just stuck together…

While Phil deeply thought of figuring out what instrument Wilbur would like; a different noise started replacing the quiet symphony that nature naturally produced.

A chugging noise, the sound of large shapes powering through water.

A riverboat.

Phil snapped out of his haze when that noise grew louder and hastily pulled his line back. The boat quickly appeared in his vision when he looked the left and it was not a simple boat either.

It was a boat of a trader and apparently a good one at that.

Phil was tempted to turn back around and hide in the forest but if it is a good trader perhaps, he may not have to make Wilbur’s gift at all…

So, with that idea in mind, he simply stayed where he was and waited until the oarsmen saw him and gave the command to move the boat briefly to shore.

* * *

The boat started lurching to a stop. Why was it stopping?

Gift whined softly at Masked Girl who hissed at him to stay quiet as she briefly vanished.

She reappeared moments later,” _They stopped at the shoreline. Apparently, there’s a guy that’s interested in the wares, this looks like a good place to get off the boat”_

_“Now? Isn’t it still a bit too close to back there? I don’t want to fight I just want a home now”_ Gift replied, frowning at the words.

“ _You say that now, but I feel like you eat those words every time. Just look, I’ll put you on the bow of the ship and once I know the coast is clear we make a run for it. Besides they’re gonna find out about us eventually this is a perfect opportunity”_

Gift grumbles at her words but nods. She’s right at the end of the day and he doesn’t want to spend another minute on the swaying ship. He gets up and takes a brief moment to stretch and check himself before grabbing the girl’s hand. He soon appears outside, on the deck as Masked Girl checks for anyone that’s still on the boat.

He hears that tongue again being exchanged down below at the shore and he gets curious, as one of the voices has a tone he hasn’t heard before.

“Ello friend! Fancy meeting someone on the edge of one of these dark oak forests. What brings you to this side of the river?”

“Hi mate! Fishing is really good here. I like the peace and quiet too. Even if it means dealing with a few mobs I enjoy it here”

The words were unfamiliar and foreign, but the tone was something that…sounded warm.

Kind.

Gift wanted to meet that person with the warm voice. Carefully, he scaled down the ship until his feet met cold water.

_Cold. Burns._

He bit back a hiss of irritation and pushed forward, ignoring the furiously waving hands of the girl as he got closer, eager to find out who this stranger is.

* * *

“Fishing? A man after me own heart! Well, here’s what we have currently. Most of me goods were goin to go to them desert folk but since you asked so kindly...” The trader smiled charmingly then turned and barked some words to his crew as they hastily opened the side of ship’s hull, revealing the goods they had.

Phil watched the crew open various crates and showed off the goods they had to offer. Spices, textiles, gold and even some diamonds were in the main crates and the larger ones contained ornate furniture and lots of terracotta. He hummed to himself as he looked through the spices in particular. He’s a bit disappointed they didn’t have anything music related but spices were hard to come by, especially since he’s nowhere near a jungle or mountain biome. However, as Phil was admiring the saffron and coco powders, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Blonde hair.

_Odd, all the traders here have brown or red hair…_

Phil tilted his head slightly, noticing how quickly the blonde hair hid again. A shy trader?

…or was there something else going on here?

Phil finally settled on some coco and vanilla.

“I’ll take these two. What are you offering mate?” Phil asked as he handed the bottles over to the trader.

He hummed as he looked over the glass containers,” Ah normally I’d charge these at two gold a pop…but since you are a fellow fisherman, I suppose I can lower it to just a gold each?”

“Ah funny story…I don’t have any gold on me all I have is a diamond” Phil chuckled; a bit embarrassed he didn’t even have his usual money purse on him.

The trader barked a laugh at this, and Phil saw how the blonde hair reappeared at the laughter, followed by a face.

Hiding in some river reeds, a child stared back at Phil with luminous blue eyes. Phil blinked, startled at the fact the kid kind of looks like him. Although those eyes are certainly…different.

_Fuck, why do I feel like I missed a kid or something. I only have two, right? Wilbur and Techno…Then who the Nether does this kid belong to?_

Phil must’ve been staring, or something, cause one of the men suddenly pointed,” Oi there’s those stowaways I was telling you about! That has to be one of them”

Phil sharply turned his head to face the group again as they looked where the other man pointed.

“Ah sorry mate one moment gotta get rid of these stowaways, we thought there were some on the ship but clearly they’re trying to make a run for it” The main man smiled briefly at him but drew the scimitar on his belt, the Enchanted iron blade gleaming in the sunlight.

Phil looked at the blade, quickly learning it had Fire Aspect and Unbreaking on it, but no Sharpness. It’ll only ignite objects on fire rather than cut through them. He didn’t have much time, either help the kid or leave him to his devices.

“Son! Son, stop scaring these men please they’ve been working hard” Phil shouted, causing the traders to stop dead in their tracks as the scared little boy’s head snapped up to look at Phil directly.

“This your son?” The trader stated, pointing his blade at the child.

“No clearly he’s from the sky, yes he’s my son! We even have the same hair do you really think I would not know my own son?” Phil hissed, stalking forward with his usual authority.

They backed off as he approached the kid. The child frozen where he stood, feet still wet from being in the river.

Phil realized he didn’t have shoes. The clothes the kid wore were old and clearly on their way to being scraps of cloth. As Phil kneeled to talk to the kid, he leaned back little, eyes scared but also determined, hands clenched into fists.

Phil swallowed. This kid could attack him in any moment; he needed to get everyone else out before his peaceful day turns into another disaster.

“He doesn’t speak Common. Villager language is the only one he knows. I hope you can teach the little gremlin” A voice whispers in Phil’s ear.

Phil wanted to whip around and find out who the Nether said that to him but there wasn’t time, only action.

He lifts his hands, the traders tensing, the child staring.

“ _Just go with it. I can keep you safe from these guys. You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to”_ He signed carefully.

The way the kid’s eyes _sparkled_ at his words made Phil chuckled as he got back up, cautiously patting the kid’s hair,” Sorry about that. He’s sort of deaf so I have to make sure he sees my hands before I speak to him. I told him to stay close when we’re fishing but you know kids. Always want to try and catch fish with their bare hands”

The crew relaxed and the head trader sighed and sheathed his sword,” All good mate. Kids will be kids even nowadays. Take care of that rascal at least that clears our minds there’s no one on our ship. Here’s your spices and the spare gold. We can take that diamond and be on our way” he hands over the two spices along with Phil’s change and he thanked him.

Phil waved until the ship was well away from sight before turning and fully facing the child that now looked eager and curious.

“ _How’d you know I don’t know how to talk?”_

Phil huffed,” _Someone told me. I don’t know who, were you traveling with someone before?”_

_“Yeah. She’s kind of weird but she was just here. Wears a mask and all that”_ The boy makes a weird growl in the back of his throat before looking around.

A sharp frown appears on his face as his looking turns erratic and then his shoulders drooped, telling Phil that whoever he was looking for was missing or perhaps was never there in the first place. Although, Phil did hear a girl's voice in his ears before speaking to the child. Maybe she did exist but Phil wasn't about to investigate that. 

Phil sighed, briefly adjusting his bucket hat before tucking away his spices and change,” _Well if you’re going to stick around, I still need to catch some fish. I promised my sons back home that fish was on the menu for dinner”_

_“Fishing? What’s that”_

Phil tilted his head to one side, surprised the kid doesn’t know what fishing was. Then again, he doesn’t speak a single word of Common either. Might as well ask what his name is, if he even has one.

“ _Fishing is the action of catching fish. Fish are little animals in the river that can be eaten or fed to cats. Can I ask for your name? My name is Philza, but everyone calls me Phil”_

“ _I’m called Gift. Don’t have a Name, they’re sacred business”_ ‘Gift’ replied.

Phil frowned and grumbled,” Who the fuck taught you that?”

Gift stared up at him, head tilted to one side like a curious bird, a perfect reflection of Phil's earlier action.

Phil sighed again and instead picked up his fishing rod, replying to the kid with one hand,” _Well, I don’t believe that concept. Frankly, you are no longer with whoever taught you that right? First, I’ll catch dinner and then you join us for the evening. Nether I’ll give you your name how about that?”_

Gift’s eyes went wide at those words and he shuffled his feet, hands coming up to rub at his forearms before slowly replying,” _You’ll…give me a Name?”_

_“Yes. Why do you even capitalize that word anyways? It’s special yes but it’s also your name. You get to pick if you wanted. Think of some while I get dinner”_ Phil laughed at this strange situation.

It was like finding Technoblade, only instead of finding a baby in the rain, he found a child in a river.

He really hopes he doesn’t adopt a teenager from the ocean.

* * *

Fish tucked in the burlap sack and one hand holding Gift’s, Phil makes his way back home with the new addition. Although, he wasn’t entirely certain that Gift will stay, even if he does give him an actual fucking name. Phil can only hope for the best, tend to the kid until he’s able to stand on his two feet and make his own decisions.

The sign language alone told him this kid was held hostage by Illagers at one point. Whether or not he was originally a Villager is up for debate, as Gift looked pretty human-like. Normally, the language was rather fluid as Villagers had a tendency to be flamboyant with their wording.

Illagers on the other hand, signed with jerky almost stuttered movements, like they forgot the correct way of saying something and came up with a different way to speak halfway through the sentence.

The child looked around with those eerily bright eyes of his, footsteps light but slightly limping. Phil would have to give a full check up on the kid after dinner but for now he’ll just take in the fact he actually has a kid now that looks like him.

_No. None of that. He needs to make that decision himself. You have two already and its hard work._

As much as Phil’s argued with himself, he already knew his answer from the way the hand in his squeezed lightly when the warm lights of home soon greeted them a little way away.

“ _That’s my home Gift. I have two boys in there, Wilbur and Technoblade. You don’t have to introduce yourself if you don’t want to. Follow carefully, I have some traps I need to turn off before we continue”_ Phil told Gift who nodded and silently followed directions.

Odd. Not once did he protest or ask questions about the reason behind the order.

_Unless he’s used to being ordered around…not good I’ll have to be careful with my wording from here on out._

Once traps were avoided the two soon stood in front of the entrance. Phil fiddling with his pockets before producing the key and unlocking the door carefully. Gift watching with rapt attention. Phil gave him a small smile as he pushed the door open and headed inside, Gift hot on his heels.

“Boys I’m back! Got some fish and a guest” Phil called out and there were two sets of footsteps from upstairs as Wilbur and Techno raced each other downstairs. Gift hissed and tucked himself behind Phil, teeth bared like a feral animal.

“Hi Dad! Welcome back how was- who’s _that_ ” Wilbur cheerfully greeted Phil, then froze when he saw Gift halfway behind Phil with wide eyes.

“He looks scrawny. Did you find him trying to steal some carrots or something?” Techno asked, tilting his head to one side to consider the new child.

Gift leaned back even further at the scrutiny; eyes wary but clearly indicating he could fight if he wanted to. Phil gently patted his head though and that seemed to calm the kid down, though the fact his pupils turned to slits like the way Luna’s does when she’s irritated made Phil _very_ concerned.

“Let’s just say he needed some help and I helped him out. He’ll be staying here for a while until he figures out what he wants to do. In the meantime, be nice to him, he’s younger than both of you and I don’t want to deal with any injuries. I’m going to go get started on dinner. Gift here doesn’t speak Common, so you’ll have to talk to him using Villager Language. Wilbur, I believe you know it quite well?” Phil asked his eldest who puffed his chest at the notion.

“Yes, I do know it quite well! Techno’s still learning it though. Also, you called the kid ‘Gift’? Why? Does he not have an actual name? What kind of parent names their kid that” Wilbur huffed, folding his arms as he stares at Gift, the two apparently on a standoff with each other.

"I don't know the full story myself but that's what he wants be called for now" Phil grumbled, wary and worried he may have to deal with a fight after all.

Techno giggled a little bit at the standoff,” Don’t worry Dad, we’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye on both of them”

A dramatic gasp from Wilbur and the two got into a playful argument about who was more stubborn, and Phil kneeled down again in front of Gift. Gift stared at Phil, the wary hostility in his shimmering blue eyes briefly fading as he waits for Phil to say something.

“ _These are my sons. Please be nice to them I don’t want anyone hurt. We’ll feed you and if you want you can sleep in my room for the night. It’s your choice”_

Gift frowned at Phil’s words before signing back,” _My choice? What does that mean?”_

_“It means you get to decide if you want to do that or not. I’m letting you make that decision”_ Phil replied, holding back a quickly emerging sense of disgust. Who would eliminate that idea of free will to a _child?_

“ _I’d like to be with you if that’s okay. Whatever you do I’ll follow”_

Phil bit back a frustrated sigh. Looks like a “while” was an understatement,” _Just stay here in the living room with these two. I have to go gut the fish. They’re family, no funny business”_

_“I don’t know what that means, but yessir”_

Phil ruffled Gift’s hair to offset his rising anger at Gift’s former people or parents or whoever they are and then ambled to the kitchen with fish in tow.

* * *

Gift looked around at the set up. It was one thing to be in a place that looked similar to the Mansion but was completely different. One thing was the biggest difference, there was light _everywhere._ Hanging from the ceiling, on tables, even on windows! Light light light. Gift liked it much more than everywhere else he’s been so far. Something about this place was…safe.

Gift didn’t know the words to describe it really, but he did know one thing, the kind man that pulled him away from those traders was definitely cool. As cool as that Lady that saved him from the Mansion some time ago.

The others on the other hand…

The tallest one with dark hair said a lot of things Gift didn’t understand. Every other word was something entirely new to Gift, and he found himself hastily trying to talk back to the older boy, original hostility completely forgotten. The other boy, with strange pink-brown hair, seemed to like to listen more than talk himself. Gift didn't really know if he liked these two or not, but he's never met anyone that kind of looks like him. It was...rather nice. 

Now, here he sits at a large table with everyone, including the nice man. Gift stares at what’s resting in front of him, a strange, shaped object that has his food resting on top of it. Gift eyes it, tilting his head as he tries to figure out how to eat it without getting in trouble. Then, he hears a tinkle and raises his head sharply. He finds himself staring at the pink-brown haired kid that watches him in quiet amusement before holding up the other foreign objects in his hand. Gift pursed his lips, wondering exactly what this kid was trying to show him and then startles.

The boy picks up the fish with the weird object in his hand and easily pops it into his mouth, chewing slowly as he made another gesture, this time one that Gift easily picked up on, ‘your turn’.

Gift chirps his affirmation and quickly scoops up the object the other boy used before mimicking the actions perfectly. The food lands easily in his mouth and soon he’s happily munching on the fresh meat while the others talked to each other in that strange tongue.

Gift wonders when he’ll learn it himself. He’s tired of waving his hands around.

* * *

After dinner, Phil took it upon himself to look over Gift while Wilbur and Techno got ready for bed. Only the two cats watched silently as Phil carefully peeled off the old shirt Gift was wearing to reveal a startling discovery underneath the cloth.

“ _How long have you had these?”_ Phil asked Gift as he examined the horrific tapestry that was the scars, bruises, and still healing scabs that covered Gift’s arms from wrist to shoulder. Nether, he couldn’t even see the skin tone on his arms, that’s how covered they were with the injuries.

_“I’d get a new one every day since I was born. I haven’t had one in a while since I left but sometimes, they still hurt. Other times I can’t feel anything at all”_ Gift signs back in a nonchalant fashion.

Oh, how Phil _hated it._

“ _We’re going to have to fix these immediately. You need some medical help and I have a few potions on hand to help you out. Would you like that?”_ Phil nearly told Gift what he wanted to do, but caught himself last minute, remembering how the kid would follow orders to the letter without complaint.

Gift shook his head aggressively, hands moving so fast Phil struggled to catch up,” _No. Please do not touch them they hurt and leave me aching all over. Don’t touch my arms. They’ll heal They told me I’m a fast healer I’ll heal up in no time please don’t prick me”_

Phil held his own hands up as a sign of surrender, _“Okay. It’s okay I was only asking we do what you want to do. Gift, do you have a name for yourself? Or are you still thinking about that as well?”_

“ _I don’t know. Can we stop asking questions? I want to sleep”_ Gift hastily replied, eyes darting everywhere but Phil’s face.

A sign of past trauma.

Phil nodded and slowly got up where he was sitting when he asked Gift and kept his palms facing up until Gift relaxed again.

“ _I won’t hurt you Gift. Take your time I only want to help”_

_“I’m sorry”_

_“It’s alright mate really. Do you want me to show you where you’ll be sleeping?”_

Gift nodded instead of replying and Phil slowly led the way, making sure they were going at Gift’s pace.

Phil needed to find where this kid came from. He wanted to speak or send some strongly worded statements or maybe just punch them in the face. Eventually, they did make it to his room and briefly Phil dropped by Wilbur and Techno’s room, saying goodnight to both of them in their usual night routine of hugs and kisses (if the boys wanted a kiss on the forehead that is). Gift watching from the doorway until Phil came back.

Phil jumped when he suddenly felt a tiny bit of warmth tug on his fingers and looked down at Gift,” _Yes what is it?”_

_“Can I hold your hand”_

Phil smiled and responded by slipping his around Gift’s,” _Of course. Not much farther to go”_

The two quietly left the boys’ room and entered Phil’s. His room was slightly messier than he would’ve liked it, but he believed Gift wouldn’t mind. Gift’s side of the room was a nice little nest of pillows and blankets on top of a cot, as Phil would have to make Gift a bed later on if he chose to stay.

“ _Is this okay? My bed is just right there so if you need anything just wake me up alright?”_ Phil asked Gift while Gift admired the room and approached the little corner.

Gift fiddled with the blankets and pillows before Phil realized he was adjusting them until the nest actually _looked_ like a nest, the pillows arranged in a half circle and Gift sat in the center of it, already draped in one of the fluffiest blankets there.

“ _I enjoy this. I will sleep here”_ Gift declared.

Phil wheezed at the formality of Gift’s words and nodded,” _Okay then. I hope you sleep well”_

_“Thank you…Ph-Philza?”_

Phil ignored the flutter in his heart at the fact the kiddo remembered his name and merely smiled in response.

_Phil, you fucker, don’t get attached you have **two** kids._

He went to sleep already imagining the floorplan for a new room for Gift.

Before he totally faded to black however, Phil gained a brief flicker of a memory long ago. Kristin had two other names picked out if they didn’t like Wilbur. One in particular settled in his mind after the floorplans faded away.

Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Yay Tommy has arrived! That's 3 out of the many sons Phil has lmao. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always make sure you guys get sleep, eat, and drink some water. I know school is back in session for a lot of us and it is a pain in the neck that we back in online sessions :(((  
> Worry naught tho! We'll get through this :D  
> I didn't put a time skip at the start of this chapter cause it's directly tied to when Gift (Tommy) left the Rebellion, but Wilbur is 15 (birthday is coming up hint hint) and Techno is 14  
> Love you guys lots! Thank you so much for reading <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	11. Ashes of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eventually have to get into some shenanigans cause y'know childhood and all that
> 
> Georgie speed runs research 
> 
> Sapnap learns something new about himself (or is it old?)
> 
> Dream just wants to be responsible for once

Now that George was a part of the household, Bad realized he needed to make adjustments to the kids’ room. Specifically, George needed his own bed and supplies. Then there was also the color blindness. George didn’t really see a whole lot of colors -green and red in particular- he’s described as being different shades of yellow. Blue stands out to him however, so Bad made sure to get plenty of blue wool when making George’s bedspread and pillows.

It’s been a week since the incident with the mercenaries and George’s mother. Bad still feels remorse over the situation and does his best to make sure George is doing alright. They buried what remained of his mom a little outside of their mountain, underneath a single willow tree. George remarked that willows were her favorite and that was that. Surprisingly, George recovered well after the incident and mingled easily with Dream and Sapnap like they were siblings all along.

Some days however, George would be missing for nearly the whole day only to be found sitting underneath the willow tree, books in hand as he would speak with the gravestone softly, tears running down his face.

Bad decided to not interrupt the mourning and kept an eye on George from afar during those times.

Another difference was how George addresses Bad and Skeppy.

“Mr. Bad? Is it okay if I read this?” George asked one afternoon barely dropping the rather large tome onto the table where Bad was currently mapping out his planting plan for the winter.

“’A Guide on Fungi and Other Oddities for Potion Making’” Bad read the title out loud before looking over at George,” why do you want to read that George?”

“Mom was teaching me on how to make potions, so I want to continue my training on my own if that’s alright. Do you happen to have a brewing stand and supplies for that?” George spoke politely, like he was a guest.

Bad didn’t really like that but George was probably still recovering.

“Sure, you can read it. Anything in our library you’re more than welcome to read. As for the brewing stands and all that potion making goodness that’ll be downstairs in the basement. I’d like you to be careful though, some potions look similar to you because of your color blindness”

George grinned at him as he picked up the heavy tome once more,” Okay! Thank you! It’s okay for the potions though I’ll just have Dream watch me or something when I’m working on them”

Bad waved as George toddled off with the book and sighed.

_Three kids huh. Don’t know how I’m pulling it off right now. Maybe I'll send a letter to Phil later today for some parental advice._

* * *

“Oh Dream! Look what I found” George called out as he threw open the door with bluster.

“What is it? I’m in the middle of something” Dream replied, irritated that his own reading time was interrupted, Sapnap halfway dozing in his bed above Dream’s.

“Check this out though I’m sure you’re interested” George smirked and tossed down a book.

Dream briefly glanced at his own open book before slowly looking over to the larger one George dropped. The book was open to a particular section and that section had a detailed drawing of some kind of fungus with a detailed map and further writing written on the sides of the two pictures.

“That’s the Nether” George smugly stated, jamming a finger at second picture,” we’ll need to go there to get that nether wart I want. Our Guardians don’t have a whole lot and I’ll need to get some of my own, so I don’t exhaust their supply”

Sapnap gave a low whistle as his face soon appeared upside down,” The Nether? That sounds cool!”

Dream frowned as he looked at the text, green eyes interested but also narrowed in suspicion,” It’s not like you to share about stuff you learned in books George. What’s the real reason why you’re telling us this?” 

George grinned brightly, red-blue eyes glinting mischievously,” ‘Cause I need someone to come with me. The Nether is a big place and the only way I can get nether wart is from a Nether Fortress. I can’t do that alone”

Dream pursed his lips while Sapnap landed onto Dream’s bed with a huff.

“There’s a reason why Dad and Uncle Skeppy haven’t taken us to the Nether yet. It’s a dangerous place George, not some kind of cave system here. The mobs in the Nether are dangerous and there’s lava everywhere. Can’t you wait until they take us there?” Dream groaned finally while Sapnap picked up the book and admired the drawings.

“Dangerous? Dream, you and Sap are _hybrids._ Sapnap alone will keep us safe” George’s smug expression hasn’t changed, like he already planned out his trip before coming up to convince Dream.

Sapnap chirred,” Huh? Why would I be the only person to keep everyone safe? Dream’s better than me with like, nearly everything”

“Oh, really Sappy? What about lava huh? Who here takes a lava bath every morning instead of a water one?”

“Hey, don’t take that tone with Sapnap” Dream warned.

George wasn’t finished.

“Sapnap you’re a blaze hybrid for gods sake. You probably have already been to the Nether and just forgotten or something. You’ll be way stronger in the Nether too!”

“ _George_ ” Dream hissed.

Sapnap stared at George then back at the book. The silence that fell was awkward and rather uncomfortable.

“Don’t listen to George, Sap. He’s being a jerk” Dream tried to coax Sapnap out of his thoughts but George quietly snickered.

“What if he’s right Dream. I mean…I don’t really remember much of my past. Just meeting you in that abandoned place underground” Sapnap hesitantly replied, his fingers messing with the pages of the book.

“Well, he could be right. But this trip could still put us all in danger even if you are better in the Nether. I can barely teleport myself right now”

“I already have that figured out Dream” George giggled as he produced several ender pearls from his pocket.

Dream stared at the pearls while Sapnap shrunk backwards from George.

“Get out” Dream growled.

George frowned,” What why? Ender pearls can be used for teleportation I thought- “

“I said. Get. Out.”

George looked between a suddenly angry Dream and a worried Sapnap. He opened his mouth to try and argue, but a subtle head shake from Sapnap told George he hit a sensitive spot.

“Okay okay. I’m leaving. Sorry” George sighed and hastily left the room, yanking his book out of Sapnap’s hands as he left, the door slamming shut behind him.

“I don’t think he stole those Dream…” Sapnap murmured.

“It’s not whether he stole them. I hate ender pearls…do you even know where Endermen store them Sapnap?” Dream hissed; hands clenched into fists as he goes rigid still.

“…uh aren’t they like their eyes or something” Sapnap replied, still uncomfortable with the tension in the room.

Dream’s gaze stared ahead, almost like he was looking at something that Sapnap couldn’t see.

“Endermen store those ‘pearls’ in their mouth Sapnap. When you face an Enderman long enough, that cavernous mouth opens wide and you can see those tiny objects just buried underneath their teeth. Some have more than one…they hurt. Their teeth _hurt”_ Dream sharply muttered, knuckles white from how hard his fists were clenched.

Sapnap cautiously placed one of his hands on top of Dream’s. He made a soft hum before gently and slowly coaxing the fist to relax until his hand was able to slide fully into Dream’s open palm. Dream took a shuddered breath before his body went lax and he squeezed Sapnap’s hand with his own.

Sapnap chirped and then pulled Dream in for a hug. The previous tension melting away completely.

* * *

It was later that night that Dream approached George’s side of the room.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. I was just uncomfortable” Dream explained, shuffling his feet as he somberly looks at George.

George turned a page of the book he was reading,” That’s okay Dream. I realized myself that I went too far. I didn’t even think about you in that moment. I’m sorry too”

“…Do you still want to go to the Nether?” Dream managed to ask.

“I do, but if you think we can’t do it then we won’t go. I’ll wait until Bad takes us himself. Don’t worry about it” George hummed, briefly looking up from the book to regard Dream with a small smile.

Dream relaxed, realizing that George wasn’t upset at all and smiled back,” Okay cool. Sleep well”

“You too”

The three boys went to sleep peacefully.

George did lie, however.

* * *

George finished breakfast relatively quickly then headed downstairs to fiddle with the brewing stand. Or at least, that’s what he told Bad and Skeppy. In reality he found the chest that contained obsidian, the block needed to create the portal into the Nether. Carefully, he counted out ten pieces of obsidian and tossed them into his bag, where a couple potions of fire resistance already lay along with a pickaxe, some food, and a compass. George was fiddling with iron and flint when he suddenly heard a voice close to his ear,” Don’t worry about it huh”

George swore, jumping two feet into the air before rounding on a giggling Dream.

“What the Nether Dream!! Don’t scare me like that gods” George hissed.

Dream wheezed, tucking his hands into his pockets before nodding over to the bag,” You said the Nether was too dangerous to go alone yet here you are”

George grumbled,” You going to stop me?”

Dream arched an eyebrow,” Why would I? Dad and Uncle Skeppy are upstairs”

“So, you’re going to tell on me”

“I didn’t finish. They’re upstairs until noon today, then they’re heading to the local village to trade with some of the villagers there. It usually takes them four hours or more depending on how much they have to trade with them. That’ll be enough time for us to go into the Nether, get your nether wart, and get out” Dream explained casually.

George stared. Startled at how much thought Dream put into the operation,” Wait you actually figured that out? How long did you know about their plan?”

“Oh, they just told us right now a little after you left. I came down here to tell you, but I also figured you were doing something stubborn. You’re kinda easy to read y’know”

Before George could respond, Sapnap also appeared from the staircase, a giddy grin on his face,” I’ve heard the Nether is completely covered in lava. This is going to be so much fun!”

George looked over at Dream and smiled,” Thanks”

“Sure. Now let’s grab some kind of gold armor I don’t want to become piglin food” Dream grinned back, and the three brothers quickly scoured together three golden helmets for them to wear in the Nether.

They waited patiently, messing around and playing games until Bad cheerfully announced his departure; Skeppy warning the boys to stay safe and to not destroy anything as they left. Once the coast was clear, the three grabbed the premade gear and headed out themselves.

The Nether portal was located underneath an overhang just at the foot of the stairs before the gate outside of house perimeter. The portal itself had its own fence and gate, but that wasn’t an issue as Sapnap found the key to that gate earlier.

Soon, the three boys stared down the looming portal, it’s dark purple gateway shimmering and beckoning, the strange noises almost like whispers in their ears.

“Huh. You sure this is the only portal here?” Sapnap asked

“Pretty sure. Why would anyone have more than one portal?” George responded, confused.

“Weird…I feel like I’ve seen one of these before” Sapnap mumbled, scratching his head.

“No time for talking. Пошли, _let’s go”_ Dream ordered and the three stepped in.

* * *

The Nether greeted them with heat and nothing but various shades of red and orange. Sapnap rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling way more awake than he was before. The heat wrapped around him like a cozy blanket and Sapnap grinned, feeling completely at ease in this new place.

Or was it a new place? Sapnap wasn’t sure but something about this certainly tickled him in a funny way.

“αυτό το μέρος είναι τεράστιο, _wow this place is massive”_ Sapnap chirped to his posse.

Dream and George stared at him.

Sapnap, confused, tilted his head to one side,” τι? τι τρέχει? _What? What’s wrong?”_

“Sapnap you’re speaking Netherian. Ο George δεν μπορεί να σε καταλάβει. _George can’t understand you”_ Dream replied with a frown,” also, your glamour is completely off did you always have those lines on your face?”

Sapnap patted his face, curious as to what Dream was asking before managing to sheepishly whistle,” συγνώμη. _Sorry._ S-sorry I don’t know what came…what came over me that was…was weird”

George arched an eyebrow and huffed,” Well, you are a blaze hybrid you’re technically in your home, I guess? I thought you were more human than blaze though…”

“What does that mean?” Sapnap managed to ask, finally back to speaking to Common even though the words had a slight slur to them.

“I’ll tell you later let’s see…currently I think we’re just on the outskirts of a Crimson Forest…” George soon was muttering to himself as he glanced down at his compass and paper, jotting down some notes while Sapnap looked around.

Fortress…George wanted to find a Nether Fortress…

A weird feeling, followed by an oddly familiar scent and Sapnap suddenly chirped, causing Dream and George to look at him.

“Found it! It’s this way” Sapnap cheered, pointing west from their portal.

George frowned,” How do you know it’s that way? I barely just started the calculation to find it”

“I don’t know I was just looking…looking around and bam! Fortress this way. Trust me I know it’s over there. υπόσχεση, _promise!_ ” Sapnap protested, his words slurring again.

“It’s okay Sap we’ll follow you” Dream consoled, and George nodded.

Sapnap brightened once more and led the way, the group standing out amongst the vibrant monochrome of red, orange, and yellow. As they walked, Sapnap easily outpaced them, his footsteps barely even considered that as sometimes he would bounce and fly briefly before landing like nothing happened. The mobs like the pigmen and piglins, payed them no mind as they walked past, even with the gold helmets on their heads Dream wondered if it was also because of Sapnap. Sapnap’s eyes were eerily bright in the Nether, the gold practically like flames as he giggled and chirped and generally was in a good mood while they walked.

They came across some setbacks in the forms of lava pools, but again, Sapnap was there to save the day. With a flick of his hands, Sapnap moved the large amounts of lava like it was nothing and deposited it somewhere else or turned it into magma cubes before motioning Dream and George to come along.

Not once did Sapnap stop smiling.

Maybe it was a good thing they came here before Bad’s permission.

* * *

A half an hour later the group suddenly stopped as Sapnap triumphantly chirred,” Tada! One Nether Fortress as promised!”

“Damn” George breathed as they all stared at the massive structure that is a Nether Fortress.

The dark foreboding nether brick structure loomed above them, promising wealth but misfortune at the same time. The ominous clicking of skeletons could be heard from where they stood along with the faint wheezes of blazes and grunting of piglin. Dream shifted awkwardly, wondering if they should’ve brought a weapon of some kind other than the iron axe and the Champion Dagger Dream has.

Sapnap tilted his head to one side as he stares up at the Fortress, a weird frown on his face.

“Everything okay? Do you need a minute?” Dream asked his little sibling who slowly shook his head.

“No, I’m fine…I just…this also feels familiar. Do you think I was in the Nether before I met you Dream?”

Dream, taken aback by the sudden deep question, hesitated before answering,” That could be a possibility…I’m not too sure though I mean…do mobs even treat hybrids as kin around here?”

“I’m not sure about that either. What I do know is that Sapnap definitely is a hybrid that’s more of his mob than he is human” George pipped, causing both of the brothers to stare at him.

“How’d you figure _that?”_ Dream asked.

“Just look how he’s been since we entered here. If he was more human than blaze, he wouldn’t be able to do that weird flutter step or have the local mobs not even glance at us. Clearly, he lived in the Nether before suddenly ending up in the Overworld. Though, that part I am very confused about. Cause, like, how did he even leave? The only way in and out of the Nether is through a Nether Portal…” George grumbled.

“I don’t want to stay” Sapnap replied,” Sure it’s really nice here and I like the warmth, but you guys are my family. Not…all these folks. As far as I’m concerned, this is like a hometown or something, it’s where I’m from but it’s not where my family is now”

Dream, rather flustered at that sudden declaration managed to hide it with a wheeze before gesturing to the large structure,” Love you too Sappy Nappy, now let’s go and get what we came here for”

“HEY! Don’t _call me THAT”_ Sapnap whined and George busted out laughing as the three slowly climbed up the netherrack hill nearby to reach the top of the Fortress.

The top of the Fortress was empty, only the sounds of the mobs that occupied the lower floors greeting their ears as the three boys carefully landed on the surface. George fiddled with his map again before looking over at Sapnap,” You wouldn’t happen to remember where they keep the nether wart right?”

Sapnap hummed thoughtfully,” I believe so…but it’s going to get awkward I think…I can hear some familiar sounds”

“Oh? Probably your fellow blazes. It would be nice if you can ask them to not throw fireballs at us” George added as the three started to walk across the bridge.

“George” Dream warned cautiously, his mask hiding the irritation on his face.

“It’s okay Dream. I can give it a shot but no promises” Sapnap responded.

Feet scuffling on solid bricks, the only other noises besides the ambiance of the Nether were their quiet breathing. Sapnap tilted his head to one side, then the other before nodding and pointing towards the pathway on their right.

Dream brought up the rear as George moved forward courageously, Sapnap in the middle as they entered the heart of the Fortress. They ran into trouble immediately.

The dragging of bones stopped once they entered through the archway. The soft, almost casual clinking of bone against bone getting replaced by an increase of movement. Wither skeletons already knew they were here.

“Uh oh” George muttered as he shied behind Dream and Sapnap, Dream pulling out the iron axe he had with a frustrated huff. Sapnap’s eyes briefly glowing as flames flickered to life around his fingers.

As two wither skeletons rounded the corner, their stone swords raised, a hoarse sigh also greeted them as two blazes appeared just behind the withers.

Sapnap’s head raised. Then, his hands as he made a series of chirps and whistles.

Dream raised his axe.

The withers froze.

“Τι κάνεις εδώ, _What are you doing here”_ One of the blazes suddenly spoke Netherian as the two withers lowered their stone swords as they stared with a curious air at Sapnap. Well, Sapnap assumed it was curious, the skeletons don’t exactly have eyes…or facial features.

“συγνώμη χάσαμε που περνάμε απλώς, _Sorry_ _!_ _We got lost. We are just passing through”_ Sapnap sheepishly responded, the lines around his eyes and parts of his face flickering slightly.

The two blazes looked at each other then at the two withers,” εμείς? ποια είναι τα πλάσματα μαζί σου, παιδί, _We? Who are the creatures with you, child?”_

Sapnap glanced at Dream and George before looking back at the blazes,” Αυτά τα δύο είναι τα αδέρφια μου. δεν είναι επικίνδυνα. _These two are my brothers. They aren’t dangerous”_

The two withers finally shook their heads, one of which putting down their stone sword and raised a bony hand over to Sapnap. Dream snarled, ready to attack, but froze again when Sapnap didn’t look scared at all.

That bony hand delicately patted Sapnap’s hair, scattering some soot that had collected in the raven locks, before making a clicking noise to its partner. The other wither nodded and the two gave one last look at Sapnap before curtly nodding and heading off in the direction they came from.

“κατανοητό. Προσέξτε να μην τρέξετε λάμψη πέτρα είναι παντού. _Understood. Be careful to not run, glowstone is everywhere”_ The blaze hummed and as it started to float away it turned around one last time to Sapnap,” αν χρειάζεστε βοήθεια, απλώς καλέστε έναν από εμάς, _if you need help just call for one of us”_

Sapnap grinned, giving a sharp hum of understanding and waved to the two blazes as they also went back to duty. Relieved that he could still remember the etiquette of the Nether, Sapnap turned to his brothers,” Okay that settles that we should be able to wander around this whole thing without getting in trouble. Let’s get that nether wart”

Dream sighed and sheathed his axe,” I don’t know how you pulled that off Sapnap but good work. Are you okay? I thought wither skeletons could inflict Wither on you if they made contact”

Sapnap shook his head,” They actually can only use their Wither ability on one object and then that’s transferred to anything the object touches. That’s why they wield stone swords as stone is one of the few blocks around that can handle being in the constant state of Wither…wait I don’t remember learning about this from Dad…how do I know that?”

George gave Sapnap a friendly nudge,” Don’t worry about it! We can discuss your newfound memories when we are in a safe place that’s not as hot as here. I’m sweating buckets right now we don’t have time to waste”

“As much as I would love to know too, George is right we gotta keep moving. We probably have only two hours left at this rate” Dream agreed but also brushed his hand alongside Sap’s to make sure he was okay.

When Sapnap easily responded with a small squeeze the three moved again, this time without fear of the dangerous mobs that patrolled the Fortress. After running into some dead ends, nearly tripping over the large deposits of glowstone, and having a few brief interactions with sleepy piglin, the group finally reached the room that had what George was looking for: nether wart.

The fungus quietly sat in tilled soul sand, the warts a bright vermillion shade in the stark darkness of the mahogany red around it. George giggled, ecstatic that he finally found it and carefully began scooping up the warts, tucking piece after piece into his bag until it was practically overflowing with the fungus.

“You sure you’re okay? Any other memories coming back?” Dream whispered to Sapnap as they stood by the entrance.

Sapnap was fiddling with his fingers, watching the flames ignite and disappear every time he opened his hands,” I think so? Not…not entirely sure it’s like… ομιχλώδης, _foggy._ Bits and pieces but I don’t really… Δεν βλέπω πραγματικά, _I don’t really see”_

Dream patted Sapnap’s shoulder, doing his best to keep his sibling rooted in reality,” That’s alright. We’ll be heading back soon anyways, and things will be normal again”

Sapnap sighed at those words, looking almost wistful as he glanced around the Fortress, his brilliant golden eyes quiet,” Yeah…as cool as this place is…I miss home. Sorry for worrying you Dream”

“Don’t worry about it we all have hard times” Dream replied, briefly moving his mask so Sapnap could see the small smile on his scarred face.

Sapnap chirped and grinned back.

“Okay! I got the warts let’s go” George announced, shuffling up to them with a full knapsack of nether wart.

“Great! Let’s go then” Dream replied and the three bolted out of the Fortress.

* * *

The trip back to the Nether Portal was less explorative and more on speed as Dream, Sapnap, and George tumbled and jumped and ran through numerous obstacles and hills that were formally really interesting, now in their way.

However, George kept having a strange sense of dread that was slowly building as they got closer and closer to the portal. What was he worried about? They were lucky in the sense that there were no ghasts in the area, Sapnap basically was an ambassador for them, and they were wearing gold, so no piglins were hostile to them. So why?

Why was George so worried?

The obsidian structure greeted the boys with the eerie whispers and noises, the brilliant colors of the portal itself swishing and welcoming.

“Got everything? We probably won’t be back here until Dad thinks we are old enough” Dream asked them as they arrived.

“Got everything”

“Yup let’s go Dream”

“Alright altogether”

As George clambered into the portal, that dread only heightened as the world flashed and danced around him.

Oh.

He remembered.

Time was different in the Nether than it was in the Overworld.

What was considered one hour in the Nether, is actually three hours in the Overworld.

When George finally stumbled out of the portal, he was greeted by a hand grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and lifting him clean off the ground like he was a kitten.

“Family meeting. Now” Skeppy’s tone left no room for argument as George lowered his head sheepishly while Dream and Sapnap trailed behind Skeppy with dejected looks on their faces.

The trip back up to the top of the mountain was deadly quiet. Skeppy normally would’ve chatted about something but the way he remained silent caused George to swallow nervously, hot wetness began to gather on the corners of his eyes.

The normally welcoming light coming from their humble abode was ominous now as Skeppy, still holding George by the scruff of his neck, opened the door. Wordlessly, he gestured and Dream and Sapnap entered first, heads lowered and quiet.

Skeppy walked in after them and George saw Bad.

Bad looked up from what appeared to be a pile of feathers, but, as Skeppy finally dropped George, George realized that Bad was _surrounded_ in used tissues.

Bad also was not wearing his glamour, his odd, demonic looking appearance matched with the soft halo around his head did not make the situation any better.

With a sniffle he stood up and approached the boys.

“Sit” Skeppy growled.

The three boys sat down on the couch. None of them speaking a word as Bad finally stood before them.

Tear stains were on the sides of his face and he continued to sniffle even as he looked at them. His pupil-less eyes gave no hint at what Bad was thinking, but his tail did. The appendage swished and coiled constantly and finally; he spoke.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice soft but in no way weak.

A quick glance at each other before the boys nodded.

Bad nodded as well, glancing over at Skeppy before slamming his hands down on the coffee table, the wood nearly breaking on the impact,” WHAT THE MUFFIN WERE YOU THINKING????? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? I COULDN’T FIND ANY OF YOU ANYWHERE! I HAD TO GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE, ASK ALL THOSE HARD-WORKING PEOPLE TO LOOK FOR MY MUFFINHEADED KIDS BUT NO. YOU **HAD** TO GO TO THE NETHER. REALLY?????? I THOUGHT YOU WERE STOLEN BY MERCENARIES FOR A SOLID TWO HOURS BEFORE SKEPPY MANAGED TO CALM ME DOWN. **_TWO HOURS”_**

****

The boys flinched at the shouting, although a noise from Skeppy made them look over. Skeppy had a hand over his mouth, eyes stern but even with the hand they could tell he was smiling a little bit.

“I MEAN HONESTLY I WORK VERY HARD TO MAKE SURE YOU MUFFINS ARE SAFE AND HAPPY. THEN YOU PULL THIS ONE ME. I WAS WORRIED **_SICK._** THE NETHER IS A DANGEROUS PLACE TO BE IN AND NOT FOR KIDS!!! YOU COULD’VE **DIED IN THERE AND SKEPPY AND I WOULDN’T KNOW UNTIL WE WENT IN OURSELVES!”** Bad continued to shout, waving his arms in the air as he screeched his frustration and worry out into the world.

Dream and Sapnap wilted into the couch and George fidgeted with his hands. The dread now turned into ugly knots in his stomach.

They really messed up.

A solid twenty more minutes of yelling before Bad finally calmed down and pulled all three of them into a tight hug,” You muffinheads oh my gosh worried me _sick._ Go upstairs and get washed up leave everything you took with you here. I don’t want to see any of you until the morning. We will discuss your punishment then ok”

They nodded in response, Sapnap already quietly crying and Dream looking like he was two seconds away from joining while George bit down on his tongue to keep himself from tearing up. They were his guardians not his actual family…it’s not like he should care as much as Dream and Sapnap.

It doesn’t make the knots in his stomach go away though and George somehow feels _worse_ that he didn’t break down crying in front of Bad and Skeppy. Bad gave them a weak smile and ruffled their hair before shooing them upstairs. As George followed Dream and Sapnap he noticed how Bad leaned into Skeppy, the hug the two shared full of relief and gratefulness.

Yeah…it was all George’s fault they got into this situation.

He’ll make sure to take all the blame tomorrow.

* * *

Breakfast was somber as the three kids ate their food with no conversation. Only Skeppy and Bad were talking to each other, talking about something like textiles or who really knows. George wasn’t paying attention, he was staring down at his fried potatoes, wondering if he’ll be as fried as the vegetable.

“Don’t punish Dream and Sapnap. I should take all the blame here” George finally announced.

Dream and Sapnap immediately stared at him, the gold and green eyes both begging him to keep silent.

Bad hummed at George’s words, sipping his tea without a word until the glass clinked onto the table,” Why should you take all the blame George?”

“I was the one to suggest the idea. I even planned everything out! I just wanted to get my own supply of nether wart…I didn’t want to leach off you guys any more than I already have and now I just made everything worse. You can kick me out if you want, I’ll figure something out” George hastily replied, practically throwing up the words as fast as he could.

“A fourteen-year-old all by himself? Jeez then we’ll be no worse than the idiots that hunt down people for a living” Skeppy joked, his gaze bored as he briefly looks at George from his own meal.

“I appreciate you telling me this George but at the end of the day Dream and Sapnap accompanied you on that trip. What kind of parent would I be if I don’t adhere to my own rules? I just want you guys safe and happy. The Nether is not a place that can be safe or happy” Bad explained easily, taking another sip of the fragrant liquid,” Besides, there’s something I want to show you before we discuss punishments. You two come as well”

Dream and Sapnap nodded,” Yes Dad” but exchanged confused looks with George.

Bad patted Skeppy’s shoulder as the four of them brushed past, going towards the staircase that led down to the basement. Once they reached the bottom, George looked around. It didn’t look any different than the last time George was in there, the icebox was on top of the barrel, the miscellaneous chests and storage still organized and tucked into the wall, and the single brewing stand still sat on the lone pedestal in the otherwise bare room.

“I told you earlier this week that all of our potion making business was down here right George?” Bad asked the child as he went over to one of the chests before removing a lever.

“Yes, you did but there wasn’t a whole lot…that’s why we went in the first place I felt bad about using your limited supply of nether wart” George carefully responded, still feeling like he was about to get tossed into a pit of snakes or something.

“Oh sweetheart, we don’t have a limited supply of nether wart. It’s unlimited actually” With a large smile, Bad placed the lever on the side of the wall and flicked it.

The room groaned as suddenly the walls pulled away, revealing a massive chamber hidden behind the formerly empty stone walls. The chamber was _completely_ covered in all kind of goods. Nether wart scoured the floor to their left and right and the walls and ceiling were covered in the strange red and blue vines George saw a couple times in the Nether. The sound of rushing water also greeted his ears as he poked his head in to see the chamber broke off into different sections. A fishpond full of pufferfish to his left, and slumbering turtles to his right, and all kinds of other areas just waiting to be explored.

“Skeppy and I wanted to show this off when you guys were older but since you gave me a heart attack yesterday, I figured I might as well show it now just in case I don’t get that chance ever again. As you can see George, this whole place has everything you want for potion making, except for rabbits we are still working on that one but everything else as far as I’m aware is already here. Dream and Sapnap, when I start teaching potion making, you’ll find most of the ingredients for the basics of basics here and as we get into more complicated potions, we may have to make our own little hunting trips in the Nether. Until then however, potion business happens only in here. Do I make myself clear?” Bad lectured and the three boys eagerly nodded, still stunned Bad even showed them in the first place.

“Well? Do I?” Bad repeated, although he was hiding his own giggle.

“Yes!” The three responded and Bad finally laughed.

“Okay good! Back upstairs muffins we have to do one more thing” Bad laughed and they headed back upstairs.

Bad put a hand on George’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper to him,” It’s okay. You don’t have to put such a big burden on yourself. I just want you to know that you’re safe here with all of us. The world is a much scarier place when you’re alone, don’t you think?”

George, relieved that Bad’s original anger seemed to be not out of the fact they disobeyed his rule but out of worry, managed to smile at Bad and hugged him tight when they reached the top of the stairs.

“’M sorry Mr. Bad I won’t do it again” George mumbled into Bad’s shirt, finally crying the tears he’s repressed up until this moment.

He felt soft hands rub his back and an even softer voice coo in his ear.

George, finally, after all that excitement, felt like he was at _home._

* * *

The punishment turned out to be extra chores and limited free time for a week, but George didn’t mind it a single bit. He was happier and easily chatted with Dream and Sapnap. Bad noticed during their extra chores that George responded more and more quickly if one of the others accidentally called him brother or bro. Bad giggled to himself, watching his kids with a fond smile on his face as they worked together to challenge the problem that was weed picking in the herb garden.

Someone suddenly tapped his nose, startling him out of his careful watch,” Wha- “

“Got you” Skeppy teased, giggling when Bad scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at Skeppy in frustration.

“Gee thanks Geppy ruined my moment with my kids” Bad playfully grumbled, which only made Skeppy laugh harder as he leans up against the fence next to Bad.

“We can’t keep them in this little house forever you know. They’re gonna have to go out into the world sooner or later. I can teach them how to defend themselves, so you won’t have to worry about that” Skeppy hummed also watching the kids with his own smile bright as day on his face.

“Yeah…I know. I can’t help it though. These moments…memories…the youngsters in our Last City probably never got to experience this. I want to make sure they at least can have their childhood” Bad murmured.

Skeppy glanced over and shuffled until their shoulders were brushing together,” You’re doing great Bad. Even with George it’s quite clear all three of those gremlins love you dearly. You’ve already given them that and more. You’re more than allowed to have your own break you know”

“Yes yes. But you don’t like hanging out with them I thought?” Bad teased and Skeppy snorted.

“When they were younger yeah. I was worried I might break them or something being half diamond golem and all that. Shit, I thought for sure I was going to accidentally throw Dream into the sun one time do you remember that?”

“Language! Of course, I do you little muffin head you’re lucky Dream can teleport” Bad laughed

“Okay okay, point is Bad, is that I’m here to help too. We promised we weren’t going to be alone anymore and that’s what we’ve accomplished so far. Even if it means we have to stay hidden forever, forever is nothing compared to every moment I get to spend with you and those kids” Skeppy responded a serious tone in his voice as he briefly looked at the horizon.

Bad hiccupped, startled by the genuine tone,” Oh my gosh you’re gonna make me cry stop being so amazing Geppy”

Skeppy immediately rounded back on a tearing up Bad,” woAH HEY! Don’t cry Bad!! What did I do?!??!”

The three boys looked over in confusion at Skeppy being in a panic over Bad while Bad’s giggles went to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,   
> Surprised at the sudden update? I am too lol I was not expecting to write this chapter so quickly. I hope you enjoy nevertheless! Take care of yourselves, eat, have some water, take a nap you deserve it! I love you all and thank you again for reading this story <3   
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	12. Misadventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift settles in with Phil's family 
> 
> Wilbur's birthday arrives! 
> 
> Family shengians ensue and a trip goes wrong 
> 
> Why do they keep going outside at this rate?

Gift, or as Wilbur liked to call him, Feral, for the entirety of his first week with their family has been surprisingly good. He didn’t complain, followed most instructions easily, and only asked questions about things he was generally confused about. He did however, shied away from any sharp objects, even though he sometimes talked about his missing dagger. Gift was also quick to anger and would usually hiss and bare his teeth in irritation, his brilliant blue eyes slitted with his fury.

It was kind of funny in Wilbur’s honest opinion. The kid was goofy, but he was also in desperate need of help. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree after all. Wilbur decided one night before he went to bed that he was going to do his best to teach Gift everything he knows.

Well, almost everything, he doesn’t know if he could teach Gift his…problem. Wilbur noticed it the first time a little after he turned ten. It was odd, he was playing with Techno outside and while they were messing around Wilbur heard a soft chirp. Curious, he stumbled through the tall grass and found an injured bird laying on the ground, one of its wings stretched in an awkward position, broken.

_‘Oh no you poor thing! I’ll go get Dad he’ll know what to do for you. Techno? Where’s Dad? I found a bird with a broken wing he needs help!’ Wilbur called over to his sibling._

_Techno frowned as he looked over at Wilbur,’ Dada’s out hunting he won’t be back until later’_

_‘But the bird might die from the wing! We have to do something’ Wilbur protested._

_‘Guess it’s bad luck for the bird’ Techno replied oddly._

_Wilbur stared at his brother then huffed determinedly,’ Yeah well, I’m here and I’m not letting luck decide if this bird survives. I’ll help him!’_

_‘Good luck’ Techno drawled back, and Wilbur ignored him as he looked down at the bird again._

_The bird tried to fly away when Wilbur kneeled down to pick it up but the pained chirps and the fact the wing wouldn’t move told Wilbur this was a serious injury._

_He cooed softly at the bird trying his best to calm it down and finally held the bird in his hands._

_Wilbur felt an odd sensation travel down his arms, like something was tickling him through the bone. Then, it built and built until Wilbur shuddered and he heard a weird noise, like a hushed hiss of chimes. The world spun around him and briefly it felt like he was somewhere else then he came crashing back down._

_Wilbur fell to his feet with a groan of pain and heard an answered chirp. Wilbur managed to open his eyes in time to watch the bird fly away. **Fly away.**_

****

_He saved it! But…but how?_

That Table started talking to him soon after. Wilbur didn’t really understand but he knew Dad sometimes talked back to the Enchanting Table. It didn’t look fancy at first but now that Wilbur started hearing sounds from it maybe there was more to the table than he originally thought.

Now, as he watched ‘Gift’ idly fiddle with some books of his own, a scowl on his face, Wilbur put aside his own problems to focus on the feral child in front of him.

“ _Can’t read yet? Why did you pick that book anyways if you don’t know what the words say?”_ Wilbur signed once he tapped the book to get Gift’s attention.

That scowl deepened before Gift replied,” _Phil was reading it last night, so I wanted to know what was in it. There’s nothing but lines in here not even a picture or two”_

_“It’s a dense book you know. Here, you should read this instead and I can help you sound out the words if you want”_ Wilbur tugged down one of his picture books from the shelf behind him and pressed it into Gift’s hands.

Gift pouted but pushed aside the heavier novel in favor of the lighter, more colorful book.

The afternoon soon flew by as Wilbur helped Gift sound out some of the words and guided him as best as he could. It led to some stare downs and a few pillows being thrown but Gift managed to learn two words: water and sky.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on him son I really appreciate it” Phil sighed as he finally came in from the forge, smelling of smoke and iron as he ruffled Wilbur’s hair and grinned at Gift.

“ _I learned some words”_ Gift signed, and Phil’s tired smile grew.

“Oh? Let’s hear them”

Gift looked over at Wilbur, almost like he was asking permission and Wilbur huffed, nudging him to tell him it was okay.

“W…water” Gift croaked out, the syllables thick on his tongue, but the word was clear.

Phil’s eyes _shined_ as he grinned brightly at Gift and clapped his hands,” Would you look at that! Good job Gift! _That’s amazing you’re doing so well”_

Gift looked pretty pleased with himself at the praise and both him and Wilbur got head pats from Phil.

“I can watch him now Wilbur, you can go do whatever you want until dinner is served” Phil told his son warmly and Wilbur grinned.

“Thanks Dad! See you in a bit” Wilbur said then ran over to the stairs.

Just when he was about to ascend the stairs however, he heard it again. The whispers.

“ᓵ⍑╎ꖎ↸ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ, _Child, come here”_ The Table beckoned.

Wilbur nervously glanced over where Phil and Gift were in the living room, Phil signing to him about how he’s going to make dinner and asking if Gift wanted to help.

_Well…the Table supposedly knows what’s wrong with me…_

Wilbur swallowed and slowly turned around and headed further down the hallway, straight to the part of their library dedicated to the Enchanting Table. The books in this part were old and many of them written about history and stories of long ago. They had big words in them, and Wilbur often had to have a dictionary nearby to lookup the words he didn’t understand. Now, he stood before the table, the glowing book on top ruffling its pages as it slowly but surely grabbed knowledge and energy from the books around it.

“H-hello…It’s Wilbur…” Wilbur shakily whispered to the table.

The normal hushed whispers from the Table increased in magnitude as he looked around nervously, the words drifting in and out of focus. Wilbur can hear them but at the same time it’s like trying to listen to a conversation with cotton in his ears.

“ ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡𝙹∴ᒷ∷ᓭ ||𝙹⚍ !¡𝙹ᓭᓭᒷᓭᓭ. ᒷ⍊ᒷリ リ𝙹∴ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵ𝙹リℸ ̣ ╎リ⚍ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣∷𝙹∴ ᔑリ↸↸ᒷ⍊ᒷꖎ𝙹! ¡ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ !¡∷𝙹!¡ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ╎リ╎リ⊣, _You know not of the powers you possess. Even now you continue to grow and develop them without proper training”_ The hushed whispers danced in his head and made him twitch as he looks around again.

“I don’t know how you’re doing this but whatever it is you need to stop. I don’t want this. Dad warned me how dangerous you can be, and I don’t want any part of that. I’m going upstairs now. Even if you do know what’s wrong, I don’t think I want to know” Wilbur managed to threaten the Table, even though that’s all it is at the end of the day, a fancy table.

A fancy table that has the power to make armors and weapons extremely powerful. Right, a normal fancy table.

As Wilbur headed up the stairs to finally work on some lyrics, he could feel a headache develop as he climbed. Like he shouldn’t be leaving the Enchantment Table just yet. He shook his head violently, shuddering like he stepped into knee-deep snow and walked into his shared room. As his hand reached for the doorknob, it opened.

“Hi Wil” Techno sleepily greeted his sibling, rubbing his eyes as he clearly just woke up from his nap.

“Hey Techno. Good nap? Everything ok?” Wilbur’s headache vanished as soon as he grinned at his sibling and took in the younger brother’s appearance. Other than his hair being messy, he looked alright.

Techno nodded, stepping aside to let Wilbur in as he merely closed the door behind him,” I heard some ruckus downstairs, so I was going to go investigate. Since you’re up here though I guess it had something to do with Gift?”

Wilbur chuckled flopping onto his own bed with a huff before responding,” Yeah. I managed to teach him two words before Dad came in from work to babysit. He’s pretty weird, isn’t he? Why doesn’t he ask more questions?”

“Dada mentioned that Gift was probably kidnapped by Illagers when he was a baby so that’s why he acts the way he does. I think it’s pretty stupid, but we have nothing to worry about. There’s no Mansions nearby if I remember the maps correctly” Techno mumbled as he went back to his bed, the sheets still ruffled like he hasn’t rolled out of bed all day.

“Hey uh…is everything okay…up there?” Wilbur chose his words carefully as he tapped his head for emphasis as Techno slowly looked over at Wilbur’s cautious words.

Even though Techno is younger than Wilbur, the exhaustion on his face looked like he’d been alive for _centuries._

“It’s been…worse. But I’ve managed to keep Him out of this. At this rate though Wilbur I don’t know how I can keep this away from Dada…I mean, He _threatened_ to hurt him if I don’t keep fighting back” Techno’s golden-brown eyes brimmed with tears as his words wobbled near the end, nearly choking on the last sentence.

Wilbur rolled off his bed at this and pulled his brother in for a tight hug,” Don’t. I’m here for you every step of the way. Remember how I promised? I kept that and I’m not going to lose you. We’ll figure out a way out of this and a way for you to tell me if things are rough or easy or whatever”

Techno nodded, hugging back just as tight, and the two brothers stood there until Phil called for them downstairs.

* * *

Dinnertime as usual, was a nice quiet evening as they ate their way through the pot pies Phil laid out in front of them. Gift especially eager to dig into the dinner pies, practically drooling when the pies were laid out before Phil moved to cut them. Gift flinched slightly when the knife was drawn but he relaxed when the knife went into the pie and Phil carefully served all three boys their slices before giving himself some.

Halfway through the meal, however, was a moment that startled everyone. Gift made a small noise as he took an eager bite of a fresh slice and then his whole face scrunched up. He swallowed and as his hands waved around Gift _spoke._

“Ouch! That hurt…” The words were rough and odd, but they tumbled out of his mouth with hardly any issue like the word he tried to pronounce earlier in the day.

Phil heard several forks clatter onto the table as he merely _stared._

Once Gift got his tongue cooled, he looked over at all of them, head tilting to one side, in a silent question of _what?_

“You just spoke. As in, words that I didn’t teach you this afternoon” Wilbur stuttered.

Technoblade merely stared at the kid and Phil cleared his own throat.

“I thought you said you don’t know Common” Phil said the words carefully and to his surprise Gift shook his head.

Gift’s hands lifted as he signed,” _I don’t know the language. I only know some words but it’s hard for me to get them out”_

Techno’s eyes narrowed at the sentence,” So what you’re saying is that you do know the language, but you just choose not to speak it”

Gift shook his head,” _No no I just…I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s like forbidden for me to know”_

Phil could feel his own blood pressure rise at those words. _Forbidden? As in, these fuckers made sure he couldn’t speak the first language he learned? That means he’s human but…fuck this is giving me a headache._

“ _So, someone taught you some words already. That’s alright Gift I’m glad you told us”_ Phil managed to sign back after some deep breaths and making sure his own cutlery was out of his way. 

Gift nodded, face a little flushed in embarrassment,” _Yes. Sorry”_

_“That’s alright. Be sure to blow on your food next time I already told you it was hot”_

* * *

Phil tucked in Wilbur and Techno, whispering goodnights and hugs while Gift as usual stood by the doorway, his hands however, raised in goodbye to the two older brothers before toddling along after Phil. Gift’s side of the room was a little cozier since Phil replaced the cot with an actual bed, but the number of blankets remained as Gift did his usual night routine of fluffing the pillows and arranging himself in the center of a well-made cocoon of blankets and pillows.

It never failed to make Phil snort in amusement as he signed goodnight to Gift and turned off the lights. As Phil got comfortable in his own bed, his mind raced.

It’s only been a week, but Gift has already gotten used to Wilbur and Technoblade. Wilbur especially has been keeping a close eye on the kid and the two seemed to have a good relationship already, even though bickering seemed to be appearing the more comfortable Gift got. There were still times that Gift recessed, especially if sharp objects were involved. Phil sighed, rolling over as he stared out his window.

_Will Gift ever recover from the trauma he experienced?_

* * *

Wilbur Soot awoke to Techno jumping onto his bed.

“Oof” Wilbur groaned, cracking open an eye to see a surprisingly active Techno who grinned down at him with vivid glee.

“Happy birthday brother! Come on get up get up! Dada’s made you an _amazing_ breakfast downstairs and I can’t wait anymore!!” Techno cheered and Wilbur giggled as he groggily rolled out of his bed.

“Okay okay I’m up! Thank you for the birthday wish Techno. Let’s go” Wilbur hummed and gave a quick hug to his brother before the two ran downstairs.

Sure enough, the lovely smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon greeted Wilbur’s nose as he stepped into the dining room. What startled him the most however, was the decorations. Little banners and tinsel draped elegantly over the overhangs and walls and the table was decorated in a gold and blue tablecloth, candles of matching colors lit on top of the table complete with a centerpiece made of wood of a guitar.

Gift rushed out of the kitchen in a flurry when Wilbur and Techno arrived and barreled into Wilbur with surprising strength. Wilbur staggered backwards, nearly falling if Techno didn’t grab onto his shoulders and Wilbur looked down at the mop of bright blonde hair as Gift hugged Wilbur tightly from his midsection.

His ribs cried in agony.

“Okay! Gift hey that hurts actually lighten up oh gods- “Wilbur wheezed and patted Gift’s head to get his attention as those cat-like shimmering blues looked up at him.

The grip lightened but it was still a heavy hug before Gift wobbled back and gave himself enough room to wave his hands excitedly,” _It’s your Birth Day! It is a very important day especially for me. What do you want? I’ll get it for you”_

Wilbur chuckled, still patting Gift’s head and carefully signed back,” _You don’t have to get me anything. I am happy you’re here and that’s enough for me”_

Gift frowned at those words but couldn’t respond as Phil swept out of the kitchen carrying a massive platter of food,” Excuse me boys got to drop this off here”

The three grinned over at Phil as he carefully put down the platter that was piled high with pancakes, eggs, bacon, seasonal fruits, and of course, butter and maple syrup. Phil then turned and opened his own arms wide, a big smile on his face as Wilbur easily ran over to jump into his father’s arms.

“Happy birthday my son! How does it feel to be fifteen years old?” Phil warmly asked as he hugged Wilbur tightly and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks Dad! I don’t feel too different to be honest. I can’t believe you did all of this! How long did you stay up to set this all up?” Wilbur asked as he squirmed out of the hug to look around again at the lovely decorations.

“Well…I had some help from some friendly people” Phil hummed as he slyly glanced at a giggling Techno and attentive Gift.

“Oh, you guys! Well, let’s not wait anymore I’m starving can we eat?” Wilbur giggled again, happy and excited to spend his day with the people he loved the most.

“Don’t need to tell me twice! Go ahead and get started, I actually almost forgot something” Phil dismissively waved them on, and he disappeared again in the kitchen.

Wilbur normally would’ve pondered on what Phil meant by that, but his stomach reminded him of the glorious platter laid out in front of him. The meal was _delicious,_ and Wilbur joked with Techno about what he wanted to do today while Gift asked questions about the certain berries on the platter along with how syrup worked.

It turns out Gift _really_ enjoyed syrup and Techno had to take it away from him when he was drowning his pancakes in the sugary liquid. Gift made a noise of protest, eyes cutely widened as he attempted to silently beg for it back, but Techno snorted,” No you’re not getting it back. You have way too much energy as it is Gift. No more sugar for you”

Wilbur nearly spat out his milk as he choked on his own chuckles, causing Techno to look at him in concern while Gift clapped his hands in worry. Wilbur waved them off, wheezing as he put his cup down,” You can’t just say things like that Techno while I’m drinking!”

“Sorry I didn’t know. Are you ok?” Techno asked, still worried even though Wilbur was joking.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I wonder what’s taking Dad so long, he’s never this late for breakfast” Wilbur rasped.

As soon as he finished that sentence however, Phil appeared again, this time carrying a carefully wrapped present in his arms,” Sorry about the wait! I didn’t remember where I put the damn thing, but I got it now! Happy birthday Wilbur, from all of us”

Phil handed the present over, it was a little large for Wilbur, but the weight was surprisingly light as he held onto the blue wrapping paper with wide and curious eyes. He almost didn’t want to rip it open, the blue wrapping paper sparkly and smooth under his hands. Wilbur looked up to see his family look at him eagerly, curiosity from Techno and Gift, while Phil had an eager look in his eyes as they all waited.

Wilbur grinned and tore into the paper, the blue quickly being forgotten in favor for the secret inside. It turned out to be a box that Wilbur quickly opened from the latch and stared.

There, nestled gently in a springy bed of wool, sat a beanie. The beanie was a vibrant deep red in color, and right underneath it once Wilbur carefully pulled it out, was two new books from the author that Wilbur loved. Wilbur was much more invested in the beanie however, because Phil did mention at one point that red dye was rather expensive…

Wil’s hands shook a little bit as he turned over the beanie and felt the softness of the wool before he carefully put it on his head, tucking it over his messy brown locks with ease.

Shyly, he looked over to Phil,” How…how do I look?”

“Like a dork” Techno commented first, but he had a soft, fond look on his face even when Wilbur threw him a dirty look.

“Oh, my gods it looks great! I was worried it wouldn’t work but look at that! It’s a little big on you but I’m sure you’ll grow into it. Do you like it?” Phil gushed, a proud look on his face as he briefly fiddled with the beanie himself before patting Wilbur’s shoulder.

“Yes, I do! Thank you very much Dad, I love you” Wilbur cheered and hugged his father as thanks.

Phil reciprocated easily and finally had his share of what was left on the breakfast platter, barely batting away Gift’s eager hands as he tried to steal some of the leftover syrup from Phil’s plate while Wilbur turned to Techno,” Hey I did some thinking about your issue. We should use flowers”

Techno blinked,” Flowers? I’m pretty sure flowers can’t get rid of a ghost…”

“No no like a code! I read somewhere that spies use code words to mean other things without others knowing. We could use flowers and colors to figure out how you’re feeling and when to get help and things like that! It’ll be a breeze and it’ll be safe” Wilbur explained as he fiddled with one of his new books.

Techno glanced away, his fingers drumming on the table,” Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like this is a burden on you…”

“Technoblade Watson you are my brother. Don’t ever say something like that to me ever again dork” Wilbur hissed defensively, but that managed to get Techno’s mouth to twitch in a smile. 

“Okay Mister Wilbur Soot Watson please forgive my arrogance” Techno drawled back and the two grinned at each other.

“So, birthday boy, what do you want to do this afternoon?” Phil asked Wilbur once that conversation was finished.

“Fishing!” Wilbur immediately replied.

“Seriously…couldn’t you ask for like, a ride around the forest” Techno muttered.

Phil wheezed at the fast answer and stretched before getting out of his chair,” Alright then! One fishing trip for the birthday boy. C’mon Gift I’ll need to see if I have a fishing rod you can use”

Gift quickly hopped off his own chair at Phil’s words and chirped an affirmation. He did, however, give another bone-aching hug to Wilbur and Techno before following after Phil to the storage room.

“Gods that kid is strong for no reason…” Wilbur grumbled, and Techno huffed his agreement.

“Now then, about those flowers”

* * *

Phil hummed a listless tune as he entered the storage room, the chests and barrels stacked high and neatly labelled with their contents. He looked around until he found the chest that contained the fishing equipment and started pulling out the fishing rods that were inside.

Gift looked around and seemed content in just watching, but Phil could hear the shuffling of his feet, and the tapping of fingers on his thighs. _Impatient, are we?_

Phil handed each one to Gift and looked at the difference in height before settling on one of his old ones for Gift to use. Gift eyed the fishing hook nervously as he fiddled with the rod itself, the smooth wood stained from years of use before he finally looked over at Phil,” _The pointy thing isn’t for me, right?”_

_“No, it’s for the fish. It’s called a fishing hook. I would never point something sharp at you Gift”_ Phil explained as he grabbed his own rod and headed back upstairs to grab some bait for the fish.

Gift followed a bit too quick, nearly tripping Phil with how close he was walking behind him, and Phil walked in on Wilbur and Techno having what appeared to be an intense conversation. Paper was strewn about the two as Wilbur was especially animated, waving his arms around and pointing at stuff written on some of the papers while Technoblade nodded and seemed to ask questions. Phil assumed it was probably the plot of one of Wilbur’s books and cleared his throat to get the older boys’ attention.

“I got Gift a fishing rod, you guys grab yours and freshen up ok? We’ll be out in the water for a while so wear something comfy”

“Yes Dad!” Both boys replied and headed upstairs with all the paper.

Gift whined when the two boys started heading up the stairs.

“What is it? _They’ll be back they’re just getting ready”_ Phil told Gift.

Gift merely pouted, practically wilting into a chair,” _It’s not fair I want to be with them all the time”_

_“You know that room is only big enough for those two. What am I chopped liver?”_ Phil tried to joke but the way Gift’s eyes wandered off made a knot form in his throat.

“ _You are not chopped liver Phil. I like them because they’re like me sort of. I want to play with them more”_ Gift’s eyes shined with unshed tears and Phil cooed softly, opening his arms as a silent suggestion that Gift took.

The hug was tight, but Phil let Gift quietly weep into his coat as he stroked his hair and rocked them back and forth.

Phil gently nudged Gift until he was looking back up at him as he signed,” _I have a Name for you but if you don’t want it just tell me”_

Gift’s eyes widened at those words, but before he could sign back there was loud thumps as suddenly both Techno and Wilbur violently reappeared in a heap at the base of the stairs, laughing.

“Ready to go!” Wilbur managed to say between bursts of laughter while Techno huffed from on top of him and rolled off.

“Yay waiting game” Techno drawled, and Phil wheezed at his sons’ antics.

“Alright let’s go then, Gift follow closely ok” Phil briefly looked down at Gift who nodded, still wiping away tears with the slightly oversized red sleeves of his sweater.

Together the family headed out, Phil seriously telling Loke and Luna to guard the house well before continuing. The journey, unlike previous ones, took less than fifteen minutes as they soon reached the same little river side place that Phil found Gift at. However, instead of stopping, Phil pushed aside some brush to reveal a boat that was tucked underneath a dark oak’s trunk. With a little help from Techno and Wilbur, the boat soon bobbed in the water, ready to take on the task.

“ _Gift, hold on to someone’s hands please it’s going to be messy getting in the first time”_ Phil told Gift who nodded and latched onto Wilbur with urgency.

“Want us to go in first then Dad?” Wilbur asked after fiddling with Gift’s hand until it was resting comfortably in his own grip.

“Yeah, that’ll be great. Be gentle, Gift is still rather hesitant on learning new things” Phil nodded and Wilbur gave him a thumbs up before starting the process of getting into the boat.

Once Gift and Wilbur were settled, Phil helped Techno in and then settled himself before grabbing the oars and started to row, following the natural pathway that is the river. The trip itself was relatively quiet as Gift looked around with large eyes and curiosity as he leaned over to look at the water, Wilbur keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t fall over and Techno dozing off.

“Hey Dad, have you ever been out to sea before?” Wilbur suddenly asked after tugging Gift to sit down for the third time.

Phil hummed as he rowed,” No I haven’t son, but I know there’s some kingdoms beyond the Coral Sea”

“Really? I thought all the kingdoms were here. There’s kingdoms on the other side?”

“Yep. One kingdom in particular stands out, it’s called Lumera. Supposedly, there’s rumors that the royal family are direct descendants of Fallen, but I wouldn’t throw rumors around on such a heavy subject”

Wilbur tilted his head to one side as he rubs his hands together,” Why is being Fallen such a heavy subject? I know they were like the first humans to run around but why are they still important?”

Phil bit back a sigh as he continued rowing, carefully avoiding some outcrops of stone,” They’re still important because some of them are supposedly still alive. Not all of them were killed when the End Dragon destroyed their cities. Although it’s hard to believe but how else could we have knowledge about Enchanting Table and other magical objects? Descendants of Fallen are no different, although they certainly can draw a crowd if you even imply, you’re a descendant”

“Is there a way you can tell if someone is a descendant of a Fallen?”

“I have no idea son. Maybe that’s a question for Bad and Skeppy, they seem quite knowledgeable on the subject” Phil replied and then smiled,” Besides, we’re here”

The boat entered a larger body of water, a lake. The waters at the lake were much calmer than the rushing movement of a river, but the size of the lake alone had Gift looking around in a bit of a daze while Wilbur shook Techno awake and fishing rods were pulled out.

“Go ahead and cast first Wilbur, I’ll help Gift use a fishing rod” Phil patted Wilbur’s shoulder before scooting over to where Gift sat.

“ _What is this place? There’s water but it’s so big”_ Gift asked as he looked up at Phil while Phil got his fishing rod and added some bait to the hook.

“ _It’s called a lake Gift. It may appear to be big but there’s land at its shores. The biggest body of water is called an ocean or a sea”_ Phil signed back as he handed the baited rod to Gift.

Gift took it and sniffed at the bait before scrunching his nose and leaning back a little,” _Why is there dead things on it”_

_“That’s bait son, the fish like it. Now watch what I do and try your best ok”_ Phil replied, chuckling a little at the fact that Gift probably considered eating the bait himself.

Phil made sure his fishing rod was ready to go before he pulled back the rod and flicked it forward with a **whoosh.** The silver line making an elegant arc overhead before landing a distance away from the boat, the lure bobbing gently on the water’s surface.

Gift stared in awe.

“ _Well? Go on, give it a go”_ Phil coaxed but Gift was staring at him like he gave him all the stars in the sky.

“ _I’m your son?”_ Gift shakily asked.

_Shit shit shit fuck wait no did I seriously say that to him??_ Phil quietly panicked but the _noise_ Gift gave before suddenly leaning into Phil for a hug that made Phil’s bones ache; his heart _soared._

“I…yes I mean of course if that’s what you want- “Phil stumbled over his words still worried at the fact he may have fucked up big time.

Gift pulled away to look at him, tears falling down his face as his lips pulled back into a surprisingly bright grin,” Y-yes”

“Gods okay I’m so sorry for throwing that at you I swear I didn’t mean it like- yes?” Phil stuttered as Gift nodded enthusiastically.

Still shell-shocked at this, Phil merely patted Gift’s head and wearily signed for him to try the fishing before he sat down again, briefly taking off his bucket hat to fan himself. Phil shook his head, patting his face to remind himself he’s actually alive and that it’s not a dream or some weird reality before finally checking Techno and Wilbur, both were patiently waiting for fish to nibble at their bait.

Well, Wilbur was quietly humming to himself, easily entertaining himself while waiting while Techno looked like he was losing reality.

“Stay with us Techno I don’t want to kill another witch for you” Phil managed to tease as he nudged Technoblade with his knee.

Techno startled then giggled, patting Phil’s knee,” Whoops. Sorry Dad don’t worry about it. I’m waiting for the fish”

“If you fall asleep again, I’m going to pour water on your head” Wilbur taunted.

“Cannot”

“Can too!!”

“Lower your voices you’ll scare the fish away if you start arguing” Phil huffed, and the boys murmured quick apologies before returning to the task at hand.

As the day slowly crawled, the fishing trip was rather peaceful, Phil reeling in two trout and Wilbur excitedly reeling in a bluegill soon after. Gift ended up catching a bluegill as well only instead of reeling it in all the way he yanked it out of the water and killed it with his bare hands, the fish wriggling weakly in his grip before going limp. Eyes bright, he then offered said fish to Wilbur which caused Techno to howl with laughter as Wilbur got into a little argument with Gift on that he didn’t have to get Wilbur anything. Techno’s fishing rod tugged hard during that and Phil had to help Techno reel in a black bass, one of the hardest fishes to catch in lakes. The whole family cheered while Techno smiled proudly, no longer bored with the idea of fishing.

Phil smiled as he kept the boys entertained in-between catches talking about stories and the letters that Bad wrote to him about Bad’s kids.

“Dada when can we meet Mr. Bad’s kids? I’d like to play with them sometime” Technoblade asked as Phil started packing up, reeling in his fishing rod and making sure everyone else did the same and tied up the burlap sack containing all their catches.

“I’m not sure Techno, Bad and Skeppy live quite a way from where we are and I’m not confident that Gift is ready for a big trip like that. Not to mention I don’t know how Bad’s kids are other than Dream and Sapnap. He just adopted George so maybe it won’t be for a while” Phil sighed, stretching before getting back to his spot to row them back home.

“Well, once Gift is comfortable then can we go?” Techno pleaded.

“Yeah of course. I just got to run it by Bad first before we show up to their house. It would be rude of us to just appear unannounced and everything” Phil chuckled, ruffling Techno’s hair before grabbing the oars.

“Everyone ready?” He asked the three kids, and they all gave thumbs up.

Phil started rowing back home. The trip back slower than the trip to the lake as he was now rowing against the current of the river, the sun now well past its apex, shining down on his face as he guided the boat through the rampant waters.

“Hey Dad? There are horses by the river. They have saddles” Wilbur suddenly stated, pointing a finger westward.

Cold dripped down Phil’s spine as he followed where Wilbur was pointing, sure enough a camp was there by the river with three horses with heavy saddles and even heavier armor. Phil wanted to just row by, but mercenaries are technically soldiers which means anyone is subject to questioning.

Even though Phil tried his best to quietly steer the boat away from the shore, a shout followed after him and his kids,” STOP”

Gritting his teeth, Phil turned the boat until it got stuck on the sandbar near the riverbend and two people walked over. Gift’s hackles raised, Wilbur and Techno huddling close, worried but determined looks on all their faces. Phil shot a quick glance at all three before sighing and adjusting his bucket hat several times until the two people got close: both women.

“Get out of the boat sir along with the whelps. We need some information” The woman with a scar on the side of her face snarled and Phil hastily complied, helping all three up to their feet.

Gift was especially wary, his eyes sharp and clearly holding back snarls as he clung to Phil, one hand wrapped tightly around Phil’s wrist. Phil gently patted his head before clearing his throat,” What can I help you with?”

“First off where were you leaving? Second off, if you live in this area we need to know if you’ve seen a particular clan of bird hybrids head in a certain direction” The other woman spoke, her dark hair hiding a part of her face while the other side was completely coated in tattoos.

“I…we were just coming back from a fishing trip in Lake Desperado. My sons wanted to spend time with me, so we chose fishing…I have the fish we caught in a burlap sack if you wish to look at that. As for the bird hybrids…I haven’t seen anyone around other than you guys” Phil explained gesturing to the boat to indicate there is a burlap sack inside with plenty of fresh fish.

The two women looked at each other before nodding and the scarred lady walked over to the oak boat, sword out as she poked around the base of the boat, the scratching noise of steel against wood grating against Phil’s ears. The other woman looked down at all of them, her diamond armor glinting in the late sun as she frowned, looking from one child to the next, until her gaze met Gift’s.

“Odd. How come only one of your ‘kids’ look like you sir” She stated coolly, but her hand was already resting on the battleax attached to her back.

“There’s this type of science called genetics. You should study it sometime, my wife has dark hair and dark eyes, her genes won out twice before I got lucky” Phil couldn’t help but snap back, irritated that this lady was implying they weren’t his kids.

“Why does this brat have pink hair then”

“He dyes it pink because it’s his favorite color” Phil grumbled.

“Where’s your wife then if this was a family fishing trip” She pressed, stepping closer, her armor clinking.

“She’s back at home preparing dinner. She gets seasick easily” Phil growled, no longer scared but _angry._

“Oh? Then what are they called?” Her eye glinted like she smelled the anger that was building in Phil as he glared.

“Dave, William and Tommy. Got a problem with names too? Mine’s Phil if you really want to be a dick about it. Wife’s name is Kristen and she’s better than everyone else in the world” Phil snarled lowly, every syllable barely hiding his irritation at this pause in the trip.

He’s also quick in the name changes for his kids, although Gift’s tight grip went slack at those words even though he barely knows Common. Phil had to ignore it as he stared down the other woman until she suddenly burst out laughing.

A huff of irritation came from her partner as she walked back over,” Now what. I checked the boat, it’s clean and they had a successful fishing trip”

She held the burlap sack in her hands. Phil’s anger changed to frustration in an instant. They spent all afternoon catching those!

“Give” Gift’s voice was rough but the word came out easily as he glared at the woman that held the burlap sack.

“Oh, the bastard can talk. I was rather interested to see if he would open his mouth. Looks quite strange for a human…perhaps you have hybrids hiding back at your house. We may have to **ask** you to show us to your home…for inspection of course” The still chuckling woman hummed as she flashed an all-teeth grin at Gift.

Gift snarled,” **Give b-back”**

“Or what? What are you going to do little guy? Beat me with those pathetically tiny hands of yours? Pathetic. Children can’t even- “

**SLAP.**

Wilbur’s mouth dropped open as the woman’s head turned sharply to the side while Phil glared at both mercs, hand upraised as the woman slowly turned her head back, running her tongue against her now spilt lip.

“Say that shit to me in front of my own children and I won’t use my hand next time” Phil growled, other hand landing on the scabbard of the diamond sword he has on him.

“Oho? I **love a challenge.** How will you fare against two of us though old man?” She snarled as she finally unsheathed the battle ax, the enchanted blue blade gleaming.

Phil’s heart sank when he saw the enchantments on the blade: _oh, fuck it has sharpness four and unbreaking three on it. I can’t break it easily with my sword._

Still, his own hand remained steady as he drew his own blade, nudging his kids back until they were all behind him, Wilbur making a soft whimpering noise,” D-dad…something’s- something’s wrong”

“It’s alright son. Everything will be okay. I will keep you safe” Phil whispered back and pointed the blade at the two mercs,” Alright. Which one of you fuckers is coming first?”

“Bastard! **C’mere** ” The woman with the sword rushed and Phil parried, the blades clanging loudly as sparks flew from the two diamond swords.

He saw how the other woman tried to get him to back away from his kids, but he wasn’t going to allow that. He’s told himself before time and time again: **he won’t let anyone hurt his kids.**

An aching flash tore through him as his blade glowed white and he threw out his spare hand, the shockwave of energy passing through enough to knock the other woman backwards, a shocked look on her face.

Then, she started screaming.

_Huh?_

Before Phil could even figure out why she started screaming the other woman lunged at him and he had to refocus on her, but the screaming continued, getting louder and louder until the birds from the nearby forest began to fly away.

“ **DAD”** Wilbur’s voice was raw, and Phil used another shockwave to shove the merc back before turning, and his heart froze in his chest.

The other merc was twitching, floating slightly in the air as her hands shakily grabbed her own throat, strange glimmering lights twisting from her hands to around her neck and _tightening._ Her face was quickly turning blue as she lost oxygen and soon, she started seizing as her body failed about in attempts to free herself.

Panicked, Phil turned again and saw Wilbur.

Wilbur had tears streaming down his face, but his hands were outstretched towards that merc.

His eyes were glowing.

Technoblade was tugging on Wilbur’s sleeve, his own eyes wide with worry and shock as Wilbur seemed to ignore him as his hands twitched, then closed into fists.

The ugly sound of bone snapping echoed into the suddenly silent air as she collapsed onto the ground, dead.

Silence greeted everyone as Wilbur started bawling. He collapsed onto the ground, curling up into a little ball as Techno crawled over to him and Gift planted himself in front of the two, hands balled into fists as he bared his teeth at the last merc. Her eyes were wide and her face pale as she stumbled back from them.

“Who…what the fuck- who the fuck **are you** ” She gasped, and she kept walking backwards, towards the camp that had the horses.

Phil realized instantly he can’t let her get away, can’t let her spread word about any of this. He tested the weight of his sword in his hands before lifting it up again. When she started to make a run for it, he took aim, and threw.

The blade pierced through her armor and she gave her own choked off scream.

Gift ran past him in a blur of yellow and red. Before Phil could even shout at him to stop, a dagger was in Gift’s hands and he pounced on the woman like an animal. His roar of anger ringing in the air as that dagger was brought down. Expertly, the dagger bite and tore until it was clear that merc was gone too. Only then did he stumble back from the woman, dragging Phil’s sword on the ground as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, tears running down his face as he tossed the bloodied blade at Phil’s feet before sitting down and crying himself.

Phil, feeling exhausted and numb at the same time, sat down too and gently, slowly, drew both Gift and Wilbur to him until the two boys were crying in his lap. Wilbur shaking like a leaf and Gift clinging on for dear life. A warm weight around his shoulders told Phil that Techno was leaning in on top. None of them moved for a while even though they were having a moment in a clearing with two dead bodies nearby, but Phil wasn’t moving until he knew for sure that Gift and Wilbur were okay.

Finally, with a shaky sigh Wilbur pulled back, rubbing his eyes as he looks at Phil with a terrified expression,” I don’t know…I don’t know how that happened Dad it just- it just bubbled up and I was scared, and I wanted to help, and it hurts Dad it hurts- “

Phil cooed softly, running a hand through Wilbur’s hair as he hushed his panicked breaths,” Breathe with me Wilbur. Just listen to my voice okay and just breathe with me. Slowly, in…then out. Yes, that’s it a little more. Keep repeating”

Shakily, hiccupping, Wilbur mimicked Phil’s slow measured breathing until the shaking stopped and Wilbur was breathing normally again. His eyes, red and no doubt swollen, went half-lidded with exhaustion and Phil cautiously got up, holding Wilbur carefully while Gift merely climbed his shirt until he was on Phil’s back like a woodpecker on a tree.

“Dada want me to scare the horses off? There’s still a third horse, we don’t know where the third person is” Techno whispered, his gaze locked on Wilbur as he spoke.

Phil nodded,” Yes go do that for me please I’ll get your brothers back in the boat. We’ll wait for you”

Techno nodded and tore off towards the horses. Phil watched him go as he carefully picked up the burlap sack of fish off the ground and stepped into the boat. He gently put down Wilbur, then Gift, both making a noise of protest, but he hushed them gently. He squeezed their hands into his until they relaxed again before he got out of the boat and started to slowly push it back into the water.

Techno came back once the horses were dashing off into the opposite direction and helped Phil push the boat fully into the water. The two getting back in as Phil grabbed the oars and quickly started to row them back home. Techno sat between Wilbur and Gift, and he held both their hands as Phil got them home as fast as he can.

* * *

Techno didn’t need to ask. He could feel the way Wilbur clung to his hand like a lifeline, no doubt similar to how he did when he was facing…Him.

The voice still echoed in his head in that irritating, terrifying way.

**_Interesting. I thought the father had a Curse…guess it runs in the family._ **

****

Techno ignored it as he focused instead on his brothers’ breathing. Gift had startled him the most since Gift does not panic at seeing the mercs but instead got mad when they stole their hard-earned fish, and Techno admired that immensely. Sure, the kid was a bit too energetic but what happened back there saved all their lives. Especially Wilbur’s.

“Flower?” Techno whispered to his older brother.

“…mm…water lily” Wilbur mumbled; his words slurred due to him nearly passing out.

“Okay, what about the color of the water lily” Techno gently pushed.

“…orange” Wilbur replied sleepily.

Orange water lily…Wilbur’s out of energy and worried still. Techno squeezed his hand to try and comfort him before looking over to Dad.

Phil’s face was blank, but Techno could see the way his brows were knitted together and the white-knuckle grip he had on the oars. Phil was nervous too. He’s thinking about something important, but Techno doesn’t know what. All that he knows is that he’s got to take care of his siblings until they get better.

Technoblade quietly promised to himself that he will always be there for his siblings. No matter what.

**_Such an honorable child. You are still so naïve, so delicate._ **

****

_Shut up._

**_So snarky…we will have to fix that._ **

* * *

It was dusk when they finally arrived at the outskirts of home. Phil helping each kid out of the boat carefully and lighting one of the lamps at the little place to help. Techno helped Phil hide the boat again and Phil made sure everyone held hands, Wilbur’s gripping his, followed by Gift and Techno taking the rear as they headed back home single file.

Wilbur hasn’t said anything else since they left that clearing and Phil’s worry only grew more and more. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t say that scared the shit out of him and then some. He thought he did everything he could to make sure that enchantment magic wouldn’t go to his son…

Yet here they are.

Phil didn’t want to think he failed, not yet. He _needs_ to figure out if this was an accident or maybe some freak occurrence when Phil’s own magic rebounded or something. Phil doesn’t know a whole lot about it in the first place, the Enchantment Table was never clear and up front about anything why couldn’t he just-

“Dad we’re home” Techno’s voice brought Phil out of his downward spiral and slowly he opened the door and led the kids inside.

“Techno stay with Gift for a moment. I need to speak with Wilbur”

“Whatever it is you need to talk to him about I can be here too” Techno argued back.

Phil sighed,” It’s not that Wilbur is getting in trouble. It’s about what happened. It’s something I can only explain with him that’s why I need you to watch Gift for me”

Techno frowned, mouth opening to protest but Gift cut him off.

“ _No Gift. Not my Name”_ Gift signed surprisingly firmly.

Phil blinked. Staring at Gift even as Wilbur whimpered as he weakly climbed onto the couch nearby,” _You have a Name?”_

_“You gave it to me. When those mean ladies asked. What is it”_ Gift’s hands were shaking but his eyes were brilliant in the dim light.

Phil choked, startled that Gift even remembered, let alone liked it. Lifting his own hands, Phil kneeled down in front of Gift,” _You…you liked the name Tommy?”_

Gift nodded eagerly signing back just as quick,” _Tommy. I like it I want that to be my Name”_

Phil briefly looked over to Techno, who was watching this with his own look of shock.

Phil cleared his throat,” In that case. Welcome home, Tommy”

Gift-no Tommy- grinned at those words. Techno huffing and nudging Tommy affectionately as he seemed pretty proud of himself. As cute as the scene was, Phil still had the creeper in the room.

“Techno, why don’t you show Tommy around? Since he’s officially part of our family”

“Sure, thing Dada. Go easy on Wilbur please he’s still worried about what he did” Techno stated seriously, before grabbing Tommy’s hand to show him around the house.

“I will” Phil called back then put his full attention on his blood.

“Wilbur…when did you start having…I guess- weird or awkward feelings in your bones” He sighed as he sat down on the couch next to the curled-up Wilbur.

A pause, followed by a sniffle before Wilbur weakly responded,” W-when I was ten…you were out hunting for boars and I found a bird that hurt its wing pretty badly…I wanted to help it but when I picked it up- I got this weird aching feeling and the bird could fly again. W-what happened to that Dad? I just want to help people not hurt them!”

Phil sighed deeply and gently rubbed Wilbur’s arm,” It’s okay. I know you’re scared, I was too when I first did magic. I’m not mad at you or disappointed. I just wished you told me about this sooner”

“’M sorry…I’m really sorry I didn’t even know I could hurt people like that- now everything’s fuzzy and…and and _cold”_ Wilbur whimpered leaning into Phil.

Now that Wilbur mentioned it Phil realized that his son was indeed _freezing._ He frowned, trying to remember if that was one of the side effects he had when he was dealing with magic overload but…nothing was coming up.

_Did magic affect people in different ways? I mean…he’s my son so the fact he’s even doing magic in the first place is my fault. I thought I did everything I could to keep him away from that damn Table…_

“Has…has the Enchantment Table tried to speak to you?” Phil quietly asked.

Wilbur nodded,” I can’t understand most of what it’s saying but it’s been whispering to me…”

Phil hummed before getting up, patting Wil’s knee,” C’mon then, let’s go have a word together”

“W-what? What do you mean” Wilbur protested even as he rolled off the couch.

“You said it yourself, the Enchanting Table started talking to you. I’d like to have a few words myself” Phil replied and headed over to the Enchanting room with purpose.

Wilbur could only follow meekly, worried still that things were going to go wrong.

The Enchantment Table stayed silent once father and son entered. Although Phil wasn’t going to let it try to stay quiet, as he stormed over to the table with a vengeance.

“╎ ⍑ᒷᔑ∷↸ ||𝙹⚍'⍊ᒷ ʖᒷᒷリ ℸ ̣ ∷||╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲ|| ᓭ𝙹リ, _I’ve heard you’ve been trying to speak to my son”_ Phil growled.

The book opened slowly before the whispers hissed,” ⍑ᒷ リᒷᒷ↸ᓭ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡. ⍑ᒷ !¡∷𝙹ʖᔑʖꖎ|| ᔑꖎ∷ᒷᔑ↸|| ⍑ᔑ↸ ᔑリ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ʖ⚍∷ᓭℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ∴⍑|| ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ リ𝙹∴, _He needs help. He probably already had an outburst that’s why you are here now”_

“ᒲ|| ᓭ𝙹リ ᓵ𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ╎⎓ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵ𝙹リℸ ̣ ╎リ⚍ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᒷ╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ꖎᔑ|| 𝙹⎓⎓ 𝙹∷ ╎ ꖎ𝙹ᓵꖌ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∴ᔑ||, _My son could get hurt if you continue this. Either lay off or I lock you away”_ Phil snarled in response.

Wilbur looked worriedly between his father and the table,” Wait Dad no I think it wants to help me”

Phil blinked looking over at him,” It’s clearly being a pain in the ass-wait you could understand our conversation?”

Wilbur flinched, eyes downcast as he fiddled with his fingers,” N-not everything…I can pick up bits and pieces, but it makes my head hurt…”

  


Phil’s eyes softened,” It’s okay son, this Table has caused a lot of issues for us. I…if you want, I can teach you…but this is scary business. I’ve gotten hurt and sick before due to all of this…”

Wilbur nodded,” I know Dad, but I want to be able to help. You don’t have to go through this alone”

Phil sighed, as always, his son continued to amaze him,” Alright then…we’ll start from the basics this was how I learned Enchantment…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!   
> Oh goodness I apologize for the late update I got some serious writer's block plus school just sort of reminded me I gotta actually pay attention in class haha. I will do my best to make sure the next upcoming chapters come sooner rather than later. I'm super thankful for everyone that has patiently waited for the update and everyone giving it love and support it means the world to me. Hang in there everyone and I hope you guys are having a lovely day/evening! 
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	13. Work it Better, Do it Faster, Make it Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRAINING MONTAGE 
> 
> Uncle Skeppy harnesses his Hunger Games mentality 
> 
> Punz says its free real estate 
> 
> Dream needs a break and some nap time
> 
> Lots and lots of nap time

**3 Months Later**

**Mountain Range of Reisland**

**18 Miles off the eastern border of the Isle Kingdom**

**Season: Winter**

**Time: Afternoon**

Sapnap and George landed in a heap on top of each other while Dream barely dodged the swift strike from Skeppy. Only to get knocked in the ribs by a shield and he joined the other two in the sprawl.

“I thought it was wooden swords only what is this bullshit” Sapnap whined as he tried to wriggle out from underneath George.

“Hey hey watch it” George grumbled until Sapnap successfully rolled out.

“Sloppy. I can see your attacks from a mile away, how many times do I have to tell you guys to hit where I least expect it?” Skeppy sighed as he put down the shield to help the three boys to their feet.

“Maybe that would be great advice if you don’t already _know_ where we’re gonna aim” Dream sighed, rubbing his back with a held-back hiss of pain.

“Oh, you can still talk? Then come at me again. See if you can bite with that mouth” Skeppy taunted, red eyes flashing as diamonds began to grow from his forearms.

Dream gritted his teeth, but before he rushed forward Sapnap flew past him, hands glowing hot as he threw a fireball at Skeppy while Dream attempted to teleport behind Skeppy, his wooden blade aiming for the back of Skeppy’s knee.

George shouted,” Look out!”

Dream’s sword landed on dirt and he heard Sapnap make a sharp hiss. By the time Dream looked up, he was staring down Skeppy’s blade, which is now resting at his throat. Irritated, Dream bared his teeth and teleported.

“Someone’s angry. Where you at- “Skeppy taunted as particles appeared followed by a green and white blur as Dream crashed into Skeppy.

Skeppy grunted then grabbed Dream by the scruff and tossed him over one shoulder like he was a sack of flour.

Dream gasped and barely teleported again to a safe distance away.

Skeppy was already there.

* * *

Dinner was quiet as the three boys licked their wounds. Bad sighed as he put down his fork,” I told you to go easy on them”

“And I have! They just got a little roughed up that’s all. None of them have broken bones that’s what you wanted right” Skeppy replied as he buttered his slice of bread with gusto.

Bad pouted at his best friend while Dream yawned,” It’s okay Dad…I’ll probably turn in early anyways since we got another day of hard work tomorrow”

“You sure you don’t want me to look at those bruises?” Bad protested gesturing to the red and purple marks that are on all three of the boys.

Sapnap chirred,” Please”

Bad threw a dirty look at Skeppy,” If they always come back like this from training, I’m going to fight you myself at this rate! They’re still children what if you stunt their growth or something??”

“That won’t happen Bad promise. ‘Sides if they learn quick enough, they won’t be getting so many bruises. That’s the Skeppy Way” The diamond golem hybrid responded lightly, munching on his bread for emphasis.

“Ugh I sure hope you know what you’re doing you muffinhead. Go ahead and go upstairs boys I’ll be up there with some healing potions” Bad sighed.

The boys didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

_Better. Faster._

Dream’s mind was nothing but a mantra of those two words. He worked hard, sweat dripping down to the point where it was annoying to wear his mask some days, so he’d toss it aside in favor of striking down against his adversary: Uncle Skeppy.

Hissing, he moved. Feet dragging up dust and dirt as he threw out the first punch. Skeppy dodging it with an elegant movement then firing back with a sharp jab that Dream barely blocked with his already aching forearms as he stumbled backwards from the leftover weight. He feinted left then clocked in for the right side only for Skeppy to grab his wrist and drag him in, Dream growled and teleported out of his grip and aimed a kick to Skeppy’s face only to be greeted by a flash of blue as he was sent _flying._

The world spun around him as he struggled to steady his breathing before he landed in a rolling heap back to earth.

Groaning, Dream rolled over until he could see the trees and the pieces of sky above him, only for Skeppy’s grinning face to greet him.

“Not bad. You’re getting better but if you don’t figure out your breathing, you’re just gonna see the sky over and over again”

Dream wheezed, rolling over to one side to catch his breath,” Fine. I’ll keep working on it”

Skeppy nodded once then his eager gaze landed on George and Sapnap, who were taking a water break,” Who’s next?”

“Sapnap”

“Oh, fuck you George” Sapnap grumbled as he rolled his shoulders, eyes already glowing in irritation.

“Yeah, keep that frustration, see where that emotion gets you in combat” Skeppy retorted, raising a hand to taunt Sapnap forward.

Dream slumped down on the tree log next to George, gratefully accepted the water skin George had while watching the show.

Sapnap, unlike himself and George had a whole different set up, for one thing he kept throwing out those fireballs of his and swiped with his hands rather than immediately going for a punch. Despite his large size (Dream hates to admit it but Sapnap is going to outgrow him at this rate), Sapnap was nimble as he ducks and weaves between Skeppy’s punches.

Snarling, Sapnap suddenly threw out a leg, causing Skeppy to actually stumble, his eyes going wide as Sapnap hissed out smoke and glowing hands moved for Skeppy’s throat. Dream and George both leaned forward.

“I bet you two raspberry tarts Sapnap wins this” George mumbles to Dream.

“I’ll double it but Skeppy wins” Dream sighed between sips of water.

Skeppy’s wide eyes narrowed as there’s a flash of brilliant blue. Sapnap stumbled backwards, his hands, although burning, met brilliant solid blue ones. Steam was rising from where the hands made contact but Skeppy showed no signs of pain as he easily towered about Sapnap, a smirk on his face,” What did I say about emotion?”

Sapnap was _thrown_ backwards and collapsed onto the ground with a weak whine.

George facepalmed while Dream snickered.

Even though Sapnap was the biggest out of three, he still had a lot to learn.

“C’mere Georgie your turn!” Skeppy cheered as Sapnap dejected, slinks back over to them.

George sighed as he got up,” I don’t get why I got to learn this. I’m far more useful being the support. I got potions and magics over physical strength”

“You gonna continue that pansy talk or actually fight me. You can’t always depend on the arcane to save your ass” Skeppy huffed as he dropped into a fighting position.

George sighed loudly and dropped into a similar one,” Fine”

He didn’t even last a minute.

“Didn’t know you sucked that bad” Sapnap huffed to the limp body of George.

“Shove it Sapnap at least I fell with dignity” Came the muffled reply.

Dream sighed,” C’mon. On your feet or Skeppy’s gonna make us run laps again”

“Oh, I’ll make you run laps regardless you all failed to make me sweat. I want two laps around the house” Skeppy sing-songed.

Groans were the only reply as the three boys jogged off.

* * *

That night, although all three were exhausted beyond belief, Sapnap kept whining about not being able to the play. The three, sleepy, played a card game quietly with the midnight oil burning.

“Draw four idiot” George whispered.

Dream had to bite his hand to keep himself from laughing hard enough to wake Bad and Skeppy. Sapnap glared at George as he drew four more cards from the deck,” If I wasn’t so damn tired, I’d slap you”

“You couldn’t even try” George teased back.

“My turn, George I’m skipping you” Dream whispered as he placed the jack on top of the discard pile.

“Fuck you too” George grumbled and now Sapnap had to stifle his wheezes.

Dream quietly giggled as he played his cards and the game soon ended when Sapnap fell asleep halfway playing his card.

* * *

_BETTER._

_FASTER._

_MOVE YOU IDIOT-_

**_My Champion will conqueror all._ **

****

Dream snarled and Skeppy flew backwards, Dream hardly seeing the world around him as all his focus narrowed down on his one opponent.

He could’ve sworn he heard a dragon’s roar.

Dream feinted and struck Skeppy’s midsection, causing him to wheeze as he doubled over, but faked it as he tried to grab Dream by the ankle.

Not this time. Dream teleported easily a distance away then ran forward, building momentum until he jumped. Skeppy raised his hands, but Dream wasn’t aiming for a punch or a kick, instead he twisted his body midair, his legs looping around Skeppy’s neck and _dragged._

Skeppy made a startled noise as Dream rolled out of the grapple as Skeppy collapsed onto the ground, only for Dream to teleport directly on top of Skeppy, hands grabbing Skeppy’s diamond-crusted ones and slamming them onto the dirt, using his body weight to force Skeppy to stay on the floor.

Skeppy grunted, eyes flashing red as his weight shifted underneath Dream.

“Stay down Uncle Skeppy I won this round” Dream grumbled.

All he got was a chuckle as his own legs gave out underneath him as Skeppy sharply twisted. Dream’s breath was knocked out of him as Skeppy slipped out under him to throw out a leg, the kick causing Dream to be disoriented as Skeppy was on top and Dream could no longer move.

His head felt like it was stuffed with wool and the world spun dizzily above him as he retched spit into the dirt next to him.

“Overusing that teleport of yours is gonna make you exhausted if you don’t get a better sense of balance. More beam work for you” Skeppy panted on top of Dream, still somehow smiling.

Dream looked up, frustration aching through his whole body with exhaustion and he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

White.

Dream’s head turned to try and find that flash of pure color only to be greeted with the trees and the sky once more.

“Ignoring me because you got lucky? That’s another lap for you child” Skeppy grumbled above him, causing Dream to refocus to him in an instant.

“No wait I thought I saw something- “

“No buts! What’s the Skeppy Way Dream?” Skeppy replied, getting up and helping Dream to his feet.

“Don’t protest against the master…” Dream mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the nasty taste of bile still in his throat.

“Good, now go get some water while I school your siblings”

* * *

Dream awoke in the middle of the night to tapping on a window. It was a windy day so Dream at first assumed it was a lone tree branch, but the tapping grew insistent, forcing the boy to roll out of bed. His entire body complaining as he limped over to the window. He stared at what he saw.

In the dim light of darkness, he saw a face staring back at him, hand raised mid-tap. He didn’t know the person and the fact that this stranger was even here in the first place sent alarm bells ringing in Dream’s head. Still, the white the stranger wore was the exact same shade that Dream saw earlier in the day, so he waved at the stranger then steadied his breathing.

Soon he was perched on the tree branch next to the stranger,” Can I help you? If you’re here to hurt my family, I’ll have to kill you and warn my parents”

“Holy f- “The stranger jumped and nearly fell off his own branch before whipping around and facing Dream fully,” Don’t scare me like that punk you’re lucky I even _considered_ trying to wake you up.”

“You haven’t answered my question” Dream pointed out, pulling out the Dagger with caution,” Either tell me why you’re here, or die”

The stranger huffed and held up his hands,” I’m not a bad guy kid. I was just passing by when I saw your training with the black-haired guy, you’re sloppy, like really sloppy but you still killed that merc from way back when with no issues. I’m here to fix that sloppiness, if you’ll allow me. I could care less if you don’t want to, it was just bothering me”

Dream tilted his head to one side,” My training bothers you? That’s why you bothered to wake me up at this time? I can barely move sir how can you teach me when I’m already being batted around by my Uncle?”

“He’s teaching you reflexes and how to use your bodyweight in a fight. I’m here to teach you the other parts of fighting: weighting and positioning. Name’s Punz by the way, and that’s the only thing I’ll give you in regard to myself. Now do you want this or not? I don’t have all night, I could be making serious bank at the moment” Punz drawled as he leaned back on his branch, easily shifting himself on the tiny branch.

Dream frowned at his words, sheathing his dagger,” Mr. Punz this is a dangerous promise. You’re not wrong though, I need all the help I can get to keep my family safe”

“Punz. Don’t add a surname to that gods. Okay so you accept?” Punz asked, fiddling with the gold chain that rested on his chest.

“Yes, I accept. I still don’t like how you woke me up though. Nearly woke my siblings up” Dream grumbled, sighing himself as he mimicked Punz’s position. 

“Okay great. We’ll start tomorrow night. I’ll only tap three times tomorrow so be ready” Punz told him and before Dream could argue or even ask a question, Punz was already gone.

He did hear the tell-tale hiss of an ender pearl landing on the ground in the distance. That was enough for him.

* * *

After that, things got rough for Dream. Where before he could escape the pain and hardship of day with peaceful sleep at night, now he had to deal with yet another trainer: Punz.

Punz was a whole different beast.

“Okay from here on out we train with these” Punz tossed something heavy to Dream who barely caught it, his forearms aching in protest when he hefted the golden axe.

“A _golden axe?_ Mr. Punz this is really heavy, and it could hurt me!” Dream protested as he tried to rest the heavy weapon on one of his shoulders, the brief flutter of pain- wrong move- and he rested it at his feet.

“The weight is the important part. It’ll help control your swings so you’re not just randomly slashing somewhere, also yeah it will hurt if you get cut by it so…don’t” Punz responded before hefting his own.

“Right repeat after me. Just make each slash and slice slow and careful, you don’t need to put your own weight behind it, just let the weight of the weapon itself do the work for you”

Dream nodded and carefully copied the movements with Punz, the night air cool against his skin as he repeated the motions over and over and over again. It didn’t seem like much, but when he was sent to bed again, he woke up double sore.

That is, until She spoke to him.

_“ **You’re better than this. Stronger, faster, yet you continue to hide. Why”** Black scales danced in the corners of Dream’s vision as he felt coils tighten around him. _

****

_“I’m not you. I was chosen because I survived your hell” Dream replied but his own voice sounded weak in his ears._

_“ **I chose to save you. Did I make the wrong choice?”** Purple eyes bore into his soul as bone white teeth flashed in the darkness_

****

_“…”_

**_“Recover, Champion. I do not accept weakness”_ **

Dream would wake in a cold sweat, but the pain and soreness would be gone. Only replaced by the urge to be better.

To prove he wasn’t a weakling.

* * *

**Two months later.**

**CLANG.**

The swords flashed in the sunlight as Dream parried another hard blow from Skeppy, determined green eyes hidden behind the white mask as he dodged another one, ducking neatly before teleporting.

The teleport closed the distance, and the sword went out, it bit, but the sharp screech of metal against material rang as Skeppy barely caught the blade with diamond hands,” Shit- “

Dream loosened his grip and kicked hard, Skeppy stumbling backwards and Dream teleported again, this time to grab the fallen shield from earlier and lunging forward.

The shield’s sturdy wood cracked when Skeppy punched clean through it, an irritated look in red eyes as Dream appeared on the other side of the shield, axe in hand.

Skeppy’s face dropped and Dream landed a heavy blow.

The hard sound of metal meeting diamond echoed again, but this time splotches of red followed as Skeppy stumbled backwards, blood dripping down his chin from a sharp scratch across the surface of his glistening diamond-encrusted skin.

Sharp gasps of shock came from the sidelines as Sapnap and George’s jaws dropped.

Dream didn’t allow Skeppy to wipe the blood off his chin as he moved in, flipping the axe’s blade once before following through, his footwork clean as he danced forward. Skeppy raised a forearm, and again, the hard blow caused chips of weakened crystals to fly.

Skeppy had a hand around Dream’s ankle.

Dream startled and tried to teleport but his breathing was off and Skeppy _shoved._ Dream fell, his axe landing out of his grip as Skeppy growled and lifted his own blade. Dream rolled to the side, the sword biting the ground with more force than necessary and he teleported to his axe, grabbing it then spinning around, barely in time to use said blade against a heavy kick from Skeppy.

The blows got harder, both opponents letting the animosity of this fight consume them as they ducked and weaved in a deadly dance.

More blood dripped to the soft forest floor, staining the training grounds red as blows were traded. Dream snarled suddenly, the noise inhuman, as his hands changed their grip on the axe and slashed upwards.

**_Clang._ **

Skeppy’s blade was suddenly in Dream’s hand and he dragged the two iron blades together in a clear threat, sparks flying as he raised both blades up and threw himself forward, teleporting last second.

Skeppy made a choked noise as the flat of both blades slammed harmoniously on his midsection at the same time.

There was a hushed moment of silence as the fight hung in the air. Dream panting like his life was on the line.

Then, he fell.

Skeppy didn’t get up either.

“Holy **shit**!!! George??” Sapnap’s voice was distance and fuzzy in Dream’s ears as he tasted iron in his mouth.

“Already on it!! Getting Mr. Bad right now” George’s voice even more distant and he said something else, but Dream couldn’t hear him.

All he could hear was his heartbeat.

And something purring in satisfaction.

Warm hands brought him back to reality as he dizzily looked up at golden eyes.

“Pretty lights…” Dream slurred, lifting a hand to try and touch them.

“He’s out of it dude oh no” A voice replied as those golden eyes leaned back out of Dream’s reach.

Dream pouted, tears spilling down his face,” No come back I want to say hi”

“Sapnap help up Skeppy I got Dream; George get those health pots ready” Warm hands were replaced by more familiar ones as Dream was lifted up.

“C’mere you muffinhead let’s get you cleaned up” A soft voice crooned, and Dream found himself nodding.

“Yeah, I’m a dirty dragon” Dream slurred and when those arms pressed him close against warmth, he couldn’t stay awake anymore.

* * *

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING E A S Y ON THEM GEPPY” Bad shouted at Skeppy as he tended to Dream’s injuries with a rag soaked in the health potions that George made.

Dream groggily giggled and whined when Bad attended to the scrapes and bruises, some of which were blue and black from how hard the blows landed. Bad was downright glaring at a tired Skeppy.

“He’s fine we used the flat sides of the blades, if anything I’m more hurt than he is” Skeppy complained, gesturing to broken crystals on his forearms and face.

“ **You** can wait Skeppy. You nearly put Dream unconsciousness! That’s enough training for a whole week!” Bad snarled.

“What?!” Sapnap chirred sharply, shock clear on his face.

“Bad taking a break from training is not gonna help you know- “Skeppy protested as well but Bad cut him off again by violently waving a pair of scissors near Skeppy.

“Did I **stutter** ” Bad growled and Skeppy shook his head.

“Now all of you get some rest before dinner. I’ll take care of Dream”

Nobody could argue, although both George and Sapnap hovered for a brief moment, worry still on their faces for their sibling.

Bad softened and gently shooed them away, promising that they’ll be the first to know when Dream was cognate again. He heaved a sigh as he gently washed the dirt and grime that Dream got from being outside.

_All this and for what? Kids shouldn’t learn how to fight so early in their lives…_

All Bad can hope is that they’ll be able to keep themselves safe is this dangerous world. Nothing will ever be as simple as it was when Bad’s peoples took over.

Then again, Bad’s peoples were never meant to be.

* * *

“So, it was a tie” Punz’s voice was light with something Dream hasn’t heard before from the guy as he handed something to Dream.

It took Dream a little bit, his head was still hurting from earlier, but he recognized it was an apple, but gold in color.

“You deserve a treat. Guess you actually did pay attention to my lessons” Punz hummed, peeling his own with a glowing dagger.

“Why does your blades glimmer like that sir” Dream asked as he cautiously bit into the apple.

It gave in easily and had a sweeter taste than what Dream was used to, the soft tingly warmth filling his body and soothing the remaining aches and discomforts Dream had from the day. His pain tolerance has spiked considerably but it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt anymore.

He just learned to ignore it.

“Enchantments. I’m sure you already witnessed them before but yeah, far more expensive than regular blades. It’s really hard to find people that can Enchant items that aren’t high tier Librarians or Blacksmiths. It’s why I go for high paying targets anyways” He drawled as he nibbled on a slice of the apple, the juice trickling down onto the bark of the tree the two sat in.

“You must work really hard to get enough money to afford all that then” Dream lightly commented as he enjoyed the treat with careful bites, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue.

“I’m a mercenary Dream. Money is kinda big deal” Punz responded dryly.

Dream froze,” Wait _what?_ But mercenaries! -“

“Are the bad guys. Yeah, I know. Every single bastard on this gods-forsaken land has signed on with that shifty King’s contract. I’m one of the few that ignored it” Punz grumbled, his dagger carving a deep groove in the apple before yanking out the large slice.

“How can I…I trusted you. How do I know what you’re saying is the truth?” Dream asked, already grabbing his own dagger.

“Relax kid. I told you I don’t work for anyone but myself. I don’t kill hybrids if that’s the other issue on the table. You think I would be helping you right now if I knew you were an End hybrid? Please. I’m not stupid” He sighed as he leveled an easy gaze on Dream.

He was calm and relaxed.

Dream has never seen someone more terrifying.

“Don’t you get it? I’m a bad guy sure, I’ve got a Nether ton of blood on my hands just to have some extra cash, at least I don’t do political battles like this ugly bastard is doing. I mean come on, a ‘perfect realm?’ Who the Nether does he think he is? He’s no god, and even if he was, I’d figure out a way to kill him. You know that old saying kid?” Punz continued casually, like Dream wasn’t considering fighting him over the fact he’s a _mercenary._

“…What saying” Dream asked, cautious.

“Y’know, if a god can bleed, it can die”

Dream blinked, the information ringing in his head.

_If a god can bleed, it can die._

For some reason, the air seemed to get colder around him as he recalled blood spilling on obsidian and end stone. The pained roars echoing in his head as his precious wings were torn to shreds…

“Kid. Back to earth buddy I know I said some deep shit but that doesn’t mean you can zone out on me” Punz had that typical irritated tone again.

It made Dream relax again,” So if you’re a merc that doesn’t do all the shitty things every other merc has done, what do you hunt?”

“Those with the heaviest pockets. I actually hunt other mercs. Highest bidder you know, then its onto whoever pissed me off the most that day. Pays good and I get to break some skulls while I do it; it’s a simple job really” Punz finished his apple at those words and stretched.

Dream sighed, he liked the little peace but now it is obvious it’s time to get back to work,” Okay, what are we doing today then”

“I’m heading back to my abode for the evening. You should get some rest yourself. No more lessons until you’ve recovered from your fight” Punz grumbled as he hopped down from the tree with ease.

Dream frowned then teleported in front of Punz,” What? Just like that? I thought you said this was a No Mercy Training Regiment?”

“It is, except when I say so. Quit talking back punk and get some rest. Who knows maybe I’ll take you in for an internship or some shit later on, only when you’re older idiot. Now get some rest, that’s an order” Punz drawled, not even phased by the teleport and Dream sighed.

“Fine. You better keep that offer up. I want to help” Dream answered with a huff, folding his arms for emphasis.

“Sure. Maybe when you’re actually good at combat I’ll think on it. Now go. Sleep.” He waved once and vanished again.

This time Dream saw the ender pearl that was in Punz’s hand before he left. He waved in the general direction Punz left before heading back inside himself.

* * *

The next morning was sleepy but comfortable as the boys finally got to relax and eat their breakfast in peace. Bad and Skeppy seemed to be in a good mood again, with Bad cheerfully talking about salmon to Skeppy, his tail happily swinging from side to side while Skeppy listened with a fond expression on his face.

Then there was a flash of light from upstairs.

“Oh, that must be from Phil, George would you mind go grabbing that letter for me?” Bad chirped and George nodded.

“Sure, thing be right back”

George’s footsteps echoed upstairs and Dream looked over to see Sapnap devouring a slice of bacon, face littered with crumbs of the breakfast food.

Sighing, Dream grabbed his napkin and tugged on Sapnap's sleeve until he was looking at him and wiped the crumbs off his face,” Dork I told you to keep an eye on how you eat”

Sapnap sheepishly whistled but his face glowed with happiness at the pampering,” Oops. Sorry Dream”

“All good just don’t do that again” Dream replied with a laugh.

George came back down with a letter in his hands,” Here you go father figure”

The letter was tossed over to Bad’s placemat,” Wha- why would you call me that.”

Bad pouted but took the letter, Skeppy snickering at George’s comment and Bad busied himself reading the words on the page.

Dream wondered if Punz will drop by later for training when Bad suddenly squealed.

“Oh my gosh!!!! Yes, that’s such a perfect idea oh Phil you genius!” Bad crowed as he clapped his hands together.

“Huh? What did Sir Philza write this time?” Skeppy echoed what everyone else was thinking as he snatched the letter to read himself.

“He wants to drop by for a visit! As in this’ll be the first time seeing each other since I worked for King Cedric! Oh, I wish we did it sooner, but I guess we both had some unaccepted gifts” Bad cheered and briefly looked at George and the other boys with fond amusement.

“Phil…who’s Phil?” George asked while Sapnap and Dream laughed.

“He’s an old friend of mine, we used to work for King Cedric before he…he passed away. However, Phil’s been really busy with Wilbur and then there was Techno’s curse…but it seems things are good! So, they’re going to come visit!”

“So new friends to play with! Alright I can get behind that” Sapnap cheered while Dream high fived him.

“Sir Philza…where have I heard that name before…” George mumbled instead of cheering like the rest of the crew.

“He was a blacksmith before coming to the castle, maybe your mom knew him?” Bad suggested as he attempted to get the letter back from Skeppy with minimal success.

“No, I don’t think so…at least I don’t remember if my mom knew a lot of blacksmiths…I do look forward to meeting his kids though, maybe there will be someone I can have a civil conversation with” George hummed thoughtfully.

Dream pouted,” What are Sapnap and I, chopped liver?”

“Yes”

“Fuck you George”

“LANGUAGE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer o.o  
> Hey guys! Another chapter haha and finally the SBI and Dream Team will meet face to face!  
> Reminder to drink your fluids and stay healthy in these wacky times.  
> School still kills me but I think I say that for everyone else too.  
> <3 Love you guys lots!! Thanks for all the continued support :D  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	14. Here's to My Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiddos get to play out in the snow and learn new things about the world around them
> 
> Phil makes some quiet decisions and continues to be the Papa Bear he is
> 
> Tommy plays with his new friend! 
> 
> DING DONG
> 
> A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES

**A month later**

**Eastern Plains of Teracim**

**Forbidden Forest**

**10 miles off the edge of the border of the City State Armancia**

**Season: Winter**

**Time: Afternoon**

“Phillllllllllll where are you” Tommy’s voice echoed down the hallways making Wilbur groan as he threw a pillow in Tommy’s general direction.

“Not so loud idiot it’s nap time” Wilbur whined as he desperately tried to go back into the doze he was in earlier.

Tommy dodged the pillow with grace and stuck his tongue out at Wilbur,” Yeah well maybe if you didn’t have a shit sleeping schedule you wouldn’t be complaining”

“I liked you better when you couldn’t talk” Wilbur sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, briefly admiring the light fixtures.

“You love me regardless. I’m the big man here” Tommy easily responded.

“Pretty sure I’m taller than you”

“Are not”

“So am”

“Fuck off”

“Make me”

“Both of you shut it” Techno sighed as he came downstairs, book in hand and hair a mess.

“Techno!! How are you? I haven’t seen you in forever” The youngest sibling immediately hopped on the fresh meat while Wilbur snickered in his corner of the couch.

“I’m fine you literally saw me an hour ago. No big deal. Why are you shouting for Dad” Techno asked before dropping himself right next to Wilbur, head tilted in a silent beg.

Wilbur huffed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and grabbed Techno’s fluffy longish hair,” Did you bring the goods with you? Also, what’s the flower for today”

Techno hummed as he handed Wilbur the brush and the ribbon,” Always. And it’s a green sunflower”

“Excellent we love to hear it” Wilbur grinned as he got to work, braiding his brother’s hair with practiced ease.

“When can I learn how to _that braiding thing”_ Tommy started to ask, then got a frustrated look on his face before finishing his sentence by signing the words he didn’t know or forgot.

“You can learn when I know for sure you won’t yank my hair out in the process” Techno drawled as he leaned into Wilbur, making a soft noise of happiness when Wilbur brushed out a particular nasty knot in his pink-brown locks.

“Alright who’s been shouting my name for the past fifteen minutes I got time now to deal with whatever” Phil’s cheery voice greeted the boys as he finally appeared from the forge, hair dirty and smelling of smoke and metal as usual.

“Dadza! Okay now that you’re here I want to know more words” Tommy chirped as he bounced on balls of his feet, grinning giddily up at Phil.

“Again? Mate, we went over a shit ton of words this morning. You barely paid attention” Phil groaned as he walked over to a dozing Luna and scratched her ears before nudging her off his chair and sitting down with a grimace.

“But Philllll how am I gonna be fluent and shit if I don’t keep learning” Tommy continued to protest, scooping up Luna before she could run away and petting her lightly.

Loke meowed from his windowsill perch and Tommy bared his teeth at the black cat. Wilbur and Techno exchanging looks before Wilbur hummed and patted Techno’s shoulder,” All done!”

“You won’t learn the new words any faster if you keep at it all day. The brain needs time to soak on new information” Phil explained patiently.

Tommy pouted and carefully dropped the gray tabby before plopping down on the ground himself,” Fine. What can I do then for the rest of the day I’m _bored”_

“Not like there’s much you can do. Winter around here leaves hardly any work for us” Techno hummed as he briefly admired the braid that Wilbur made for him and giving him a thumbs up at the craftsmanship.

“Unless you want to join Wilbur and Techno in their training that is” Phil sighed.

Tommy blinked at those words before shifting nervously,” I…I don’t think I’m quite ready to pick up…a…a _weapon”_

“That’s alright, you’re more than welcome to watch” Phil responded gently.

It’s been a whole month since the incident that was Wilbur’s birthday. Frankly, it started off good enough, until those mercenaries stirred trouble and ended up revealing that Wilbur also had Enchantment magic. Phil was still racking his head through that one, confused that Wilbur wasn’t exactly hurt with the magic, but wasn’t exactly happy with it either.

The Table called it a blessing. Phil, frankly, thought that magic was a curse. It didn’t bring happiness for his family that’s for sure and he’d rather be a fish in the sea than a man on the run just because he could make armor and weapons stronger. Although he still taught Wilbur how to control the magic as best, he can, with some pointers from the Enchantment Table and the very few books Phil had on magic. Wilbur is doing better, in fact he was already back to being his goofy loveable self, but there was somedays Phil caught him reading book after book on magic and other arcane things. Those days Phil did his best to keep his son grounded.

Last thing he wants is for Wilbur to end up like him, sick and being chased by crazy bastards. As for Technoblade, he was also much better, the nightmares that Phil had to wake up every night to deal with has since passed and it seems that Wilbur and Techno were closer than ever. Phil was more than relieved; he thanked his lucky stars every night that Techno appears to have finally outpaced the Curse.

Tommy, formerly known as Gift, was a whole new story. The kid was smarter than he let on, as it’s only been roughly a month and a half and he’s already speaking Common generally fluently. There were still some words he stumbled over, and half the time he spat out whatever was floating in his head instead of choosing his words carefully, but Phil also didn’t recall the last time he laughed this much with his kids. Tommy was a joker through and through and it was clear that he’d use his humor to brighten everyone’s days around him. He was better in general and the first time Tommy actually smiled, like _a true happy smile._ Phil bawled for a solid ten minutes. Finally, the scrawny blonde bean of a child was showing his true colors.

That didn’t mean Tommy was completely healed, however. The scars on his arms were more than permanent and the fact somedays he can’t hold anything in his arms goes to show that he’ll be dealing with that for the rest of his life. Certain parts of his arms were discolored, and no amount of healing potions can fix the onslaught of damage done. He also still shied away from certain items, any mentions of Illagers, and needles. Anything small and sharp and gray in color Tommy would pale considerably and hide behind the nearest person. What confuses Phil the most however, is that despite this fear, Tommy still enjoys knives and daggers. Why? He still has no clue but that seems to be Tommy’s preferred weapon of choice.

“Dada, when are we going back to training? I know it’s kind of hard to do that in this kind of weather…” Techno asked, looking at his Dad with hopeful eyes.

“Well, you’re in luck, supposedly there’s going to be a bit of a thaw tomorrow so we can head over to that village I told you about and go from there how about that?” Phil replied, sighing as he pulled himself out of his comfy chair to get started on dinner preparations.

“Are we talking about the Village that’s near the river? Or the one in that forest?” Wilbur asked as he draped himself on the couch again, resting his legs on Techno’s lap who shoved them off with a huff of annoyance.

“The one in the Armancia’s main forest yeah. The thaw will get rid of all that snow in between the trees, so we can practice on sensory training for sure” Phil pointed out as he patted Tommy’s head on his way to the kitchen.

Tommy perked up at the mention of that Village,” In that case I’m coming too. I like oak trees a lot”

“We get it Tommy you’re a tree enthusiast” Wilbur drawled.

“What does enthusiast mean?” Tommy asked, tilting his head to one side while Techno laughed and Wilbur facepalmed.

“Remind me to get you a dictionary for your birthday”

* * *

Early the next morning, the little family of four headed up on a snow bound trip to the Armancia Village, a Village supported and protected by Armancia. As such, it was a quiet yet busy place, with traders and other citizens of Armancia dropping off goods and services to the Villagers and being on their merry way. However, due to the fact it was winter, business was slower, and it was more trader-oriented than citizen. Not that Phil minded, the more silence will be useful for Wilbur and Techno.

Once they arrived, it was late morning, and Tommy tugged on Phil’s cloak,” Can I look around the Village while you do your training thing with Wilby and Techno?”

Phil looked over at the Village then back at Tommy,” I suppose…but please be careful I don’t want to hear that an iron golem is chasing after you”

Tommy brightened and gave Phil a tight hug,” I promise I won’t get into trouble! See you in a bit!”

Before Phil could throw out more warnings Tommy already ran off into the Village, a pep to his step that Phil didn’t notice before.

_Huh, I wonder why he’s so eager to be in a Village. Wouldn’t Villages still make him nervous since he was under Illagers for so long?_

Phil sighed, briefing pocketing his worries before he refocused on his other two sons,” Okay boys today is all about the senses. Tell me, what are our main senses?”

“Sight, touch, smell, hearing, and taste” Techno listed, and Phil nodded.

“That’s correct. We use these senses to get an idea of the world around us, but if we use these senses all the time it can get muddy. If we use both sight and hearing at the same time, won’t we be lost if we can’t see anymore? Or if we can’t hear? The purpose of today’s lesson is the purpose of adaptability. By the time we’re done with this idea, you two both should be able to use more than one sense at a time to pick out and handle opponents. Now, take these” Phil explained gently and pulled out two pieces of black cloth from his bag and handing them to his sons.

“Blindfolds?” Wilbur asked as he brushed the fabric with his gloves.

“Yes. We’ll start by taking away sight. Your ears can do a lot of amazing things” Phil smiled and led his boys to a clearing just behind the Village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy ran through the Village, dodging Villagers left and right until he reached the blacksmith shop, the smell of metal and smoke familiar, and he shouted a name,” Tubbo??? Tubbo where are you!?”

“Not so loud!! I’m right here” An answer and Tommy grinned, whipping around to see a sleepy young boy toddle out of a nearby house, his mittens barely on and his green bandana wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Tubbo!! Long time no see” Tommy cheered as he threw himself at his friend, nearly knocking both of them into the snow.

“Yeah! Glad to see you Tommy” Tubbo giggled, barely keeping himself upright before the boys pulled away from each other.

“How are things? Everything ok?” Tommy asked one question after another, the words tumbling out so fast you’d think he was running out of time to ask.

“Everything’s fine yep. Things have been pretty quiet around here since it’s wintertime. All my bees are asleep” Tubbo listed off just as quick as Tommy, but he had a sad look on his face as he explained the bee dilemma.

“You and your bees. They’re sleeping because there’s no flowers right now. My brother taught me that” Tommy said proudly.

“Hah yeah that’s right. Oh, are you by yourself today? Or did you come along with your family?” Tubbo asked and the two headed inside the little house that Tubbo was staying in.

The crackling fireplace warmed Tommy as the two boys sat down on the comfy chairs that were next to the fire, warming their hands as they talked.

“To be honest Tubbo, I don’t know why you’re here by yourself. Why can’t you just come with me? Phil won’t mind, he practically saved my life when I first got here. He’s a really nice dad” Tommy couldn’t help but asked, he asked this every time he got the chance to hang out with Tubbo.

Tubbo’s answer always remained the same,” I told you before Tommy, I have to stay in this Village. There’s still a chance my older siblings and my parents come back. They’re all really busy but that’s what it’s like being speed hunters I suppose”

“How do you know they’ll be back?” Tommy asked, the wheel of these questions revolving once more.

“I don’t. I just have faith that they will” Tubbo smiled sadly at this, the words the same but the emotion not.

Tommy’s been wearing down Tubbo’s defenses bit by bit. Eventually, and both of them knew this, he will break through and Tubbo will have no choice but to accept reality and be with Tommy. Although, he still has that stubborn hope, his fingers brushing against the soft green wool around his throat. The memory so little, so bleak, but so warm.

_‘Don’t forget about me little brother! Here, have this’ His older brother’s hands were warm as he handed a baby Tubbo a big green blanket._

_‘-he can’t have that big of a blanket what if he gets lost in it?’ His sister’s voice was full of concern but even she smiled as she felt the blanket as well._

_‘Come along -, that dragon won’t kill itself’ His father said, resting a calloused hand on his older brother’s shoulder._

_The brother nodded and hugged Tubbo one more time,’ Bye Tubbo! See you soon’_

Tubbo never saw them again. His older sister would leave to try and find them, and he hasn’t seen her since. At least he remembers her name, Niki. As for his brother, that memory got quieter every day. He only remembers that the bandana he wears around his neck is the last piece of that green blanket he gave him. The Village reminds him that his parents were Speed Hunters, people that lived fast and never settled anywhere. Speed Hunters only had one goal in mind, killing the End Dragon. The success rate of this was extremely low, with only a handful of people successfully doing so and escaping the End Realm with their lives. Because Speed Hunters work so fast, diamond was practically nonexistent to them, unless one of the old ruins they pillage happens to have diamonds in the treasure rooms.

He’s often called Lost by the Villagers. The only reason why he has his own house is because they worried, he’d bring bad omens if he stayed in any other house. At least the blacksmith doesn’t care about that, it’s why Tubbo lives next door to him anyways. He helps that villager every day, gathering coal, preparing crucibles, basically doing whatever task a secondary does for a blacksmith.

“Hey, you should meet them again. We’ll probably have lunch soon so eat with us pretty please” Tommy’s voice was pleasant, and the begging made Tubbo giggle as he patted Tommy’s hands.

“Not a bad idea Tommy. Although I have to ask, will you always have these?” Tubbo brushed his thumb gently on one of the main scars on Tommy’s wrist, the mark stark white and long compared to Tommy’s slightly darker than white skin.

Tommy made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his face turning pink as he glanced away from Tubbo, his hands shaking under Tubbo’s gentle grip before he choked out the words,” I’ll always have them…what you think they’re nasty? I know they are”

“They may look bad, but I think it adds to your character. You know if you ever get famous people will be like ‘woah I wonder what terrifying mob he defeated in order to get scars like that’” Tubbo hummed moving his hands away from Tommy’s.

Tommy huffed and rolled his shoulders,” Yeah well I’ll get famous for killing Illagers that’s for sure”

“Illagers?” Tubbo repeated, the new word confusing him,” what’s that?”

“They’re bad people. Took me away from…gods know where. They gave me all of this” Tommy hissed as he gestured to the scars on his arms.

“So, what you’re saying is we burn their settlements to the ground” Tubbo cheerfully said.

“We give them the Nether. Yeah. Burn their whole fucking Mansion to the ground. Might as well burn the whole land around it too” Tommy’s face was dark, but his hands still shook, his fingers twitching like they were a second away from grabbing the nearest object and using it as a weapon.

Tubbo watched his friend quietly for a moment before stretching,” Wanna go get some bread from the bakery? They probably have it on the cooling racks by now”

“Thanks, Tubbo” Tommy sighed, the dark aura melting as he grinned at his best friend.

“Anytime” Tubbo grinned back and the two threw on their winter coats before racing each other to the bakery.

* * *

“Breathe. You’re not in danger right now, just focus on what your ears can tell you. Where do you think I am?” Phil’s voice was soft, but Techno could hear it quite well.

Even though he couldn’t see a single thing. The world felt colder now, it’s like someone turned off all the lights and all Techno can use now to figure out where he is by sound and touch.

He could taste but he doubts snow will be of any help. Turning his head to one side, he listens.

The sound of snow crunching under his boots, the swaying of tree branches from the wind, the wind quietly singing, and his own breathing. Phil’s voice had since faded and although Techno strained his ears, he couldn’t hear any footsteps other than his own. Which is weird, Dad said that everyone made noise while walking…so why couldn’t he?

Even Wilbur’s footsteps were nonexistent, even though Techno can hear him breathing just a few feet away.

“Well? Where am I?” Phil’s voice rang again, the words arcing overhead.

Techno took his time, breathed, and moved. His wooden sword hit snow.

“Closer than last time. Good job Techno” Phil’s voice was warm in his ear and Techno briefly lifted up the blindfold to see a proud smile from his father and he grinned back.

“Okay Wilbur! Your turn” Phil called over to the older and Wilbur nodded.

“Got it!” Wilbur chirped and they did their dance.

Techno had to admit, it was hard adapting to his other senses when he knew he could see. However, he also believed in Dad no matter what. If Dad believed this was the best way to teach Techno, then Techno wouldn’t have it any other way. He watched the two carefully, trying to see if he can pick up on something from the sidelines.

“Where am I Wilbur?” Phil called, a little way away from Wilbur, closer to one of the ice-covered trees.

Wilbur’s head tilted slightly over in Phil’s direction, the sword in his hands steady. Again, Techno noticed neither made any noise as they stepped on partially melted snow, the crunch should’ve been obvious but there was no sound even though there were leftover footprints. It puzzled Techno. Why couldn’t he hear their footsteps?

“Can you catch me?” Phil chuckled carefully walking past Wilbur.

Techno realized that was the mistake. Wilbur’s head barely moved, but his sword swung quick, the blade nearly hitting Phil if Phil didn’t roll out of the way last second. Wilbur huffed then pulled up the blindfold,” I don’t think this will help”

Phil, brushing off snow and slush, looked at his son with confusion,” What do you mean? It’s pitch black you told me before you can’t see out of it”

“Yeah, I can’t see, but I still can see you. It’s weird…I don’t know how to describe it…uh what’s that glowy stuff that’s found in the Nether again?” Wilbur asked, waving his hands around as he tries to remember the word himself.

“Glowstone?” Phil arched an eyebrow as he approached Wilbur.

“Yeah! That stuff, you glow like glowstone when I can’t see you. That’s the best way I can put it Dad” Wilbur nodded and held up the blindfold to Phil,” You should try it! See if I glow too!”

Phil sighed and looked over at Techno,” Sorry this is taking a bit, but Wilbur’s magic is still all over the place”

“It’s okay Dada, I’m glad he’s not hurt” Techno easily replied, relieved that Wilbur wasn’t going crazy.

**_Magic is a dangerous force in this world. It does not obey what you consider Laws of Nature._ **

The Voice. Techno glared at the snow.

_Why are you telling me this?_

**_It’s the reason you have me after all. You think Death is the final hurrah? No, magic can be a conduit for the return of people from Death. I only survived my own assassination because I was prepared for it. Creatures of higher powers like myself and that End Dragon can come back numerous times, so long as the magic is still in play._ **

****

_I won’t let you win. This is my body. My mind._

**_Not yet. I am a very patient being._ **

****

That ominous note made the air colder around Techno as he hugged his knees, the wooden sword laying forgotten in the snow.

_I will not fall to you._

**_Then you should join me instead. I can make you quite a delectable offer._ **

****

_No._

**_You won’t even let me explain it to you?_ **

****

_My answer is no. Shut up._

Techno looked up to see Phil wheezing as he pulled off the blindfold with wide eyes,” Holy shit- Wil you weren’t kidding how the hell do you _glow like that!”_

“I don’t know! Is it a bad thing? I don’t want it to be a bad thing” Wilbur exclaimed bouncing up and down,” I like being able to know where you are Dad!”

“I know son I know” Phil giggled as he kneeled down and tugged Wilbur in for a hug, his head resting on top of his son’s as he sighed, his face a mixture of relief and something else Techno couldn’t place.

“Alright, that’s enough excitement, let’s practice the other senses” Phil sighed as he stretched before facing his sons once more, Techno getting up from his prone position and grabbing the wooden sword.

He’ll be good.

**_You’ll be better._ **

* * *

_Dear Phil,_

_Oh my gosh that’s a great idea! The kids are so excited to have you guys come by! Anything I need to prepare in particular for your family when you get here or do, I just need myself? Ah, even as I write this letter, I am already doing so much to get the house ready for you guys! I hope it’s not too crazy, I mean, your youngest is like eight, right? My youngest is twelve so I’ll make sure they be gentle with him. The directions are labelled neatly down below and Skeppy has some other instructions to avoid certain things he’s set up around the perimeter. He’ll greet you guys once you exit the forest. Safe travels~_

_PS. Are you going to be okay taking this trip? We still live kind of close to the Isle Kingdom…_

_Lots of love,_

_Bad_

Phil hummed as he read the letter, taking his time in sipping his tea as he watched his three kids roll around in the fresh snow outside.

“Not so hard Wilbur! Tommy can’t afford another sick day” Phil called out as he spotted a particularly heavy snowball appear in Wilbur’s hands.

“Sorry! I’ll make sure he doesn’t get sick!!” Wilbur called back while Tommy took the opportunity to throw a snowball at Wilbur, only for Techno to lunge forward and block it with his forearm.

Tommy made a frustrated noise while Techno and Wilbur cackled and ganged up on the youngest.

Phil smiled at the children’s antics before glancing down again at the letter.

_We still live close to the Isle Kingdom…_

He sighed, smile slipping from his face as he looks at the golden liquid in his cup. On the one hand, traveling with his kids to meet his close friends is a blessing. On the other, the echoes of the past still ring heavily in his head. There are some nights still he wakes up in a cold sweat, the pain, the misery.

…Then there’s the wings.

They’ve been showing more frequently too. When it’s not the nightmares, it’s the wings. Beautiful, silvery and massive. They shine and Phil gets this rush like no other.

He usually wakes up after, the early sun greeting him and a strange feeling of jubilation in his blood.

Phil blames it on all the magic training he’s been doing. Wilbur finally seems to be comfortable again, there are times where he willingly shows of the magic he’s learned to his siblings, but he also treats everything with high amounts of caution. He doesn’t try things out unless he knows for certain what he’s making or doing.

Tommy also has gotten sick nearly every week lately as well. The cold weather absolutely destroying whatever immune system Tommy had. He was quick to complain about the cold too, whining about the ache in his arms before Phil realized that was also due to the injuries he’s sustained. Not a day goes by that Phil dreams of ending the Illager civilization. A _mrow_ pulls Phil out of his thoughts as he glances down to see Luna looking up at him with large green eyes. The gray tabby wiggling a little before leaping onto the wall Phil was leaning against, a purr deep in her throat as she tucks herself under Phil’s chin, laying down with grace.

Phil huffed, amused, and stroked her soft fur. Her purring got louder as his tea was briefly forgotten.

“Yes, yes you’re right. I can’t always assume the worst. So, I’ll prepare for the worst” Phil hummed.

Luna meowed in agreement; eyes half lidded in happiness.

“Alright boys I’ll be inside if you need me. Remember to holler!” Phil called and the three boys chirped their agreement and Phil headed inside, Luna hot on his heels.

The house still smelled like breakfast, the lingering scent of honey and milk gave a feeling of comfort as Phil carefully pulled out some books and maps. He was lucky the last time he went to the Village, as the Librarian there managed to get some recent information about the Kingdoms, specifically Isle and Armancia. So far, nothing seemed to be that different as Phil thumbed through the books and glanced at the maps, that is until he saw a particular detail in one of the books.

_There’s been increased sightings of the infamous Wither Trade. Although the contents of this trade are unknown, we can only assume the worst based off the hushed title. It seems to have some air of taboo around it, as unwanted peoples that dare say that name out loud aren’t seen again._

Phil swallowed, shivering a bit at the dark context of those words.

_‘It would be a shame if your son happened to get sick too…winters are always rough on children’_

Heat quickly replaced that cold feeling as Sylas’ words danced in Phil’s head. No, he won’t let this bastard play mind games on him. He’s been around long enough as is to know exactly what this fucker is capable of doing. Heaving a sigh, Phil tucked away his notes and maps when the door opens and his tired, wet, but giggling children stumble in.

“Alright Tommy gets the bath first. While he’s getting himself warmed up, you two go ahead and get started on packing. It’s going to be a bit of a journey, but I got a speed way to our destination” Phil ordered, and the kids grinned.

Normally Wilbur and Techno would’ve argued about who got to get in the bath next but the promise of meeting Bad and his kids was more than enough to coax them into listening almost immediately. Even Tommy didn’t protest like he normally did when it was bath time. Although he did whine a little bit when the steaming hot water was carefully added to the tub, the warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla greeting his nose as Phil added the soap, he made a week ago to the hot water.

“Remember, you have to wait until the steam dies down. Then you can get in” Phil told Tommy.

Tommy nodded,” Right. I’ll be patient promise”

Phil kissed the top of Tommy’s head,” I know you will. I’ll be in my room if you need me son”

Tommy made a quiet noise of happiness, his gleaming blue eyes brighter than starlight as he watched Phil leave with a happy wave.

Time to get packing.

* * *

**Isle Kingdom**

**King’s Castle**

**Night**

The candles danced and flickered as Sylas listened to the plans of his generals as they dragged the pieces across the large map laid out in the meeting room. They’ve been at this since late afternoon. Normally, this amount of time wasted on probabilities would’ve ticked Sylas off and then some, but this was really good. Why?

Simple. This was the first strike of his operation, a sound, deadly blow that any of the so called ‘neutral’ nations around him will realize he wasn’t joking about the effects of Wither.

“Your majesty, they return” One of his advocates whispered in his ear as the doors opened, a shaky young man stumbling forward, his hand still raised to knock on said doors and a scared look on his face.

He shouldn’t be afraid; this was the news Sylas was waiting for.

“Speak” Sylas intoned, raising his hand so the others fell silent.

The man stood straight,” R-right! Your royal highness we have reached a breakthrough in the Wither Process. We’ve learned from the ancient scriptures and finally have the blueprints of the soldiers you wish to have,” as he spoke, he produced a scroll of parchment paper and stepped forward, only to pause, swallowing as he glances at the two people standing behind Sylas.

Sylas grinned,” Don’t be shy, scientist, hand it over” he extended a hand, the dark jewels glittering in the candlelight.

Nodding shakily and a whispered “Yes your majesty” and the parchment paper rested heavy in Sylas’ palm.

That grin grew wider as he carefully opened it, the paper’s contents being revealed at the removal of the wax seal. Sylas looked over it, taking every single detail into account as he started to laugh.

He laughed so hard the people in the room exchanged nervous looks with each other and he stood up straight, spreading his arms wide.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I hereby declare we have all the men we need to take over this entire continent! Behold! The Fallen’s greatest creation! The **Wither”** Sylas slammed down the blueprint on the table, knocking over the carefully placed tiles and diagrams.

The generals crowded over it, their eyes widening with shock and fear as they stared at the… _monster_ inscribed in black ink.

Sylas, satisfied at long last grinned at the scientist,” You’ve outdone yourself. You and your men will receive a reward in the next twelve hours, be ready for it. As for your work, now that this has been achieved, please go back to focusing on Project Nightshade”

The scientist nervously bowed and thanked him before leaving in a flurry of movement.

No one noticed a white flicker vanish as well from one of the gilded windows gracing the marble walls. Sylas chuckled and turned to his generals,” Contact every mercenary we have on staff. I want the Wither Trade in full production by noon tomorrow”

A general bowed,” Consider it already done my lord”

“Good. Dismissed. Everyone gets some rest before we review the newest civilian produced by Nightshade. We reconvene at dawn”

“Understood” The generals echoed and the meeting was complete.

“Withers sire? So, the stories weren’t just a myth?” One of his bodyguards asked as Sylas admired the blueprint some more, the room now completely empty and dark.

“Yes. I’ve been putting years of research into these fascinating creatures. The amount of blood and sweat that’s been put into this production has been…quite a sacrifice. It’s been one I’ve been more than willing to give. Soon, we will have these beasts under _my_ control and the rest of the world will follow. Then, goodbye to the stains of this world known as **hybrids.** If it wasn’t for their pathetic existence we wouldn’t be scattered to the winds as these foreign nations and identities. We’d be all one peoples working in harmony. Sometimes my dear friends, in order to make the world a better place” Sylas chuckled as he took of his iron crown, the metal gleaming cold, Sylas’ reflection staring back with a vainglorious expression,” you need to destroy all the old items and arise from their ashes. The Fallen knew that better than anyone else, why else would they leave behind relics of the past? They’re meant to be used and I will exploit it _all”_

Sylas hummed to himself as he replaced the crown on his head while the two bodyguards exchanged looks and stood to attention when he looked at them,” Come. My own bed calls for me”

“Yes, your majesty”

* * *

**The Kingdom of Lumera**

**Eastern Side of the Coral Sea**

**10 miles away from the Shore**

**Night**

Eret sighed as he headed down the steep steps of the castle, his cloak barely keeping the chill of winter away as he huffed out puffs of clouds. He briefly admired them, but refocused on his task at hand as he walked down, down, down, until he faced the darkest and lowest part of the castle: The Soothsayer Den.

The guards posted by the gated door bowed when he arrived and unlocked the door for him, a Soul Lantern handed to him with lowered eyes.

“Thank you” Eret mumbled and headed inside, the door clanking shut behind him.

The light was limited after that with only the blue glow leading Eret down the wet and dark path. The cave system naturally opened up and soon the strong smell of smoke and incense greeted the young prince as he entered the main chamber.

The candles scattered all around him were ignited in an instant. The eerie blue flames lighting the room in soul light. There, sitting down next to countless fractures in the earth, sat the Soothsayer. Her body swayed slightly as she seemed to whisper to the fractures as smoke drifted lazily up from the scars.

“…Minx? Minx you there or are you on a trip again” Eret called.

The swaying stopped but the humming briefly grew louder before the figure sharply turned and a masked face greeted Eret.

A cough followed by a sneeze, then a curse.

“Fuck- hello Prince Eret, son of Arlon, descendent of Herobrine. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?” Minx sniffed as she briefly pulled up the mask to reveal slightly bloodshot eyes, but there was a smile there, warm and familiar.

Eret relaxed at this, putting down the lantern to run over to Minx and gave her a hug,” Just wanted to drop by and see how you’re doing. I heard something big happened, but you know how my ancestor is”

Minx chuckled, hugging back before pulling away,” Yeah right ol’ prick isn’t he. You’re right, some shit did go down earlier today. I got an actual fucking prophecy for once in this gods-forsaken pit”

She spat the words like venom but looked tired.

“I thought this pit was dedicated to an ancient god” Eret protested as he looked around at the old cave, the dripstones still dripping away their ancient song on eroded stone.

“It is but who the Nether knows at this point. There are supposedly no gods of the Overworld left y’know. They all perished in the Glided War. Fucking pussies” Minx sighed as she sat back down in her little stool, her bracelets clinking together as she waved her hands around angrily.

Eret chuckled a bit at her antics before sighing,” Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I leave you to it then if there’s nothing else to chat about”

“Unfortunately, Prince Eret. You’re not going to be Prince any longer” Minx’s voice got strange, deep and raspy, and it made Eret turn back around to her face her.

She had the mask back on, and her eyes were glowing.

“I don’t understand…is this Minx? Or the god of this place?” Eret asked cautiously.

A shake of her head,” We are one and the same in this state. My powers are weak and have long since been stripped. I cannot say much but you will take the throne soon. I must give you the prophecy as well, but it will be repeated numerous times as the world revolves to infinity. Hear me now”

Eret swallowed as the smell of smoke and incense burned his nose as he could hear whispers suddenly in the air. Whispers of the past, present, and future as Minx called it.

**“A man with a bloody crown will seize throne**

**He will realize there’s nothing left for him to own**

**The plagues of the fallen will be known**

**Sired from the blood of the abandoned children**

**Steal back the darkness from the brightest lights**

**Let the shadows cast their wings**

**For it is not Icarus who flies tonight**

**But the fallen marks of gods**

**Seek naught the soldiers who carry heavy burdens and swords**

**Seek only those who carry scars and pride**

**Only the Ten and their merry bands of many**

**Can bring back the dead**

**Fallen those who remember days of past**

**Risen those who forgot the nights of last**

**The golden crystal sleeps deep below**

**Forgotten and forever alone**

**One will rise amongst the others**

**Two will fight one another**

**Three will seek a forgotten bond**

**And Four will be remembered more**

**Five seek the dying embers**

**Six will face surviving members**

**Seven answer the call**

**And Eight will fall**

**Nine seek out the final fight**

**But only Ten will make it right”**

When she stopped talking, she slumped into her seat and the whispers faded away with a strong breeze that blew out some of the candles. Eret looking around with wide eyes until he heard a soft groan, and it was Minx again.

“Are you okay Eret? Fuck that must’ve startled you. I’m sorry I don’t really have control over when they want to speak it just happens sometimes” Minx asked, worried.

Eret nodded,” No I’m alright just…startled that’s all. I didn’t know prophecies can be that big. It sounds really important”

Minx nodded,” That’s because it fucking is. We call it the Shadow Prophecy because of the heavy implications of shadow in the words. Not entirely sure what it means but that’s what the people of this prophecy have to figure out. Ten people and their merry bands of many…shit that’s a fuckton of people”

“It…it sounds like it’s implying a massive war” Eret said slowly, looking at Minx as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair,” like…an end of life as we know it war”

Minx shrugged,” It could. Or it could be an overdramatic fuck that likes to use fancy words. Maybe it’s just an overdramatic jousting matchup you never know. I’m just the messenger”

Eret sighed heavily,” Yeah…but what about the other thing, what do you mean by I won’t be a Prince anymore?”

Minx opened her mouth, but someone else spoke.

“It means you’ll be taking the throne, grandson”

Eret whipped around and there, leaning up against the wall, was his ancestor.

Herobrine.

“…Hello ancestor” Eret mumbled, lowering his head in the courtesy fashion his mother taught him.

“Raise your head child. Get used to seeing my face. I’m having you replace your uncle as ruler of this place” Herobrine stated curtly, emotions unreadable due to the fact his eyes were pupil less, the white orbs glowing softly in the darkness.

Eret wished he didn’t have to share the same trait of no pupils; he would’ve had way more friends.

“But why? Why me?” Eret couldn’t help but ask and Herobrine sighed.

“Why else? You have yet to fail in my expectations. Perhaps you may be the one I’ve been looking for this whole time. Do not make rash decisions, keep a cool head and most important of all- “

“Important of all, don’t fail you I understand” Eret cut him off with a sigh. 

A beat of silence as Minx hid a snort behind a cough. Herobrine arched an eyebrow,” Most important of all, stay true to yourself”

Eret blinked, embarrassment flickering through him, his face hot as he lowered his head once more,” Erm…right yes of course”

“C’mon grandson, we have work to do to prepare you as King. Minx, keep an eye on those fractures, there’s something I wish to check once the Prince goes to sleep” Herobrine quietly ordered.

Minx gave a salute,” Sure thing oh great Fallen. Good night Eret, sleep well”

Eret smiled at Minx, giving her a wave as he approached the hallway once more,” Bye Minx. Thanks for everything”

Eret spared one last look at everything before going back to the main part of the Castle, Herobrine following with that eerie silence he always seems to carry.

“You know, you never really…discuss what you did as a Fallen. Were you a messenger or like a political person?” Eret tried to ask but Herobrine huffed.

“Watch it. I’ll speak about my past when I want to” He replied, voice tense and dark.

Eret wilted at those words but kept a straight face, last thing he wants is for his life to get cut short because he displeased Herobrine. He knew the stories, of family members that tried to go against Herobrine only to be killed for their insolence. It’s how Eret lost his Aunt Allison, Uncle John, and several others. His family was cursed so to be speak, their Fallen Ancestor was not one to take injuries or faults lightly. If you so much as looked wrong in his eyes, that’s it, you’ll be dead before you know it.

On the other hand, rare times like these remind Eret that Herobrine still has some kind of humility.

“…I was a general of the army though, if that’s what you’re curious about. I know the Art of War because I helped create it” The words were barely above a whisper but Eret could hear the weight of the words. Those white eyes staring straight ahead.

Eyes that have seen too much in too little time.

Eret hopes he never has that look on his face, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops baby~  
> Don't mind me dropping some bombs here. I did promise a big fight and destiny and all that jazz. Gotta start cranking up the heat! It's been slow burning for awhile now~  
> Also yay Eret's finally here!!  
> Any idea on who Tubbo's older siblings are o.o  
> Drink your fluids, get some sleep, and eat something y'all staying healthy is staying happy.  
> Also! If you guys have any questions about the world structure feel free to ask me in the comments section of this chapter! I'll answer as soon as I can :D  
> Love you guys lots and I hope you have a wonderful day, evening, and night! 
> 
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	15. Goodbye to Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pot is stirring now as the chess pieces fall into place. 
> 
> As the tides of Destiny and War pull closer every day, something was bound to click eventually. 
> 
> Who's really the bad guys here? 
> 
> Evil is in the eye of the beholder. 
> 
> Two destinies finally link together and the world spirals closer to Doomsday. 
> 
> Tick. 
> 
> Tock.

**The Kingdom of Lumera**

**Eastern Side of the Coral Sea**

**10 miles away from the Shore**

**Morning**

Niki heaved a sigh as she thumbed through the month-old letters, a mix of reports as well as request for additional aid. Not that it matters anymore, the ocean route shattered due to the ‘accident’ by the Isle Kingdom. She, along with everyone else, knows this was a lie to cover up the fact that the aquatic hybrids, along with sirens and merpeople in the region, have disappeared.

It all points towards that terrifying underground complex: The Wither Trade. She wasn’t quite old enough yet to be allowed on infiltration missions, but that doesn’t stop her from doing research on her own every day until she can finally go out and do her own part in stopping this monster of a human.

“Watcha doing Niki?” Chirped a familiar cheerful voice, full of mischief.

“Just reading some old letters from the rebellion. Want to join me Fundy?” Niki hummed as she looked over at the fox hybrid toddler that tried in vain to hop up on the table she was at, until he concentrated, turning into his fox form and then still needed help, his baby claws scratching hopelessly against the stone legs.

Chuckling, Niki bent down and picked up the baby fox and plopped him gently on the table, a poof of smoke and toddler Fundy grinned at her,” Thanks! So, rebellion? What’s that”

“It’s a group of people that want to make change. We were helping them unbeknownst to the other kingdoms, but now that our ocean route is cut off completely, we’ve been trying to figure out a way to get back to them. So far, most ideas have failed. I’m hoping we can change that soon, especially since Prince Eret is going to be crowned King thanks to his Fallen Ancestor” Niki explained as she put the old letters back into the box, they were stored in.

Fundy made a chirp noise,” I have no idea what most of that meant but can we go play now? I wanna play”

Niki sighed but smiled, petting the hybrid’s fluffy ears,” Of course Fundy, let me grab my coat it’s cold outside”

“Okay!”

* * *

**Eastern Plains of Teracim**

**Forbidden Forest**

**10 miles off the edge of the border of the City State Armancia**

**Season: Winter**

**Time: Midnight  
  
**

Tommy wakes up to something patting his face.

At first, he assumed it was one of the two cats that also shared residence with him and his family - _family he has a family now-_ but that patting gets insistent followed by a grumbling of a language that tugged on the deepest part of his brain. Groaning, Tommy waved his own hands until he cracked an eye open and saw white.

Both eyes now wide open, Tommy scrambled and ended up out of his bed with an _oof._

Soft giggles greeted his ears as he pouted and looked over at his old friend, white lady.

“You’re…okay! Where the nether have you been?” Tommy hissed, voice barely whispering as Phil was still sound asleep.

That white mask turned to face him in an air of surprise before she whispered back,” Wait, you can _talk?_ How long have I been gone??”

Tommy shook his head, violently gesturing at the sleeping form of his father,” Not so loud idiot. C’mon let’s head downstairs”

She followed like a ghost, hot on Tommy’s heels but practically nonexistent as he sank down in a chair and lit a small lamp before staring at her.

“I can’t believe you’re back! Where did you go?? I thought you were like a dream” Tommy hissed as he studied her.

She didn’t look different at all the last time Tommy saw her, her mask was still creepy, and she still didn’t have shoes, but apparently a lot changed with Tommy.

“Me?? What about you? You can actually talk with me now! What the Nether!? I’ve been running around on this world seeing everything I can. It’s pretty cool but there’s some crazy shit happening too” She sighed as she rested her head on one of her hands, that mask unreadable as it faced him.

“What do you mean crazy shit? Things have been pretty peaceful I like to think” Tommy argued.

That mask titled to the side as a huff of frustration came from her,” There’s a crazy king for one thing, apparently he got his hands on an ancient weapon. Looked terrifying when I saw it, but I don’t know what it is. You should find a better place to stay. This place could be risky-”

“Fuck you. I’m staying right here they’re my family now” Tommy hissed, cutting her off before she could finish.

She put her hands up in a placating gesture,” Woah calm down feral child I’m not saying you should leave on your own. Just saying things are cooking in the rest of the world. Speaking of you wouldn’t mind if I stuck around right?”

Tommy huffed still baring his teeth at her as he pouted,” Don’t fucking scare me like that then. Yes, of course you can stay you’re my friend. Just don’t steal shit Phil doesn’t like that”

She chuckled,” Phil? That’s the name of the guy that took you in? What a funny man if he can tolerate your ass”

“Fuck you”

“You like me”

A beat of silence greeted them before both started laughing themselves silly. Tommy wheezed then rubbed his eyes,” Okay okay fine. I gotta go back to bed, we’re going on a trip tomorrow to meet some of Dad’s friends”

“Okay, I’ll tag along then. Don’t you dare point me out” She huffed, and Tommy sighed.

“Yeah, yeah fine. Don’t get your mask in a twist. Goodnight lady” Tommy grumbled and got up, heading back up the stairs.

He heard a soft movement then she was upstairs, her hands fiddling with the worn material of her shirt,” …call me Drista”

“Drista? That’s your name?” Tommy blinked at her.

She huffed,” Take it or leave it shit head I just don’t want to be called Lady”

Before Tommy could respond she vanished again, leaving him alone. He grumbled, a sharp whine building in his throat, upset she just left without an explanation.

“Tommy?” Phil’s sleepy voice caused Tommy to jump as he was suddenly looking at his father.

“Why are you up? Did you have a nightmare?” Phil’s voice was soft with concern as he looked at his youngest, hair sleep mussed and wrapped in a blanket.

Tommy shook his head slowly,” No sorry, uh, I just went downstairs for some water. Sorry if I woke you”

Phil blinked slowly then nodded,” That’s alright mate, c’mon then, back to bed”

Tommy nodded and walked up, grabbing Phil’s hand and heading back to their shared room. He looked around, but Drista was nowhere to be seen. He hopes she found a warm place to sleep, he remembers how hard he struggled before.

* * *

The next morning was a buzz of excitement as Phil carefully fitted golden helmets on all three of his kids, doing last minute adjustments so they won’t fall off.

“Why do we need gold helmets? Are these like a dress code or something?” Wilbur asked as he fiddled with his as Phil tucked Techno’s hair carefully under the metal.

“You’ll need them because we’re using the Nether to fast travel. Bad gave me the location of their Nether portal so we are traveling in the Nether. It’ll help keep the mobs neutral as we pass by” Phil explained as he brushed his hands off and held a thumbs up at Techno, who mimicked it after tilted his head from side to side.

“Oh cool! This’ll be fun” Wilbur grinned, giddy at the idea of travel.

Tommy looked around while Phil adjusted his golden helmet, until finally he got a brief flicker of white as Drista briefly appeared in the corner of the room, she gave him a thumbs up.

Tommy relaxed. So, he didn’t dream about her last night then, she was actually _here._

“Alright, got everything?” Phil asked as they headed outside, down to the basement that was tucked into the side of the house, hidden neatly under the moat.

“Yep!” The three boys crowed, and Phil snickered.

Down, down they went, Tommy grabbing onto Techno’s sleeve before Techno sighed and took Tommy’s hand into his own, squeezing when Tommy would jump at the sounds of water dripping in the dim light.

“Why do we have to go downstairs” Tommy whispered, shaking as they continued down the stairs.

“Safest place for a Nether portal to be operational and not affect the world around us son. I know it’s scary, but I promise you no harm will come to you while I’m here” Phil sighed, but his tone was serious as he continued to lead the way, lantern in hand.

Tommy looked behind them, seeing Drista following, her white mask reminding him it was okay, that he wasn’t back at the treacherous Mansion. _Everything’s okay. You’re with Phil and everyone else. They won’t hurt you like they did._

Finally, they entered a room, the iron door clicking shut behind them as the portal whirled and whispered and hissed. The vermillion purple glinting dangerously in the light. Tommy stared at it while Phil placed the lantern in a chest nearby.

“Okay, we’ll all go in together. Hold hands please don’t want to have anyone trip” Phil smiled and gently took Wilbur’s hand, Techno following and Tommy squeezing Techno’s hand.

He felt a cold hand slip into his spare one as they hopped in and he saw Drista briefly before being swallowed up in purple.

The Nether was _hot._ Tommy immediately looked around with wide eyes, seeing nothing but **red.** The ground crunched strangely under his feet and the noises were completely different than the ones he was used to. The very air reeked of sulfur and stung his nose, but it didn’t hurt his lungs when he breathed in.

Techno looked around with a strange expression on his face,” Wil…yellow pansy”

Wilbur’s head shot over to Techno,” Do you want to hold my hand?”

Techno nodded and shuffled over to Wilbur, taking his hand immediately.

“It’s okay Techno, stay by my side yeah? You’ll be alright” Wilbur gently said, and Techno shook his head.

“This is…this looks like when I was still fighting Him Wilbur I don’t- “Techno started to whisper, his voice thick with held back emotion, until a larger hand rested on his shoulder.

Phil patted Techno’s shoulder,” I know it’s scary. We’re here with you Technoblade. You’re not alone”

Techno blinked back tears, a weak sniffle coming from him before he nodded and squeezed Wilbur’s hand,” Right. I’m not alone”

Phil smiled then pulled out a small piece of paper,” Alright boys, follow closely. Watch your step too, lava is everywhere around here”

Carefully, the family made their way through the red hell that is the Nether, Tommy looking around with wide eyes and only stumbling once or twice.

“ _Y’know kinda reminds me of where I’m from, except no lava…no red…uh not so hot either. Actually, why did I even say that this place is nothing like…that place_ ” Drista hummed as she toddled after Tommy, her voice a soft whisper in his ears as he followed his family.

“ _How come you won’t talk to the rest of my family?”_ Tommy found himself whispering back.

Drista merely snorted,” _I trust you Tommy. I don’t know if I can trust them yet”_

Tommy made a sharp noise of protest but caused everyone to look at him.

“Everything okay?” Phil asked as his eyes scanned the area for possible threats.

“Yeah yeah, just tripped that’s all” Tommy lied, feeling sick that he couldn’t tell Phil about Drista.

“Hang close then, don’t want you to fall” Phil stated, and Tommy nodded, suddenly herded into the middle of the group as they continued.

* * *

Finally, after twenty or thirty minutes of travel, they finally reached the area of Bad’s portal. Phil checked his notes one more time before his family stepped past a giant crimson tree and spotted it.

There, nestled in a small mountain of netherrack, sat a glowing nether portal, exactly like the one Phil has.

“Bingo” Phil grinned as he looked at his kids.

“So, this how we get to Mr. Bad’s house? Looks just like our portal” Wilbur asked as he looked at the structure with big eyes.

“Yes, this is why the Nether is sometimes very valuable. It cuts travel time by a good deal if you know where you’re going, supposedly you can enchant a compass with a special stone down here too, so it always points to your destination or to your home. Not all things that appear scary are just scary” Phil explained, gently nudging his kids forward,” Now come on, all together now”

The group stepped in, and again the dizziness of the portal traveling painted the world in shimmering hues of purple, then the air changed. No longer was it hot or reeked of sulfur, but instead cool mountain air greeted Phil as he breathed it in, a bittersweet feeling blooming as he remembers he used to breathe this all the time.

“Just in time. Not bad at all Philza” Skeppy greeted them just outside the fences, a smirk on his face while all of Phil’s kids huddled behind him, looking at Skeppy with shy, guarded looks.

“It took a bit but we’re here! So good to see you mate!” Phil greeted Skeppy warmly as he held open the fence gate.

The two shook hands while the kids looked curiously around, Techno looking much better now that they were out of the that hot realm. Skeppy shook then gestured outside,” Bad’s eagerly waiting, you can imagine the kind of hoops I had to go through for him in all this prep work. Took me an entire two days to tear down the security items I had around the nether portal. Let’s get going before he throws a worried fit again…”

Phil laughed at the look on Skeppy’s face before following after the golem,” No worries. I’m happy we’re able to do this, it’ll be nice for my kids to play with others their age”

“Yeah well, sorry if they’re a little crabby at first, I made them get up early this morning for practice. Gotta make sure they stay strong you know?” Skeppy agreed with a nod, unlocking another door and leading them up the mountain steps.

“Early training? I barely started mine with my eldest two” Phil hummed as he briefly glanced at his kids, making sure they were doing okay on the steps.

Each one gave him a grin, the sure sign they are doing alright.

“Yeah. We’ll explain it later, maybe. Anyways, ready yourself” Skeppy sighed as he threw open the front door.

Phil realized soon enough when a dark blur emerged from the entryway and crashed into him for a tight hug and a sharp cry,” Phillllllllllll”

Phil wheezed with laughter,” Hi mate long time no see” and patted the Fallen’s back while curious eyes watched from inside the house.

“Ohmigosh where are my manners please please come in!! I just had to hug you though it’s been _ages_ since I last saw you! Kids introduce yourselves” Bad cheered as he pulled away and walked inside, the three pairs of eyes moving a little bit to allow Phil and his kids to step inside.

“Woah! Your hair is pink!” A boy with raven-black hair shouted immediately and Techno hunched his shoulders, Wilbur stepping forward with a huff,” It’s not all pink!! Leave him alone”

The boy made a sharp whine,” I was just complimenting him! It looks really cool pink is totally your color”

“Sapnap be nice. So sorry about that he has a tendency to say whatever comes into his head” Bad chuckled and Phil hummed.

“I can think of a similar person that does that” He mentioned as his gaze landed on the youngest, who looked from Sapnap and the other three with caution. 

“Hi. My name’s Dream, this is George and the rude one is Sapnap. Nice to meet you!” Dream, the boy in the green sweater chirped and gestured to each boy, with Sapnap making a hiss at the mention of rude.

Dream also wore a white mask, which covered his entire face. Phil frowned but then remembered that Bad stated Dream often hid his face due to the scars he got when he was in the End. However, Phil heard a soft sound from Techno and when he looked at him, he did a double take.

Dream and Technoblade were staring each other down. Wilbur looking between the two like he was stuck in a blazing inferno. It could be a trick of the light but…were Techno’s eyes red?

“Want some coffee? I just made some! We can catch up over that while the kids play what do you think?” Bad’s cheerfully asked and that seemed to break whatever weird atmosphere that started building in the room.

“I’d love some” Phil sighed and stepped into the kitchen.

* * *

**_At long last._ **

****

**_The King has returned? Pathetic. What a weak looking vessel._ **

****

Dream groaned quietly, trying to fight off the sudden wave of vertigo as the room spun, looking more like the End Realm than home.

He could hear people say things, but it was muted, numb, like he was deep underwater.

**_My Champion you will conqueror the world for me. You will also finally end my greatest rival._ **

****

_Dark scales danced in his vision, a stark contrast to the raw vermillion flame that was in the distance. Leathery wings draped themselves upon Dream like a thick black cape, a bone white crown nestled in his hair, replacing his precious mask._

****

_Get out of my head. He tried to wave away the image, but his hand wouldn’t move. Sharp, deep chuckles echoed as something moved from the darkness, swallowing the vermillion flame with bone white teeth._

**_I own you. Do not talk back this is your destiny._ ** _She whispered, hands scarred and thick grabbed his throat and forced him to look up at her, violent violet bearing down on him, daring him to speak against her one more time._

****

“Dream!” A voice cut through the muck and Dream shook his head, shivering as he looked over at Sapnap, who had a concerned look on his face.

He swore he could still feel leather on his shoulders, and he couldn’t help but notice the way the pink-haired kid seemed to shudder as well, his eyes dancing between red and golden-brown.

“Everything okay?” George also asked, but his gaze danced between him and the other kids.

“Sorry about that. Techno sometimes gets lost in his own head no biggie” The tall boy said, laughing nervously as he patted his brother’s shoulders.

“Where are my manners! My name is Wilbur! Nice to meet you guys, this is Technoblade and the blonde over there is Tommy” Wilbur greeted them warmly, but his dark eyes bore into Dream. It was odd, it rather reminded Dream of the way Bad would stare when he thinks him, and his siblings were up to no good.

“Nice to meet you, is…Techno okay?” Just saying that name tasted like ash in his mouth as he tried to look over at the pink-haired boy, but that gut wrenching feeling of leather and bone emanated once more and he decidedly kept his head facing Wilbur. Not that Wilbur could see him since he was wearing his mask but still. At least, Dream _hopes_ it’s still a mask.

“Yeah. He’ll be fine, he just gets anxious when meeting new people. So, what do you guys do for fun? I write songs sometimes, but I didn’t bring my guitar with me…” Wilbur hummed as he looked around, not before turning and tugging Techno, who finally blinked and followed after his older brother like a lost puppy, the youngest however, still stared at Dream, strange shimmering eyes narrowing.

“What’s your problem” Sapnap grumbled as he locked eyes with the blonde, his own eyes flickering to gold as he glared.

Tommy’s head tilted slightly back as he stared at Sapnap, then smiled, teeth white and oddly sharp,” Wanna set some shit on fire?”

Sapnap’s mood immediately changed as he brightened with an excited chirp,” Nether yeah!”

Before he could bounce over to the youngest, George grabbed him with practiced ease,” Uh-uh. Not while we have guests. I’d like to not get a headache please. Let’s just play tag outside and you can just play in the lava you pyromaniacs”

Sapnap made a protesting hiss but Dream snickered,” He’s got a point, c’mon guys let’s go out back we have a large field we can play in”

“Sounds good!” Wilbur smiled and Techno nodded.

* * *

**_So, She has a new Champion I see. He’s a bit scrawny…you should be able to overpower him on raw strength alone, I think._ **

****

Technoblade made the mistake of looking at the strangest looking kid and now the world was nothing to him.

_He was back at the shattered remains of a grand palace, a large dark object in the distance swallowing up the rest of the sky as he stumbled into a broken Throne Room. The taste of sulfur and smoke on his tongue telling him he was back in the Nether._

_A lone figure sat on a piece of strange black metal, the material shimmering slightly even in the hazy heat, a twisted golden crown resting on his head._

**_Boy. You have two tasks from me._ ** _The great dark figure drawled as it sharpened a blade of pure darkness, the sounds grating against Techno’s ears as he trembled where he stood, unable to move._

_Unable to run away._

**_One, give me enough blood to free me from the accursed prison that is your body._ ** **_Two, kill the End Dragon and her pathetic vessels of power. She used to have more than one, isn’t that funny? Only a fool would spread their power so thin._ ** _The figure chuckled before finally getting up, that massive dark blade singing a dark song that stabbed into Techno over and over and over again._

_The blade was pressed into his hands._

_Hands dripping with blood._

_A large, strong, scarred hand grabbed the top of his head, it would’ve been considered fatherly had the grip not been so tight; it caused tears to drip down Techno’s face as that shadowy figure leaned in close, vermillion eyes boring into his own._

**_Blood for the Blood God._ ** _The figure smiled, all teeth and tusks and Techno fell._

“Come back to me Techno are you alright?? Flower give me a flower” Wilbur’s voice, purer than any light, dragged him out of whatever darkness he fell to.

For a moment, Technoblade thought he still had the dark blade in his hands. He flinched away but Wilbur was persistent, tugging on his shoulder and forcing him to look at him,” What. Flower.”

The demand grounded him as he took a shaky breath,” Red tulip”

“Okay. What about now” Wilbur hissed once he stepped slightly in front of him, obscuring his view on the stranger.

The headache lightened and Techno could breathe again,” Yellow tulip”

Wilbur sighed,” I should get Dad it’s not safe for you here- “, Techno shook his head gripping Wilbur’s hand tightly,” ‘m fine. I just had a…a headache that’s all. I’m okay now blue tulip. Promise”

Wilbur looked at him, concern dripping off of him, but Techno managed to smile,” Really Wilbur. Blue tulip”

Wilbur pursed his lips but sighed,” It better be a sunflower by the time we leave” he warned, and Techno brightened.

Then, he turned around and introduced himself to the three boys: George, Sapnap, and Dream.

Dream.

**_Odd. He should’ve been a Nightmare for everyone else. She always had a thing for theatrics._ **

****

_Stop talking to me._

**_In due time I will._ **

****

Dream led them outside, the backyard big and open with a lava pool in the corner that Techno immediately knew belonged to Sapnap. It took him a little bit, but he quickly realized that Sapnap was from the same place **He’s** from, the Nether. Techno realized after some practice and a bit of thought he could easily tell when people have been to the Nether, or in this case, were from the Nether.

“I’m sorry” Techno startled at the soft voice, turning around and seeing the strange kid, Dream, his head was lowered, and his hands fiddled with his mask.

“Sorry? For what?” Techno asked, tilting his head as that masked face looked back up at him.

“I…I have some issues…see I’m from the End so I don’t really- I get- “The poor kid was stumbling over his words, some parts of them changing to rush scrapes of sounds rather than the usual Common.

Techno realized right then that they were similar and not because they both were under the control of another being.

Dream flinched when Techno tapped his hands,” It’s okay. I bet you have amazing control thanks to your brothers. I know if it wasn’t for mine, I probably wouldn’t be standing here. Well, my Dada too but…I owe everything to family. Let’s be friends. We don’t have to listen to them, right? We’ll fight back. This is our life not theirs”

Slowly, those hands turned over and gently grasped Techno’s in a friendly handshake,” I like that idea…we can support each other too then”

Techno nodded exhaling with relief and pulled away,” Let’s go hang out then. Tommy needs constant attention anyways or he gets upset”

The small chuckle that greets Techno’s ears makes him smile more as he runs over to where Tommy and Sapnap were playing, fire dancing from one hand to the other of the Nether Child as he showed Tommy with a bright grin.

_He could get used to this._

* * *

“How the Nether are you still alive” George’s voice, although friendly and bright, cut through Wilbur like a knife when they stepped outside, Techno chuckling at something Dream said while Tommy and Sapnap make a mess in the corner of the grassy field.

“What? What does _that mean?”_ Wilbur asked, startled as George grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down on the soft grass, turning the palms up and violently tapping the center of them, causing brief flickers of blue light to erupt from them.

“You have so much Enchantment Magic inside you I’m surprised you haven’t been casted into a fiery inferno of your own making!! Explain. How are you okay? Do you not have any symptoms??? What about Enchantment bottles?” Every question was fired as he pulled some of that blue light into his own palms, his blue and red eyes glaring at Wilbur with the weirdest mix of concern and anger.

It was jarring and it hurt Wilbur’s head a little bit,” I don’t know what you mean…I- “

“Stop hiding it. Your whole family probably already knows right? Don’t worry this family has its own fair share of weird things. I’m the son of a Witch so I know my magic when I see it. So, tell me, your dad’s a wizard? Or is he an Archmage…. he could be a Witch, but I’ve never heard of a male Witch before…” George mumbled, and Wilbur yanked his hands out of George’s.

“Leave Dad out of this!! He hasn’t done anything wrong! Quit demanding such…such _shit answers_! I came here for some fun not to be questioned like I murdered a man” Wilbur hissed, stumbling up to his feet while George sprung up, moving surprisingly quicker than Wilbur expected.

“Don’t run from this I’m trying to help!” George protested as he tried to grab Wilbur’s sleeve, but Wilbur ducked under the hand, twisting neatly and landing elegantly on a fencepost.

“No thanks! I’m not dead so quit worrying!! I’m not spilling any beans thank you very much and my Dad’s been through **enough.** Don’t you **dare** question him either” Wilbur grumbled as he balanced on the fence post with a shaky sigh.

_Last thing he wants is for Dad to panic again._

Wilbur huffed in irritation as George seemed to merely fold his arms, a puzzled look on his face as he stared at Wilbur then looked back down at the ground. This repeated several times until finally those heterochromic eyes relocked on him,” Say, have you always been able to move like that?”

Wilbur arched an eyebrow, briefly fiddling with his new beanie,” What are you asking for now you weirdo”

George snorted at the tease,” Funny. No like, the field is still rather damp from yesterday’s rain, I should be seeing your footprints, but I only see mine. Do you got some kind of permeant cloaking spell on? Is that how you haven’t died yet?”

Wilbur shook his head, landing on the ground with ease as he rolled his eyes,” I’m fine thank you. Frankly George, we should chat about you, how are your eyes like that? You got vision problems Gogy?”

George’s ears went pink at that and Wilbur grinned, _bingo_.

“Don’t call me that. It’s just my genes alright…my mom had heterochromic eyes too you know” George mumbled, and Wilbur sighed.

“I didn’t mean it George, just, look it’s a bit scary still for me so I’d appreciate it if we just dropped the subject in its entirety alright? Last thing I need is my own panic attack, I’m always busy making sure the rest of my family is safe and happy” Wilbur murmured.

George’s eyes softened at that and Wilbur bit back a smile. He’s a bit surprised this worked so well so far. It always works better when he’s telling the truth anyway. Not that he wanted to use it, but the questions were hitting territory Wilbur knew made his Dad worry and the less Dad worried, the more relaxed Wilbur is.

“Oh well, sorry. I just, I was just so startled when I saw you walk in. I mean you radiate so much magical energy I thought for sure you were like really sick or something. But maybe it’s because you just came from your house, right? Mr. Phil seems to be really good at protecting objects so maybe it’s just the aftermaths of a magic spell…” George’s voice trailed off into a mumble as he gets stuck in his own head and Wilbur snickered, enjoying the little show before he hears Tommy call his name.

Turning, he sees Tommy holding a small flame like it’s a stick,” Look Wilbur! Sapnap just taught me this! How cool is that??”

Wilbur blinked rapidly as he walked over,” And uh…how’d you manage to do that? Without…. without burning your hands?”

Tommy grinned, practically purring in happiness as he lifts the flame up higher and Wilbur relaxes fully when he sees the small stone in Tommy’s palm,” It’s called a Firestone! Apparently, it’s actually a chunk of dried-up lava but it can hold a fire like a candle!”

Wilbur looked over to where raven-haired boy sat, nearly knee deep in the lava,” Why’d you teach him this? We barely keep him away from the forge when Dad’s working as is”

Sapnap shrugged,” I was bored, and he wanted to see something cool so that was my offer. Neat, though right?”

Wilbur glanced worriedly at Tommy, but he only grinned up at Wilbur, and sighed,” I suppose…just douse out that flame when lunch is ready yeah?”

“No problem! I promise I won’t set anything on fire” Tommy giggled, and Wilbur quirked a smile, ruffling that soft blonde hair.

“Alright munchkin, I’m gonna go check on Dad, holler if you need me” Wilbur hummed, and Tommy gave a thumbs up.

Wilbur smiled and headed back inside.

* * *

“I’m telling you my son somehow got my Enchantment magic and I don’t know how that happened. I checked every precaution I could ever think of and yet here we are! I’m so nervous it’s not even paranoia at this rate. I’m half expecting to see Wilbur just fade away from existence and that’s why I haven’t really slept well” Phil sighed as he took another sip of coffee, the warm beverage sweet on his tongue but didn’t help the quivering mess of anxiety he was on the inside.

Both Skeppy and Bad nodded sympathetically.

“As weird as that sounds, we’ve never heard of Enchantment magic that got transferred through blood before. We’ve heard of cases where it got transferred at a subject’s death, but not when both persons were still alive. There is one other possibility but I’m not sure if I wanna bring it up…” Bad quietly explained, his hand waving in the air as he tried to lay out the reasoning for Phil.

Phil sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose,” Just tell me, it’s better than not knowing”

Bad looked over at Skeppy and Skeppy huffed before leaning over the countertop,” Your wife could’ve been Fallen, or descended from Fallen”

Phil blinked at the words, like he’d been slapped across the face,” _I’m sorry, **what?”**_

Bad giggled nervously,” It’s just a thought! I mean, you said he had Enchantment magic, us Fallen have a naturally affinity for it since, y’know, we _created_ it! If Wilbur is part Fallen well…that could be the reason why he has so much but isn’t ill like when you were”

“That makes no fucking sense” Phil grumbled.

Bad flinched,” Language please. I just threw it out there, besides sometimes us Fallen get overloaded too you know. Too much enchanting and we’ll have to figure out a way to get rid of the flux or we face life-threatening stuff too”

“Oh really? Well, how do you do it then? Just cast a shit ton of spells until its reversed or what” Phil dryly commented, taking another sip of his drink.

“We usually store excess power in bottles actually” Bad sheepishly stated.

Phil stared. The gears turning slowly in his head as he put together what Bad was talking about.

“Actual bottles? Like you just take a glass bottle and just…shove the magic in there?” He asked.

Skeppy nodded,” Yeah that’s usually how it works, we can then use the bottles later to repair magical items or even give us an extra boost in case of an emergency. By passes any of the ill side effects too”

Bad shot a thankful look at Skeppy and Phil hummed,” Not a bad idea actually, I could use that myself since I’ve been using that Table nearly every week now”

“Here then! Let me grab some bottles and give a little demonstration! That way you won’t have to figure it out the long way” Bad sprung up before Phil could protest and raced down the hall.

At the same time the backdoor opened, and Wilbur toddled in, face slightly pink from the cold weather outside.

“Hey mate, everything okay?” Phil asked immediately from the expression on Wilbur’s face, but it melted away as soon as Phil spoke.

Wilbur shook his head, a small smile appearing as he wandered over,” Everything’s okay! I just came inside to get something for Tommy. He’s playing with fire with Sapnap, so I figured he’d need a drink or something from playing so much”

Phil nodded while Skeppy snorted,” Well we got plenty of options, Tommy’s the youngest right? Would he like some juice?”

“Juice would be lovely thank you” Wilbur agreed with a nod and Skeppy went over to the icebox to grab the bottle of juice they had.

“How are you?” Wilbur asked Phil, patting his hands which made Phil snort before he easily picked up his son and dropped him in the chair next to him. Wilbur making a soft sound of happiness as he was now eye to eye with his father.

“I’m alright mate just catching up with old friends. How are the boys? You like them?” Phil asked, gently tugging on Wilbur’s cheeks making him squirm and giggle.

“Yeah, they’re cool. Especially George I think we’ll get along if we hung out more often” Wilbur chirped then said a thank-you when Skeppy handed him the small sippy cup of juice.

“Make sure he doesn’t drink it too quickly, it’s got a lot of sugar” Skeppy called when Wilbur hopped off the chair, briefly hugging Phil before waving.

“I promise! See you later!” Wilbur called and the door clicked shut behind him.

Bad emerged shortly after, grinning as he held some of the clear bottles,” Okay watch carefully Philza! It’s a bit of an odd process but I promise it’ll make you feel a lot better”

Phil smiled, no longer worried about the whole situation if it meant Wilbur and the rest of his kids wouldn’t have to worry about him losing it one day,” No problem. Show me how it’s done”

Bad smiled broadly, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Phil was used to seeing him, the weird demonic look would’ve appeared terrifying.

* * *

**Wither Trade**

**Location: Unknown**

**Season: Winter**

**Time: Unknown**

The clinking of chains and screams of pain in the distance, awakes a small, trembling figure from the sweet release of sleep. He slowly looked around, rubbing his eyes as best he could with the manacles around his wrists and ankles.

“ _Easy small thing don’t move too much”_ A low voice warned him, the language familiar as he groggily turned his head to one of the elders that’s trapped in the cage with him.

“ _Where are we?”_ He managed to whisper; throat still raw from the screaming yesterday.

“ _I do not know,”_ a rattle of chains as the elder moved slightly to get closer to the young boy,” _What I do know is that we aren’t alone”_

He gestured with a tilt of his head and the boy followed, eyes widening in shock as he saw several other cages resting on wagons filled with people.

People who looked just as heartbroken and scared as him.

A clanking of armor dragged him out of his stupor and the elder nudged him until he was laying down again.

“ _Don’t let them know you are awake small thing”_

“Move Cage Alpha to the front, we need some feathers for some messages to the King. Make it snappy, if they won’t give up a feather, take a child” The order was cold and unforgiving as there were answering grunts from the monsters.

Mercenaries.

The mixed armor heathens nodded and began to move that wagon in particular, the poor people inside screaming and trying to break free from their chains. They only rattled horribly in the darkness as they struggled fruitlessly.

The child heard something different then, a slow intake of breath and he looked over, suddenly seeing two figures leaning on the wagon next to them, their faces obscured by the shadows.

_Who are they?_

That question wouldn’t be answered until an explosion radiated somewhere, and suddenly there was light as flames easily ate away the dry wood of the wagons, screams coming from both mercenaries and chained people alike. The shadows moved.

He watched in hushed shock as the scary mercenaries, men and women that tore down his village like it was made of paper, were torn apart. The two figures moving in practiced unison as they stabbed, gutted, and threw the people aside like trash.

“Keep going! I’ll cover you from the side, rendezvous with her in the center of this gods forsaken place! I’ll work from the back” One of them shouted over the roar of combat and flames and there was a nod before the other figure vanished.

There was a louder clanking as the rest of his cage stirred and the doors were opened with a click.

A young lady stood before them, her long hair coiled in a tight braid behind her as she smiled, the zombie grin familiar and different at the same time,” Don’t worry, we’re here to help you guys out. How many chains per person?”

“F-four, two for each limb” Someone said and there were nods.

“Gotcha, let’s make this quick, call me Inferno by the way, it’ll be easier instead of lady” Inferno stated and then went to work, the chains easily breaking under practiced hands and soon they were all free again!

“C’mon kiddo, follow your group out of here, just follow the spirit torches and Raya will take over from there. She’s wearing dark clothes but that blonde hair of hers sticks out like a light. You can trust all of us” Inferno smiled, and the boy nodded, following after his group with a chirp of thankfulness.

A different scream rang in the night as Inferno turned and saw two mercenaries get their asses handed to them, the familiar crunching of bones echoing as Inferno wandered over.

“I know they’re bad guys but we’re kinda on a time crunch” Inferno sighed as a figure stepped over the broken bodies, hefting a long doubled bladed weapon onto her back with a sigh.

“They were the last two actually, this whole place is cleared. Nobody escaped. How’s the occupants? Any injuries?” She grumbled, walking past Inferno, adjusting her armor.

“Not that I can tell, but you’ll probably have to examine them all once they reach the hideout. Speaking of, Raya is already getting things setup” Inferno replied and the other woman nodded.

“How hungry are you by the way” She asked, voice softer now as she kicked over a dead body.

“…I’m fine. We don’t have time you know” Inferno tried to protest but the other woman merely shook her head, pulling out a small hunting knife and peeling large chunks of meat and bone from the dead merc in front of her, skinning him like a pig.

“You say that every time you’re hungry. Better come up with a better excuse or I’ll just keep doing it for you” She hummed as she handed the large pieces of meat to Inferno, her grin hidden under the mask but those golden eyes bright with mirth.

Sighing, Inferno pocketed the meat,” You’re too good to me”

“Always. Let’s go, they’ll find the corpses later”

The two left behind a broken caravan, the flames slowly but surely eating away all evidence of what happened as the small group led the former prisoners away from destruction.

_One down, three hundred and eighty-five caravans to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Great to see everyone! <3  
> Be sure to take your meds, eat, and have something to drink! I love you all and hope you continue to enjoy this tale.   
> Much love :D   
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	16. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivals get educated by their respective teachers as the gods basically have a spite match to see which one can be better than the other. 
> 
> Netherite?? Being...actually broken??? More likely than you think! 
> 
> What happened Punz? Where'd you come from anyways? 
> 
> Phil warns Techno to never join Fight Club
> 
> Eret learns what it really means to be a King
> 
> An unexpected visitor for Tubbo leaves him wondering what else is there in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Google for carrying my ass in medieval combat

The two families waved at each other, the odd tension from when they first met dissipating as the kids realize they aren’t that different from one another. Bad eagerly giving Phil a whole bag stuffed full of empty glass bottles, tail swinging happily,” I’m sure you know how to make your own bottles, but we had some extras! Come back soon!”

Phil chuckled, looking a bit exasperated but happy as he hugged Bad, his kids grinning behind him,” Thanks a ton mate really you don’t have to do this. I appreciate it, yeah, I’ll try to set up another time for us to hang out. I’ll let you know the usual way, thank you again for having us”

Dream watched as the family parted ways, Technoblade, Wilbur, and Tommy waving goodbye as they all followed Skeppy down to the Nether portal once more.

“They were pretty cool, I’d like to play with them more next time” Sapnap chirped as they all regathered in the living room, the late afternoon light shining through the windows, painting the room in brilliant color.

“If not somewhat problematic…although I am interested in what they’ll do, they all seem like smart kids, even the tiny blonde kid” George commented as well, fiddling with his sleeves of his sweater.

“They are our friends now. That’s what I’m happy about” Dream declared and the other two giggled.

“Yeah! Friends I like having friends” Sapnap grinned, making a happy chirping noise in agreement.

_I have to work hard to be friends with Technoblade. Or else that dragon is gonna make me do things I don’t want to do…_

“Hope you guys took a nice break, back to work” Skeppy announced as soon as he came back in and the three whined.

“I don’t wanna run laps” Sapnap complained.

“Can’t you just let them have the whole day off?” Bad sighed, rubbing his face as he glared at his close friend.

“I gave them half the day! That’s more than enough, c’mon outside I won’t wait” Skeppy stated, and the kids groaned before getting up and following after their Uncle.

Dream hummed softly, another long day apparently.

* * *

“That Uncle of yours sure is tenacious, making you practice even after you got to spend half a day with new friends” Punz hummed, peeling yet another golden apple while Dream tried to catch his breath, still staring up at the night sky in a daze. The freezing cold snow helping with the ache in his body.

“I met an interesting guy, his name is Technoblade” Dream told Punz, coughing a little as he finally rolled over and did his best to stand up, legs shaking.

Punz arched an eyebrow,” Technoblade? What a weird name…why do all of you kids have weird names…”

“They’re not weird” Dream hissed defensively and Punz held his hands up.

“Hey, I’m just saying, I’m not from around here so most names I hear sound funny to me” He sighed then tossed the peeled apple to Dream.

Before Dream could respond he already continued on,” Eat up. We’re getting right back into it once you have some feeling in those hands again”

Dream sighed and bit into the sweet apple,” Fine. I have to be strong enough to fight Her off…”

“Not just strong kid, clever. What point is there in having raw strength if that’s the only thing you have? A well-rounded soldier isn’t called that just because he can carry himself, it’s because he knows exactly where all his energy should be placed in every blow” Punz answered, shouldering his iron axe as Dream picked up the gold one, the heavy weight still uncomfortable, but he was getting used to the awkward feel of it.

He lowered the axe, pointing it directly at Dream’s throat,” Now then, give me what you got”

Dream scoffed,” You’ll just take it from me”

Punz grinned,” Good. At least you know now”

Movements slick and fluid, Punz moved, and the clang of metal rang in the night as white clashed with gold. As always, even though Dream had the heavier axe, the blows from Punz seem to be _stronger_ than him, the excess weight pushing Dream backwards as they traded.

Parrying with an axe is difficult, especially when Dream is more used to light weight weaponry, so every time Punz pushes forward, Dream ends up stumbling two feet back. It hurt him, disgusted him, _pissed him off._

Snarling, he changed tactics, lowering the blade into the fluffy snow at their feet.

**_Good. Let your environment work for you, my Champion._ **

****

He stumbled, an odd ringing echoing in his ears as She spoke once more, and he saw white flutter towards him, but it wasn’t a snowflake.

_CLANG._

Dream collapsed into the snow, the glimmering gold blade falling as well as he struggled to get back up, but Punz didn’t let him. Again, and again that iron axe fell, and Dream had to stumble, slip and slide to dodge the blows in the snow until he got his breath and concentrated.

Instantly, the gold axe was back in his hands and he lunged forward from behind, the axe swinging from his left side, a flash of a golden arc.

Then his whole body _ringed._ Punz turned last second, the white blade replaced with a brilliant blue one and Dream was back in the snow, more than five yards away. Dream struggled to breathe, the look in Punz’s eyes before he parried was something Dream had never seen before.

It was scarier than the Dragon’s gaze. Scarier than a ticked off Skeppy. _Dream wanted to know how to do it._

Then, he heard a deep sigh as Punz sheathed the diamond blade, bending down briefly to pick up the iron axe in the snow before making his way over to Dream. Once he reached him, he kneeled down, eye to eye, and tilted his head,” Now, tell me why that didn’t work?”

Dream blinked, he was expecting a threat or a jest, but the question threw him in a loop,” Uh…what?”

Punz huffed, lifting the axe until it’s draped over his shoulders,” I knew you had good teleportation abilities, but how was I able to block it last second? That would’ve killed me since I didn’t have a helmet on”

Dream shifted, the snow biting at his skin as he tried to piece together a response,” Because…you knew I was coming?”

“Closer, keep trying”

Dream pouted,” Sir, I’m still shaking from the aftershocks I’d like more time”

A snort, “You won’t get time to recover if you’re facing an enemy stronger than you. The quicker you can think on your feet, even if you’re close to passing out, the easier it is to make a plan. Again, how did I save myself?”

Dream sighed, his breath whirling into night,” You didn’t stick to one weapon. Even though you promised you’d only fight with the axe you pulled out that diamond sword. You were prepared”

Punz grinned,” Correct. You’d make a good partner at this rate”

Dream titled his head to one side as Punz helped him up, easily picking up the fallen gold axe and strapping it to his back,” Partner? What does that mean?”

Punz paused in his movements, a tiny shudder going through him and Dream thought it was because of the cold,” It’s…it’s a term we mercs use when skilled fighters group up. It’s usually only two people so it’s called a Partnership, or y’know, ‘partners’. They work as a team to track down targets and pay is spilt 50-50. There were a lot of partnerships where I’m from, so I actually was used to working with others for a while…but things change. So, I had to change too”

Dream perked up a little at that idea,” Who did you used to work with?”

Punz chuckled, but the sound was different, like scraping against ice,” Ah, see, that’s none of your business. Don’t ask stupid questions like that idiot. We’re done for the night, get back inside or you’ll freeze to death and I don’t want to be responsible”

“But I- “Dream tried to protest but Punz growled, blue eyes burning as he glared,” _Go”_

Dream hunched his shoulders but nodded, murmuring a quiet goodbye as he teleported back into his room. It felt like he was back in square one with Punz, he said one wrong question and the door was slammed shut again. It made Dream wonder if Punz has been through more things than he let on, but that’s a problem for future Dream to figure out. Current Dream needs sleep, and he needs it _now._

* * *

**_Why are you learning from the old man? I can teach way better than him._ **

****

He sounded bored in Techno’s mind as Technoblade did his best to mimic the sword swings Phil was demonstrating, the sword in his hands clunky and _dense._ They’d graduated from wood a little while ago, but Techno didn’t recognize the material when Phil handed it to him. The edge was dull, but the color threw him off until he asked him,” Dada, what’s this sword made of?”

Phil hummed,” It’s made from a dense stone, it’s heavier than an iron sword but because it’s stone it can break easily. I can also take off the sharp edge with no effort. It’s like a wooden sword but the weight is far greater, it’ll be good for strength conditioning”

Techno and Wilbur then asked what strength conditioning was and Tommy chirped something about it being a type of soap and then he here was swinging the blade in a slow and painful action. Wilbur had gone to sleep a while ago, having finished his training early so he could tuck a clingy Tommy to bed while Technoblade and Phil went over the same basics.

_He’s not that old! He’s a great teacher._

**_You’re a bit off. The weight is not clunky because you’re not used to it, this is the wrong blade for you. You need something longer, better grip too._ **

****

_I don’t want your suggestions._

**_You’re my vessel, little one. You’re bound to get traits that I used to have when I was alive. My favorite weapon, Tyrfire, was far better than what you wield now._ **

****

A deep sigh echoed in Techno’s head, and if he wasn’t so cautious with the King, it would’ve sound somber.

**_Who knows where that blade is now…it was torn from my hands by those bastards of the Fallen. Probably miles under a lava lake…not that it would melt but still…pathetic._ **

****

_Will you please stop talking. I’m trying to listen to Phil._

**_Mmm yes continue. I’ll teach you later._ **

On that ominous note, the voice went silent, and Techno was back in the present.

“Good Techno. I know it’s awkward for you, but this will help you later on. A good form is the greatest foundation for any good fighter” Phil stated warmly, draping a cloak around Techno’s shoulder and leading them back inside.

“Thanks Dad” Techno yawned, the warmth from their home making him sleepy once the chill from outside melted away.

“There is one thing I have to warn you about” Phil stated, his tone suddenly serious, making Techno look up at him immediately.

“You must never use these skills for anything other than self-defense or to protect someone else. There are some things in this world that are simply animalistic and wrong. I never want you to get hurt or worse in any of those situations. If you ever hear of a place where ‘fighters settle scores’ _never go there._ Can you promise me that Technoblade?” Phil asked, looking down at Techno with serious eyes.

Eyes that begged him to not make a mistake. Techno didn’t like that look, it meant that Phil did something in his past that hurt him.

“Yes, Dada I promise. I won’t go to those places” Techno agreed seriously.

**_Hmm…fingers crossed on that one._ **

****

_SHUT UP_

He sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his head as he placed his bucket hat on the little hat hook by the door,” Thank you Techno, I’m sorry I asked so suddenly I just…you guys are getting so big and soon I won’t be able to badger you like this…”

“Badger me all you want Dad I don’t care if I grow older than you. You are the best Dad ever, for you: anything!” Technoblade protested, trying to sound just as serious as Phil was earlier but his sleepiness combined with his high voice made it come out corny and childish.

Phil laughed softly at that and nudged him upstairs,” Haha okay, whatever you say son. Go to bed Techno, you’re doing great I’m glad”

“Goodnight Dada love you” Techno gave him a hug.

“Love you too son, see you in the morning” Phil replied, ruffling Techno’s hair as they pulled apart before the two headed upstairs together before going their separate ways.

Techno closed the door softly behind him, taking great care into not waking up his sibling, and after putting on his pajamas, crawled into bed.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he was greeted with fire.

_The Nether glowed hot around him, any sense of chill melting away in the torrid heat. Once again, he stood before the ruins of a broken castle, only this time he was staring down a throne made of hundreds of skulls. Where the piece of strange metal once was, there was only bone, and the figure leisurely stepping off and facing Technoblade._

_The figure was still mostly shadow, but now that they were nearly face to face Techno could see those tusks and red eyes in the shadows, a stark contrast to the void that surrounds them._

_“Where’s your throne?” Techno found himself asking, startled that he even had the guts to ask._

_The figure chuckled, a low rumble as he leaned against the skulls **,” Underneath all of this. It used to sit on top, a sign of my skill and a warning to my enemies, now it’s just nothing but the forgotten dead. A shame” he petted a particular skull near the base, the elongated face so different from a simple human skull,” It is time you learn what I learned, you will know the Way of the Nether”**_

_“I don’t want to. I told you before I’m not some tool for you to use” Techno protested, but his voice was so small in the big room, that what might’ve came off as strong to him sounded pathetic in the grand scheme._

_Those red eyes gleamed **,” No, you’re my vessel. You’ll probably see that later on in life but for now you’re still tiny; a pathetic whimpering child”** he snarled as he stepped forward, easily pinning Techno on a crumbled column, hand tight around his throat. _

**_“If I wasn’t bound to you by that miserable excuse of a Witch I wouldn’t be in this situation. Nevertheless, I refuse to be bounded by a pathetic vessel. If you are to be mine, you will be honed to perfection. Now tell me”_ ** _he let go and Techno collapsed to the ground, wheezing and a black blade clattered onto the floor in front of him._

**_“Why can’t you wield this blade?”_ ** _He asked, and Techno got up to his feet, using the blade as a cane to support him._

_Once he was standing, he tried to lift it, only for the weight to be jarring,” It’s…it’s heavier than the stone one!”_

**_“That’s netherite. It’s a diamond blade coated and infused with the metal of the Nether. The properties of a netherite blade are amazing, four times the sharper edge than a diamond blade, and stronger too. The only downfall is that the weight is far heavier than all the others, it can give gold a run for itself”_ ** _The King rumbled, lifting his own supersized version of the one Technoblade had, the double guard the only part of the blade that Techno could see._

**_“The best apart about netherite is very simple…it can break diamond weapons and armor”_ ** _He grinned, bone white tusks gleaming as he swung the blade in a half-moon arc, the invisible enemies falling as their heads were separated from their shoulders, blood erupting in violent fountains as more skulls tumbled onto the pile, still glistening with blood._

**_“By the time you are done with me here, child, you will know everything that I knew, and you will be hailed as the greatest warrior in your pathetic realm”_ ** _He growled triumphantly, and Techno flinched._

_“I don’t want that. I just want to be with my family and live” Techno argued but the figure stormed up again and knocked him to the floor, the blade in his hands barely preventing the strong blow as his body shuddered._

**_“Let me put it this way, I’ll give you the strength and power you need to keep your family safe. You want that, at least don’t you? Don’t bother hiding it from me, I can see it in your very soul. Despite that shy nature you would love nothing more than to stand up for your brothers, especially your father. He’s been through far too much hasn’t he?”_ ** _The figure grinned, nearly laughing as Techno tried to refuse._

_It made him sick but…he was right. He wanted to keep his family safe, all those incidents, the stories, the look of fear in Phil’s eyes when he warned them to never live in a Kingdom…_

_The figure’s grin grew wider and Technoblade was suddenly on his feet, **” Makes sense doesn’t it? All I need in return is the blood of the fallen…you don’t need to kill anyone, just make them bleed enough to satisfy me. I am so close to my goal…I just need a few more…”** his voice dark and heady like coal smoke, filling Techno’s lungs, making him choke on air as he struggled. _

_“I…I just want to keep them safe…” He managed to gasp._

**_“We’ll keep it like that then. That’ll be the conditions, I’ll even add a little extra spark…I won’t bother you during your training with your father…as long as you come to me every night for the next four years”_ ** _The King handed Techno the blade and this time, the weight wasn’t so jarring…it actually fitted comfortably in his hands._

_The figure was more tangible now, a blood red cloak draped over massive broad shoulders, yet the figure moved with more grace than a deer, that twisted golden crown once again visible,” **Do we have a deal?”**_

****

_Technoblade shuddered…this felt like something that could spell out trouble…he extended his hand, and once the figure wrapped his far larger one around it, he tugged and forced the King to stumble as he hissed,” I agree, as long as I get to say when you can bug me. Otherwise, stay here in your own personal nightmare”_

_Those blood red eyes widened and then he laughed, an unsettling maw opening as sharp teeth moved,” **Clever! Very very clever, you certainly have some more fire than expected, to tempt a future god…very well I agree to these terms!”**_

****

_He settled again, the rumbles of his laughter still echoing around them as he tossed several skulls to the floor, the skulls shuddering until they took shape, the former shadows of what they once were,” **Now then, let’s get started~”**_

* * *

**Kingdom of Lumera**

**Eastern Side of the Coral Sea**

**10 miles away from Shore**

**Morning**

Eret sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, the extremely decorative clothing feeling more like a noose than kingly. He had no choice but to wear it, as it was per the tradition of the Kingdom to wear the prestigious clothing, the heavy fabric weighed down with hundreds of pearls. The main one, currently set as a choker around his neck, was pure black, but shimmered with its own light. Eret asked Herobrine about it but he surprisingly got a fond look on his face,” It was my grandmother’s…”

And that was all he talked about it.

Now he’s here, waiting for one of the many handmaidens to come in and let him know the ceremony is starting, the whole process was boring and Eret really hates the fact he even has to go through with this. As he was mulling somberly over his thoughts, the door opened and one of the handmaidens stepped in, the lady smiling softly,” Your Grace, the ceremony is starting, please this way”

“Thank you miss” He replied as per the rules and followed after her.

The trek lead round nearly the whole first section of the castle until he reached the entrance of the Throne Room, the room filled with all the royal faculty as well as family per tradition. He stepped inside the massive room and soft music began to play as he was showered with flower petals, the colors of blue and white mimicking the sea as he finally arrived to the throne, where Herobrine sat.

He stood, and the room fell silent once more, in his hands sat a glistening glided crown, the jewels a blend of pinks, purples, and deep ocean blues.

“Do you, Eret of Lumera, son of Elise, descendent of my blood, take the earnest pledge to protect this kingdom and its people with your very life?” His deep voice echoed around them, the words carrying a deeper meaning as the Prophecy briefly danced in the back of Eret’s mind.

_Fallen those who remember days of past._

“I do” Eret’s own voice, smaller and softer than Herobrine’s echoed regardless.

He lowered his head, and the crown was placed on his hair as he turned,” Do you swear to uphold the laws of life, the laws of land, and the laws of this kingdom with your flesh, mind, and soul?”

“I do.”

A heavy, well decorated silver scepter rested in his hands, the massive deep purple jewel on top makes the whole thing feel top-heavy.

“Then, as the Founder of this Kingdom, I, Herobrine, crown you as the new king. All rise to King Eret, may his reign be long and faithful and fortunate” Herobrine completed the speech and deposited the heaviest cloak Eret has ever worn, the whole thing shimmering and making noise as the thousands of gold coins on it shake and reflect the light from outside to make it look like Eret was glowing.

The cheers rang in Eret’s ears as he sighed for the twentieth time that morning, feeling like he just signed his own death warrant than anything else. The celebration went into the afternoon and he sat down finally in his room, his body aching from wearing all that heavy shit and shivering at the stark temperature change now that those thick fabrics were gone.

The only thing left on him was the choker, the black pearl nestled gently against his throat while he waited for Herobrine to show up and take it back personally. He was King now, so his new room was far bigger and fancier than his old one and frankly the bed was a bit overkill. He could probably fit like, eight dogs on the bed and there would still be enough room for like, eight other people. Although the blankets were silky soft to the touch, so sleeping in it will be a dream and then some.

A knock on the door,” Come in”

“Hello, Your Majesty, why the long face?” Niki’s voice rang and Eret grinned, brightening once his friend entered the room with her own bright smile.

“Why Niki why ask the King such a straightforward question?” Eret teased and the two bursts into giggles, Niki pulling up a spare chair and plopping down next to him.

“Oh, do forgive my manners Your Majesty! I didn’t mean to be so rude and prudish” She sing-songed and it only made Eret laugh harder.

“That pearl is really beautiful though! You looked lovely during that entire ceremony, even though I bet those clothes were really heavy” Niki sighed, looking at the jewel in question with admiration.

“Yeah, it’s apparently Herobrine’s, somehow he actually wasn’t just born from existence and had a family. He said it belonged to his grandmother” Eret explained, briefly thumbing the pearl, the smooth surface warm to the touch.

“Imagine being one of the last living members of a fallen race and then somehow having a piece of jewelry that withstood destruction. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a jewel surviving for that long! It’s really remarkable, even though pearls are thought to be quite fragile” Niki hummed, the gentle tease making Eret snort as he looked back down at Niki with a quiet huff.

“That’s why it’s Enchanted with Unbreaking. It’s one of the few known jewels in the world that cannot be broken by regular means” Herobrine’s voice startled the two, Niki falling off her chair in her attempts to get into a fighting position and Eret flinching in his seat.

“The door has a function you know other than just keeping people in and out of the room!” Eret shouted, looking at his ancestor with frustration, which only cause Herobrine to lift an eyebrow, his lips quirked in a bit of an amused smirk.

“I did knock, apparently neither of you were listening. I’ll take that pearl back now grandson” Herobrine rumbled and Eret sighed, finally taking off the choker and handing it back to Herobrine.

Herobrine fiddled with it for a moment before he walked over to where an Ender chest sat and deposited the precious gemstone inside with a final creak of the chest closing shut.

“Ms. Niki, you have training in twenty minutes, I expect you to be there early. I wish to speak to the King about one of his duties” Herobrine ordered calmly, and Niki waved to Eret before bowing and leaving the room wordlessly.

Eret sighed, again.

“So, what is it that I have to do other than literally everything?” Eret asked as Herobrine headed over to the door, opening it and holding it open for Eret to go through.

“There is someone I wish for you to meet; he is one of the many faces you need to protect in this Kingdom. There are fools in the other kingdoms that wish to strip the world of its luster and I need you to understand first and foremost that your kind is not the first to inhabit these lands….and neither will your kind be the last” He explained as he led Eret down a hallway that Eret had never seen before and then took a sharp right.

The view of the lands from this side of the castle were lovely, but what distracted Eret was the sounds of children. He knew the families that worked at the castle also lived here, and as such children were expected to run around rampant, but it seemed this are in particular was teeming with kids.

Then, Eret saw the room.

It was a massive ballroom that had been repurposed into a massive nursery. A lot of kids were strewn about, some sleeping, others playing with one another, and others still either sitting by themselves or in small groups of twos and threes. Handmaidens milled about, holding babies in their arms and checking on cradles that were placed in the darkest corners of the room, the lovely smell of lavender greeting Eret as he saw the myriad of the purple flower draped over the walls and ceiling.

Eret frowned then looked over at Herobrine, who appeared to be scanning the room, looking for a child in particular,” Herobrine…what is this place?”

“The nursery. This is where all the children go to play to and to be with friends. It is also the place where the orphans stay until foster families come by to pick them up, otherwise this castle functions as a safe haven for them until they are ready to partake in the life of a citizen of this kingdom. I created this place originally for that purpose. To provide shelter for the lost” Herobrine explained, gently saying hello to some of the more curious children that came up to the two of them with bright eyes.

A red tail appeared in Eret’s vision and he startled,” Fundy?”

The little fox kit turned around, little hands wrapped around a stuffed toy and he squealed, running forward to wrap his arms around Eret’s leg,” Eri! Hi!! I didn’t know you’re here???”

Eret looked down, stunned that the kid was here and then a deep sadness filled him when he put the pieces together.

_Fundy is an orphan too. The majority of kids here are orphans, their parents taken from them by gods know what._

“Hey Fundy, how are you?” Eret said instead, patting the top of Fundy’s fluffy hair, right behind those too big fox ears.

Fundy made an appreciated coo before grinning,” ‘M doing great! I love my friends and you’re so cool! Say hi to Niki for me! I gotta go play hide n’ seek!”

Before Eret could ask or say anything in response, the little fox hybrid turned into his animal form again and raced over to a small group of kids that squealed in joy when he arrived, the other kids also hybrids of some kind due to their ears or other body features.

“Ah here he is. Ranboo, it’s okay he’s my grandson” Herobrine suddenly said and Eret quickly walked over.

There, in a little pillow fort, sat the strangest child Eret had ever seen. Green and red eyes blinked owlishly up at Eret, and slowly the tiny child uncurled from his fetal position, his tiny tail twitching back and forth as he slowly crawled to the mouth of the fort, he clutched a tiny, fluffy blanket in one hand and once he stepped further into light, he got _stranger._

Half of his face was covered in soft fine black fur while the other was smooth and bone white. Light gray freckles were dusted across his nose and cheeks and his mouth opened like a snake, unhinging and revealing odd double rows of serrated teeth.

“…H-hi” Ranboo’s voice came out squeaky and quiet, the word hoarse and barely audible.

Eret kneeled down,” Hello Ranboo…nice to meet you. My name is Eret”

Ranboo blinked, his too-big eyes squinting a bit as he looked at Eret,” You…you have eyes like his…”

Eret tried to bury the feeling of regret that surfaced at that, great, yet another kid scared of him,” Yeah…sorry it’s a genetic trait I can’t change the way I look…”

“I…I…l-like them…p-pretty…” Ranboo mumbled, clutching his tiny blanket close to his chest, his tail wrapping around him.

He chuckled a little bit,” I like your eyes too, very colorful”

Ranboo’s head raised at that, his two-colored eyes flashing,” R-really?!”

Eret smiled nodding,” Yeah! Really”

The tiny child smiled at this, his mouth twitching awkwardly at the motion, but his tail also wagged making Eret giggle.

“I like…your g-grand-grandson. He’s really…really nice to to me” Ranboo managed to say to Herobrine, who smiled gently down at him.

“He’s a good man, isn’t he? Don’t worry, he’ll keep you safe, just like how I did” Herobrine replied, in a way that made Eret frown at the implications but put back on his smile when Ranboo looked back at him.

The way hope shined brightly in his eyes made Eret want to tear out his own heart.

_Who harmed this child to the point where he’s afraid to be himself???_

Suddenly, Ranboo shuddered, and he buried his face into his tiny blanket, his whole-body trembling.

“Oh no” Herobrine said, alarmed.

“What do you mean oh no??” Eret shot back, looking between the two.

There was a burst of…End particles?

…Ranboo was gone.

Eret shot up to his feet looking around wildly,” Where did he go???”

Herobrine sighed deeply,” It’s fine grandson, he just had another Incident. It’s not a serious one, he still remembers us…it’ll probably take only twenty minutes and he’ll be back with us. Don’t be surprised if he shies away from you when he comes back…he has a lot of…backlash from before I met him”

Eret scoffed hard,” Oh well that’s great let’s just set up a tea party while we’re at it. Herobrine what the Nether _is he??_ I’ve never seen a hybrid like him before, let alone one that’s _that thin_. Who are his parents??”

“We don’t know. I found him hiding under a red mushroom at that mushroom island just offshore in the southern beaches and he needed help because it was raining. I think he’s an Enderman hybrid but you’re right, I don’t know what the rest of him is” Herobrine snapped back and Eret groaned in frustration.

“Well, we better get comfortable. I’m not leaving this room until he comes back” Eret declared and sat down with finality.

_I promise Ranboo. I’ll protect you no matter what happens._

* * *

**Armancian Village**

**Late afternoon**

Tubbo hummed to himself as he bent down to grab yet another piece of firewood, the little wheelbarrow next to him not even a third full as he tossed it in with a grunt of effort. The Village needed more firewood, especially the butchers, since they need a ton for their smoked products, and Tubbo volunteered to get some.

It was also an excuse to be alone with his thoughts. He was sad there were no bees around, as the winter put them all to sleep in their cute little hives but Tubbo didn’t mind the silence either. It was pretty in its own way, it had its own song, just like all the other seasons.

His brother once told him that sometimes if he listened hard enough, he could hear the earth itself breathe. Winter appeared to be the perfect time to do that. So, when Tubbo had the wheelbarrow at two-thirds full, he took a tiny break and tried to listen closely.

At first, all he heard was the wind, the trees creaking softly around him, and his own heartbeat and breath. Then, slowly but surely, the world melted away, bit by bit and he could hear other things. The faint calls of birds in the distance, soft rustling sounds in the snow, tiny scritches against wood and stone, and the very soft sounds of mobs hissing in the dark caves buried under his feet. Then, he heard a loud yelp of fear.

Tubbo opened his eyes and looked around wildly,” Hello?”

He called out, but there was no answer, he did however, hear the sounds of twigs breaking and a soft whimper. Determined to find this creature or person, Tubbo abandoned his wheelbarrow and ran around the forest, looking in vain until he stumbled upon some broken twigs, then trampled ground.

“Hello? Are you okay? I don’t know if you’re okay or not if you don’t tell me” Tubbo called again, making his words as even as possible just in case if it was a startled deer or some other shy animal.

He heard a softer squeak and then,” I…I don’t know where I am”

Tubbo turned at the shaky voice and stared at the weird creature.

No, not a creature, a child. He looked maybe around Tubbo’s age but Tubbo didn’t even know how old he was so maybe that’s not the best comparison. Those strange green-red eyes looking at him with fear and worry, and he was curled up around himself, hugging himself tight and shivering.

“H-hey little guy, um…you’re currently in a forest by my Village, do…do you remember where you were last?” Tubbo asked, gently kneeling down but backing off when that made the kid scramble backwards, his back hitting a tree.

“I don’t know where this is…I don’t…um…I broke again…” His words tumbled out soft and hoarse and scared.

Tubbo’s heart ached but he couldn’t scare him further so all he could do was talk, see if he could calm him down with just words,” I don’t know what that means but um…my name is Tubbo, do you have a name?”

The child shook his head, pressing tightly against the trunk of the tree,” No…no I don’t want…I don’t want you to know my my name”

“Okay, that’s alright um…look I’m going to get help then. Would you like help? To know where you are?” Tubbo suggested.

The kid nodded frantically at that and Tubbo grinned,” Ok! I’ll go get help then you stay right there!”

Tubbo took one last look at the strange child and ran back to his wheelbarrow, it took him a minute, but he got it moving all the way back to the Village.

By the time he got a Villager to come with him, the cartographer, the sun was dipping below the horizon and the Villager was antsy, telling Tubbo that, “they better make this quick or the mobs will be out soon.”

Tubbo led the way, and when they arrived back to where the child was, there was nothing.

Tubbo squawked in surprise and looked around calling for him, but there was no response. The Villager chewed Tubbo out and dragged them both home before Tubbo could try and explain himself.

Now, as he got ready for bed, Tubbo heaved a sigh, maybe he had imagined things…after all he has never seen _anything_ like that kid before! Yeah…maybe it was all in his head, just because he tried to see if he could listen to the earth. _Great, if the Villagers didn’t like you before, now they obviously hated you for crying zombie for no reason. Good job Tubbo._

Sleep came uneasily for him, but when he woke up bright and early the next morning to go and help the blacksmith, there was a small item resting at the foot of his bed.

A single allium flower.

That was all the proof Tubbo needed to learn that that kid was real, and the flower was his way of saying,” Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Yes I hate myself for the ending too don't worry. My poetic ass really said "suffer". I didn't even mean for it to be like that but regardless I wrote my own tragedy here. Damn.  
> Hope you guys are doing well, make sure to take yer meds, eat, drink, and get some well-earned sleep. I don't want to always be picking up y'alls crowns damn. <3  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me in this fic. It really means the world to me that people are actually reading this even though its like what, past the hundred thousand mark? Yikes! So thank you thank you!!! <3 <3 <3 <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


End file.
